My Stolen Past
by Iapis
Summary: Rin had been kidnapped by Naraku once again, and Sesshomaru was set to find the hanyou and kill him. But then a demon of a rare species returns the girl, and from there... The rest is becoming history. R/W most of early chapters!
1. Escaped To Be Captured

**DISCLAIMER  
**Don't own InuYasha. This is the remake of the original Chapter 1, for I felt that I was obliged to. I thought it sucked so much that it may be why I dun have so many reviewers. O'course, that doesn't mean I'm dissing my reviewers of this story! I'm happy that you stuck with me to the much better chapters! Thank you very much _**(bows low in gratitude)**_

**Chapter I:** Escaped to be Captured

'_At last... Some peace...'_ a female, with long brown hair, brown eyes, a purple outfit, a pair of white angel-like wings, a golden-brown horn and a white-with-black cheetah tail, thought as she stands up from the ground as the purple vortex behind her closes. She has been wanting to get away from her crazy friends for awhile.

The forest around is dense, full of scents she doesn't fully recognize, but she figures that it's just a little different from the other areas of the world she's been in. But she notes that it's much more quiet from the usual.

Raising her head a little, she sniffs the air once again. She can't find anything that smells of danger.

'_I suppose I am okay for now.'_ She looks right and left, quickly spotting a sort of trail. _'It is as good as any. I have no place to be at, anyway.'_ Walking to it and then on it, she follows one way. Hoping to not run into something that requires fighting. The female called Rose also doesn't want to run into any village or people. She doesn't really like company, like many others would.

Eventually, she pulls out the headphones from her bag on her back. She is never without it, for it provides the distraction. Besides, the quietness of the forest is bothering her very much that she needs some sort of noise. Pressing 'Play' on the cd player and zipping the bag closed again, she starts to listen to the groups called Drowning Pool and KoRn. She knows that this place doesn't have the greatest of technologies as of now, but she doesn't fully care. Rose just wants music.

'_I wonder how they will take to me being gone again,'_ Rose thought as she switches topics to her friends in her mind. _'But I am sure that they are used to this routine by now. If they are not, then they can kiss my ass.'_ With that, she closes her mind to thinking. Headaches are the worst when she thinks too much on one manner. Though one subject will always haunt her waking and sleeping moments.

'_This is some forest... There are too many dark auras around to my taste...'_ Rose thought as she starts to feel more and more auras that just screams danger. But she figures that if she kept alert, she'll be fine. She just hopes that it's true enough as she continues to travel through the territory that continues to grow darker and darker.

As the song 'I Did My Time' was finishing, Rose suddenly tenses, watching the nearby shadows that has rustling and movement within it.

"My my... You are certainly an odd female that I have seen," a man said as he finally steps from out of the shadows. Covered in the pelt of a white baboon, making his face hard to read. "What are you doing in my territory, female?"

"My question is who are you?" Rose said emotionlessly as she quickly places the headphones in the pocket of her bag, barely able to turn the machine off. "I am not causing any trouble, I am merely passing through. I did not know these lands belong to anyone."

"Kukukuku... So you say," he replies, chortling still. Rose is on edge as he steps closer, his aura the darkest she has ever encountered besides some she knows. "You truly don't know who I am, do you?"

"Why else am I asking...?"

"Very well. My name, is Naraku. What is yours?"

"...Rose," she answers as she narrows her eyes. "Now, will you let me pass? Like I have said, I have no quarrels with you nor anyone among these lands." She tries to walk by him as he continues to study her through the hood of the baboon pelt. The one called Naraku stops her by suddenly appearing in front.

"Why should I believe you? You are a strong youkai being. How do I know not one of my enemies have sent you to annihilate me?"

"For I would have already attacked once you made your appearance known to me." _'Christ, people and their territories... And enemies, for that matter.'_ "I have no allegiance to another, I am a traveler that is passing by. Allow me to pass or else I shall make you."

"Oh ho, a threat? I believe that you're not here to pass through. Now, tell me why you're here."

'_Oi vey, he really needs to figure out that he is being dense...'_ "If you will not let me pass, then let me out of your lands. I have no business here, as it looks like." Being completely cautious, she turns to walk off in the other direction. "I shall take my leave."

"I think not," Naraku said as he lands in front of her once more. "You will be coming with me. I don't think it's very wise for me to let someone go that knows my whereabouts to tell others."

"Alright, this is starting to get old," Rose growls as she narrows her eyes. "Move, or else I will make you. Do not make me ask you once more."

"And what will you do if I don't, exactly?" Lashing out, he grabs one of her arms tightly. The tail around Rose's waist comes up instantly and wraps around the wrist, prying it off of her arm.

"You are not to touch me ever," she said with a warning tone. "I shall break that arm of yours if you are to do it again."

"Aren't we a little feisty? You can threaten well, yet, you seem to be reluctant to fight me."

'_You would think he will get the hint... I do not __**want**__ to fight at all...'_ "As you continue to do this, I will have to change my mind upon that," she warns. "Leave me be." Her tail releases his arm as she backs away, though Naraku seems persistent on keeping a close distance with her.

"I believe I'll have you unconscious. I am running behind on my schedule, and this is taking much more time than it should."

"You have asked for this." Rose's claws sharpen and grow much longer than normal, glowing purple. _**"Purifying Claws."**_ The attack goes straight through the threat, the pelt sliced in half and only the remains of the man is a mound of dirt, a wooden doll and a piece of black hair wrapped around it.

"Did you really expect me to try and take someone on while they're on their guard?" the real Naraku said as he has a gripping hold on Rose's neck from behind, making her struggle to remove it.

'_Shit! I should have expected that!'_ "You are such an arrogant and annoying bastard."

"That is what others have said. But I believe your beauty sleep awaits for you," he replies while he stabs into her back with his claws, sending miasma within her bloodstream. The world starts to turn black as she finds her limbs growing limp.

"Damn... you..." she whispers before the darkness claims her.

- - -

"...Ugh..." Opening her eyes at last after an hour of being unconscious in the world of nightmares, she can barely see the surroundings until her sight fully returned to her. All around, she can only see walls of earth, the scent of death and wet earth reeking and filling her nose. Rose finds that her arms have fallen asleep for some reason. Trying to move them so that she can take the sleep out of them, she finds that they are bound by something cold and hard.

'_What is going on...? Why is my arms unable to move much? ...! That bastard, Naraku... He must have tied me up...'_ she thought as she looks up, finding that it's chains that holds her up. This makes her realize that she isn't on the ground, but held up by the chains on her wrists and ankles, as well as her neck and waist. Held off the ground by a good foot or two.

'_Why do I feel so weak?? What the hell did he do to me?'_ Seething a little at the thought of being weak, she tries to pull herself loose from the wall and chains. The poison really knocked about with her nerve system. She gives up after a little while as her eyes fully adjusts to the darkness. She looks down to see her bag is somewhere beneath her feet. _'Looks like he did not bother to look through it,'_ she muses. All of her close possessions are in that bag.

"Someone's certainly making a racket down here," she hears as a trap door leading to down in the dungeon opens up. He turns her head to glares up at the spider hanyou, Naraku. "Seems you wake up after an hour of being unconscious..."

"What is it you want from me?" Rose replies coldly, her face turning blank from the anger and confusion she was feeling just a minute ago.

"Also a bit touchy," he said with a dark chuckle, jumping into the same room. He doesn't have the baboon pelt on him anymore, revealing his long lock of jet-black hair, and red eyes. He has the face of what would be a fair prince, if it isn't for the dark smirk it has on it. His clothing is flowing blue and black yukata, which makes his pale skin show even much more paler than it probably would have with any other colors. "I suggest you don't use that tone of voice. I hold your life in my hands. I might just end up killing you, with your attitude."

"Are you trying to scare me? Because it is not working," she said as she remains to look unimpressed with his little speech. Death threats never had bothered her, so why should it now?

"Hm. I cannot let you stay awake to regain your strength and escape, so it looks like we'll be seeing each other much more often."

"Do not come near me, you filth," she spats when he starts to walk towards her.

"Feisty, aren't we? But aren't we forgetting that you're in my hands?" he laughs as he stands mere inches from her. "With you all tied up and weak from my miasma, what can you do to back up your threats?"

Rose growls as he flexes his right hand.

"I hope you have a nice nap," he said just as he stabs his claws into her back once more, injecting more miasma, the world instantly blacking out on Rose.

At a different point of area...

"So many flowers here, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin runs into the meadow the threesome has come across in their travels. Sesshomaru watches his charge stop and kneel onto her knees, picking a flower and bringing it to her nose to smell it. He isn't fully interested, for he was thinking upon other matters.

"Rin, you insolent human! Stay with us!" Jaken yells as he was gathering firewood. They will be stopping soon for Rin to rest.

"Lord Jaken, I'm fine! I'm only picking flowers for Ah-Un."

"A two-headed dragon doesn't care for flowers, silly human!"

'_That dark aura is Naraku, I'm sure of it,'_ he thought as he continues to watch Rin and Jaken. _'But what of that new one? I haven't felt one quite like it before. Is it a priestess of some sort? Or could it be something entirely different?'_ he muses to himself. The aura he felt some time ago still remains in his thoughts, and if it's still bothering him, then it means that it has to be of some importance. _'The aura was demon, but it was much different from any other...'_

He suddenly tenses, while Rin stops her picking of flowers and looks around. The area around them feels much darker and sinister.

'_Could it be Naraku?'_ Sesshomaru's stance doesn't change in the slightest, but his sense of alert has increased considerably

"Kukukuku..." an too-familiar voice echoes through the area while a massive swirl of miasma explodes from above and lands directly in front of Sesshomaru, then dissipates to show the white pelt of a baboon standing there.

"Naraku."

"Lord Sesshomaru. It's so nice to see you again."

With a wordless command, Jaken takes Rin and Ah-Un out of the area.

"What business do you have with me this time, hanyou?"

"So suspicious as usual, Lord Sessomaru," Naraku chuckles. "But I suppose there's one good reason enough for your to be."

"AHH! Master Jaken, help!" Sesshomaru hears in a distance. With that for an answer of what the spider hanyou wanted, Sesshomaru's Poison Whip appears and slices the puppet in half. Naraku's voice continues to chuckle in the area.

"You have three days to find my castle and rescue your human charge. Until then, farewell," he said before the pelt and the mound of dirt decays and leaves nothing but a piece of hair and a wooden doll.

'_Rin...'_

It was easy to find Jaken, for Ah-Uh was on high alert, but their reigns were tangled in the branches of the tree that apparently knocked the imp demon unconscious. With a simple nudge, Sesshomaru walks away as Jaken instantly comes to life.

"M-m-my Lord! Forgive this lowly servant!" he cries as he bows so low that he's on his hands and knees, bowing his head constantly that he's hitting the dirt with his nose.

"Jaken." The imp stops his groveling, raising his head fearfully at his Lord. "There is no time for such things. Raise up onto your feet."

"Y-yes, you're right as always, mi'lord..." As Jaken grabs Ah-Un's reigns from the branches, Sesshomaru already is moving off in a direction he is very sure that Naraku's castle is at. But what also has his attention is the fact that the aura from earlier is in that direction as well.

'_Things may be interesting to meet the person of this aura, but Rin comes first above all else,'_ he thought.


	2. The Escape

**DISCLAIMER  
**I don't own InuYasha, nor any of its characters or original plotline. This is the remake of the original Chapter 2. Like the first one, I thought it sucked ass, with the constant changing of point of views, and as well as that I couldn't keep past and present tense APART... -.-; What was I thinking when I was writing the chapters those years ago...??

**Chapter II:** The Escape

Rin struggles as the man with blonde hair keeps a firm grip with his arm around her waist, basically keeping her tucked under his arm. "Put me down! Let go of me, right now!" she yells before shrieking as he picks up his pace and jumping over a small ditch.

"Shut-up, brat," he hisses at her as he then jumps a much larger ditch. "I'd drop you here and now and be rid of you, but Naraku demands that I take you to his castle." His face shows disgust when he mentioned the name 'Naraku.' He has no allegiance to this hanyou, for his loyalty only lies with his lord and master...

"P-please, just let me go... I want to go back to Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin's eyes start to fill with tears as the man ignores her entirely. He keeps his focus on the ground in front of him and the trees that he dodges around. The man that goes by the name Zikomo growls as he uses his javilin to leap over a large cliff-face; it's not the actual work he mind, but it's the fact that he has no choice or opinion. Master Cosmos told him to follow Naraku's orders. For now.

'_Lord Sesshomaru... Please come save me soon...'_ Rin thought as a clearing starts to show through the trees.

"Man... I'd rather go to a village and kill some mortals, but noooo... I'm stuck with a brat..." Zikomo sighs in real regret as he starts to slow down, his right clawed foot digging into a log before leaping onto the stoned ground of the castle grounds. The air is filled with miasma, making Rin cough from the air.

"It's so nice to see that you've succeeded in what I asked of you to do, Zikomo," a voice rings out from the emptiness. Zikomo reluctantly drops to one knees as he keeps a firm grip on Rin's arm.

"I'm glad you're pleased, Naraku..." Zikomo said while keeping his eyes down to the ground. He doesn't want to look up at the filthy spider hanyou if he can help it...

"Indeed." Naraku walks out of the doors of the castle, making Rin cringe, but she can't move anywhere with the grip the blonde dragon man has on her arm. "Yes, you've pleased me by doing what my spawns can barely do. Now then, take her to the dungeon and make sure she's tied up well. I'm sure that our other guest could use the company."

"Yes sir..." the man answers as the hanyou walks towards another part of the castle. Breathing out loudly of his pint-up disgust, he then stands up and start to walk towards the castle, dragging Rin along. "C'mon, get going."

"Ow!" Rin cries as he yanks at her arm to make her walk faster. "That hurts, stop it!" She continues to struggle as he leads her through the maze of hallways. When they reached a very small room with a trapdoor, Zikomo uses his only dragon leg to grab onto the ring and pull the door up and open.

"Alrighty, in ya go," he said with little enthusiasm as he pulls Rin to the edge of the frame, then shoves her in.

She yells out in pain as her knees and hands come in contact with the packed earth of the ground, tears now spilling a little from her eyes. She hears Zikomo sigh in real annoyance as he jumps in as well, landing on the ground.

"I'm _so_ sorry about that. Allow me to help you up again," he said with a slight smirk.

"N-no, stay away from me!" she said as she stands up and backs away from the dragon youkai. His smirk widens as she presses herself against the closest wall, considering she made the job much easier.

"Sifica nowel kagshinu dyc nua hodisailck!" he chants out, his hand that he just put in front of him glowing dark yellow. The sound of rattling chains comes to the girl's ears before something cold wraps around her wrists and ankles. Gasping in surprise, she finds herself lifted off of the ground and pressed firmly against the wall she was leaning against, two more chains wrapping around her waist to keep her secured there.

"I hope you're comfortable, 'cause you're stuck there until the hanyou decides what to do with ya," Zikomo said as he barks out a short laugh. With that said, he leaps up and out of the dudgeon, kicking the door closed.

"No, please! Don't leave me here..." Rin said, her words trailing as the door closes firmly with a loud thud. She pulls at the chains at her wrists for a few minutes before giving up with them, crying a little.

"Ack... What is with all the rattling...??" the girl then hears, making her snap her head up.

"Who said that...?" she asks softly, looking around. She hasn't adjusted to the darkness of the dudgeon yet. When she looks to the right side, she could barely see someone hanging by the chains.

"...What is a kid doing here...? ...Was is Naraku that brought you here...??"

"Y-yes... Naraku had me kidnapped from my Lord Sesshomaru, and now he's going to try and lure my lord into a trap..."

"Please do not cry... I hate it when kids cry..." the woman said softly. "Just... stay calm."

"A-alright..." Rin sniffles, able to stop her tears from falling any more. "...What is your name?"

"...It is Rose." Rose then gives out a weary sigh, making Rin wonder if she's okay at all.

"I'm Rin. Can you tell me why you're here, too?" the young girl asks, starting to feel a little better. She hates being alone and no one to talk to.

"Hnm... I was just passing through the territory... The guy, Naraku, then knocked me out and put me here... Supposedly to keep me from telling everyone where he lives at..." Sighing, Rose looks over at Rin, resisting the urge to cough.

Rin catches the sound of it, anyhow. "A-are you okay??"

"Yes... It is probably just from the poison Naraku sent into my bloodstream... I think it is starting to wear off again..."

"Poison?!"

"It is alright, do not worry. Someone like me could not get killed off easily by something so simple like poison... At least this kind of poison."

"Oh... Then you're a demon, like Lord Sesshomaru??" She can now see a bare outline of something that looks like wings on the back of Rose, but she still can't see well enough to be sure.

"I suppose I am like this lord of yours..."

Suddenly growling slightly, Rose snaps her head up to the trapdoor as it flips open again after a minute or so. Naraku jumps into the room, making Rin tremble slightly from the appearance of him. Rose only growls inhumanly at him, even though it's very weak.

"Awake again, I see," he sighs out while smirking a little at Rose. "Then it is true that it's only going to be an hour in the times you're unconscious. We'd see each other so often that it'd almost be like we're roommates or something like that." He turns his face to Rin, smirking even more as she whimpers. "And you. It won't be long before Sesshomaru comes to try and get you back, human."

"Leave her alone," Rose growls out, baring her teeth a little at Naraku as he turns his attention back on her. "She should not be here, no more than I should. You will gain nothing from holding the both of us here."

"Ah, but I would from holding the little girl here. You, it's your own fault for trespassing. I'll find something to do with you, but until then, you can just relax and sleep." Approaching Rose, he then reaches around and sinks his claws into the skin of her back, making her hiss out before she goes limp once more against the chains that hold her up.

"R-Rose!!"

"Don't worry, little Rin. Perhaps she'll wake up in an hour, but maybe not. As for you, you'll get to see your precious lord again, before I absorb him into my body." He disappears once more and shuts the door, leaving the two in total darkness again...

- - -

"Get in there," Rose hears as she was just starting to regain her consciousness once more, after about maybe thirteen hours of constant poison injections every hour. A thud of someone slamming into the ground issues nearby, and she keeps her eyes closed as another thud is followed, but much lighter. "Maybe ya'll think twice 'bout disobeying Naraku again while you're down here, Kagura."

'_The voice... It sounds pretty damn familiar...'_

"You really think that threatening me like that would scare me, little dragon?" a cool female voice answers to the male's.

"Nah, but Naraku would teach ya the meaning of 'scare' whenever he feels like comin' down here himself." Chanting the same spell from eariler, new chains rattles from a bit far off to Rose's right. Rose didn't even need to guess what the chains are for, since the woman hisses from the cold of the chains as she's hoisted up onto the wall beside Rose. Keeping her eyes still and her breathing steady and slow as much as possible, Rose can feel the presence of the male as he peers into her face, determining if she's unconscious or not. After a minute, he finally backs off and leaps out of the dudgeon.

"She is still unconscious?"

"Yes, Naraku." Rose can tell that the first voice is Naraku, while the second one, she's still pondering over as they both walk off. She can hear nothing more.

"If those two were any thicker, I might as well could have been dancing the macarena..." Rose sighs out as she finally lifts her head, surprising Rin and the woman named Kagura.

"So you are awake," the woman said pretty bluntly to Rose, both of the women looking at one another. Rose is surprised to meet red eyes, but she doesn't let that show."

"Been awake when you were thrown down here..."

"You're awake!! I'm so happy to know that you're okay now!"

"Quiet Rin, or else they will come back here... I am not keen on that and they knock me out again..."

"Sorry," she said much quietly, smiling a bit sheepishly. Rin looks over at Kagura the best she can, then back at Rose, her eyes showing much question. "Will we be escaping soon??"

"So you two are going to try and escape?" Rose turns back to the woman. Because it's so quiet in the room, Rose notices that she's only catching two heartbeats going. One is missing from the rhythm, considering there's three people in the same room, not just two anymore.

"We are. But what catches my interest most right now is that I cannot hear your heart beating at all."

Kagura gives a very weary and dark chuckle at that, being that she would like nothing better than to have her heart and her freedom.

"It's because my heart is in the hands of Naraku," she replies. "It's the only way in which he can control me. I need to have either Naraku dead to escape, or to get my heart somehow, and the orb, and escape..."

"Sound like a challenge..."

"...Lady Rose, can we be able to get out of here?" Rin asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, just give me a few minutes to regain some strength.

Rose hears Kagura sigh lightly.

"You're both asking for a death wish. Naraku will try to kill you both before you could get to the barrier."

"And staying here is asking for a slow and painful death, so it is going to be that we go down fighting instead of rolling onto our backs and exposing our necks for his claws." With that said, Rose pulls at one chain for two full minutes. It finally breaks under the pressure of the final yank. Smirking a little, Rose then just use a claw to pick at the locks, first at her throat, then at the other wrist. The ones at the ankles, she just slipped her feet out of her boots, considering that the boots are thick, but her ankles are not. After getting the feel of gravity pushing against her once more and putting her shoes back on, she goes over to Rin, unlocking all of the chains and lowering the human girl to the floor when she finished.

Rose looks back over at Kagura as Rin also gets the feel of standing on her own.

"Is there anything I can do for you...?"

"Yes. Leave me here. If I do leave, Naraku would only cause me much pain by using the orb that is connected to my heart. So there really isn't anything you can do for me..."

"Maybe. Maybe not." As Kagura is left to wonder about her words, Rose uses the time to try and search for the presence of something that is Kagura. After a minute, she finds something pretty far into the castle.

"Lady Rose, how come you're glowing a little...?" Rin asks as Rose finally opens her eyes, smirking slightly. She finds that she can do something for the wind youkai.

"Just hang on for a minute, Rin," Rose said as she closes her eyes once more, concentrating on the presence of Kagura, willing the two to become one. After a minute, she then hears Kagura gasp softly. Her heart is within her own chest now, beating against her ribs.

"How... And why?"

"It is just one of my powers. I can will two separate pieces of the same presence to become whole again, since it is basically one way to heal and purify." Rose doesn't turn to Rin for a minute, since she's actually panting lightly. The usage of her powers tires her, which is one reason why she was reluctant on fighting against Naraku in the first place. "I know you and I do not know one another well enough, but I hope that when we meet again, I can give the orb you spoke of to you, since that will be what I will do first before Rin and myself leave here."

"...But with my heart now in my chest, wouldn't Naraku notice it missing...?"

"Do not worry about that. I had been able to leave behind a barrier with the image of it wherever it once was. I doubt he would think twice about it." Rose kneels down to her bag and digs through it for something. "Is the orb about as big as this?" she asks as she pulls out a small red crystal orb. She carries many odd objects in her bag, including crystals in many shapes and forms. When she feels like it, she shapes any gem she comes across into something, like a small orb or a star, something that could be able to be sold when she needs money.

Kagura blinks, being that she didn't think Rose could think of something to do about the orb that fast.

"Yes, about that size... But how did you get an object such as that?"

"It is called a hobby. Perhaps you will gain your own hobby once you are free," Rose replies with a very small smile. She places the gem in her pocket, then finally picks up her bag. "I will try to get the orb and switch them with the gem, but it may end up in failure. So I think it is best that you stay here. Maybe you can say that you threatened Rin or something, make up something that would suggest that I just left you behind without a thought about it."

"...Thank you... How will I ever be able to repay-"

"Do not think that you need to repay me. It somehow always end up with me doing something good for a complete and random stranger... I think it is just my nature," Rose said as she slightly fidgets from the word 'repay.' "Just play along with Naraku for now, until I somehow manage to contact you and let you know that you are free." Rose then pulls out a small object that she calls a lighter. "I will cause a distraction with something very loud, so you might end up getting a visit from the filthy being..."

With that warning, Rose kneels down and motions Rin to come to her side.

"You are going to be riding on my back, holding onto my neck. I am going to be fast to do the switch and the escaping, and I cannot really afford to carry you in my arms or something, since my arms are needed for right now."

"A-alright," Rin said as she carefully climbs onto Rose's back, trying to be gentle about the wings. Rose winces big time, being that her back is in more pain than she thought it would be, since all of the poison is always injected there. But without any other thought, she carefully pulls her bag over the girl's body after she pulls out a string of what looks like firecrackers and re-fastening the cover of the bag once more.

"At least this way, if there was any arrows or anything of the sort, you will be protected," Rose said to Rin with a small smile. She then looks over at Kagura. "I guess see you whenever you can escape and do not have to fear Naraku."

"Alright, just be careful. The castle is full of his minions and youkai guards of all sorts. No humans can survive in the miasma-filled air here."

"Thank you." With a curt nod, Rose then climbs up the ladder, slowly pushing the door of the dudgeon open after listening for anything that can be out there. Rin's arms tightens around her neck as Rose climbs out, places the door back down slowly and quietly, then starts to head down the hallways.

Suddenly getting that same feeling of dread in her veins, Rose smirks very lightly, being that she figured it would have been more difficult to find Naraku. Slinking into a room, she manages to find a way to the outside. Though she nearly poked her head out from behind a corner while a guard went by. She stands very still and didn't seem to even breath until he passes by and disappears around another corner.

"Hang on tightly, Rin, and do not make a sound," she warns her passenger before she gathers the muscles in her legs then leaps straight up to the roof. Rin gives a small whimper, but otherwise stayed quiet like Rose asked. Rose gets to one part of the roof and sits still, waiting some minutes before she can spot the guards. Taking part of the firecrackers, she quickly lights the strings in which will light the others and have them go off one after another.

'_Fire in the hole,'_ Rose thought as she throws the crackers away from herself and Rin. In about ten seconds, the sounds of loud popping fills the air, making all of the guards suddenly go on their guard. As they move forward to investigate, Rose then spots Naraku coming out himself to see what the racket is. Smirking even more, Rose lights the last of the firecrackers and throws them near the guards and Naraku, them going off almost instantly. As Naraku turns in surprise, Rose leaps to another part of the roof, then to the ground. Just as Naraku then turns his attention on her, she charges forward and punches him straight in the face. "That is small payback, kuskoi," she said as she leaps backwards. Naraku can only blink a few times before smirking himself.

"I should have expected this when that fool said that you were still unconscious," he said as he wipes the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, wiping away the blood that Rose managed to get out of him from that punch. "Now you're here to get revenge? You should have just tried to escape, instead!" Naraku launches out a vine-like arm at Rose, in which she quickly dodges and aims a kick at his head. He jumps out of the way of the kick, but at the last second, Rose flips and grabs the back of his yukata (and a bit of his hair, since it's flying with the clothing), pulling him back as she lands on the ground. Using her speed as the advantage, she has him in the air and spinning until she finally lets go, sending him flying. She dashes forward as he lands on the ground, punching him once more in the face before setting off in an direction, stooping as though to catch her balance. A smirk is hidden as she runs as fast as she can, avoiding the guards that's now not surprised anymore. They wouldn't be able to catch her, not when she's running. She is the fastest being alive to run on the ground, and they would die of a heart attack before they can ever catch up with her.

Such a advantage to being the white cheetah youkai, even if she is the only one of the species.

Stopping when they reach the edge of something that Rose can only guess is the barrier Kagura warned about, Rose tries to catch her breath before looking at Rin.

"Are you okay?" she asks as Rin pulls her face from her back and the feathers of Rose's wings, looking up.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You look a little freaked out."

"Y-you looks like you were going to keep fighting Naraku, then you ran the other direction. How come?"

"Well, for one, I could not really fight him, being that I was worrying about you the most. Another reason is this." Rose gently pulls out the orb she tucked into her pocket when she spotted it, then switched it with the gem when she stooped down as though catching her balance.

"Ohhh... You actually got it."

"I am personally hoping that he does not notice any difference, but I think I did an okay job with choosing the right gem for the job. This orb thing does not feel any different from the gem, nothing different in weight or anything."

"It's really amazing you think of all this stuff quickly, Lady Rose!" Though when Rin looks up at the barrier, she frowns a little. "But how are we getting past this??"

"Give me a minute to think, I doubt the guards are going to be here any time soon..."

Looking down to see if there is anything to kick, Rose spots a small rock. With a simple nudge, it bounces off the ground once before hitting the barrier. The rock then rockets past Rose's arm with much more force than she thought the barrier would give off. With a slight sigh, Rose moves forward, then hesitantly moves to touch the barrier herself with a hand. Instead of shocking her or anything, a small hole forms around her hand, enabling her to pass her arm through the barrier. Rose pulls back and looks down at her hand once the barrier closes. Though for Rin...

"Ow!" she cries as she yanks her hand away, when the barrier shocked her.

"Alright... Looks like it will only open for me, for some odd reason..." Rose said as Rin calms down. "I am going to hide you under my wings for cover." As she said that, she pulls off her bag, Rin in which instantly gets off of her back. Rose is silently thanking the fact that her back isn't hurting so bad anymore. She replaces her bag on her back, then picks up Rin, covering the girl with her wings. "Let us hope that this works..." she said quietly before walking toward the barrier. As soon as she is almost touching it with her horn, it forms an opening large enough for her to pass through. She and Rin both give a sigh of relief as the barrier closes behind them.

Rose suddenly looks back to see the herd of guards coming their way. Rin looks back as well.

"It is time to go," Rose said as she takes off towards the thick part of the forest. The wings covering Rin protected her from the wind that would have been otherwise stinging her face, being that she isn't used to such fast speed, like Rose is. Rose dodges trees almost like they were just part of a obstacle course. It really isn't hard for her to make a long, good distance between them and the castle, and now she's positive that the guards will never find them. At least not anytime soon.

For about five minutes, Rose is still running the speed she had took off, but she eventually starts to slow down, getting a little weary from the running. She doesn't have great stamina, in which she curses the most about being the cheetah youkai.

"Lady Rose, look!" Rin cries out suddenly as she points in an direction, making Rose halt quickly and look. There is a bear youkai, digging at the roots of a tree, roaring at something. Only Rin could see what it was in the first place. "It's a boy! The youkai is trying to get that boy!"

"What?" Rose looks to spot the little boy, huddled as far as he could underneath the roots of that tree. The bear youkai starts swiping at the wood, trying to tear the roots out of the way to get the boy. "Rin, I want you to stay here."

"B-but what if that youkai see-"

"I am not going to let it escape alive, Rin. I can smell so much blood on that youkai, which smells similar to the boy's blood... I am betting anything that the boy's family was killed by that youkai... And you are not going to be left defenseless here," she promises the girl as Rin climbs out of Rose's arms, looking terrified at the thought of being left alone. "Here." Rose draws a quick circle, then another smaller circle connected with the circle that's large enough to let one person stand inside it. Drawing a symbol inside the small circle, Rose then uses a claw to tear at her skin enough to let some blood drip onto the symbol. The entire thing glows, and Rose had Rin inside the circle before the glow disappeared, to have a small, purple barrier appears around her.

"Stay in this circle and you will be safe, no matter what. I will come back, just stay here." Rose then stands up and quickly charges at the youkai, hitting the bear in the head to gain his attention. He backs away from the roots to turn to Rose, snarling at her. He's pissed now.

"Why would you settle for a small snack, when you can get a meal instead?" Rose said with a small smirk. The bear roars before charging at her. Flexing her claws while they sharpen, Rose swipes at him, slicing right through the shaggy protection coat to the meat and bones. Cutting off his arm with a single stroke. He roars in pain and fury before he tries to bite Rose at the side. She merely jumps away, then jumps again onto his back. With that, it became a small rodeo as he tries to throw her off, though he eventually starts to slam himself into trees, hurting himself but still aiming to get Rose off of him. She laughs at his pitiful attempts, but when he starts to roll around, she jumps away, waiting until he was on his back, exposing his neck. With that, she jumps onto the beast's chest and digs her claws into his throat, holding him there.

"You should have left people alone," she said with a slight growl while holding up her other hand in his face. With little effort, she blasts a beam of light that is purely white, in which she calls Heaven's Strike. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Rin stepping out of the barrier and running over to where the boy was at.

"Are you okay??" she asks as Rose walks over, dusting herself off while looking back at the bear. She gives a slight bow with a hand in front of her face, her thumb tucked and just below the base of her fingers, while the said digits are straight up. She normally prays for the spirit for each enemy she defeats.

Looking back at Rin and the boy, she hears Rin ask again, but the boy says nothing to answer her.

"Please don't be afraid. Lady Rose killed the youkai, so you're safe now."

Rose walks over and kneels down next to Rin, peering into the dimness of the roots. "It is alright, come on out. There is no other youkais around to attack you."

"...A-a-alright..." the boy finally said as he slowly crawls out from his hiding place, holding his arm. As Rose examines him, she notes that he's about the same age as Rin, and about the same height as well. The only thing different is that he has a black tail that tells all that he's a inu youkai. His eyes are silver, and he's wearing a yukata outfit, that in which the top and bottom are blue and the trimmings and sash is red. They _look_ royal, but it can't be said about it now - they are torn to shreds.

"Ohhh, you got a tail, just like Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said with a small smile, attempting to make him a little happier. "What's your name? My name's Rin."

"A-Astor..." Astor responds **(It is pronounced Ah-star)**. He looks at Rin for another minute, then at Rose. "W-why did you s-save me?"

"I could not just leave you in that predicament, Astor. I just wanted to help you." Rose moves a little closer to Astor, her face showing concern at last. "Where is your parents?"

Her reasoning about the bear youkai killing them was correct, as Astor points over to the bear youkai fearfully. "Th-the bear demon k-killed th-them..."

"Oh..." Rin frowns sadly. Rose doesn't say anything, though her eyes flickers some sadness and pity for the small boy. "It'll be okay. I know how that feels, Astor... My family was killed by a bunch of thieves, then the village that took me in was all killed and eaten by a pack of wolves."

"R-r-really...??" Astor said softly, looking back up at Rin. "W-hy aren't you s-sad, though...?"

"I do get sad sometimes, but I'm with Lord Sesshomaru now. I'm happy for that."

"Y-you don't m-mean THE L-Lord Sesshom-maru??" Astor said as his eyes widen greatly. "T-the L-L-Lord of the W-West?"

"Yes, him!" Rin said, smiling. "I was taken by a man named Naraku, but Lady Rose save me this time instead of Lord Sesshomaru!"

'_What is with the whole 'Lord' and 'Lady' titles...?'_ Rose wonders idly as Astor looks up at her in wonderment, apparently his shock wearing off from the bear attack.

"A-and then she s-save me, as w-well," he said as tears start to fill his eyes again. "Th-thank you again, L-Lady Rose..."

"You are welcome..." Rose said, resisting the urge to say 'Er' at the beginning of the sentence. Being called Lady Rose all the times is starting to get really weird for her.

As both of the kids continue to look up at her, she sighs lightly. "What had the bear youkai do damage to you at, Astor? We will need to get them cleaned and wrapped."

"M-my legs are r-r-really slashed up... I-I cannot even m-move, l-let alone walk..."

"Hm..." Rose looks up in the direction she and Rin came from. "I do not think the guards will catch up any time, but just in case, we will need to put some extra distance between us and them..." she said. Taking off her bag, Rin gets the hint right away that she's to climb on, so after she did that and Rose replaced the bag back on, she only winces slightly from the pressing against the wounds on her back before gathering Astor in her arms, covering him with her wings.

"I run extremely fast, so my wings are to protect you from the winds. You would not like your wounds to be stinging you right now," she said as a warning before taking off in a direction that she felt like it was the right way to go. Anywhere else but in the territory of the lunatic that is called Naraku... is her reasoning. _'Something strange is going on for the day, it has to be more than just saving two children from death...'_ she thought as she forces her lungs to take air in as she runs into the dimming light of the day-turning-night...


	3. Cold Meets Cold

**DISCLAIMER  
**I don't own InuYasha. This is the remake of the original Chapter III, for I found that it sucked like no tomorrow, so thus I remade it. I hope that it's much more enjoyable than the original.

**Chapter III:** Cold Meets Cold

"I believe... that we are far enough," Rose said as she slows down to a stop. Her lungs feel like they were going to burst if she kept running, though she would never admit that to the kids or anyone else. Letting the kids down, she tries to keep control of her breathing. The thing irritating her the most, to add, is her back. It's still stinging from all the poison injections from the bastard.

"Will the guards find us?" Rin asks as she crawls out from under the backpack and off of Rose's back.

"No, we left them behind for miles on-end," she replies. "I doubt they can follow us here now."

"That's good!" Rin said happily. Rose nods as she takes her backpack off and searches through it for the small first-aid kit so she can fix Astor's wounds. Luckily it's mostly in the legs and that one arm, but there's some slashes on his chest. Not deep wounds, she thanks God... Pulling the white case out and grabbing the wraps and the triple-antibiotic spray, Astor and Rin watches and examines the medical items, never seeing them before until now.

"Hand me your arm Astor," Rose said as she holds out her hand for it. He places his wrist in her hand, not hesitatingly either. He really trusts her. She pushes his sleeve up to look at it. A bit torn up at the shoulder and one long slash down the arm, but nothing to be concerned about. Spraying the arm completely and making sure the stuff is beginning to bubble, she wraps it in some bandage and then the wraps. The stuff doesn't sting, which is a good thing, because he was surprised by the hissing of the can and nearly yanked his arm away. He relaxes after Rose finished the arm by cutting the rest of the roll away with a claw and tucking the end under the wrapped side.

"I-it isn't like the herbal stuff, which is good for cleaning up but really stings the wounds," he said.

"Where I came from, that is really nothing. Pull up the pants leg so we can get those fixed too."

"Can I help? I'm also good at fixing wounds," Rin said. Rose nods as she inspects Astor's legs now. They took the most damage, meaning that the bear was aiming at the legs so that Astor couldn't run.

'_Smart bear demon.'_ Rose thought. _'Damn near came close to making Astor incapable of walking for many days.'_ "These look as though they need stitches, but we will stick with using the strong bandage that holds skin together, like I did with your shoulder."

The two females quickly fix the skin together after Rose sprayed them down. Rin is really good at mending, meaning that she either is a natural or she had practice. At least that's what Rose thought. Finished with wrapping the legs and fixing the slashes on his chest, Rin starts fixing the scrapes on her knees, when she was pushed into the dungeon.

"What are we going to do now, Lady Rose?" Astor asks as he slips his shirt back on.

"We will have to keep walking, I guess. We do not want those _kuskois_ catching up."

"And maybe even finding Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said with delight.

"Just hope then, okay?" Rose said as she slightly smiles. The smile fell from her face though when she caught scents of three demons coming. A toad demon, a dragon demon, and... another dog demon? This one has tremendous power, matching hers...

Hearing the sound of voices up ahead as Sesshomaru continues walking, he pauses in his walk as Jaken stop himself and the two-headed dragon.

_'That is Rin. Then who are of the other two? One smells of a young inu youkai. The other... I do not recognize this demon breed, but it is like a feline youkai,'_ he thought.

"M-my Lord?" Jaken said when he also catches the scents of the others. His nose is much weaker than of Sesshomaru-sama. "Is that Rin nearby?" Sesshomaru merely glances at him, then back to the spot where the voices and scents are from.

"Lady Rose? What is it?" Rin's voice rings in the air. It is then that he walks into the clearing. There is Rin next to the feline youkai. She is dressed in royal purple clothes, though unlike any other female, for she wears pants, not a kimono like other females. Her hair and bangs are long and light brown, where women would either cut the long hair off or tie it in the back and cut the bangs short. She leaves it loose and the bangs in front of her face. She has of a cat-like tail that is white and spotted with black, white angel-like wings, and a horn of like a unicorn. Standing behind her is the black inu youkai, with a long black tail, silver eyes, and dressed in light blue houtai with red trimmings and sash. He's bandaged up on his arm, telling the Lord of the West that he was injured. He belongs to one of the royal family in the East territory, for that is where the Royal Black Inu Youkai, Delbin, rules. There are four territories of the Japan country: North, South, East, and West. Sesshomaru rules the West, the Phoenix Youkai, Lindar, rules the North, and the Dragon Youkai, Argus, rules the South.

"Ah! It's Rin! She's not with Naraku!" Jaken said with relief and surprise.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cries out happily as she rushes over to the taiyoukai, hugging one of his legs. He places a hand on her head gently, relieved to see that she is indeed safe. Looking back up at the feline youkai, he notes that she doesn't show much sign of either alert or anything. She rather kept a blank, emotionless face, like himself.

Jaken turns his attention on the female as well.

"Woman! Who are you, and why was Rin with you?!" he demands of her. She merely looks over at him cooly, in which Jaken gulps slightly and falls silent.

"Mi'lord, Lady Rose saved me from the dudgeon of Naraku's castle. And while escaping, she also killed the bear youkai that was attacking Astor, in which had killed his parents," Rin said as she looks up at Sesshomaru.

"So. She saved you and the boy?" He looks down at his charge in some question, then back up at the being that Rin just called 'Lady Rose.' "What was your intention of saving children, much less an inu youkai and a human?"

"It is not in my nature to abandon anyone in trouble."

"B-but you're a youkai, as well! Most youkai's hate all humans!" Jaken said as though he's accusing her for lying.

"Does not matter to me of what race one person is, nor what class he or she is."

"It will HAVE to matter, for you're in the presence of Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Jaken." With that one word, Jaken falls silent. "Woman, what matter of youkai are you?"

"Yamaneko-shiro, or white cheetah youkai..."

This certainly catches Sesshomaru's interest. _'I believe that the history books stated that there was no such thing as a white cheetah youkai, for they are supposed to be extinct, or very near so. There was only one recorded, and she had it recorded that she was the last of them. This one must be the descendant of that woman.'_

As Rin went to go greet Ah-Uh, with Astor and Jaken accompanying her, it only leaves Sesshomaru and Rose to stay where they were. Rose went on with her business of repacking the small white medical kit into her bag. He watches as she winces while she pulls the said bag onto her shoulders again, making it plain for him that her back is injured.

"Woman, what will you do now? You had taken Rin out of Naraku's grasp, so he is bound to be after you."

"Hm. Continue traveling like nothing ever happened, but with more alert," she said with little (if any) concern about the matter. "In which it means I should leave soon."

"Awwwww, you're going to leave??" Rin said as she turns her attention back on Rose and Sesshomaru, looking a little heart-broken. Sesshomaru didn't even have to bother guessing that little Rin has grown attached to the woman. "I don't want you to go!"

"M-me neither," Astor said softly. "I g-got nowhere else t-to go. I want to s-stay with you, L-Lady Rose."

"...That is not a good idea to stay with me, Astor... I have enemies that usually track me down..." Her face shows slight confusion at the fact that both kids rather have Rose stay with them.

"I-I don't c-care!"

Rustling in the bushes and the trees suddenly starts to sound somewhere near the children, making both Rose and Sesshomaru look up at the approaching danger.

"Move out of the way," Rose said firmly as she moves in the path of a striking tail, in which taking the attack herself into her stomach. A large scorpion youkai steps out of the trees, shrieking out in a pitch that makes even Sesshomaru wince slightly from the sound.

"Lady Rose!!" the kids cry out as they back away quickly. The youkai steps closer to its current victim, clamping hits pincers onto her shoulders and use both of the limbs and its tail to lift her into the air. She still hasn't said a word or let out a sound.

"G-gaaaahhhhh, what is a scorpion youkai doing in these parts of Japan?!" Jaken yells out as he falls backwards from pure shock, dropping his Staff of Two Heads. Sesshomaru doesn't move as he watches, interested in what the female would do now. Still not giving a sign of pain, she flexes her claws slightly before lashing at the claws, severing them from the scorpion's body. As the beast screams out, she grabs onto his tail, pulling herself off, then twists at it as she kicks away from its face, taking the tip with her. The scorpion cries out even more while Rose lands on the ground, tossing the stinger aside. She still doesn't give a show that she's in pain while she waits for her opponent to make its first move.

When the scorpion finally regain its senses, it charges at Rose. With a slight smirk, she seems to disappear from sight, but Sesshomaru watches as she runs to the side, then jump straight up into the air. Landing on the beast's back, she slashes at the back of its neck, leaving a great gash there. The scorpion rears up in both pain and in a attempt to throw Rose off, but she only rolls herself off to the side and aim for the scorpion's legs, taking about three with her single attack. As the scorpion starts to fall because of the short amount of legs it got left, she runs beneath him and jumps once more, taking the head with her, in which lands some distance away.

The fight seemed to be over, but then the body quivers after a minute of silence. Narrowing her eyes, Rose suddenly looks to the side, watching as the head start to fly towards the body, as does the limbs and the stinger.

Rin cries out as the stinger got her in the arm while passing the human, holding her arm as Sesshomaru kneels next to his charge, looking at her arm.

"I-I think it poisoned me..."

"Be calm, or else the poison will spread faster," Sesshomaru said calmly to her, but his thoughts were wondering on how to rid of the poison.

"It is time to end this!" Rose said as the scorpion rears up, snapping its claws at her as she jumps into the air, using her wings to stay in place. A glow starts to envelop her as she prepares to let loose her attack.

'_A light attack? A youkai who can wield the element of light as her power?'_ Sesshomaru thought as he turns his attention on the female once more.

"Life's Judgement," she said as the glow suddenly shifts targets, wrapping around the scorpion before becoming an orb, lifting the youkai into the air. It tries to get out by thrashing around at the sides with what's left of its tail and claws. But all too soon, the light flashes so brightly that even Sesshomaru had to shield his eyes from the intensity of it. As it subsides, it all to find that there isn't even dust remaining of the scorpion youkai.

Rose lands back on the ground, unable to hide the exhaustion of using so much energy throughout this fight, as well as the previous and the running.

"Life decided not to give you a second chance..." she said, her face grimacing as she touches her stomach, in which is bleeding. She gives out a small sigh. "Poisoned even more..." She turns her head to Rin, seeing the wound that had been inflicted on her. Sesshomaru lightly wonders of what she's thinking, but his concerns are more on his charge than on the woman's thoughts at the moment.

"R-Rin!" Jaken runs over, his eyes showing great fear and concern. "Ohh... W-w-what have I done?? I'm so sorry, mi'lord, I should have prevented this!"

Sesshomaru didn't give him much heed when the woman's horn starts to glow, catching his attention. Jaken certainly gawps at the sight.

"W-what are you doing?!" he exclaims.

"Shut up, I am helping Rin..." she said rather fiercely as she closes her eyes, concentrating more on her task. Before Jaken could 'inquire' on what she's doing even further, her horn suddenly expels a large quantity of silver substance that Sesshomaru doesn't know the name of what it is. It wraps around himself, Rin and Astor, as well as Rose herself.

'_What is she doing?'_ he thought in bewilderment as his skin begins to tingle as though he had stepped into a rushing stream of cold water. The entire experience seems to last for minutes before the silver substance starts to lift away from Sesshomaru, Rin and Astor, returning to the female's horn. She steps back some as though someone smacked her in the face as she opens her eyes. Sesshomaru, though shocked as he was, stands up and composes his face to its normal emotionless mask. "What did you do?"

She ignores him as though he didn't even say anything. She merely shakes her head as she walks closer to Rin.

"Rin, is your arm healed?" she said quietly.

"What?" Rin said as she looks at her arm. Her eyes widen in surprise as she runs a finger down the now smooth surface of where the poison wound was once at. "It's gone! The wound is healed, and my arm doesn't sting from the poison anymore!"

"A-and my arm i-is healed..." said Astor in complete surprise as he looks at his arm that had been unwrapped from his falling. He quickly checks his legs and chest, as well, finding that they're healed as well. "S-so is m-my legs and ch-chest."

"That is good to hear..." Rose said quietly before her eyes closes, falling unconscious. Without thinking, Sesshomaru reacts and catches her before she could hit the ground.

"L-L-L-L-Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken gives an exclamation as his eyes is wide in astonishment. Sesshomaru was expecting something other than when Jaken points to the empty sleeve of where his left arm once resided. "L-look!!"

He does glance down at the sleeve. But he finds his new left arm, in which was holding Rose from the ground.

"Mi'lord! You have your arm back!" Rin cries out happily as he blinks slightly, switching arms to look at the new limb with slight disbelief. It's exactly the same as his right, right down tot he red stripes on his wrist, the claws the structure... All the time of looking for an arm to be a suitable replacement, and this strange female effortlessly (or perhaps the word is easily) gave him his own arm. Or is it newly grown? It didn't matter to Sesshomaru right then.

"L-Lady Rose..." Astor walks closer to Sesshomaru and Rose, but no closer, considering that Sesshomaru is the fearsome Lord of the West. "I-is she still b-breathing??"

"Of course she is, you silly boy!" Jaken said with pure impatience. "See her chest moving? Of course that means that she's alive!"

"Master Jaken, please calm down," Rin said as she comes over to look at Rose. "She must be exhausted from the combination of Naraku's poison, the running, and the fight with the bear and scorpion youkais, as well as the poisoning of the scorpion youkai... Lord Sesshomaru, what're we going to do now?"

Sesshomaru looks down at the woman in his arms. The woman who can restore anyone of missing limbs, heal wounds that could take weeks to head, even for a youkai, use light attacks that can and will obliterate her opponents to nothing... To Sesshomaru, she is a possible threat, but he finds her to be pure of heart, even with her cold actions towards others.

"Jaken, prepare Ah-Un for a flight," he said as he stands up completely, picking up the woman into his arms. "You, Rin and Astor are to ride him. We're returning to the castle."

"Yes, mi'lord!" Jaken said as he nearly trips over his feet to prepare the dragon like his master told him to.

"We're bringing Lady Rose?" Rin said hopefully, in which she gets a nod from Sesshomaru. As Jaken bounds everything onto the dragon's back, Sesshomaru effortlessly picks up the female's bag. It might as well stay with her.

Rin smiles as she goes over to Jaken to help him with any more tasks.

"I-I'm going, as well??" the boy said. Sesshomaru only nods again, to his question. He seems absolutely relieved about not being left behind, able to stay with Rose.

"W-we're ready to leave, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouts as he scrambles onto Ah-Un's back, Rin and Astor climbing on afterwards. As soon as the dragon takes off for the skies, Sesshomaru forms the _sekiishin_ cloud that forms beneath his feet, lifting himself and Rose after the dragon. Now they are all heading to his castle.

- - -

Darkness has fallen as the group continues its course to the center of the domain of the West. Sesshomaru looks over to the others, finding that Rin and Astor had fallen asleep, and Jaken is trying to stay awake. Even Au-Un looks like it he was going to fall asleep.

"Jaken, land at the clearing down there," Sesshomaru said, having come to the decision of letting everyone sleep.

"Y-yes, mi'l-lord..." Jaken yawns as he directs the dragon to the ground that Sesshomaru has pointed to. Sesshomaru himself lands on the grounds, the _sekiishin_ disappearing from beneath his feet.

"What's going on...?" Rin said sleepily as she and Astor wakes up from the landing.

"We're going to camp here, girl," said Jaken as he climbs off of the dragon. The kids follows him off onto the ground as soon as Ah-Un lays down, asleep almost instantly. They manage to drag blankets out of one strap and lay next to the dragon, sleeping against him. And it wasn't long that Jaken's snores is clearly heard throughout the clearing. Sesshomaru lays the woman down next to a tree, able to keep from disturbing her. He sits down against a different tree across the clearing, watching the woman continue to slumber.

'_It's such a mystery of how much power this woman has. She doesn't look very extraordinary, but she claims to be the white cheetah youkai. Is it true? It's said that the last cheetah youkai appeared before my father's time was a great warrior, but kind to all and never fights unless it's to protect others. This female, though... She's the opposite of what was said the last cheetah youkai was, but alike in some ways.'_ Sesshomaru slightly shakes his head, closing his eyes and keeping his senses trained to spot any danger. _'I shouldn't think much upon these thoughts. My main concern is that I now have the very thing that Naraku will be after as soon as he realizes what exactly he had lost. To either control her or absorb the woman's powers. I cannot let that happen._

'_And with her ability to heal wounds of old and new, swift in attacks, and the mere fact that Rin has grown attached to the female, as did the boy, I will have to make sure that she will remain with us.'_

Opening his eyes again, he continues to watch over everyone as he waits for the morning sun to arise from where is sleeps.


	4. The Dispute

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own InuYasha characters... yeah...

* * *

**Chapter IV:** The Dispute

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

" It's your turn to gather firewood, girl!"

" But Master Jaken, I'm too tired..."

" You insolence human!" The morning usually starts off like this, when the both of them awakens.

" I can help Rin..." Astor said. Rin smiles at him.

" Okay! Then let's see who can collect the most firewood!"

" Alright." They both ran off, looking for wood. They will need to eat regularly each day, while demons, such as myself, do not need to eat for many days. The woman, Rose, has not awaken yet.

" Jaken. Go with them," I said, not wanting to have the same thing happen like yesterday.

" H-hai, mi'lord," Jaken said as he took off after Rin and Astor, tripping over his own feet. I nearly rolled my eyes as I looked at the woman again. She made a growl as she turned her head. She has been like this for many hours now. Apparently, she was experiencing a nightmare that she can't awaken from right now. I was curious of what she was dreaming, though I didn't really bother to think about it. I could easily go into her thoughts and find out, but I do not see the need. It was not any of my concern.

" I got the most!" Rin's voice was heard as she and Astor came into the clearing awhile later, both carrying a armful of dried wood.

" No fair! You had a head start!"

" #pant pant# S-slow down, you two!" Jaken came from behind, sweating as he tried to catch his breath.

" Jaken. Fetch the fish from the nearby river," I said as I looked down to the river, making sure that there was nothing there to attack. It was to keep him occupied, and perhaps quiet.

" Hai, mi'lord, I'll go and get fish..." he said as he walked at a slow pace to the river. I heard him mutter, " For those ungrateful kids."

" Has Lady Rose wake up at all while we were gone, mi'lord?" Rin asked as she and Astor began preparing the fire.

" Not yet Rin." Silence lasted for a few minutes.

" I wonder what she's dreaming about," I heard Astor say as he looked over to her.

" There's no use wondering right now. You will have to wait for her to awaken, which will not be long," I told him.

" Y-yes sir..."

" I got the fish!" Jaken yelped as he came running with a seam of five big fish - one slapping him in the head, the cause of the yelp. Rin and Astor rescued him as they laughed. Grumbling, he set the wood on fire with his staff, cut up the fish, and put them very close to the biting flames of the fire.

" How soon will they be done, Master Jaken?" Rin asked.

" Soon enough, you silly girl. Perhaps in a few minutes, it'll be done enough to be eaten."

" Alright..."

" What do you think Lady Rose does for a living?" Astor asked Rin. She looked thoughtful.

" I think she travels from place to place. She doesn't talk about going somewhere, though I think she's after something, probably."

" Why would she be travelling alone though? Even though she is Lady Rose, there's people and demons that can try to kill her."

" You twit, why else is she traveling!" Jaken said to Astor. He opened his mouth again to yell.

" Toad demon, shut-up before I decide to send you back in time to where the velociraptors and compsognathus **# KOMP-so-NAY-thus#** could feed on you..." the woman, Rose, said as she sat up. She winced from the tension of her stomach, which was healed from her horn. The poison is most likely gone along with all the wounds.

" A what and what?" Jaken said, very confused.

" To the dinosaurs, you baka."

" What's a dinosaur?" Rin said.

" You're finally awake Lady Rose!" Astor said as he ran over and hugs her around the neck. Rose, after staring at him with no expression of shock on her face, pats him on the back with some affection.

" How long has I been asleep?" she asked him when he let go of her.

" About eight hours, mi'lady," Astor answered. Suprise flashed through her eyes for a second before disappearing.

" But what is a dinosaur?" Rin asked again.

" Dinosaurs lived somewhere between 245 to 208 million years ago, way before humans, demons, and other creatures even began to evolve," Rose said boredly. " But the dinosaurs themselves were more evoled in the Jurassic Period, about 208 to 146 million years ago. 'Dino' means 'Terrible' in Greek, 'Saurus' means 'Lizard'. Thus, they were called dinosaurs. They're practically like big lizards, but much more dangerous, perhaps more dangerous than most creatures of the present. But there is no more of them, they have been wiped out around only sixty-five million years ago. Only the Lord knows how they died."

' How can she know of this information?' I thought, astonished that she knew all that.

" Oooooo. What does velociraptor mean then?"

" 'Veloci' means swift in Latin, 'Raptor' means thief. Velociraptor, 'Swift theif'."

" Why they called that?" Astor asked, now interested.

" They were quick, effective hunters, and they also hunt in groups. They could take on bigger prey that could be 6 times their size. Even more. They stood next to the Tyrannosaurus Rex and other predetors."

" How would you know if they were predetors or not, if they died a long time ago?" Jaken demanded.

" Because of their teeth, you _kuskoi_. None are flat, all pointed. Meaning they were carnivores."

Jaken stayed quiet, stunned at that knowledge. But what she called him... it was ancient language that only higher ranks of Demons could know. _Kuskoi_ means bastard. I was one of the few who knows this language. For why would I call the cloud-like ability to fly, _sekiishin_, which means 'flying cloud'?

" Wow Rose, what else do you know?" Rin asked.

" Plenty more. I don't have that much time to tell you guys everything though. I should be traveling again before Malshano appears out of nowhere again and try to kill me, as usual." She stood up as she grabbed her bag.

" I am afraid I cannot allow you to go alone," I said as I stood as well. She looked at me with a fierce look in her eyes.

" And why do you, prey tell, suddenly think you could command me like a puppet? I follow no one else's orders unless it was God himself. And last I checked, you are not the Heavenly Father."

" It doesn't matter to you! He is Lord Sesshomaru, and when he gives you an order, you follow!" Jaken said, outraged that she was disobeying me.

" Says who?" Rose replied boredly. Jaken gapped and tried to keep yelling at her. Though he ran out of things to say.

" Lady Rose, please don't go," Astor said.

" I am really sorry Astor, but-"

" I don't want you to go either! Stay with us, please," Rin said as she stood in front of Rose. The woman blinks at the kids, not believing that they were begging her to stay.

" I would, but I would end up endangering your lives. I do not want that."

" I don't care! Besides, you and Lord Sessomaru can protect us from anything, even from your own enemies! It's not like we'll have a safer time without you, because there is a war going on here anyway!" Rin said.

' Another reason to keep the woman around. Rin really admires her,' I thought. " Woman, you don't have a choice in the matter, for I shall not allow you to leave. For Rin and Astor's wishes for you to stay."

" Right, and I am to just give in to submission and allow you to command me as though I am a trained mouse. Non merci, not moi. **( No thank you, not me.)**"

' Now she's talking in French.' " You will do as I say. No one defies me."

" Well, then I am the first few who will defy you. So sorry to disappoint you," she said as she began walking away.

Before anyone could react, I had grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, causing her to stop completly. If she was to resist, she would end up with a broken arm. Luckily, Rin and Astor couldn't see what was happening.

" Rin, Astor, Jaken, stay here. Rose and I shall take a walk and talk things out."

" Yes Lord Sesshomaru," they all said in unison. Jaken has some clue as of what I was doing to keep the female from escaping, but the children did not.

" Do not think about escaping," I said in a low voice. She gave no movement nor answer as I let go of her arm. I sharply nudged her forward as I went to the side of her, both of us walking into the dense part of the forest. As soon as we were far enough to not be seen or heard, I forceably stopped the female. Her eyes gave away the fact that she was very annoyed, but otherwise just looked in my eyes with no anger. " Do you know that you are of annoyiance to me? No female is allowed to defy a male when he tell her something, and you are no different from any other females."

" Well then, you better shape up for the new century to come. In the United States of America, woman and men are equal, no one higher than the other. There is many religions that lives there, with people that accepts that other people believe in other gods. I happened to have been born there, raised in Christianity. I do not believe in the Buddism religion, and I will not follow the traditions here."

' One thing to admit about this female: she is certainly different and is fierce, flaming with independence.' " But you are now in my territory, thus I have rule over you. It does not matter if you believe in the Budda, or if you live in this country or not. As it may that you are the descendment of Rose L.M. I, you have some more freedoms than most females."

She gave me a blank stare, then blinked, looking as though she was holding back a retort. " Ah yes, my _dear_ ancestor. But what did give you the clue that I am related to her, and how did you know of her?" When she had said the word _dear_, it was with somewhat anger and dislike. But why?

" When you have mentioned of what species of demon you are. Back before my father's rule, lived a woman who, like you, was the White Cheetah demon by the name of Rose. There are many books about of which she did service to many people, keeping the peace of, what the books claims, many worlds with the help of the Mages of Life. There was even a prophecy about one of the descentments, though it has been lost for many years, during my father's rule. Anyone as of yet has seen it."

She looks like she was going to say something, though was debating it in her mind. " Well... it seems that she spreaded her presence throughout the universe. I did not expect anyone here to know her."

" Yes, but that does not change the fact that while in my rule, you are to obey me. Because of the fact that Rin has grown very attached to you, and she is in need of an older woman who could take the role of the mother and teach her what I cannot, I have decided that you are to remain with us. And since Astor is in your company, he can stay with Rin too." I looked at her again. " And now, when Naraku figures out that you are the White Cheetah, he will, for certain, be after you for your powers. To use you for his deeds. You know of what he can do, so imagine what he could do if he has you in his clutches. I will not allow that to happen."

" You cannot really expect me to stay with you," she said with some disbelief showing in her eyes. " I do not like being in the company of others all that much, and I do not see how I can accept that now. And with the damn Four Chaos Warrios after me, I rather not have you, Jaken, and the young ones mixed up in my life war."

" They don't make a difference. They will not be a match for me, and since you are also powerful, you can drive them away. Now, what other excuse will you give me?" I challanged.

" I got none, but I still refuse the offer. And you can't do anything to keep me with you and the others."

My anger was beginning to flare up. How she dared to defy my orders, it was infuriating enough to the point where I'd just slice her throat open and leave her here. I calmed myself before that did come to happen. What I did do though, was grabbing her by the neck and growling in her face, raising her from the ground of whatever height distance between us, which wasn't by much. She refused to hold onto my arm to get air, but stare directly into my own eyes, challenging my authority. I just stared right back.

" I may be grateful that you gave me back my own arm, and you saved Rin. But it doesn't change that you are still under my rule, in my territory. So if you don't follow the order I gave you, I will kill, not you, but the boy, Astor." In reality, I wouldn't do that, for he is Rin's friend. But if it was to convience her to reconsider, I will threaten with the boy's death.

" You wouldn't dare..." she managed to say, her face turning slightly red.

" He is but a lower class demon. So it would not be a loss. If you value his life, you will do as I say."

" ... I will stay with you and the others," she said, never tearing her eyes from my gaze. But her eyes softened from coldness to more of the line of care for the boy. I dropped her back to the ground, she landing on her feet and still standing. A faint handprint was upon her neck, but it will fade before we even reach the temporary camp.

" We're going back now," I said as I turned around and headed back to Rin and others. The woman, Rose, followed beside me, mumbling to herself. She was speaking in English.

" Gawddamn asshole, feckin', smurfin' twat, stupid son of a bitch..." Oddly enough, I didn't care for what she was calling me. Though I don't know why.

* * *

We were on our way to the castle, already been traveling for four hours. Rin and Astor were talking happily as Ah-Un continues flying along-side me, Jaken in the back of the saddle. Rose was beside me on the _sekiishin_ underneath our feet, her wings tucked against her back, her tail and hair freely waving in the wind. She was still steaming with a bit of anger, though she has not as angry than earlier. When she had told Rin and Astor that she would indeed stay with them, she was attacked with hugs and happiness. That was one way to dissolve her anger towards me.

" Woman," I said to gain her attention. She just gave a 'Hm?' to say that she heard me. " What is this 'United States of America'? I have not heard of this country."

She gave a sigh as she continued looking ahead. " A shorter name is USA, or North America even. You may have heard the North America name. It's about east of Japan, if you want the shorter route. Go west, you have to cross Asia to get there. But south of Japan, Austraillia. North, more of Asia, the county China. USA is one of the most producing countries of the world, importing from others and exporting the many products that they grow and make." I could have sworn that she mumbled, ' I do not know about how much the country developed in this world...'

" There it is, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rose, the castle!" Rin shouted as she pointed. There ahead was my home, the birthplace to the great white inu youkai that ruled this territory, including me.

" Koko ni sunde imas ka...? **( Do you live here...?)**" Rose said quietly as she gazed upon it. The castle walls and the protecting walls and gates were gleaming white, made of the rare stone called luxicis. It is rarely seen, but when this castle was first formed, the builders have found a large mine of this substance. Luxicis is said to be much more stronger than diamond itself. It took forever for the workers to remove the stones from the mine, shape it, then build with it. The castle is immensivly huge, the castle covering about a mile each way, the height about thirty times bigger than me in my true form. Its three towers is slightly lower than the actually roof, connected to the building, two on either side and the third in the back. They were to serve as watch towers. The gates and outer walls were about half as high of the towers. Guards at every gate and ontop of the outer walls, this place is well guarded against unwanted intruders. There is even an ancient barriar that the first Lord of the West put up himself, stopping wild demons from entering the castle grounds, which were about a mile FROM the castle walls. Gardens of roses, lavenders, sunflower, and other various flowers and plants blooms within the grounds, which is to Rin's delight when she first seen this place.

" Hai, this is my castle, the West Castle," I said as we began descending. The guards, when they spotted me, all saluted. But as soon as they saw Rose and Astor, they stared but did not question. Apparently, they were not expecting anyone else other than Rin, Jaken, and I. We walked through the gates after they were certain it was I. They all stayed quiet, but beaming that I was back. One of the stable men came and began taking Ah-Un to his stable, to be washed down and fed.

" My Lord," the general of the West army, Damsei, greeted me as he approached us. His armor of silver indicates that he is second-in-command of my army. His long, red hair is always pulled back in a ponytail, has the eye color of jade-green, a long red cat tail, red cat-like ears, and always carries his weapon around, the Terral sword, which is a sword that controls earth. He is a red lynx demon, and a powerful one at that. He gave his usual salute - right fist hitting over his heart, then back to his side - before smiling. " It is good to have you back, sir. And young Rin." I nodded in return. " Who is this lovely lady, mi'lord? And the boy?"

" This is Astor," Rin said instead, pointing to Astor. " And this is Lady Rose!"

" Lady Rose, eh? It's a privilage to meet you and Astor," General Damsei said as he bowed to them. Rose nodded, and Astor waved slightly.

" Anything happen while I was gone, my friend?" I said as he straightened back up.

" No sir, everything has been quiet and there hasn't been any trouble in or around the castle," he said confinedently. " But how was the traveling?"

" It had went fairly well, expect of yesterday. Naraku had managed to capture Rin. It was thanks to this woman that Rin was returned to us."

General Damsei widens his eyes as his face made a look of disgust. " Naraku? He dared to kidnap her once again..." He looks at Rose. " But you, YOU have saved her? How were you able to save her from that maniac?"

" I saved her because a child should not be in that of dungeons. I would have escaped with her sooner, but Naraku kept poisoning my blood system to keep me paralyized..." she answered.

" What! But then how did you recover so fast?"

" She was able to recover enough to get me out, AND kill that bear demon that was after Astor," Rin said happily. Astor nodded, agreeing with Rin.

" Killed a bear demon? While weak from poison?" Damsei said, amazed. " I doubt that even I could do that."

" And even take down that scorpion demon that tried to attack the children!" Jaken put in. " She is indeed a strange, yet strong woman." Rose glanced at him, clearly was not expecting a praise from him. " But even after that stab in the stomach and a large injection of poison has really been the toll of pain, she managed to heal Rin's poisoned wound from the tail, the boy's wounds from the bear demon, and give Lord Sesshomaru back his arm!"

" His arm? You can't be serious!" He looked at my left arm. " But it is true... it is indeed that yesterday was a fortune that Rose was there in the dungoens." He looked at Rose's face, which one of her eyebrows were raised, most likely saying ' Fortune that I was in those dungeons?' " Er, well, fortune for us, I mean. Uh... so, how long are you staying?" he said, changing the subject.

" She will be staying with us for many a while," I answered his question. " She is to be Rin and Astor's teacher and a sort of a mother to them."

" Ahhh. Then we all shall have to get together to know one another even more!" Damsei said. " If I may be excused, I got to head back to the dojo/training arena to finish wiping the newbies into shape. Have a good evening, mi'lord. Mata aimasho **( See you later)** Rose, Astor, and Rin." He made a deep bow before heading back to the arena.

" He's seems like a great guy to be around with," Astor said as we began our way to the castle's entrance.

" He is! When I want to go play in the gardens, he usually goes with me and even play hide-and-seek! He's always better at it than me though," Rin laughed.

" Ohayo **( Good morning)**, Lord Sesshomaru," Kasiya, one of my most loyal servents, said as the guards opened the double doors. She made a bow as I stopped and nodded at her. She has blue hair that reaches to her shoulders, blue eyes, feathers along her face, arms, and legs, which looks more like a bird's feet, long, blue tail feathers, and always wear a kimono that is red and blue, making her eyes stand out. She is a water phoenix youkai, who had decided to care for my family for many generations.

" Kasiya, can you prepare two more rooms? One near Rin for Astor, the other near my own for Rose."

" Hai, Lord Sesshomaru. I shall see to it right now."

" A-arigato, miss," Astor said. She smiled kindly to him.

" Do itashimashte **( You're welcome)**, Astor." She hurried towards the flight of stairs to the bedrooms. Rin was already beginning to point out rooms and items to Astor and Rose. The female barely listened, since she was still fuming with some anger.

" That's the ballroom, where parties would be put placed at, over there is the kitchens and a dinning room next to that, see the very flowery doors? And here is the one of the libraries in this castle, I like going there." Rose looked at the doors of the library, interested of that room. Memorizing where it was, she returned to just following silently. This continued on until another servent, a hawk youkai, came to us.

" Lord Sesshomaru, Rin," she bowed to us. Then she turned to Rose and Astor. " Your rooms are ready. Lady Rose, yours is on the right of Lord Sesshomaru. Astor, the left of Rins."

" Can you show me where the room is?" Astor said, knowing that he'll never get to the room on his own.

" Yes. Please, both of you, follow me, and then I'll lead you to the dining room. Lunch is ready, mi'lord."

" Thank you, but you just show Astor where his room is. I shall show Rose hers," I said. The servent looked surprised, but nodded and led Astor up the stairs. " Rin, you can go with Astor or with us."

" Okay! Then I'll see you at lunch!" she said as she rushed after Astor, leaving me and Rose at the bottom of the stairs.

" Come, it's this way," I said as I took the lead, going up the same stairs, but down another hallway. It was in the North Wing, indicating that it was the Lord's and guests rooms. The room with the big doubledoors belongs to me, which also has been the room of the past lords and ladys of this region. The room to the right has doors larger than the others except mine. " This is your room," I said as I pushed one of the doors open, allowing Rose to go in. She looks around, then stepped inside. She was looking all over the place, taking in the whole room. It was a lavendar room with white funiture such as chairs, dressers, tables, and so on. The taperies from the ceiling has many decorations and pictures of powerful people. The bed has purple and white covers, and could easily fit me in my real form. From how the female was looking around, I think she liked the room. " This room to your liking?"

" Um, yes, it is okay," she said, recomposing herself. " This really be where I am staying?"

" Yes. Now, there is kimonos in the closet, and after lunch, you may go to the hotsprings. A servent can lead you there. Leave your bag here for now, a servent can bring it to you if you need it, even though there is soaps provided at the hotsprings."

" Thank you, I guess..." she said as she pulled her bag off and put it on the closest table.

" Let's go, Rin and Astor is probably waiting in the dinning room."

" Alright..." She looked at me for a few seconds, then came out of the room. I stepped to the side for her access to the hallway. Closing the door, I walked with her back downstairs, and to the dinning room.


	5. Taking a Dive

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own InuYasha nor any characters like Sesshomaru. Though I do own those that will never make an appearance in the shows! This is the remake of chapter five, so I hope it's to your liking. For the original sucked. XD;; Again, thanks.

**Chapter V:** Taking a Dive

'_This just might have to be the longest day in my life...'_ Rose thought to herself as she and Lord Sesshomaru reaches the bottom step of the stairs. She had fallen silent after they had left her supposed room; she has yet to really accept that, despite that she was forced to stay here, she would be treated with respect. In some degree, anyhow. Just as she reaches the conclusion that she really is in a castle and not having some strange dream, the doors to what room Sesshomaru was leading opens as they approach it. Rose then felt surprised yet again, something she wishes she wasn't experiencing at every turn. _'This is a dining room??'_ she thought to herself in slight disbelief. _'This could support three times the guests at Kiley's raves...'_ Indeed, she wasn't used to such large rooms. Nor did she enjoy them; she usually feel like she's going to have to watch for some imaginary hawk that would swoop on her like a rabbit. That's why she usually sticks to forests.

"Hi Lady Rose, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said from where she sat at the longest table Rose had seen in her lifetime. She tries to not look surprised when the kids addressed her. Rin had changed from her pink kimono to a casual light-orange one made to enjoy movement, while Astor had been given a new yukata. The blue and silver suits him well. Rose starts to feel outclassed with her casual and practical clothing before she notices that she was alone for a moment. Sesshomaru had moved to sit at the head of the table, Rin and Astor near the edge. When he nodded to a seat next to him, Rose takes the hint that there's already a place set for her at the table. Silently sighing, she took the indicated spot and sat in the chair.

Instead of taking to the conversation issuing, she studies the table instead. It's dark-red wood (Rose can only guess that it's rosewood or something similar) with a silver circle in the middle. Based on what she's been noticing with Sesshomaru (such as markings), it has to be the full moon. Though she didn't need to guess that, with the phases of the waxing and waning of the moon encircling the full moon a dead-giveaway.

"T-this place is h-h-huge, i-isn't it?" Astor said to Rose as servants begin to come out with platters of food unfamiliar to Rose. She frowns at the fact that Sesshomaru uses servants, though... they oddly looked happy. Rose couldn't say it was the same for her. "W-wow, l-look at a-all t-this f-f-food!" Astor, at least, is pleased, Rose muses to herself. It was enough food for them all, and for second helpings for the children.

The kids happily filled their plates and started to eat. Rose remains unmoved by both the tempting scent and her stomach, merely watching the food like it would strike at her. Sesshomaru happens to notice this.

"You best eat before the food gets cold," he said only for Rose to hear. Unlike the children, he was eating slowly. Rose can take a guess that it's something expected for a 'lord' to do.

"Not hungry..." Despite that her stomach told him that she was indeed hungry, Rose seems to believe that she isn't.

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "Even I have to eat. You're no exception."

"Then eat, _mi'lord_. I am just not hungry." There is that defiance again. She easily becomes defensive when it comes to her well-being. Sesshomaru mentally notes this as something to break, hopefully soon enough.

"After all your endurance with your battles with the bear and scorpion youkai, and the miasma, you should eat to retain your strength. Meat especially helps."

She seems to glare at the mostly-meat food, though he was certain it wasn't them that the glare was for. "I do not eat meat..."

"Nonsense. All carnivorous demons must eat their dietary needs." He didn't understand why she refuses her natural needs. It's like she's trying to change what she is.

"This carnivore refuses to do so," she said in return. But she did reach forward and grab a plate that was entirely of greens and fruits. "Now I am eating. Satisfied?" It was like she's mocking him.

"..." Sesshomaru retains a quiet dignity, making her frown slightly. But nonetheless, she did eat at last. Somehow, though, her clumsy chopstick skills made it worth having to remain quiet as she tested his limits. He smirks as she finally gave up on the utensils and diligently ate with her fingers, refusing to show how disgruntled she was. She must not have eaten with chopsticks often. "You do know that in doing this, your power will eventually decrease."

"There are other ways to obtain the necessary protein and iron..." she murmurs as she narrows her eyes slightly at the pursuit on the subject. "I know how to feed myself..."

'_Protein and iron..?'_ "How so?" Sesshomaru merely inquires.

"Certain vegetables, for one... tofu is a good substitute of meat, as well..." She pauses in her eating for a minute, frowning to herself for some reason before continuing on. "Not like I could find tofu at this time, of course..."

She seem to have empathized on the word 'time,' though Sesshomaru couldn't be sure. However, he is satisfied for now that she is eating. He doesn't want his charge's teacher to be unable to do what he assigned her to do. He just hopes that he'll break her attitude towards him without real harm caused; it wouldn't do for her to set such an example with his servants.

"Lady Rose?" Looking up from her nearly-empty plate, Rose watches as Rin held out a piece of what she assumes to be chicken. She and Astor had been oblivious to the short conversation between herself and Sesshomaru. "Give this a try, it's really good!"

'_Oh dear...'_ she thought to herself. After all she had said to the man, she couldn't say no to Rin. _'...well, technically, I avoid red meat... white meat is a different story...'_ With awkwardness with fiddling with her chopsticks, she somehow managed to pick up the offered food and, with a smile to Rin, popped it into her mouth.

She'd be damned if she ever taste sugar; if she didn't have better control over those impulses, she would have taken that whole platter for herself. Squashing that idea down flat in her mind, she only smile at Rin as though it was a treat. "That is good," she said. It almost sounded like she was admitting defeat, to Sesshomaru, rather than saying a compliment. "I give two kudos to the person that cooked it. ...It was like saying that the chef can cook exceptionally well," she adds when both Rin and Astor looked confused. Rose rubs the back of her neck as the two grin and went right back into their conversation about the food. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the taiyoukai smirking to himself. That figures. _'Ho boy... American expresses are definitely a lot tougher to explain...'_ she thought to herself. _'Of course, though, Myspace expressions can be difficult even for me...'_

'_...What is 'Myspace'?'_ Sesshomaru muses as he continues to listen to her thoughts and of those around them. Some of what she's thinking doesn't make much sense. It's possible that this America is a country that she came from. No wonder she's defiant.

Rose takes the time to glare at him as though daring him to remark on how easily she bent for Rin. The smirk returns to his lips, and Rose turns away with a silent sigh. She may as well go about to the thoughts of how to even teach. Not something she thought she'd be doing anytime in her life, of course. _'How am I supposed to do this, anyhow?? For Goddess's sake, I would not know how to teach any kid...'_

"Mi'lady." Rose looks up at the person that spoke. It is a neko servant with short blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a yellow tail to match. She has a kind smile as she bows first to Sesshomaru, then to Rose. "My lord has assigned me to attend to your needs."

'_Oh great...'_ "You do not have to be with me at all times, do you?"

"Not at all, just when you need my help. I am Koira, and I shall be your guide. Would you like to be taken to the hotsprings to bathe?"

"Yes, absolutely," Rose answers with conviction - not only does she need a bath, she also wanted away from company.

"Follow me then, mi'lady," Koira said as she begins to walk for the doors.

"I will see you two in a while," Rose said to Rin and Astor before following the neko girl out of the dining area. After a minute of being led through the halls, Rose is suddenly glad that someone's helping her. The layout of the hallways is something to get used to after awhile, but if she was by herself and trying to find even her own room, she'd be lost for an hour.

"Here we are, mi'lady" the neko said as she led Rose down a narrow hallway to a closed-off area. "These are the private hotsprings for the distinguished guests of Lord Sesshomaru. There is public bathhouses, but I think you'll prefer this one." She smiles as Rose nods a little uncertainly.

"Thank you," Rose said with a slight smile. "Er, by the way, you do not have to refer to me as 'mi'lady' or anything... I would rather be called as Rose." She rubs the back of her neck. "Of course, though, if you have to in the presence of others, I understand..." She watches as Koira widen her eyes in slight surprise, then smile brightly as though happy.

"Of course!" She chuckles to herself as she turns to the door and opens it for Rose. "Someone who doesn't want to be treated as royalty, that's a first." Her eyes twinkle as she looks back at Rose, who looks bemused. "You'll find the soaps satisfactory, Lord Sesshomaru only wants the best." When Rose frowns at the name, Koira turns back to Rose completely with interest. "Is something the matter?"

"No no, not really..." Rose said half-truthfully as she shakes her head. Her guide doesn't have to know all the insults Rose is saying in her head about that guy. After all, Koira speaks highly of Sesshomaru, so Rose could imagine what she would say if she heard one insult towards her good host...

"Alright," Koira said as though she knew what Rose was thinking and found it funny. She grins as she waves Rose forward. "Enjoy your bath, Lady Rose." When Rose raises an eyebrow, Koira giggles, breaking that ice that happens between two new acquaintances. As she walks off with a wave over her shoulder, Rose smiles lightly before turning to enter the bathhouse while closing the door behind her.

'_Wow, Koira was not kidding about it being a hotspring,'_ Rose thought to herself. She personally had never seen a hotspring, the closest thing to being one is a jacuzzi at where she lives. Rose was expecting a in-ground tub with a fire place underneath for this place, but she guesses that Sesshomaru influences helped to include a real one. The only thing 'modern' about this hotspring is the rock-tiled edge and floor. Grinning despite her dislike for the guy, she admits that he has good choices. But that's all he'll get from her, for now. Shaking her head, she undresses and slides into the crystal-clear and steaming water. At first, her back screamed in pain, making her wince and grit her teeth. But it went away after a minute, letting Rose exhale her held breath. That was strange... shouldn't her healing ability that she used on the children and Sesshomaru also heal her marks on her back? It had done so for her stomach and other wounds. Had she really just found the first poison she couldn't purify??

'_That would be my luck,'_ she thought grimly to herself as she reaches a hand around her waist to touch one mark. She hisses as her fingers make contact. The wounds were still open and they sting at anything touching them. _'I could purify the miasma-poisoned air, yet I cannot rid it from my own system.'_ She frowns to herself as she slowly pick up a bottle that's lined along a rocky ledge. _'I guess my white cells has to do that for me...'_

While she washes her skin, hair and clothes, she heard someone knock on the door then enter. Rose turns her head in time to see Koira place a folded towel near the edge of the pool before leaving again. There's also a folded outfit, and from what she could see, it looks similar to those she had seen - mikos, were they called? - wear. The outfits basically look like bouffant long-sleeved pants and shirt. These next to the towel were colored in lilac-purple and silver, instead of the red and white.

Well, considering that she walked through the doors in blood-stained clothes, Rose could see that someone thought that she might need new clothes for now. Maybe Koira, or even the water phoenix, Kasiya. With a sigh, Rose guesses that she'll have to wear those clothes while hers dries out. Attacking her wings lastly, she sighs in content. She probably would have stayed in the springs if she wasn't restless. And there's still the rest of that day to spend.

'_Alright, I give him five points on the scoreboard; the hotsprings earn him that much. But he sure is pushy about getting what he wants.'_ Rose rolls her eyes before she dives under the water, rinsing the soap from her feathers. _'Though I am pretty sure that he did not have to hoist me into the air like that. My neck still stings slightly.'_ She can only guess that not many females actually choose to be independent. Must be quite infuriating for someone of his status. With that thought, Rose smirks as she breaks the surface of the water again, shaking her hands of water to push her hair back and the water out of her eyes.

Turning to the door, she suddenly felt a all-too-familiar presence standing out there. _'I guess this is the end my bath,'_ Rose thought as she climbs out of the springs, drying off with the towel before pulling on her temporary clothes. Once she wrapped her own clothes in the towel, she then turns to the door. At least the outfit is comfortable. Whoever picked it made sure that it's to her liking.

"You took your time, woman." Sesshomaru has his hands folded in his sleeves, looking as calm as ever, though his eyes shows a bit of impatience. Rose smirks at him as she leaves the door open for him. She might as well be polite, even if he won't.

"Apparently though, in your opinion, all women take their time in baths and showers," she retorts as she walks past him.

'_...Showers?'_ Sesshomaru couldn't help but ask himself as he watches the woman walk off. What an odd word. Only rain causes showers, and yet she spoke of showers like it's a common way to take a bath. Just how cultural was her country?

Leaving Sesshomaru to himself, Rose decides to travel the hallways of the castle, hoping to accustom herself to the hallway layout. Prowling ground level only, she realizes that there were at least three libraries, the kitchen for food preparation, the dining hall for Sesshomaru and his guests, many servant quarters, and an indoor dojo for personal use. Glancing outside at every window she came across, she also mentally marked out the outside dojo for Sesshomaru's personal army, training grounds, the armory storage, the stable for the riding beasts, and the various gardens. Knowing Rin, the human girl is always in paradise since she first step foot in this place.

'_How in the world did such a innocent girl got caught up within the business of such a strong, silent and cold-armored taiyoukai such as Sesshomaru?'_ she thought to herself at one point. She already knew why she didn't see what Rine and these soldiers and servants had; she didn't allow herself to see past that layer of ice, and she doesn't intend to for some time. She doesn't want to get to know anyone well just yet, anyway. Rose wants to be more acquainted with her new surroundings first.

With the ground level as memorized as she can get it, she plots her course back to the largest library of the castle that she knows of. The double doors open silently. Encouraged that the library isn't restricted in some way, she takes to the large, towering bookcases once she closed the doors behind her. Though after a second, she realizes that she wasn't alone in the room. She hadn't caught the scent at first because it was different from what she knew of the High-and-Mighty lord.

'_He smells like a pine forest after a spring rain shower,'_ she caught herself thinking before mentally slapping herself. She doesn't need to be noting such stuff as that. Rolling her eyes at herself, she merely pulls a book amongst its many companions and takes to turning the pages. Rose finds herself fascinated with the illustrations of each generations of rulers of all four territories, as well as the history. So she took herself to a sofa-like seat and turns to place her bare feet on the cushion, her knees drawn against herself enough to lean the book against her legs as she leans her back against the armrest itself. Her wings droop down to the floor over the armrest as her tail unconsciously curls around her feet while she immerses herself into the book itself, able to forget that she's in the same library as Sesshomaru.

Watching the words go through her mind, Sesshomaru is mildly impressed that not only can she speak the ancient language, she could also read it. Not many of Sesshomaru's own scholars could do the same feat. That would be something to pursue later, though, as he had to turn to the matter at hand. During his brief journey to inspect the boundary of his territory, the treaties and agreements from the lesser lords had piled into a few scrolls. While four seem little work, it's in his best intentions to examine all the words himself, to catch anything that could leave a loophole in the agreement of property and payment. It's most unwise for any lesser lord to somehow gain an upper hand in any way.

It was a silent compromise that left the two with peace to one another. For now, anyway. The day has yet to end.

**End of chapter five of the story. Ha, and I didn't have to resort to writing out some song to make it a good decent length of pages. XD**


	6. The Many Flowers

**DISCLAIMER**

Let's see... I've declared MANY times that I don't own InuYasha nor any of those characters. But I _do_ own the ancient language I've made up, Rose, the Four Chaos Warriors, Astor, and among other characters that will never make an appearance in the real shows. Only thing that isn't InuYasha and isn't mine is 'World So Cold'. The song belongs to Mudvayne! **DUH!**

**(Oh, and it has occured to me that Kagura DOES get her heart back in the second movie. I've known that for a long time, so if you're questioning my abilities, DEAL WITH IT!)**

**Chapter VI:** The Many Flowers

Rose's P.O.V.

Sesshomaru continued to write and sign any papers he needed to do at his desk. I didn't bother him, he doesn't bother me, so I continued sitting there, reading. I've already went through six books in three hours. I could feel Sesshomaru watching me every now and then, probably wondering how the hell can I go through that many books in a few hours. What can I say? I'm a born reader.

' Hm... I want some music if I'm going to sit here reading all day,' I thought as I pulled out my CD player and the headphones instead of the speakers. But instead of Mudvayne, I took that out and put in the soundtracks of 'Wolf's Rain'. The first song was to come on was 'Stray', which I was bobbing one of my feet to as I read. And I know Sesshomaru was now training his eyes on me. He doesn't know what a CD player is, nor most of the stuff I have with me.

" Woman, what is that thing?" I heard Sesshomaru finally ask after the CD went through 4 times.

" 1) It is the CD player I mentioned. And 2) I have a name, it is Rose. You do not hear me calling you 'Guy', 'Man', or 'Dude' instead of your name. At least I am more polite in that area."

" I can do what I please, since I am the Lord of the West," he growled. " And you will do well to start calling me 'Lord Sesshomaru', since I am above you."

" Whatever, Sesshomaru..." I said absently as I went back to the book. I didn't care what he wanted when it comes to names. A name is a name...

" ..." Sesshomaru didn't say anything, just shaking his head and going back to his papers. I could tell that I was pushing my luck, but again, I don't care.

I finished the book and was now bored. Did I really want to read another book? ... The answer is no, not right now. I got all the time in the world, unfortantly... I pulled out my digital camera and turned it on, looking through the pictures I've took ( Or whoever got ahold of my camera last, since I found many that I don't reconize). After looking, I switched over to the taking picture mode. I stood up, took a quick snap of Sessmonaru hunching over his papers, then ran over to the window. Might as well, huh? That's how bored I am... Good thing I wasn't too bored, since I heard Sesshomaru suddenly stand up from the sudden flash, nearly slicing the camera in half with his sword that has an evil aura surrounding it.

" Whoa, you are not getting this," I said as I leaped away. " Sorry, I just took a picture of you because I was bored."

" Picture?" he said as he puts his sword away.

" Yes, this is called a camera. Digital camera, to be exact. No film at all, just a memory card."

" Film? Digital? Memory card?" I could tell I was speaking ancient Greek to this guy. " Pictures, as in portraits?"

" Eh, something like that, I guess," I said as I pulled up his picture and showed it to him. He stares at it.

" This is some sort of sorcery."

" No. It is called science that improved," I answered as I turned it back to camera mode. " I am going to go around the grounds, so see you later." ' MUCH later...' I added mentally as I left the library with my stuff, leaving him to his thoughts of this new knowledge. ' Gawd, I got another student to teach... A grown man, er, demon... Damn.'

I wondered around the halls until I finally found the exit doors. Beyond the doors: Gardens. Many gardens with many different flowers. The guards watched me as I climbed down the stairs and examined the roses. Such a conwincidence that my name is Rose, huh...? I took pictures of the roses and other flowers as I walked around the gardens and other buildings that surrounds the castle. At least when you're outside, you can tell what you're walking into.

" Why, hello Lady Rose!" I heard behind me. I looked back at that General, Damsei, that met us earlier. " Nice to see that you're enjoying the gardens!"

" Hello, general," I said.

" You don't have to call me general, I'm off duty right now," he laughed. " Damsei is fine."

" Then don't call me 'Lady' Rose. Rose is enough."

" 'Kay then, Rose it is. So where have you been for the hours since being here?" he asked as he sits down on the ground, looking at the sky.

' This guy sure is relaxful and easy-going, for a general.' " After the dinner and bath, I was in the library..."

" Ah, so you like to read?"

" Yeah. And if I could, all the time. Well, in the past, I did."

" What'cha do for a living then?"

" Travelling. Until I met Sesshomaru..."

" Oh. He forced you to come here?"

" Yup, to teach the kids." ' Why am I even here, talking to this guy...?'

" Don't take it personally. He just wants the best for Rin, and the new one Astor. And he only chooses the best people to teach, so you should feel honored."

" Ha, yeah, I am really honored by this privilage..."

Damsei laughs as he stands back up. " You're really too much like our Lord. The question is: Are you good at fighting? From what I heard from Rin and Astor, you are an amazing fighter. Hell, you got a compliment from Jaken himself, and he only praises Lord Sesshomaru!"

" Of course I am a good fighter. Would I be here, standing in front of you and talking about it, if I was not?"

" Point taken. Well, I hope to see you in the dojo sometimes! I'd like to fight you and see exactly how strong you really are!"

" Perhaps sometime soon. I have got to get back to my usual training."

" Then how 'bout tomorrow? Sesshomaru also goes in the dojo to train himself, but he will have to finish all the paper work that was waiting for him now, as you've seen. So I really doubt he'll be there tomorrow."

" Hm... I guess tomorrow it is, then."

" Great! Meet you there at noon, sharp. I gotta go to attend to my soldiers now, since it has been 10 minutes since I've checked on them. They're bound to screw something up, you know?" I nodded in agreement. " Bye Rose!" he said as he runs off in the direction he came from.

" Bye Damsei," I said as he disappears. " He is not too bad to talk to, at least... Something is wrong with me if I just thought someone was not bad to talk to..."

" Lady Rose!" Rin's voice was suddenly heard as I was slammed by the hobbit-sized children.

" Hello Rin, Astor," I said as I patted them on the head. I'll admit it, they really had grown attached to me. And I to them. " Finally found me, I see."

" We've looked everywhere for you! We've looked in your room-" Rin started.

" The dojo, some of the libraries-" Astor added.

" And we just now checked out here, so here you are!"

" So you know, I was in that first library you showed us, Rin. Why did you need to see me?"

" We wanted to be with you, that's all," Rin said as she grabbed hold of one of my hands, smiling big. " Plus, I wanted to show you around in the castle! Astor as well!"

" Yeah, we thought you'd like it."

" Well, then let's go," I said as I gave them a small smile, causing them to smile back and pull me along with them. At least I'll get a tour, right?

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

' The woman is indeed different...' I thought as I watched Rin and Astor pull her along with them. I have also seen her talk with my general, Damsei. I don't know what they have said to each other, since I am still in the library, watching through one of the windows. But it seems that something went good, since General Damsei jumped up from where he was sitting and was acting excited. ' Hm... maybe he had asked her to fight him? He only does get that excited when there's going to be a fight...'

" Lord Sesshomaru?" Koira said as she enters the room. " Excuse my presence, but have you seen Lady Rose?"

" Yes, she is in the gardens, accompanying Rin and Astor."

" Oh, really? Arigato, mi'lord," she said with a bow as she turned to leave.

" Koira, will you do something for me?" I asked, still staring out the window, watching them talk as they headed back inside.

" Yes, of course, sir!" Koira said.

" I'd like for you to learn more about the woman, Rose; Her hobbies, her fighting style, anything. And also find out if she had already planned what she is teaching to young Rin and Astor."

" Okay mi'lord, I'll do my best," Koira said as she bowed once more before leaving.

" Honestly, Lord Sesshomaru, is it neccesary to do that?" Kasiya said as she entered the room through one of the side doors. " I believe you would have been better off finding out for yourself."

" She does not trust me," I said as I turned to my caretaker when I was small. " I won't be able to get her to answer any questions if she does not even listen to them."

" Well, you can't really blame her, mi'lord," Kasiya said with a caring smile. " You have forced her to come here against her will. A very strong will, I might add. But if you try to get to know her and give her a reason to trust you, she'd eventually open up."

" Kasiya, I've known you since birth, and you have always given me good advice. But can you truely believe that I could 'get to know her', when she makes sure to avoid me at every chance?" I asked.

" Ah, but she stayed in here while you were working. Doesn't that tell you something?" she asked with a small laugh. That is one of the many things I like about her when she was raising me: she always had a reason to smile and laugh, even in grim times.

" I suppose you are right Kasiya... though I honestly don't know one thing about that woman," I said as I turned back to the window, watching Rin run around and grabbing a few flowers before going inside with Rose and Astor. " She has knowledge that all the scholars I have met don't even have. Dinosaurs, blood cells, digital?"

" Did she say that she was from another country?"

" This 'United States of America', or else called 'North America' and 'USA'."

" Oh. I've heard of North America. It was mentioned by one foreign traveller before when I went to a nearby village for something." No one does dare to attack her, since they have all learned that she is with the Lord of the West, so she is allowed to roam to that village near the castle.

" And what of the country?"

" Well, I've heard that it is currently beginning to develope new ways to farm."

" What? Nothing of these 'technologies' that the female has?"

" So far as I know of, no mi'lord."

This made no sense to me. Could she have lied where she had said she came from? Actually...

" She was only telling half the truth," I said outloud. " I did not think about it until now, but when I have asked about the country, she answered with confidence, but then I thought I heard her mumbled something after that..."

_We were on our way to the castle, already been traveling for four hours. Rin and Astor were talking happily as Ah-Un continues flying along-side me, Jaken in the back of the saddle. Rose was beside me on the_ **_sekiishin_** _underneath our feet, her wings tucked against her back, her tail and hair freely waving in the wind. She was still steaming with a bit of anger, though she has not as angry than earlier. When she had told Rin and Astor that she would indeed stay with them, she was attacked with hugs and happiness. That was one way to dissolve her anger towards me._

_" Woman," I said to gain her attention. She just gave a 'Hm?' to say that she heard me. " What is this 'United States of America'? I have not heard of this country." _

_She gave a sigh as she continued looking ahead. " A shorter name is USA, or North America even. You may have heard the North America name. It's about east of Japan, if you want the shorter route. Go west, you have to cross Asia to get there. But south of Japan, Austraillia. North, more of Asia, the county China. USA is one of the most producing countries of the world, importing from others and exporting the many products that they grow and make." I could have sworn that she mumbled, ' I do not know about how much the country developed in this world...'_

" Ah, you have done well to listen and remember everything, as always," Kasiya said approvingly.

" Yes, though I will need to investigate this further. I must return to my work, Kasiya, so you are excused," I said as I went back at my desk.

" As you wish," she said with a bow and left.

It was soon dark, and Jaken informed me that he sent the kids off to bed. Koira reported to me that she only discovered was that the female enjoyed being alone, perfered to be called Rose, not Lady Rose, doesn't even consider kimonos or anything resembling them as something she'd 'would not be caught dead in', and that she informed Koira that she can do any fighting technique.

" She has also said that she indeed thought of what she will be teaching young Rin and Astor," Koira added.

" Thank you," I said with a nod. " Continue on with that along with helping her adjust to living here."

She bowed and left. I stared down at the remaining papers that I need to sign or write. Sighing, I got up and left for my room, mentally making a note to myself to finish the papers tomorrow. I paused in front of Rose's room. I heard movement, but nothing else other than that. I then entered my living quarters, which was large and the colors of forest green, marron red, dark red, black, and white - the walls were the green, with the marron red painted on as the designs of lucifer flowers, all on a darker green vines that goes all around the room. The ceiling bears the white full moon, while the rest of the ceiling was a mixture of blood red and black. The furniture is regular wood, polished and glossed to where the brown looks white when the sun catches the rays on them. The covers on the bed was actually blue, to match the color of the cresent moon upon my forehead.

Too restless to sleep at the moment, I stared out the opened window doors that leads to the balcony that was near Rose's. Who was, at which, now on her balcony. She looked determined about something...

' What could that female be doing at this time of night?' I thought as I watched her look down over the railing. Stretching her wings wide as they could go, she climbs onto the railing with perfect balance.

" I will fly, I WILL fly..." she mumbled as she gives her wings a look. " That stupid poison... it better not have affected my ability to fly..." With another stretch of her wings, she leaps off, practically diving down. But after a few seconds of silence, she shoots back up, gaining altitude and momentum. She stops in mid-air, her wings slightly stopping with the sudden work then stop. But she was able to make it where they stopped trembling and stayed there, flapping with now little effort. She then heads towards the roofs of the castle, quickly out of my line of sight. A very faint 'thud' was heard as she landed on the wooden parts of the roof.

" She is indeed strange..."


	7. Dojo

**DISCLAIMER**

Simply don't own InuYasha, okay? If I did, I'd throw InuYasha to Ebony, Kouga to Jackie, and keep Sesshomaru to myself. You'd never get to see them ever again XP

Time to really reev this up to speed, eh? I guess I'll do something exciting here. Hm... I'm considering turning this fic to a M, though I'm not too sure yet. Give me some opinions about this issue, please!

* * *

**Chapter VII: **Dojo

3rd Person P.O.V.

" You're here early," Damsei's voice was heard behind Rose, who was examining the weapons among the walls. One has gotten her attention, since it stood out from the rest. A white swallow was hanging on a wall above the others, indicating that it was important or something. **(Think of Serge's weapon from Chrono Cross)**

" Of course," she replied cooly as she turns to him. " I enjoy fighting, so I arrive early."

**(( But me, I'd rather sit in my kitchen, drinking coffee. Which I'm doing as I typed this. Cheeee! ))**

" I know that very few females like to fight, so I'm a bit surprised to hear that," he replied. _' She's very much like Lord Sesshomaru. That's a scary thought.'_

" So, how is this fight going to be as? Weapon?" Rose asked a bit boredly.

" Of course. Just let me clear everyone out of the way." As he walks off to get everyone to the sides of the dojo room, Rose pulled her rod from her back, where it was always kept now that she was there at the castle grounds. Sure, she could handle a sword, but she prefered her own weapon over others.

" My money's on our general."

" No female will beat him."

" I don't know, maybe she'll win."

" When will we get outta here for lunch?" Rose heard some of the soldiers say.

_' Talk about alot of faith in a male...'_ she thought as she went to face Damsei in the middle of the floor. He was already with his two swords out.

" Ready?" Rose nods. " Then it begins!"

He launched himself at her with power instead of speed. Rose blocked off both swords with the spikes on her rod, then thrusted them back, away from her face. Damsei regained his balance and attacked again. Rose dodged one, blocked the other, then attacked with speedy jabs in the chest. He managed to dodged them all and brought one sword down on her again.

_' He's very strong at attacks, but not speed,'_ Rose thought as she tried to block it. The blow shook her arms as she knocked it away, but she refused to look at all disturbed, which she wasn't. She suddenly seemed to disappear, and while Damsei was trying to figure out where she went, she was already above him and whacked him in the side of the head with the flat side of the head rod. As soon as she landed, he was out of the daze and was after her again. All the soldiers were cheering for whoever they thought will win. While they continued parying with each other for nearly thirty minutes, Sesshomaru was watching from the doorway enterance.

Damsei attacked with both swords again. But something happened this time; They literally snapped the rod into pieces. Her face showed nothing, but she was devastated about the broken rod of wood and steel spikes. It has been her choice of weapon because of the fact that her great-great-great-great grandmother have used this weapon alone to fight the Chaos Warriors. She hoped to continue that tradition... Ripping off the two pieces of jewerly from the strings and discarding the rod aside, she avoided all of Damsei's attacks. He wasn't about to stop just because of his opponent's broken weapon. Leaping to the wall of weapons, she grabbed the one that seemed to pull her to it - the same white swallow. With little effort, she pulled it off the wall and backflipped over Damsei, who was slightly caught off-guard. He recovered quickly enough and charged again, Rose blocking it with the one of the side blades. The weapon seemed to sing to her ears of pure joy, being used in battle at last. She blinked at the high pitch, but shook it off with a shrug and attacked again.

She just figured out that it would be quite some time before she could get used to the swallow. It was light and everything, but the balance felt very weird. All she did so far was use one side or another to block. Swinging it was also another issue to get the hang of. It nearly knocked her off her feet! Only Sesshomaru noticed this, but continued to watch without intrupting.

" X Slash!" Damsei yelled out as his swords glowed with fire. Slashing it in a X, he directed it at her. Rose managed to save her head by ducking under it. It got her shoulder, but she pushed that aside for some other time to worry about.

" Fine, have it your way," Rose said as she started to charge. " Light Dash." In a blur of light and motion, Rose passed Damsei and stopped behind him, the blade to the back of his throat just barely touching. She turned her head to look at him freeze with the blade touching him. They were back-to-back, meaning Rose had her arm behind her while doing the term, 'checkmate', blade to the neck. She sneered. " You are dead."

The sound of clapping echoed in the room. Only then did the soldiers realize their lord was here. They quickly stood at attention and saluted. Any servant that was watching the fight dropped to the ground, bowing, as Sesshomaru walked into the dojo room. Rose was the only one not saluting or bowing to him.

" Quite a fight. You defeated my top general, even with you being very inexperianced with that weapon."

" Just plain luck," Rose said as she bent down next to her broken rod, sighing. _' What am I to do with this now...?'_ The swallow in her hands hummed in protest when she thought about finding someone to help fix the Holy Life rod. _' Great, not only do I have my rod broken, the new one is alive and arguing with me...'_

" What's more interesting than having my general defeated is that you have managed to pull that weapon off the wall," Sesshomaru continued as he listened in to what she thought to herself. " It never allowed anyone else to touch it until today."

" Oh, really?" Rose said, trying hard to look like she didn't care. She looked at the handle area more closely, realizing there were words etched in it.

**_" Rose V. Hope this comes in handy, - Kevin."_** As soon as Rose read that, the writing disappeared back into the leathered handle.

_' Great, Kevin the Prophet knew I was going to need this... Gee, thanks, great-great-great-great grandfather...'_ Rose thought, not knowing that Sesshomaru heard it.

_' Ah yes, the Prophet who approached my grandfather and presented the weapon to him as a token of gratitude.'_ " Since apparently you will be the only one to touch it, you may keep it. Damsei, find the best swordforger and have her rod repaired," he ordered emotionlessly as he turned and left.

" Of course, mi'lord," Damsei said with another salute. Rose just scrowled at him, relently letting one of the servents picking up the ro and carrying it as she followed Damsei out of the dojo. Many of the soldiers congratulated Rose on her victory, though telling her that she won't be able to do it again anytime soon. She just ignored them as she left the room, clinging to both the swallow and the two jewerlies she picked from her rod.

_**Now to the forest, there were a group of travelers that just wondered into the West territory. And not any travelers, but -**_

" Hey! Give that back!"

**THUD**

" Get lost, runt."

" Kagome, he hit me!"

" InuYasha, sit!"

**BOOM**

_**... the infamous InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara. And, as always -**_

" What the fuck was that for, Kagome!"

" SIT!"

**BOOM**

" For picking on poor Shippou."

_**... hunting for jewel shards.**_

" Seems that we've entered your brother's territory, InuYasha," Miroku commented as he looks around. " Kagome, are you sure that a shard is in this territory?"

" Positive," Kagome answered.

" I suggest that we stop soon, to rest up in case of any encounters with Sesshomaru," Sango said.

" Feh!" InuYasha huffed as he got out of his foot-deep hole in the ground. " I can handle that arrogent bastard!"

" That's good to hear," Kagome said. " Because we gotta continue further here."

" What demon or person would be STUPID enough to get this far into my brother's territory?" InuYasha demanded. Without waiting for an answer, InuYasha hurried forward and continued hunting for the whatever it was that had the shard.

" Of course, he runs off and tries to find trouble," Miroku sighed.

" Just follow the idiot," Kagome said as she heaved the giant bag onto her back and rode on her bike.

" Whee..." Shippou said sarcastically as he wished for his bag of chips InuYasha stole back.

_**Now, for another new point...**_

" Well, this thing certainly took a beating..." Totousi said as Damsei presented the rod to him. Only Damsei of the Sesshomaru army knows where this famous sword maker lives. He keeps it quiet though, since he remembers Sesshomaru trying to force the guy to make him a sword more powerful than Tesuiga (sp?). " I actually remember this thing. Hadn't it belonged to the famous Rose L.M.?"

" Yes, now her desendment owns it, along with that swallow, Kenzil."

" Yes, yes, 'The Life Sword'," Totousi said absently. " I remember forging it for that Kevin fellow when he asked for that weapon, even though he has his golden sword. Yes, this would be very difficult..."

" Will you be able to fix it?" Damsei said a bit more demandly.

" Yes, though I may need her to come down here for a fang. Now get on out of here, I got work to do."

" Thank you, Master Totousi," Damsei said with a bow, leaving the fire demon to his works.

_**Aaaaaand back to the program**_

" Why is math important?" Astor asked as they sat in the library.

" To be able to caculate your own financial works, and whatnot," Rose answered as she finished off making easy problems. " You know addition and subtraction, now something a bit more difficult. Multiplication."

" What's that?" Rin asked.

" It is kinda like this. Say you got 3 times 4. If you put it in a simple form, it's 3+3+3+3, or 4+4+4."

" OH! Four 3's, or three 4's added together, depending on the number's!"

" Yup. Give it a try, and ask if you get stuck," Rose said as they set to work with their feather pens. Rose thought about introducing pencils in the near future. Kasiya was watching them, just enjoying the sight of the kids learning.

" Done!" they declared as they handed the papers back. Rose checked them, and they both didn't miss anything.

" Excellent job. Think we are done for the day?"

" YES!" they declared as they got up and ran for the outside garden.

" Just like me and the algebra classroom," Rose murmered with a smile.

" You enjoy being here, regardless that our lord forced you?" Kasiya asked. Rose dropped her smile as she shrugged.

" At least he is leaving me alone."

" Come on, you know that he isn't that bad. He didn't kill you or Astor, right?"

" He would have done me a favor of killing me, but I am not to die by wishful thinking," Rose replied. Kasiya frowned slightly (as a beak could frown), but didn't ask why. If Rose wasn't going to tell her what happened to her, she would not ask. " Well, I guess I will be going to my room. Tell Mr. High & Mighty that I will, again, not eat. See you later."

" Bye," Kasiya said as Rose left. " Poor girl, hopefully Sesshomaru and Rose can help each other with their difficulties of their past and trust of others."

* * *

**Well, hope the chapter was okay! Now, don't bug me about self-intersection, Mary Sue, or ANYTHING like that! No flames! I have got enough of that in my Teen Titan story! Thank you for listening to my ranting. Next chappie, coming soon!**


	8. Long Survey

**DISCLAIMER**

How many times do I have to tell you lot? Don't own InuYasha... I simply enjoy watching it, not owning it.

* * *

**Chapter VIII:** Long Survey

It'll be 3rd P.O.V. until further notice

" Mi'lord!" Jaken starts to cry out, running throughout the castle. " My looooord! Sesshomaru-sama, please answer me!" He practically runs into Rose, who looks down at him, slight amusement in her eyes as Jaken falls to the ground.

" What are you running around like an idiot for?" she asks.

" Mind your tongue, woman!" Jaken snaps, Rose merely regarding him. " Where is Lord Sesshomaru? Tell me now!"

" Keep your robes on, he is in his study room. Kasiya informed me earlier."

" Why didn't you say so in the first place!" Jaken sqwaks as he runs for the study room. Rose chuckles to herself as she heads for the gardens, planning an escape route to go somewhere for something for the kids. She just hopes that her absence won't be noticed.

Jaken ran right through the doors to find his lord working behind the desk.

" What is it, Jaken," Sesshomaru asks, annoyance held back from his usual emotionless voice.

" Y-your... half-brother InuYasha... he's in your territory!" Jaken pants, double-over and trying to breath. " Along with his friends!"

" Is that so?" Sesshomaru said casually, making Jaken stare at him in surprise. " I shall see to it later. They have not come close enough to be any threat. Just order the guards to watch for them."

" A-at once, mi'lord!"

" And, Jaken?"

" Y-y-yes?"

" Bring Rose here, I need to talk to her."

" Of course!" Jaken sprints to the hallway where Rose has been earlier. _' Great, now I fetch that disrespectful woman like an errand boy!'_ Jaken thinks to himself. Continuing down the hall, he doesn't see her at all. " Where is she! One minute, she'd be in one place, another gone!" Jaken complains. He looks out to the gardens, spotting her halfway in the gardens. " Oi! Woman!" Jaken shouts, getting no answer, nor reaction. " Oh, come on! There's only so much I can do!"

He manages to get to the trees before a flash of purple flashes, then disappears.

" Wh-what was that?" Jaken asks himself. He looks up at the tree to see a note pin to it.

_**To whoever comes looking for me,**_

_**I shall be back within perhaps twenty minutes, a little later, or a littler earlier. Depends on if I find what it is I am getting. I am not running away, simply fetching items on my list, in order to teach the children. Do not wait up if I am not really needed.**_

_**Rose**_

" Ai-yi-yi! Lord Sesshomaru will end up with my head!" Jaken panicks. So from there, he waits in that spot, still muttering under his breath.

About fifteen minutes later is when he finally gets hope back - Rose wonders back out of the trees with some papers clutch in her hands.

" Jaken," Rose said in slight surprise. " What are you doing here?"

" Waiting for you!" he shouts, waving his Staff of Three-Heads at her. " Lord Sesshomaru orders for your presence! I'm surprised that he has not come here and kill me for making him wait!"

" Hmph, I shall explain the reason why I have been gone for a short amount of time. If he blames you, I will deny the accustion and ask him to not punish you," Rose replies, and without waiting for a reply, she walks off for the castle.

_' Huh? But... I have been giving her hell, and yet she'll keep me out of trouble?'_ Jaken asks himself mentally. _' What's her purpose for doing this for me? I hope she doesn't expect anything from me!'_ Yet, he has a bit of respect for her as he follows as fast as his legs could take him.

" You're late," Sesshomaru said as Rose enters, Jaken behind her. " Jaken, why is it that you failed to bring her to me sooner?"

" It was not his fault," Rose said before Jaken could start grovelling. " I have went for something at a town, village, whatever you may call it. It has been on my agenda to go get it, before I end up forgetting all about it. So, it is not Jaken's fault, but mine."

" Hm," sesshomaru murmers. " I see. So if there was any need of a punishment, it would all go to you?"

" If it has to be."

" At least you're honest. Jaken, you are free to do as you like. Just make sure to alert the guards."

" Yes, mi'lord!" Jaken says in happiness as he ran right out of the room.

" So, what is the being of my summoning?" Rose asks after a few minutes of silence.

" I want to ask why you have lied to me," Sesshomaru said bluntly. Rose blinks at the command.

" Lied to you about what?"

" About where you have come from. You may have told the truth of where, but my question is **when**."

" Now do not be so ridiculus," Rose said, her face matching Sesshomaru's cold expression.

" I'm not. You will answer that question, as well as any more I have suspensions on."

" How about I say 'no', and say we did." Rose is not about to back down, making the youkai in Sesshomaru demand that she submits and follow orders, as all are to do in the presence of him, Lord Sesshomaru.

" Woman, you are trying my patiance," Sesshomaru growls. " I only ask of your corperation, don't trouble yourself and me with resistion."

" I happen to like my privacy." _' Damn, can't he take hints? It's bad enough with my rod broken in pieces, along with having to stay here for the rest of my life, as it seems... But now he's harping on about my past life,'_ Sessgomaru heard echoing in her mind.

" I have all rights to learn of who lives in my castle."

" Yeah, only because you threaten me to stay. An act of a coward."

That did it, Rose just tap-danced right through Sesshomaru's last nerve. There's a reounding SMACK that echoes in the room as he backhands her across the face. Refusing to utter a sound, Rose turns her head to face him again. The hand with the black glove on balls into a fist as Rose stubbornly stares into Sesshomaru's eyes.

" Dare to speak to me like that again, there will be consiquences more sever than that," he said coldly, watching her expression. It actually remain blank, and still staring him down.

" Excuse me, for not getting on my knees and begging for forgivness," she responds. " My shouler and all has been bothering me, so it is not a wise thing to do, to bow down I mean."

_' She is really trying my will of self-control.'_ " Fine, if you will not answer my first question, then let it be so that we move on to the next one," he said as calmly as her could, walking over to the desk. " I have noticed how you always seem to be wearing that glove, and from what one of my servents say one of the time you retire yourself to the hotsprings, you wear it even then. Is it a custom to wear a glove while in water? Or are you hiding something from view?"

He sees out of the corner of his eyes the way she slightly squirmed, her hand clutching even tighter as though afraid of it falling off.

" If you must know, yes, I am hiding something. But it is only I to know what lies beneath the cloth."

" That is fair enough," he answers, being very calm, calmer than Rose expects from him.

He continues to ask questions relating to her life, her ability to teach the kids, and among other various reason to ask. Rose slightly relaxes somewhere along the wave of questions. As long as it doesn't relate to her past nine years ago, she is wiling to answer - most of the time, anyway.

" Lord Sesshomaru!" one of the guards said as he barges into the room. Rose nearly drew her weapon, but remembers that people there has a tendancy to run into rooms. " Mi'lord, mi'lady, InuYasha and his group approaches."

_' Mi'lady? What does these people think I am, the queen of Jamica or something? I'm just a person, not some damn noble...'_ Sesshomaru catches from Rose's thoughts.

" Do not take any action, I shall deal with this," Sesshomru commands. The soldier bows and made a hasty escape. " Rose, you shall accompany me for this."

" I do not have a choice or say in this, do I?"

" No, this is an order, from someone above your position and rank."

" Then I will ask why I am going."

" I may need you to battle against the humans, if they prove to be of interferance between InuYasha and I."

" InuYasha is your half brother, right? Why must you fight him, he is family to you."

" He is a hanyou, a disgrace to the tai youkai line," he replies, not liking how she, too, is lecturing about families. " If you have a half sibling, it would be the same for you."

" Actually, I do have a half sister, who is related by blood on my mother's side," she replies coldly. " Do not try to tell me I would do the same thing, because I happen to get along with her, nine years ago when I last have seen her." She marches out of the room, waiting for him to lead the way to where the InuYasha gang is at, mildly ill-tempered. Sesshomaru merely went by her and quickly heads for the gates of the castle, ready to fight and win, as he usually would. Rose may end up watching from the sidelines, but it is better to know where she is instead of finding a way to escape, Sesshomaru concludes. With that settle, he forms the **_sekiishin_** and he and Rose has taken off towards where the trail leads.

* * *

**Well? Anything wrong with the tense this time? I hope not, because I don't think I'll be going back to fix it! Man, I'm bushed, staying up 'til 1 AM... but I'm gonna continue the chapter-a-day-of-each-story routine! So get used to this, because it's better than updating every MONTH! XP Bye-bye until next chapter!**


	9. Fighting Time Again

**DISCLAIMER**

Don't own InuYasha, nor any of the characters from the shows! Only Rose, Cosmos, Malshano, Zikomo, Ryu, Astor, and any others that won't ever be making an appearance!

* * *

**Chapter IX:** Fighting Time Again

" InuYasha? What's the matter?" Kagome said as InuYasha stops and sniffs the air.

" Grrrr, it's Sesshomaru!"

" Great, this is just _great_..."

" Perhaps we can get out fighting this time, if we negociate with him," Miroku said.

" Feh! Like THAT will ever happen!"

" Just a thought..."

As if on cue, Sesshomaru lands in front of them on his **_sekiishin_**, which disappears from sight. But what's new is the person standing beside him...

" By the gods, why does he always find more help?" Kagome complains, shutting up by both of the newcomers cold stare. _' Oh shit, this is like facing two Sesshomarus...'_

" You have trespassed onto my territory, you shall all pay," Sesshomaru said as he removes his Toukijin from its sheathe.

" What's with the woman beside you, Sesshomaru?" InuYasha demands, in a taunting way. " Is she your new bodyguard? 'Cause you're gonna need one. Or is she your concubine?"

" Shi'za," the woman said to InuYasha, which causes Sesshomaru to sneer. InuYasha, not knowing Russian, wouldn't know that he was just called a shithead.

" Watch out, dear brother, for she can easily defeat you. But it is going to be I, Sesshomaru, who will fight you. Prepare to die, little brother."

" You're no brother of mine!" InuYasha shouts, all of his cool gone and charging at Sesshomaru, Tesuiga drawn. Sesshomaru moves out of the way and swings his Toukijin at his back. InuYasha barely brought his sword in the way to block.

" Another day, another fight..." Sango sighs as they watch. The woman who has move away from the fight looks over at them, wondering why the hell they weren't worried.

" I will take it that this occurs often," she said, surprising them all. " This really comes as no surprise to me..."

" I see that you really are different from the vicious two brothers," Kagome said as she stands beside her, really confident that she won't attack, since she hadn't already. " What's your name?"

" Yes, mi'lady, what is your name?" Miroku said, becoming his usual pervert self.

" No calling me the mi'lady shit, I will get enough of that from Sesshomaru's servents... My name is Rose L.M., the fifth of the line."

" I'll take it no loyalty to him? You're not some slave or soldier?"

" Non, merci God..."

" French! You've spoke French!" Kagome exclaims. " No, thank you God?"

" You got it."

They stop talking for a minute as InuYasha flies overhead, Sesshomaru following behnd and still trying to strike him down.

" So,what demon are ya? You have white wings, a horn, and some sort of feline tail."

" Cheetah."

" What? They're supposed to be extinct!" Sango protests.

" Do you need DNA testing or a judge to tell you that I am one?" Rose said, a bit annoyed about the claims that she already knows.

" ..." Kagome oddly falls quiet, thinking what Rose just said.

" So you have no mate?" Miroku asks, and Sango is all for knocking him upside the head, except that she's over on the other side of the line, with Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and Rose in the way.

" Why should I even answer that?" Rose said, not really knowing by the term 'mate', for the only definition she knows of that name is 'friend' in Australlia. _' How the hell am I suppose to know what these people mean by anything? I'm no gawddamn expert at even being an demon, other than attacking...'_ she thinks to herself, while her face merely shows that she's bored with the conversation.

" I have to ask you for a request," Miroku starts, grabbing one of her hands.

_' Oh gods, here it comes...'_ all of his companions thinks, not going to be surprised that he's going to be hurt or killed.

" Will you bear my children?" A second later, he finds himself flip over her shoulder, a judo move Kagome reconizes. Next second later, he finds himself unable to breathe with a heeled shoe pressed against his windpipe. She's really giving his a cold glare with her arms crossed, causing him to squirm in fear.

" You dare to say anything like that again, you will find yourself dead and facing God himself," she said after lifting her foot another minute later. He gasps at the air, his face blue and his throat really in pain.

" You're not a Buddist?" Sango asks, not one bit of remorse to the nearly-dead Miroku as she hits him in the head with her Hirakous weapon.

" No, I am a Christian."

" Ah, that explains you're lack of traditional clothes."

" You will never catch me dead in a dress or skirt... or kimono, as they are called here."

" WINDSCAR!" they hear InuYasha yell as he unleases Tesuiga's ultimate attack. Sesshomaru counters with his Dragon Slash.

" Move it!" Sango yells as she jumps out of the way of the Windscar and Dragon Slash attacks. All but Shippo managed to get out of the way, and Rose stands in the way of the attacks, taking the blow from the front.

" Get moving," she said after a few seconds later, when the attacks finally subsides. Shippo doesn't argue as he scrambles up and out of the area, over to Kagome.

" Oh my gawd, you actually saved Shippo..." Kagome said as she tries to examine Rose's wounds, which wasn't alot of. " And you only got a few scratches!"

" Only because of this," Rose said as she shows her left wrist, which bleed from a symbol that Rose must have cut into the skin. " The symbol of protection, or barrier. Would have drawn it in the ground, but there is no time to actually do so."

" Huh? Symbols?"

" Most of my abilities requires symbols and my blood... They only work for me, so do not attempt to try it out."

" You certainly take the attacks cooly," Sango comments.

" Eh, the attacks were not meant for us, so why get angry for no reason?"

" Nice pholophacy."

" And don't forget to kick a monk to the side when one's being stupid," Miroku mumbles as he messages his throat.

" You should not have tried to hit on me, that is all I need to say to you, pervert."

" What about your wrist, though?" Kagome asks.

" You have known a demon, you know that we heal fast."

Kagome detects a bit of lie there, but she doesn't want to mess with someone who can match Sesshomaru's cold expressions just as well as he can.

" InuYasha's in trouble, Kagome!" Shippo shouts as he jumps up and down, pointing. Kagome and them looks to see that InuYasha is nearly down and out for the count. Rose glances to see that Sesshomaru, as it seems, hasn't taken much damage as InuYasha did.

" I think this fight better be stopped," Rose said as she runs over to the spot where she laid her Kenzel weapon and picks it up. Afterwards, she hears a thud behind her, which turns out to be the large Tesuiga that burrow into the ground. InuYasha lays several yards away from it, and Sesshomaru stands over his brother.

" This ends today, InuYasha," he said with a smirk, raising the Toukijin over his head.

_' Oh shit, I really blew this...'_ InuYasha thought as he waits for the blow. He hears it, but he feels no pain. He opens an eye to see Rose blocking the Toukijin with her swallow. And in her other hands lays the Tesuiga. " WHAT THE FUCK!" he yells as he stares at the woman. She gives him a slight surprise look.

" What the hell is your problem? Take your sword and defend yourself," she said as she tosses it at him. Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention to anything but how Rose has pick up the Tesuiga, and the fact that she is a full-blood demon.

" Why didn't it repel you, like it did to other full demons!" InuYasha demands.

" Repel? I have no clue what you are talking about, but I really do not care how this is quickly leading to an argument. I am just trying to stop the fight."

" Which I, Sesshomaru, want to know why." Sesshomaru pulls back then thrusts the Toukijin at Rose, anger overtaking him. _' I just had that hanyou on his knees, and she INTERFERED with my kill! She shall learn her place NOW!'_

" Have not you heard of a fair fight without making them weaponless?" Rose asks as she merely dodges. She really has no intenion of fighting herself against Sesshomaru. " And I will not have you kill someone for no reason at all in front of me. Being a hanyou is nothing to kill for, it is not the persons' fault."

" You dare to lecture me, as well?" Sesshomaru growls, swinging around to hit her Kenzel that blocks once more. " You will pay for defying your Lord."

" I HAVE NO DAMN LORD OVER ME EXCEPT GOD ALMIGHTY!" Rose shouts, being sick and tired of being a low subject to a self-proclaim tyrant. She pushes him back and jumps away.

Kagome and theothers stares in shock of a switch battle between the two people that came to stop them. Sango and Miroku quickly pulls InuYasha along away from the battle.

" I can handle both of them, let me go!" InuYasha said as he pulls himself free of his human companions.

" Go out there now, you'll be torn apart," Shippo said. " Sesshomaru's really angry!"

" Like I give a damn!"

" If you try to go back out there with wounds like that, I'll say the 'S' word!"

" Give it up, Sesshomaru, I am not going to fight back!" Rose said as she continues to dodge and block. One time though, Sesshomaru has trick Rose and comes up behind her and slashes her right leg.

" That was such a low blow," Rose growls as she tries to ignore her leg as she lands away from him again.

" Then fight back, coward. You'll only prove yourself foolish by not attacking back," Sesshomaru said as he studies Rose from the other side of the field. _' She is too stubborn and proud to kneel down because of that injury, ' _he thought to himself.

" It proves that not attacking is the more sensible option, for what comes with fighting is no point except that winning means nothing. It only counts if you are protecting someone."

**(( Damn the 'Outsiders' book... well, not really, since I actually like it. Read it sometime, and you'll find out why I say that winning IS rather pointless... sad ending in the book, though.))**

" What rock did she crawl out under of?" InuYasha huffs. " You'd think she was human if it wasn't for the wings, horn, tail, and claws!"

Rose freezes, then swings her head in the direction she and Sesshomaru came from, with the look of worry.

" Rin and Astor... They are in trouble!" she said after a few minutes of listening to the silence. Sesshomaru immediatly takes action by transforming into his real form, his eyes still bleeding red from his anger towards Rose's interferance and the new intruder that dares to threaten Rin and Astor. Rose follows suit, transforming, for the first time on this world, into her cheetah form. White with black spots, she retains her wings and horn, but her size grew remarkably to where she was only four feet smaller than Sesshomaru. Her right hind leg, unfortantly, doesn't even touch the ground, using only her left one to spring from the ground. She is still damn fast, even with half her portental to run gone.

" Let's go, for the shard is still in that direction, and they may need our help," Kagome said. With no one arguing (not even from InuYasha, for she said the magic word 'Shard'), Kagome climbs onto InuYasha's back, and with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on Kirara, they follow behind.

* * *

**YES! I know, Rose now can pick up the Tesuiga! It's not gonna last long, you'll see why! So she is still NOT some ultra-powerful god, nor a Mary-Sue! Please don't complain (hides) But I hope that you enjoy the fact that Sesshomaru, while always cool and unmovable by mere taunts, loses his control of anger because of Rose's refusal to be a good servent! Hope the chappie was okay, anyway! Let me know!**


	10. Resurfacing the Past

**DISCLAIMER**

Don't own InuYasha or any of the characters! Only own Rose and so forth! And YAY! Kikyou is still alive! ... WTF! I just realized that I haven't mentioned Kikyou in ANY of the chapters! (ponders for awhile)

* * *

**Chapter X:** Resurfacing the Past

As the great Lord of the West, the mythical 'not suppose to exist' white cheetah, the hanyou, fox kit, two-tailed cat demon, and group of humans race back to the castle, General Damsei and his men are fighting off two giant demons; a black phoenix and a black lion. The phoenix is about twice the size of the real form of Sesshomaru, and the lion about the same size as Rose in her other form, the cheetah. Many of the youkai soldiers have fallen under the flames of the phoenix, while the lion watches from the sidelines.

**_" You sure that this will lure the cheetah back here?"_** the lion asks the phoenix impatiantly in language that can be only be said in their other form.

**_" Yes, Malshano. This is what she hates the most, as you know,"_** the phoenix replies as he unleashes more flames.

" Begone, trespassers!" Damsei yells as he slashes at the phoenix with his Terrin swords with flames engulfing then. It merely makes the phoenix laugh as the general has been sent flying by the beat of the wings. " Fine, let's play it this way," the general said as he stands back up and throws a Fire Pillar at the one called Malshano. The lion only dodges, and yet not attack back. By this time though, the group has arrive to the scene, and only Rose reconizes the lion. The view of the other attacker is blocked from her. She growls as she stops a few feet from him.

**_" Malshano! Why do you continue to persue me? Leave, now!"_** she said with malice in her threat, stepping forward with a slight limp from her right hind leg. Malshano looks at her, having a catty-smirk on his face.

**_" So nice to see you again, cheetah. Ready to die?"_** he asks as he crouches, ready to leap and tear her apart. Bad idea, for Sesshomaru has pounce on him and growling, his acid saliva dripping beside Malshano's head.

**_" I forgot to mention that the lord of this castle is pissed-off,"_** Rose said as she bounds past him to try and stop the other attacker, leaving Malshano in the paws of Sesshomaru and InuYasha's group.

" Rose!" Damsei said when he caught Rose's scent, and apparently taking her new form with ease. " The other one is already in the gardens!" Rose growls in knowledge as she zips by the injured general. Sesshomaru and Malshano, meanwhile, were... ah... duking it out? Nah, doesn't sound right for a giant dog and lion... okay, fine, fighting tooth and claw with fur flying, one trying to get away to give chase to Rose, the other wanting nothing more than to rip the other limb-from-limb.

" What is a lion demon doing here?" Miroku asks as InuYasha and them finally arrive.

" Isn't it obvious? It wants to take over the territory," InuYasha said as he removes the Tesuiga from the sheath.

**_" Heh... you stupid dog demons and mortals,"_** Malshano said as he suddenly shoves the great tai youkai off of him and bounds off where Rose went. **_" Once I kill the cheetah, you are next in line to die! She's bound to be easy to take down because of Cosmos, so expect your deaths soon!"_**

" What he say?" Kagome asks InuYasha, since he, Sesshomaru, and Shippou are the only ones who can understand.

" He said as soon as he kill the Rose girl, we're next. And soon, if she meets this 'Cosmos'."

Sesshomaru has already got back up and went after Malshano.

" Let's go!" Sango said as she follows the big leader, the others behind her.

And with Rose, she finally reaches the other side of the castle, where the gardens are at. The first sight she sees... is her worst nightmare.

" LADY ROSE!" the kids cry out as Cosmos flies towards her, flames coming from his wings.

**_" You finally arrive,"_** the black phoenix, Cosmos, said as he lands ontop of one of the watch towers, clutch in one of his talons is the children.**_ " What's this? Scared of me, still?"_** he taunts, Astor following the conversation. Rose has froze in her tracks, unable to move. Her eyes are wide from fear and some other emotions, and her ears laying against her skull. **_" To be expected. And hoped for, as well. Malshano will take the pleasure of killing you in your state."_**

**_" Mmmyesss, with great pleasure,"_** Malshano said as he runs up behind her and knock her to the ground. She doesn't even fight back. **_" Sad that you won't be able to put up an actual fight, like your late family did. They may have won then, but as you are, we stand victorious!"_**

" Rose! Please move, anything!" Astor yells, but even his cry doesn't reach to Rose.

A roar is suddenly heard, and Cosmos finds himself on the ground before anyone can look. The children went flying through the air, but luckily Sango and Kirara catches them.

**_" HOW DARE YOU INVADE MY TERRITORY,"_** Sesshomaru roars again as he slashes at Cosmos's back, leaving great wounds in the muscles. Cosmos fights against the dog on his back, and he only got out of the grasp when Malshano manages to shove Sesshomaru off. **_" You'll PAY for touching what belongs to ME!"_**

" Lord Sesshomaru!" General Damsei said as he rushes as much as his injuries allows him over to the outrage dog. Sesshomaru glances at him, then back at the two demons. Damsei stands by him, swords ready once more.

**_" It appears that we are not welcomed here, Malshano,"_** Cosmos said as he laughs and takes off for the skies. Malshano looks back at the still-paralyzed cheetah, wanting to kill her now, before spreading his own wings - one of a silver angel, the other a golden dragon - and goes after Cosmos.

Sesshomaru, after calming down by the fact that the children are alright, returns to his more frequent appearance. Rin and Astor, meanwhile, were trying to get Rose out of her shock-state, as it seems to be.

" Lady Rose? Are you okay?" Rin said as she approaches the big, over-sized cheetah and touches her muzzle lightly. Not even a flinch. Astor joins her and they continue talking to Rose, hoping she'll somehow hear whenever she finally comes out of her own hiding place in her head.

" What do you think is wrong with Lady Rose?" Damsei asks Sesshomaru, who is giving Rose a cold, expressionless look.

" Don't know, but she is due to punishment for disobeying me."

" Disobeying?" As soon as Damsei spots InuYasha, he then understands. " She stopped you from making your kill," he states. When Sesshomaru didn't answer, Damsei takes it as a 'Yes, and she will pay dearly for it'. " But, mi'lord, may I make a suggestion?" He waits for a answer, and all he got it none, which means go ahead. " Find out what is the matter, with meeting Cosmos. As you and I both know, she does not freeze this easily, even if we've known her for a short amount of time. Whatever Cosmos did to her, she obviously remembers and fears him for it. Besides, that's a punishment right there, if she's not even responding to he children."

" How can that be a punishment?" Sesshomaru said, curiousity getting to him.

" I believe that she's trapped in her memories, from how her eyes are glazed over."

Well, the term is WAS glazed over. She finally blinks to see the children petting underneath her eyes, talking to her. She shifts to her more normal form and sits up, shaking her head.

" Lady Rose!" Astor said as he hugs her around the neck in a tackle. " What happened? Did that lion do something to you to be paralyzed?"

" N-no, it was nothing he did..." she answers quietly. " But I am sorry for scaring you two like that."

" Seems that the human kid took to her instead of you, Sesshomaru," InuYasha said with a smirk as Rin also hugs Rose, making Sesshomaru turn the 'DEATH' glare onto him. " Whoa, think I struck a nerve?"

" You will leave my territory, now," Sesshomaru said as he turns around, facing Rose and the children. " You and your human companions."

" We ain't leaving without that jewel shard!" InuYasha spats as he turns to Kagome. " Where is it?"

" Um... Inside, I think, because the feelin' is now stronger," Kagome said nervously.

" See? Now where's the shard bein' kept at?" InuYasha said as he turns back to Sesshomaru. Guess who keeps walking away? " HEY! Come back here and give up that shard!"

" Well, if it isn't InuYasha-sama!" Kasiya said as she slowly exits the castle. " Who would have figured that an attack on the castle would bring you here?"

" Kasiya?" InuYasha said as he stares at the caretaker of even him, whenever she managed to get out of the castle and assist his mother, Iszu **(Yeah, I know, this ain't his mother's name, but HELL! I got no satillite to refer to, people! No internet right now, no actual TV shows... #sighs#)**

" Lady Rose!" Koira said as the neko youkai rushes out with little caution over to Rose, who finally stands up, but stumbles. " What happened to your leg? It's bleeding!"

" It is only a cut..." Rose said softly as she looks down at her feet.

" Are you okay after that lion demon attacked you?"

" If she hasn't froze up, she would have saved the children herself and driven the two threats off before they made even more damage," Sesshomaru said coldly as he stands in front of Rose and Koira. Everyone but Rose looks extremly uncomfortable, while she continues looking down at the ground, looking miserable. He expected her to outburst, look angry, or even refuse to show any emotion while glaring him in the eyes, but she surprises him once again. She, instead, starts to cry.

" If it was anybody else but him, yes, I would have..."

" Alright, everybody inside. General Damsei, have your men help the injured to the medical wing, state," Kasiya orders as she herds the children and guests, while Koira helps Rose, inside. It only leaves Damsei and Sesshomaru outside, watching them go.

" She's a puzzle box, that Rose," Damsei said as he goes to rally up the soldiers left standing to get the injured ones to the said wing. The Great Lord of the West is, believe it or not, feels somewhat sorry for her. But, of course, it quickly evaporates when he thinks back to when she stopped him from killing the hanyou, who is now in the care of Kasiya! And that equals no killing him in front of his caretaker... That's enough to have him fuming for the rest of the afternoon, which all of the servents and soldiers could tell, since they quickly scatter from his sight.

Much later in the day, as Kasiya and Kagome were taking care of the injured, the children and others are munching on their dinner, minus Sesshomaru, Rose, and Koira.

" Can't believe that Sesshomaru hasn't chased us out as of yet," Sango said. She sits between Miroku and InuYasha, where beside him is an empty seat for Kagome. On the other side of the table, Astor, Rin and Shippou sits there, chatting on what happened, near the end of the table where Sesshomaru and Rose usually sit themselves at. Rin and Astor glances at the doors every now and then, waiting for them.

" Yeah yeah yeah, he's just waiting for you to relax so that he can slit your throats during the night," InuYasha growls as he shovels meat into his mouth.

" Such a nice image," Miroku said with a sigh as he eats in a more fashioned way. " You know, InuYasha, he could have poisoned your meat. I'm surprised you didn't think of that."

InuYasha chokes on a rather big piece of steak.

" Why can't you two be nice for one minute...?" Kagome said as she plops herself into the chair next to InuYasha, thumping him in the back so that he can breathe again.

" Kagome!" Shippou said as he looks up from his dish of rice and chicken.

" Is Lady Rose and Lord Sesshomaru coming, too...?" Rin asks.

" I don't know," Kagome said as she helps herself to some chicken. " But then again, I think Rose said that she isn't going to be eating. Yeah, I'm positive that she said that before walking out of the hospital wing to her own room. Kasiya have managed to make Rose let us bandage her leg, wrist, and shoulder that had a burn on it. But she refused to have us check her back, which was bleeding a little bit before she went out."

" Probably from when Naraku held us captive," Rin said as she sips some water from her cup. " But why hasn't that healed up like when the scorpion demon stabbed her and her horn glowed? My arm was healed where the scorpion scratched and poisoned me, as well as Astor's wounds from the bear demon and Sesshomaru has his arm back."

" WHAT?" InuYasha yells when the words struck home. His friends sighs.

" As usual, you miss everything new," Sango said. " But Rose is the one that gave Sesshomaru his arm back?" she asks Rin. Astor answers this time.

" A-about right after she killed the scorpion youkai that tried to get us, she healed all of us, as well as add Master Jaken's Staff of Two, now Three, Heads more powers. I-I think that was accidental, though."

" What sort of demon are we facing here?" InuYasha grumbles as he glares at his food, before eating again.

" I hope that Sesshomaru-sama gets here soon," Rin says cheerfully, making InuYasha's group groan quietly at the thought.

The mentioned person is too busy glaring coldly at his bedroom wall. **(( Hahahahaha, this is quickly turning into a soap opera. Sorry, let's try making it go back to the ususal as much as we can.))**

" She deserves to be punished," he said as he folds his arms, closing his eyes and thinking. He doesn't have to worry about someone hearing him, for his room is sound-proof and unbreakable to all outside; For more than one reason. " Of all of the times she has disobeyed me, as well as being very disrespectful to a lord, she deserves sever punishment. As well as not saving the children, but allowing her weakness to stop her! But..." He thinks about what his most trusted general said. About how being trapped in her own memories is as sever as any torture can be. " I, Sesshomaru, am to believe that memories is far worse than physical pain?" Shakes his head. " No, even my best general can't tell me that she has enough punishment as it is. Memories is not enough for her to understand that she is and always will be under myself and the other lords. She will learn this soon enough."

Standing up from his bed, he walks over to the door that's connected to the room Rose resides at. But, even though his room is sound-proof to the others, it doesn't mean that it's the same to him when inside the room. He hears a faint banging on the other side of the door. He opens the door slowly and peers inside... to find...

**A CLIFFIE! (knives, pitchforks, and any other sharp objects have been thrown at her) WAIT! (objects stop in mid-air, inches from Rose's face) Now then, this WOULD'VE been a cliff-hanger, but I've took pity on you people and continued the chapter. (the objects return to their rightful owners) And PLEASE tell me if I should turn this fic to M, because I'm considering about this issue. And if you lemon-haters don't like the idea but I do it anyway, I WILL LET YOU KNOW IF THERE'S A LEMON IN A CHAPTER, WHERE IT STARTS AND WHERE IT ENDS! I swear I will! (waits for polls to be turned in)**

... a rather pitiful sight. There, in a corner, sits Rose, banging the side of the head against the stone wall that is to the outside of the castle (considering that she can't bang her forehead against it, because of the horn), her knees drawn to her chin and her arms wrapped around them. Sesshomaru smells tears as he steps in and walks over to her. She doesn't even notice as she continues the slow process of banging her brains out.

_' Why must Cosmos haunt my waking second, as well as the hour I actually sleep every two to three weeks...? The guilt... sadness... anger... the memories of that day... they're bad enough...'_ Sesshomaru catches from her thoughts. _' But now... what would have happened to the kids if Sesshomaru and Sango weren't there? I'm...'_ Thud._ ' a...'_ Thud._ ' damn...'_ Thud._ ' idiot...'_ Thud.

_' She's punishing herself,'_ Sesshomaru thought in somewhat amazement. He decides to take the chance of making his presence known. " Rose."

She stops banging and turns her head at the mention of her name, looking up to his face. " ... how are the children?" she asks as she then stands up to face him.

" They're doing alright, they're now eating dinner," Sesshomaru answers nonchalantly as he continues looking at her tear-stained face.

" ... you are here to punish me," she said after a few minutes of silence. " I deserve it for freezing like that... The kids are first priority, and yet I withdrawn into myself at the worst possible moment..." Her head lowers to where she is once again staring at the floor. This makes Sesshomaru rethink about punishing her at the moment.

" That is only one reason," he said slowly. " And you have already punished yourself for that one reason."

" So this is now about how I do not follow orders, as well as kept you from making your kill..."

" And being disrespectful."

" Cannot change who one is..."

" That is true," he said with a silent sigh. " But I haven't come to punish you." He adds mentally, _' Not right now, anyway...'_ " I merely want to know what happened. What caused you to just freeze, or what did the phoenix, Cosmos, do to you for the near-instint reaction at his appearance?" He watches for her reactions.

At first surprised, with eyes wide with a mix of reproach and confusion. Second, opens her mouth a few times, no sound coming out of it. Clamps it shut and stare at the floor again. Then she looks back up, finally fixing herself to be more calm and mannered.

" Alright... the reason why I froze is because he caused me great pain, and not physically. No child needs to go through what I have, though it happens everywhere. Right now, I... I do not want to talk about the deed he has done, but he caused me enough pain to my heart to have me go as stiff as a statue everytime I see him, and even at the _mention_ of his name." She takes a deep breath as Sesshomaru processes what she said. " Hope that answers your question, because if I go any further, I am afraid that I will break again and cry."

" That will do," Sesshomaru said as he draws his hands into the sleeves of his yukata. " It's perfectly alright, and I thank you for putting your faith, however little, into me."

Rose smiles slightly. " Even though you are quite, ah... obstinate, you are indeed fair about these things, great Algonquian." When he looks confused about the choice of words, she laughs softly. " Obstinate means 'hard to get along', and Algonquian is 'white dog'."

" Ah. Is that as much respect I shall be getting out of you?" he asks seriously, while at the same time, amusingly.

" At the moment, yup," Rose answers with a slight humor in her voice. She sighs sadly as she looks through the window to outside. " Your beautiful gardens are ruined..."

" The staff can repair it in a matter of weeks," he said dismissivly as he turns to leave. " You can expect that your duty to teach the children will resume tomorrow. You can expect a new student..."

" Because of your half-brother and his companions is staying on Kasiya's request. You mean Shippou."

" Yes..." _' As much as I despise InuYasha, I cannot do anything to him because of Kasiya. He can only stay because of my caretaker's request...'_ " But as for tonight, you can either stay here or come to dinner. I know for a fact that Rin and Astor are asking where are the two of us are at." As soon as he reaches the doors, planning on head straight to the dining room, Rose makes her decision and rushes to join him. Wordlessly, they make their way to where everyone else is at. And they both, without reading another's mind, hopes that he or she makes it through dinner... Netherless to say, Rin and Astor were happy to see them sit at their usual spots, and it's InuYasha's dismay that cracks the others up. Other than a wise crack from the hanyou (" Lookie here, the couple has arrived! Are you mates, yet?" that left Rose very confused by his words) and a 'sit' from Kagome after she drags him away from the table, it was uneventful.

Rin and Astor, when it was time for bed for them, manages to have Rose come with them and tuck them to bed in this time. It is usually Kasiya and Sesshomaru who does that task. And guess what they each asked for her to do for them?

" How am I supposed to tell you a story," Rose said to Astor, " and sing you a song?" to Rin.

" I can wait for mine!" Rin said as she smiles brightly, making it impossible to say no to a face like that.

" Alright then, if that is okay with you and Astor," Rose said as she looks at them both. They both nod, and Rin already goes into her room to get ready for bed. Astor leads Rose into his room and he changes clothes (with Rose looking elsewhere to maintain privacy). " What do you want me to tell you tonight?" she asks as the inu kit crawls onto his overly-large bed.

" Something exciting, as well as it has a lesson and happy ending," Astor said as he motions for his protector to sit on the edge of the bed, next to him. " Do you know a story that I might like?"

" Hmmm..." she said as she retreats to her thoughts for the moment, practically going through what stories she does know. " Well, there is one that might suit this. It is a story that happened to a girl named Michele. No, it has no actual fighting against a dragon or demon or anything," she adds. This puzzles Astor, since what story without those be a great story? " This one can be as frightening as facing a monster. But let us start the story and not ruin it for you.

" A girl named Jessie. Someone who has found out about a guy that really liked her. Where I came from, there's something called a 'Dance', which you might call a ball or ceremony. She was excited about it when this guy, Cale, asked her to go with him there that was to happen a week later that he asked. So, being a girl, she made sure to have her mother help her with actually finding a beautiful dress, or a sort of kimono.

" Days passed, and she couldn't sleep without thinking about the dance and Cale. But, the unexpected happened. On the day OF the dance, guess what was wrong."

" A attacker? Her parents suddenly saying no?"

" Nope. When she woke up, the world was suddenly spinning in front of her eyes. She couldn't move her head from her pillow. Her mother came in to see why she isn't already up, but when she felt Jessie's forehead, she knew something is wrong. Her mother exclaimed that she had a very high fever, but Jessie felt cold. She was rushed to the nearest doctor, which then she was transferred to another city for the best doctor there was. Her temp was practically one-hundred-four degrees! It was a extremely serious infection that could have, if it wasn't treated, claimed her life."

Astor, when the tale began, was expecting it to be boring, but how it was develpoing, he is now at attention. " That does sound as bad as being attacked..."

" And it can happen to anyone," Rose said sadly as she thought about something else, but goes back on track. " But, as you can guess, the treatment worked, and while it took days for her to recover, she couldn't believe that she missed the dance. She felt like she has let Cale down for not showing. Of course, her mother have made sure to let him know about the no-show. But Jessie worried all the same. She was positive that he was furious about it, especially since he hadn't checked in on her anytime. But as it is, at least she IS alive to see the other dances.

" On the day that she could return to her own home, one of the healers came in and told her to put on a robe while holding it out. This really puzzled Jessie, but she did as asked."

" Did Cale finally went to see her?" Astor said.

" Even better than that. Him, Jessie's two best friends and their dates, and her parents came into the room. _" Would you care to dance?"_ he asked Jessie. _" Just because you missed the dance doesn't mean we can't have our own right here, right now."_ Music from a tiny group outside played, and this really brought Jessie to tears as she accepted and, though can't walk all that well, just enjoyed being in his arms and swaying, while the other, even her parents, danced around them. _" I'm so glad you're okay,"_ he said to her. _" I made trips to your house while your dad was there to check up on you." " They didn't tell me,"_ she said in surprise as she tried to comb through her hair with her fingers. _" Don't worry,"_ he said with a smile. _" You look beautiful."_ Jessie thanked God, who I believe in, for that moment." Astor simply stares in astonishment, which later turns into a yawn. " Alright, now that you had your story, go to sleep," Rose laughs as she starts to get up. Astor grabs her hand and pulls her back to to hug her around the neck again, surprising her tremendously.

" Don't ever die by those men, or by anything else," he said as he buries his face into her shoulder. " You really scared me, I thought I was going to watch another person in my life die..."

" Don't worry," Rose said softly as she hugs him awkwardly at first, then relaxes. " I don't think that I will be letting myself be an easy target again anytime soon."

" You better not be," he said as he pulls away and lays back down, yawning once more. Seconds later, he is out like a light.

Rose quietly sneaks out by going over to the door that connects to Rin's room and enters to find the girl, who is eagerly (and tiredly) waiting for her, already in bed. " What took you?" she asks as Rose went over to her and sits on the edge.

" You know stories takes a little bit of time to tell," Rose said as she pulls the cover to Rin's chin. " You really want to hear my horrible singing?"

" Please sing anyway!" She makes puppy-dog eyes, as well as lookg pitiful. Rose couldn't, again, resist. Rose nods with another small smile as she clears her throat and sings softly (to hide any sudden change of pitches without warning, which happens often to her)

" Somewhere, a voice calls,  
In the depths of my heart  
May I always be dreaming,  
The dreams that move my heart

So many tears of sadness  
Uncountable though and though  
I know on the other side, of them,  
I'll find you

Every time we fall down to the ground,  
We look up to the blue sky above  
We wake to its blueness,  
As for the first time

Though the road is long and lonely  
And the end far away, out of sight,  
I can with these two arms,  
Embrace the light

As I bid farewell, my heart stops,  
In tenderness I feel  
My silent empty body begins  
To listen to what is real

The wonder of living,  
The wonder of dying  
The wind, town and flowers,  
We all dance in unity."

Rin starts to drift to sleep, Rose notices, and continues with the song. She hums for a minute.

" Somewhere, a voice calls,  
In the depths of my heart  
Keep dreaming your dreams,  
Don't ever let them part

Why speak of all your sadness,  
Or of life's painful woes  
Instead let the same lips sing,  
A gentle song for you

The whispering voice,  
We never want to forget,  
In each passing memory  
Always there guide you  
When a mirror has been broken,  
Shattered pieces scattered on the ground  
Glimpses of new life,  
Reflected all around

Window of beginning, stillness,  
New light of the dawn  
Let my silent empty body,  
Be filled and reborn

No need to search outside,  
Nor sail across the sea,  
Cause here shining inside me,  
It's right here inside me,  
I've found a brightness,  
It's always with me."

**'Always With Me'  
****in  
**_**Spirited Away**_

Rose starts to creep out of the room when she sees that Rin finally fell asleep, humming the last parts. She gets out of the room and closes the door, without waking Rin. She turns to find Sesshomaru and Kasiya standing there.

" Jeez, are we trying to scare the skin off of me?" Rose said, though she remembers to keep her voice down.

" We were merely checking up," Kasiya said cheerfully. " The soldiers are now out of the wing, and security and guards has been tripled on Lord Sesshomaru's orders."

" Great. Well, I will be going to my room now," Rose said as she tries to escape the two's sight. Sesshomaru steps aside, but Kasiya went with Rose. " Yes, Kasiya?" Rose asks when she notices the water phoenix.

" I want to know how you manage to have the kids just be drawn to you. I find it amazing that despite your cool exterior, the kids just know that you cannot resist them."

" To this day, I still do not know. It has been like that ever since I was eight, with the much younger kids. Maybe it was because that I had practice with my nieces, most likely, that I grew to be patiant with children."

" One thing you have to be with the kits," Kasiya said as she smiles with her eyes. " Sorry for being a pest, and I thank you for answering."

" No problem," Rose said, but Kasiya already walks away. With that done, Rose opens her too-big-for-her-liking doors and lays on the bed, drifting to sleep voluntary for the first time in months, the nightmare not showing until hours later.

For Sesshomaru, he finds how Rose can handle kids much better than her fears slightly confusing. Despite that, he finds that she is a perfect mother to his 'adopted' human, Rin, as well as Astor. But... with how much she is still unwilling to follow his orders, other than teach the children, she is also someone who could bring disruption to his servents, and the children, turning them against him if she has the chance and will to do so. So, he then decides that he will follow Kasiya's advice, and 'get to know her better'.

**YAYIES! I finished the chappie! And I must say, the length is not at all shabby - ten pages! Consider this a apoligy for not updating as I like to. Again, no internet. Bye until next chapter!**


	11. Clashes of the Opposite

**DISCLAIMER**

Don't own InuYasha, or any of the show characters. Only Rose, Kasiya... Well, you get the picture...

* * *

**Chapter XI:** Clashes of the Opposite

3rd Person P.O.V., as usual

The next few days has been an blur to all. Rose keeps disappearing for a few minutes almost everyday, then appear again before many notices. Always with paper and 'pen-seals', a yellow, long piece of wood that fits in your hand and can write with. And it can erase what you don't like with the other end that is rubbery. Sesshomaru is impressed by it, even with his face expessionless. For this day, he decides to watch the progress of the teachings by 'Lady' Rose.

" I honestly don't see how you're all just _absorbing_ all of this stuff that took me two years to figure out," she said in dismay as they finish more multiplication and divisions. " This may end as the students teaching the teacher! Think we should try harder stuff, since you practically rule this stuff?" She says this because of how they've gotten almost every answer right. " Or switch topics from math to language arts?"

" I'm ready for something different, other than this," Rin said.

" Well, I certainly hope that I didn't make a fool of myself if I picked out a story that no one wants to bother with," Rose laughs a bit as she digs through her bag and pull out five books that read, 'The Hobbit'.

**(Shut-up! #sticks tongue out# I played the game, so now I'm curious enough to read the book itself! My father is a J.R.R. Tolkien fan, so #blows rasberry#)**

" What's this about?" Astor asks.

" If you're asking about the excitement, it's adventurious, action, and lots of fighting. About the plot itself, you better read it yourself, because I might end up spoiling it for you." The kids grabs the books, and Rose picks up the remaining two books. She pushes one of them over the table to Sesshomaru. " I was going to leave four here and take one to my room to read, but you can read it if you want," she said in explaination. She's being polite, because of the fact that he didn't try beating the blood out of her those nights ago. _' Besides, what else to do in front of the kids, insult him?'_ she asks herself as she turns back to the kids. Sesshomaru picks up the book anyhow, reading the title and the writer's name. J.R.R. Tolkien. The Enchanting Prelude to The Lord of the Rings.

_' It is certainly different from any book I've ever seen,'_ he thought, being one surrounded by blank covers on books. 'The Hobbit' has a illistration picture of a old man with a stick walking to a very small man. And on the back, it gives a piece of what the story is. The only unusual things on the book is a sticker of 'Wal-Mart' on the front with a bar of lines, a price of $5.97, and on the back is the same thing except that it doesn't peel off.

The teaching ends about an hour since the kids started to read, not putting down the books until Rose said, " Alright, class over and it's lunch time for you three." They reluncantly put the books down and run for the dining room.

" They certainly like the book," Sesshomaru comments. Rose has forgotten that he is still in the same room as her, so she is at first surprised at the voice. She changes it to a cool and calm look.

" Yeah, I guess so. At least my father had good taste in books. Got the idea out of nowhere to let the kids read 'The Hobbit' when I thought about what to do next. Do you know how hard it is to teach, when you have not teached anyone before?"

" You're doing the job well. But where did you get the books?"

" When I visited the village that I told you a little bit about those days ago," Rose said as she marked the books where the kids stopped at and closed them.

" You are still leaving the premises, without my permission?"

" I always return," Rose said, noticing the small venom dripping in the question. " I do not have anywhere else to go, and I still remember the threat you made. So, why leave and not return?"

" True..." he said, finding her reason acceptable. " Once more, you will not eat, am I correct?"

" Right. Why?"

" I wish to face you in a fight myself. Do you accept the challange?"

" Fight you? Then I... guess I accept."

_' Now I can determine her strength in fighting,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he faces Rose across the dojo floor. No one is around for now to watch, but he believes that the sound of metal clashing will draw attention. He prepares to pull out Toukijin, but the sight of Rose stretching out all of her muscles stops him for a minute, letting her do so. He suspects that sitting for a few days would have her wanting to pull her muscles to get them ready. Only when she picks up her swallow weapon did he draw out his sword. " You prepared?"

" As ready as I will ever get," she replies. And no sooner did she said that, Sesshomaru attacks out of nowhere and she manages to block it. She didn't expect it, but she knows better than say that it was unfair - all life's fair in fighting, no matter what one says. He pulls back and Rose makes a swipe at him. Too slow, as she finds out, because he isn't there to take the blow.

She really wishes that she had more practice with the Kenzil weapon.

Here he comes from above, so she rolls out of the way and attack again. It clashes against Toukijin, and the two auras clash light, dark purple against light purple. Rose is absolutly convienced that the sword is made of something evil, but Sesshomaru at least can control it. She's glad for that, for alot of reasons. She pushes away and jump back. He's already behind her.

" Your skills are based on instincts only," Sesshomaru said as she whirls around and block another attack. " Not only with the swallow, but also with your rod. I notice how they have no tactics to them, other than point-blank stabs and swings."

" So I lived on instincts, sue me," Rose retorts as she suddenly turn the swallow upward and slash once more with the other side, getting past the Toukijin and hitting cloth. " I am still trying to improve."

" So I see," he said as he disappears again. Yes, Rose is faster than any being, even him. But Sesshomaru can teleport, do not ever forget that. " But you need turtoring." He reappears beside her and make a stabbing motion at her side. She automatically backflips without thinking.

" Wish I had that at the age of nine, maybe I could have had a better time fighting then." She whirls the swallow over her head and bring it down onto Sesshomaru. He blocks again without effort. All of her attacks are on speed, not strength.

" I can help with your skills," he said as he pushes her back with force, making her slid backwards. " With proper training, you can be one of the very best and fine fighters of the lands. Ranking with even the lords and generals. Even be as good as me."

" Do you have the time to personally turtore me? Besides, I have been trying to train myself." She stops slidding and rushes forward with sudden speed.

" Home training isn't good enough," Sesshomaru said as he side-steps and have her sail right by. Forcing herself to stop and turn by using one of the support beams that comes down to the floor, she keeps herself from being a back target.

" Any military training my father had given me is not going to work in this country, I can tell," Rose said as she crouches slightly, keeping her weapon behind her in-ready to lash out. " But it was not alot of it, either." Sesshomaru notices how that even after all the fighting they did, he isn't out of breath and not sweating. Rose is slightly panting and sweating lightly.

" There's little you know about the fighting realm, despite you always running around in it. I am not insulting you or your father's teachings, but you can do much better than this pitiful fight."

" You do not call that insulting?" she said, inbetween a taunt and a remark.

" Must you always find something insulting about what I said?" Sesshomaru makes a swipe at Rose, who flinches but did not get hit by the sword. " What you should first know is that you do not use all of your abilities to your advantage. You have wings, you can fly."

Rose looks like she's about to say outloud, 'No frickin' shit, sherlock. What ever gave you that idea?' " What is the use of wings when I am more faster on the ground, in a fight?"

" Surprise your opponent by flying overhead and come out of nowhere. That is one thing I can think of the hundred ways you can do."

" Then I guess I need more training than I thought." She attacks first this time, sailing herself into the beams above and zip this way and that way. She tries, Sesshomaru gives her credit for it. But she either not really trying, or too tired, because he follows her every move. At least until she suddenly got out of his sight, and he could not see where she had stopped. She even made sure to stop making any noises, like panting.

His other sense, smelling, would point where her location is sooner or later, as Rose reckons. So it has to be now to attack! She leaps down and brings her swallow right at his neck...

She meets Mr. Toukijin with her own neck. The only good news is that it's a stall mate. Her own weapon is on Sesshomaru's neck, as well.

" Yes, you do," Sesshomaru said, replying to her last sentance. " But you did much better than most of my training partners did. No one ever managed to touch my neck with steel. Well done on that part," he finishes as he pulls the sword from her skin, her doing the same in relief. She's still uncomfortable with Toukijin, especially with it touching her skin. " But don't think that this would lighten your training."

" I do not wish it to be easy, or else, what would there to be gained?"

" Exactly. We will start with your stamana tomorrow morning."

" You do know that cheetahs are great with speed; not-so-great with stamana. Built that way, unfortantly. All this part would do is imrove it a little bit..."

" I believe that you'll find the results outstanding once we're finished," Sesshomaru said without concern as he sheathes his sword.

" Well, this certainly fills up my schedule," she said thoughtfully while replacing the Kenzil on her back.

" It certainly does. So do not mess it up."

" Lord Sesshomaru, what a surprise to see you here with Lady Rose!" Damsei said as he walks into the room. " I have been searching everywhere for her! Wait, have you two just duel against one another?"

" Yes, and she passes with an acceptible." The Great Lord leaves the room.

" Not only do I have to teach, now I am undergoing personal turtoring by Sesshomaru himself. Yay. At least I will get stronger, maybe..." Rose mumbles slightly, though not really annoyed with this set of arrangements.

" By him?" Damsei said in surprise. " You'll probably end up with me as an subitute when he is on offical business, or traveling again. Or else your permement trainer."

" Will not doubt it, though whatever goes, is fine by me. Now, what do you want from me?"

" Master Swordmaker Totosei needs something from you in order to complete your rod weapon. We best be quick about it, or the old man will forget what's today!"

" Wait, you are telling me that my rod's life is in the hands of an old man who forgets his own name?" Rose said as she follows Damsei, who has already begin to run off for the horses to go.

And so...

" Ahhhhh, so this is the desendment of Rose LifeMaster the 1st!" Totosei exclaims at the appearance of Rose and Damsei. He rushes forward with a big, grey pair of plyiers. " Now open wide!"

" What the...? Where is my rod, swordmaster Totosei?" Rose said as she stares at the tool that is a half an inch from her mouth. " And what is the purpose of the plyiers?"

" What! Don't ya know that to make a weapon, you must have a fang or two from the owner?" the swordmaker said in surprise, lowering the ugly thing a few inches.

" You are kidding me..." Rose said as she looks over at Damsei.

" It's true, Rose. All swordmakers, like Totosei here, has to have a fang from the one they are either making a weapon for, or repairing. It helps that it also make it stronger. And your fang grows back, no problem!" he adds because of how she looks like she doesn't believe a word of it.

" If you want it to be fixed, open your mouth," Totosei said as he raises the plyiers again.

She looks at Damsei, Totosei, then at her rod. With a silent sigh, she reluctly opens her mouth to expose one of the upper fangs. He grips one and yanks as hard as he could. It didn't budge. He tries several times, making Rose grow impatiant as well as annoyed. She hears a CRACK after the twentyith time.

_' Oh my God, he broke one of my teeth!'_ she thought at first. She realizes that it wasn't the case.

" It failed me?" Totosei said as he stares at the broken pair of plyiers. Rose closes her dry mouth and is slightly surprised by the sight. Muttering, Totosei disappears to the back of who-knows-where-it-ends cave.

" Really strong fangs you got there. It refused to move!" Damsei laughs.

" You brought me to a guy who knows he is a swordmaker, but thinks he is a dentist..." Rose grumbles at Damsei, who laughs harder. Totosei returns.

" Got quite a good set of chompers there. The fang is perfect to improving you rod by more than a pinch!" he said as he steps in front of her. This time with a gold-and-silver pair of BIG plyiers. " Let's try this again, shall we? This tool will work better, for I only reserve it for those with stubborn fangs."

She opens her mouth again. She knows that it WILL work this time, for the tool has some sort of magic that makes the jawbone let go and give up a fang. Right at the moment it gripped her fang, she knew. She said good-bye to that tooth.

" There we go!" Totosei said, even after receiving a rather LARGE lump on the head by instant reaction to pain by Rose herself. " Hey, why does my head stinging like it hurts...?"

" Get on to fixing the rod..." Rose said crossly as she rubs her tongue over the gums where the blood is coming from. It instantly begins to heal when her saliva hits it. _' What is the point of saliva able to heal wounds...? I guess for things like this, by a crazy man with tongs...'_ she thought as Totosei waves them out and to be back in about three days.

" He is NOT getting anymore fangs from me... If one is not enough, he has to remove his own teeth before he convinces me to give up another one."

Damsei laughs as he pulls her away from the cave.

* * *

**Well, how was that? Good? Yayies! Felt like writing again, for my niece, Rain, is FINALLY out of the hospital, after some kidney surgery. Great news! Even better - WE'RE GETTING OUR INTERNET BACK! CELEBRATE! (party hats appear on everybody's head and music comes out of nowhere.)**


	12. Unexpected

**Disclaimer**

Yes, my devoted fans, I'm not dead yet! I just rather been out of IDEAS. XP I shall attempt to write the next chapter of 'My Stolen Past' now, lol. I don't own ANYTHING of InuYasha except my characters I made up!

**Chapter XII:** Unexpected

3rd Person's P.O.V.

"You must focus on your moves before you act."

"Yes, I know, Sesshomaru..." Rose pants as she lifts her swallow weapon. Every morning and evening, she and Sesshomaru were in the dojo, Sesshomaru couching Rose on moves and pointing out her mistakes. And when she progressive enough at one point, he battles her in an duel. She manages to prove that she is still an fighter, even if she isn't properly trained for battles.

"Now, come at me once more, with your weapon's edge slightly upwards when swinging at me."

Rose takes a breath before rushing at him, following as best she could on the instructions. She has gotten much better with her swallow, but couldn't wait until she and her rod were together again. Maybe she can think of an way to use them both in battle. But right now, she just needs to master the swallow.

"Good. Now, try once more, and we shall be over with today."

"All right, whatever you say," she said as she backs off. She repeats the move, but with much more force. Sesshomaru is slightly pushed back, but otherwise blocks it completely. He smirks as he withdraws from the lock stance.

"You have indeed improved. You are dismissed." Rose nods as she exits with no small bow, as usual. Sesshomaru, while still annoyed by the disrespect, had grown used to it. But sooner or later, he will have to teach her where her place is, if she continues going on as she is.

Rose automatically starts heading for the hot springs, wanting to wash the sweat and dirt off of her. She is ready for that bath.

"Lady Rose?" Astor said as Rose passes his room on the way. She stops and looks at him.

"Yes, Astor?"

"Umm... I-I wanted to know if you are going to be at supper this time."

Rose smiles at him. "I am going to be there this time."

"Oh, thank you, Lady Rose!" he said as he runs up to her and hugs her around the waist. He lets go and heads to his room again, doing whatever it was he was doing. Rose smiles as she continues her way to the hot springs. Life has been more endurable with Rin and Astor around.

After striping and dropping into the water with her clothes in hand, she sighs in relaxation. Her back is not bothering her as it did last week. The wounds, she figures, has finally healed over to the point where she doesn't have to worry about them. Unless she did something extreme, but very unlikely at the moment. She eventually starts washing her clothes, lays them out on a rock, then washes herself of sweat with the soap. Of which she is quickly wearing down.

'_I gotta buy another bar,'_ she thought as she finishes with her face. While dunking under the water's surface, she thought she heard something before going under. _'Just my imagination,'_ she thought when she comes back up. She feels an pair of eyes on her, though. Her wings automatically wraps around her upper and lower half, front and back (back for covering the wounds), as she looks to see the intruder - Sesshomaru himself. "What are you doing in here?" Rose said as she glares a bit at him.

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow, now amusement showing in his eyes.

"I am the lord of this castle. I can go wherever I would like," he answers. "Even in my own bathhouse." He watches as she huffs to herself while moving away from the edge. She only looks back when she starts to hear rustling of clothes in his direction.

"Ah, man..." she said to herself as she looks away, pink appearing on her cheeks. Just what she needs, the great Lord himself sharing the hot springs wi

Sesshomaru smirks while getting into the water. It is interesting to him that Rose is now going to not talk and avoid even looking at him.

"What's the matter? Embarrassed?" he asks.

"What else do you expect?" Rose snaps. "Just leave me alone so I can enjoy somewhat of the bath..." Sesshomaru chuckles a bit while Rose wash her hair with the contents in the bottle she took with her. The aroma of it reaches his nose, and it smelt heavenly.

"What sort of soap is that?" he asks, surprising Rose.

"It is shampoo, like the jars you got along the rocks."

"Then why does it smell like that?"

"Oh. Its scent is called melon." She looks into space as though recalling something. Then shrugs while ducking under the surface to wash out the foam in her hair.

'_Melon?'_ Sesshomaru thought as Rose stays under for awhile. _'She continues to surprise me more than I ever thought. Where has she been going, and is from, to know all this she does know? And the strange contraptions... She is really not of this time frame_.'

Rose pops back up and goes over to the other edges, leaning on her arms while staying there. She's enjoying the bath, even with Sesshomaru there, watching her.

'_Not like I can stop him, or kick him out. He still can kick my ass in fighting,'_ she thought with a silent sigh. _'But dammit, can't he find some OTHER way to torment me?'_ Sesshomaru smirks from those thoughts.

'_So, she thinks this is torture. Well then, let's see how much I can do so.'_ "Rose."

Rose turns her head slightly, eyebrow raise. "What?"

"Didn't you know that when an lady, servant or guest, is in the same springs, that they have to help the Lord of the castle wash his back?" He knows that it isn't true at all, but he somehow knows that Rose wouldn't know if it did or not.

"Huh?" She could feel her face go red at THIS. "I am not following that custom..."

"Oh, but you really have no choice," he said as he swims to the rocks that separates them and leans on his arms there. "You see, if you don't, the Lord will have no choice but to punish. Severally."

"What kind of custom is that?" Rose said as she stands straight and looks at him. "Who are you trying to fool?"

"Why fight against it? Besides, it will be quick, and you avoid any pain."

Rose stands there in confusion, anger, and... curiosity. Why is he being so cheerful at this? the question runs through her mind. He continues staring at her, and she sighs in defeat. Just to do ANYTHING to have him off her back.

"Okay, fine..." she said. Sesshomaru smirks on the inside as he indicates with a finger for her to come to him. She does so and goes around the rocks, her wings still in place around herself. Sesshomaru stays as he is as Rose pours the liquid onto her hand from the bottle he has already chosen and starts washing his back, moving his hair out of the way. He is surprised on how soft her hands are, and gentle. Nothing like the exterior attitude she puts on.

As Rose washes Sesshomaru's back, she eventually starts to massage the muscles with her fingertips, for she had always done that with her young niece, Rain, as well as Rin and Astor when they share baths together. Sesshomaru had to hold back a growl of relaxation while she works out his tense muscles.

'_She must have slipped into either deep thoughts or a trance...'_ Sesshomaru thought while turning his head slightly to look at her. Evidently, it was both. Every now and then, he catches an thought or two about something. Rose suddenly snaps back to reality as she cups water and pours it on his back, washing the soap off of his skin.

"Satisfied?" she said while her face now turns unreadable. She turns to go back to her own business.

"Very," Sesshomaru said as he then grabs her arm. "You have done more than any has done for this Sesshomaru."

Rose turns her head, looking at his face with a questionable look. "Why are you holding me back?"

"Because I wish to return the favor," he said with a gentle smirk. Rose raises an eyebrow at him again. "May I have permission to wash your back?"

"Huh?" As Rose blinks, Sesshomaru has already put her in place of where he was at, her back towards him.

"Just relax, I will do nothing more than this," he said as he gently pries the wings away. Surprisingly, they moved without any resistance, and Sesshomaru is now looking upon her back, which is severally injured still. "You should have had Kasiya look at this," he said as he gently slides a finger over one scarring injury, making Rose wince. "These should have healed by now, if they were regular slashes. But Naraku's miasma is different from any poison." He pours water on the back, which continues to surprise Rose. He applies the soap onto her back, and she winces again. It starts to fade as he rubs his fingertips and palms into the muscles and injuries, soothing them. "Let Kasiya take care of them before they end up scarring your skin."

"They are only scars... Sheesh..." Rose said as she tries to not relax. "It is not like they would be bothersome."

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow this time. "You don't care about scarring?"

"Why bother worrying? As long as I am in one piece... And it is not like I do not have scars already."

'_Hm, true,'_ Sesshomaru thought, remembering the scar on her forehead. He can understand that scar, since it could not have been an normal slash. But all others should heal without a trace, except for the ones on her back unless she treats them now. "But still, miasma isn't something you wish to remain in your system. I wonder why your healing powers hasn't removed it."

"I do not know," Rose said with a slight shrug. "Even I have no clue on what else I can and cannot do right now..."

"Hm," Sesshomaru said as he finishes and rinses the soap off. "I am done."

"Should I celebrate in joy...?" she said, though she finds that she misses the massage already. "But... thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Oh? Why the sudden change of attitude when it comes to ranks?"

"Do you need to question it? I just want to make my own life bearable, since I am stuck here," Rose said with a sigh. "And I doubt that not calling your name with sama, or Lord, or whatever, would not get me very far." Her wings wrap around her again before turning to look at him. "Though I will forget to do so every now and then. I am not used to needing to call someone 'Lord'. Where I come from, there was not any lords, ladies, or whatever. At my home country, we got presidents, but the government is ruled by the people, not the president."

With that said, she climbs out, grabs her now-dry clothes, and goes off to a corner to dress once more.

'_I still don't understand her and her motives, her culture,'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself while Rose comes back to get her bag, stuffing everything into it. _'I learn one thing, but then another pops up, something else to understand. I have been around most of the world, but her country is not known to me, nor any of my scholars.'_ "...Rose," Sesshomaru said as she almost leaves. She turns her head, her hair falling into her face since she has it in an weird angle. "Visit Kasiya, at least. It would do no good on ignoring those injuries. It's not a weakness to let her help."

"Hm..." Rose said as she turns back to the door. "I guess I will follow an order, just this once..." She exits as soon as she said that, leaving Sesshomaru to his bath.

In the dining room, the others were already there, talking and gorging themselves (those gorging is really just InuYasha and Shippou...), Sesshomaru sitting at the head of the table. Rose eventually shows up, making Astor and Rin shriek with happiness.

"Nice to see you, as well..." Rose said as she gives a smile at them while sitting where her 'assigned' seat is at, her wings tucked against her back. She looks up at the others, who all kinda stopped talking. "...yo?"

"Heh, sorry Rose-chan," Kagome said as she smiles.

"Feh..." InuYasha said as he digs in again. Rose looks down at the table, finding there was a bit more variety of dishes, other than meat.

"Wow, salads?" she said as she looks at Sesshomaru with the corner of her eyes. "You actually allow lettuce to grace your table, Sess... Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Since you don't eat meat, you have other things to select from," he said simply as he daintily eats his food with his chopsticks. Rose nearly laughs as she actually helps herself to some of the foods on the table, salad and fish... mostly shrimp, actually, than fish itself. She has been able to re-master the use of chopsticks over the time that she spent there.

"You don't eat meat, yet you allow yourself to eat seafood?" Sesshomaru said as he looks at her amusingly.

"Technically, shrimp and such do not fall under the meat list," Rose said with a small smirk as she eats an shrimp. "I am not quite vegan, yet."

"Ve... gan?"

"Another kind of vegetarian, but vegans completely avoid meat, seafood, dairy, etc... But shrimp is one of my favorite foods, though I have not had any since that time those years ago," she explains as she continues eating slowly.

"Hm..." is all Sesshomaru said as he returns to his meal.

After dinner and some more small activities, everyone is already in their rooms, including Rose. She is fast asleep on her bed, full and content to sleeping for awhile. It has been several minutes before someone silently opens a door into the room, a tall figure walking through it. Sesshomaru looks at the sleeping figure of Rose as he reaches into his pocket, carefully pulling out a sort of necklace. It is a leather strap that is black and has beautifully-carved symbols in it. In the middle of it is a circle, with four colors on it in equal proportions - red for fire in the top left corner, blue for water in the other top corner, green for earth under the blue, and white for air in the last corner. In the middle of them is a silver crescent moon.

He puts it on the side table, where Rose could see it as soon as she awakens. With a smirk playing at the corner of his lips, Sesshomaru exits as silently as he came...

**Oh? What-ho? A present from the cold Lord? No, it couldn't POSSIBLY be JUST a present, not from the one and only Lord Sesshomaru! What is it for, I wonder? #is smirking# Bet you ALL wanna know now! Welllll... guess what?  
****YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE ANSWER!  
****#snickers# Bye-bye for now!**


	13. Unwanted

**DISCLAIMER**

Don't own anything of InuYasha, just Rose and others that isn't even in the anime or mangas!

**Chapter XIII:** Unwanted

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I AM NOT ALLOWED TO TAKE THIS OFF? DAMMIT, SESSHOMARU, TAKE IT OFF!"

"I will only take it off once a suitable mate comes to claim you. It's for your own protection, so that you will not be forced into something you won't be able to get out of. And it shows that you belong to me until then. So, you cannot leave without me knowing it, because it tells me when you are outside my walls. You will not be able to disobey me as much as you have been doing since the first day, either."

"Da HELL do you mean by that? Fuck! I am not some DAMN animal! And I have NO CLUE on what you are TALKING about with those terms!"

**...Wondering what is going on, aren't you? Well, it will only make sense once you see the flashback...**

Flashback (WooooOOOooooo, a Flashback!)

_Waking up early the next day, Rose stretches while wondering how she managed to not have the nightmare waking her up. In fact, it has been a dreamless night. She gives a small 'Heh' while she opens her eyes afterwards of the stretching. She isn't going to complain about it._

"**_Gah... My neck,"_**_ she grumbles while creaking it in both directions. While she swings her legs over the side, she spots something on the table. She looks at it curiously for awhile before picking it up. _**_"A necklace? From who?"_**_ she said while trying to catch any scent on it and around the table. Nothing. _**_"Hm... Maybe my horn purified the air of any scent during the night..."_**_ she said with a shrug. It happens to her all the time, and she wishes it doesn't most of the time. Taking the object with her to the area with the water bowl, brush and mirror, she sets it down and grabs the brush. She hears someone knocking while she finishes off with her hair. _**_"It is open,"_**_ she said as she rolls her eyes slightly while now cupping some water into her hands and washes her face with it._

_Kasiya walks in._

"**_Hey,"_**_ she said while walking over with a covered-kimono in hand. _**_"I trust you slept well?"_**

"**_For the first time in years, yes,"_**_ Rose said while drying her face. _**_"What is with the dress, er, kimono?"_**_ she asks while eyeballing the clothing. She still hates them._

"**_The reason I'm here,"_**_ Kasiya said with a smile. _**_"I wanted to see if this fits on you, for the occasion that you will be required to wear something more appropriate."_**

"**_Eh...?"_**_ Rose said while looking down at her own clothes. _**_"And this is not?"_**_ she aks in confusion._

"**_I'm afraid so,"_**_ Kasiya laughs. _**_"There will be a banquet that will be held by the North lord, Lindar-sama, in about a month."_**

"**_...And I have no choice in the matter, do I...? Figures, I am to go to a place I do not want to go, in something I absolutely hate..._**"_ Rose said with such a face that Kasiya couldn't help but laugh even more._

"**_At least you don't have to worry about wearing this for a few weeks, right Lady Rose?"_**_ Kasiya said while grabbing Rose's wrist and pulling her to another spot in the room, with a changing screen. _**_"Other than today, to make sure that it fits as it should."_**

"**_Did I not say to not call me 'Lady Rose' for about the millionth time...?"_**_ Rose said while she cooperates with Kasiya and undresses and let Kasiya pull the kimono over her head. It is slightly different, being that she is used to the usual clothes, and she didn't really think that people could prepare a kimono with slits in the back for the wings and tail._

"**_You have, but I cannot really help it,"_**_ the phoenix laughs as she manages to get the wings to come through the slits with no trouble. _**_"I mean, really, I have called any woman that isn't a servant a 'Lady' or 'Lord' for over five hundred years."_**

"**_We can live that long...?"_**_ Rose said in surprise._

"**_You make it sound like you didn't know that yourself."_**_ Kasiya ties the sash around Rose's waist from behind, the bow at the back. _**_"Wish to tell me why?"_**

"**_...Well..."_**_ Rose said with a thoughtful pause. _**_"How surprised would you be... if I said that I still have no clue what-so-ever on demon rituals and customs...?"_**

"_**Still don't know...? What, haven't you known about these customs? Or anything?"**_

"**_No, and I still know very little on them,"_**_ Rose said with a sigh. _**_"I... have not known that I was a demon until the age of nine..."_**

"_**Wait, what did you think you were until then? Wouldn't you have known you were what are with your wings, horn, and tail? And the claws and fangs?"**_

"_**...I have not had them until the age of, again, nine."**_

_This comes as a complete surprise to Kasiya._

"_**My goodness, someone sealed your powers and appearance? The person must be very powerful, and your entire family must have made sure to not let you know until then."**_

"**_My family were entirely of humans,"_**_ Rose said with some hesitation. _**_"Only I was different from them all."_**

"_**Then how...?"**_

"**_I do not know, only Laxirin knows, and he refuses - even now - to tell me more of what I want and need."_**_ She turns her head at Kasiya. _**_"And no, I was not adopted by them, I was given birth by my parents of the family."_**_ Kasiya was about to ask, too. Rose shakes her head slightly. _**_"It does not really matter right now, though it really means I need to know more about the demon life. But anyways, how does the kimono look?"_**_ she asks while she turns back forward to look down at herself._

"**_Changing subjects already?"_**_ Kasiya laughs slightly while she has Rose turn around to face her, then the mirror. _**_"It looks like a perfect fit."_**

_Rose admires the colors and the designs of the kimono she wears. The main color of it is lavender, like her usual clothes. The design is actually of dark red rose petals floating off of the main flower into the wind, the flower stem at the left side (right to her) of the kimono and the petals going right (left to her). The head of the flower covers most of the chest area, and the stem goes slightly diagonal to the left, going around the waist to the back at the very end of the stem that is at the edge of the bottom. The sash's color is of a darker purple, the trimming of it white, and right in the middle of the sash is, again, what is on the necklace._

_The sleeves are not attached to the kimono itself, but hangs from the elbows, tied there by the strings that are inside of the edge. But like most kimonos, it widens out as it goes to the hands, hanging JUST past the longest fingertip. Underneath the kimono, as there usually are shirts there, is bright red, like the sleeveless shirt that is under the long-sleeved purple shirt of her regular clothes. At the edge of the kimono, the slit of it, or the parting of the kimono, goes sideways instead of straight up the center, curling to the left (again, right to her) of the outfit, revealing some of the leg, but not much unless she was to make it show more. And the footwear is what many people, including Sesshomaru, wears, covers the entire foot by just slipping on the cloth and tying it at the ankle. Again, lavender-colored and red trimmed._

**((Holy crap, I actually make it sound so nice! 0o Now I WANT IT! T-T))**

"**_I must say... I am very... speechless,"_**_ Rose said with awe. It is the first kimono that gained her approval._

"**_I'm glad you like it,"_**_ Kasiya said with a really big and gratifying smile. _**_"I was the one to make it."_**

"**_REALLY?"_**_ Rose said as she turns to the blue phoenix being._**_ "You really got it the way to the point even I, a kimono-and-dress hater, love it..."_**_ she said as she actually, ACTUALLY gives Kasiya a hug. _**_"Thank you..."_**

"_**You are welcome, La... Rose."**_

_After Kasiya helped Rose remove the kimono and headed out with it to keep it in a safe place, Rose returns to the small mirror and bowl of water, re-brushing her hair because the kimono left it with static. She looks at the necklace after getting done with the brush._

"**_Who DID give it to me...?"_**_ she said outloud to herself while picking it up once more. She looks at it from every angle, including the clasp and the symbol. With a shrug, she brings it to her neck and puts it on completely, dropping her hair back down once she got the clasp fixed. Like the kimono, it fits pretty damn right. She finds that it is comfortable and it looks very beautiful. After a little bit of looking at it, she then reaches to take it off. What was strange is that she couldn't find the clasp anywhere, though. Confused, she shrugs again and figures she can get someone to help her get it back off later as she pulls her boots on and stands, walking out of her room and to the diningroom._

_Sesshomaru looks up as the doors open to let Rose through, and sees that she's wearing the gift he left for her, and smiles very faintly as she says her greetings to the kids and others (minus InuYasha). She sits down at her seat next to Sesshomaru and only grabs a glass of juice, sipping on it._

"**_Wow Rose, where'd you get that?"_**_ Kagome asks while carefully avoiding Sesshomaru's cool look he was giving to the 'guests'. When Rose looked confused, Kagome points to her own neck._

"**_Oh. I found it in my room,"_**_ Rose said as she gives a small shrug. _**_"I still do not know where it came from and who got it on top of my side table."_**_ She lightly touches the two pieces of jewelry, a bracelet and a ring, that hangs from the chain around her neck before picking up her drink again. Sesshomaru eyes the two items she touched, and wonders why they are there instead of on the wrist and finger. He figures that she has a reason, and thought best to wait until later to ask. As well as when she figures out more about the 'gift', to even say anything about it._

_As soon as breakfast ends, Rose went up to Kagome as all starts to leave._

"_**I hate to bother, but can you take this off? I just cannot seem to find the clasp."**_

"**_Sure, no problem at all,"_**_ Kagome said with a smile as Rose turns around and moves her hair to the side, as well as lowering her wings. Kagome starts to look for it, and when she couldn't fine it by eyes, then by feel. After about a minute or so, she growls in some frustration as she lowers her hands and away from Rose's neck. _**_"I can't find it either!"_**

"**_You are kidding me..."_**_ Rose said when she looks at Kagome, showing some confusion on her face. Kasiya, who has been at the table, disappeared when she has seen this point. She almost knows what that necklace is, where it came from, and didn't want to stick around for the results that would be coming very shortly. The servants left when she did. And because Rose only held Kagome back, it was only herself, Kagome, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru in the room._

"_**I swear, I looked everywhere on the thing!"**_

"**_It is because you will not find it,"_**_ Sesshomaru said, surprising the other three. _**_"Only I can find it, and remove the thing."_**

"**_Eh?"_**_ Rose said as she looks at him. _**_"You?"_**

"_**Yes. And no, I will not remove it. Because it is for your own good. You are not allowed to take that off, and any method you use, will fail. It is unbreakable."**_

End Flashback

**...And it leads right back to where the flashback began...**

"You will not shout at this Sesshomaru," he said with a slight growl. He was putting up with it until then. But her yelling is too loud to even his, hers, the hanyou and the human's own ears. "And you should know what the terms means. It is but common knowledge among demons, even hanyou's."

"News for you, Lord I-Can-Do-Whatever-the-HELL-I-Please!" she said angrily. "I just do NOT have the knowledge! Dammit, I barely even know all that I can DO!" She isn't hiding what she's feeling right at the moment, anger expressed all over her face and in her eyes. Even the body shows it, her hands clenching tightly as though going to hit something, and her feet slightly apart and locked-knees. Even the tail is swishing in anger and the feathers on her wings slightly ruffled. "I belong to NO ONE! FUCK YOU AND YOUR GAWDDAMN RULING!"

Sesshomaru growls more loudly as he bares his teeth a bit. He doesn't like any of what she said. Kagome and InuYasha watches this exchange from afar, actually very afraid.

"You are in MY territory, woman," Sesshomaru said in a very cool and calm voice, though his eyes show different. "You do belong to I, Lord Sesshomaru. And you will make sure to remember that."

"HOW ABOUT NO AND JUST FORCE YOU TO REMOVE THIS DAMN THING OFF OF ME?" Rose shouts. "I HAVE RIGHTS!"

Sesshomaru finally backhands her hard across the face, sending her sprawling backwards and onto the ground. Rose stands right back up and continues to glare daggers into his eyes while ignoring her cheek, challenging him of his rule, his claim. This causes his instincts to flare up slightly, making him want to force her in her place. The soldiers, guards, and servants peeks through the cracks of the doors, watching the exchange of words and glare. Damsei, Kasiya, Koira, Jaken, and Kagome's friends (minus Shippou, being that he, Rin, and Astor are all outside playing now) are even watching, being that the commotion is pretty LOUD to really ignore.

"You WILL calm yourself, and you will not yell anymore." Rose found that she couldn't yell, because her throat suddenly tightens mysteriously. She knows automatically why he said she couldn't disobey him as much as she could earlier...

"..." Rose says nothing as she finally turns away and walks to the main doors, growling ferally at the people at the doors that made them ALL jump back. As soon as she got out of the diningroom, she leaps into the air and flies to the entrance doors that was still open, and into the air, going straight up to one of the towers, one that people couldn't see her. She lands and sits down, her knees to her chest and her face against the knees. _'I am stuck in this world with very little, no, no knowledge of what I am and what I was supposed to know...'_ she thought grimly to herself as she sits up there for many hours to come.

**Well, I just made things more complicated for Rose, didn't I? Heh, NOW you know why he got that 'collar' for her! Hoped you liked the chapter!**


	14. Own World and War

**DISCLAIMER  
**Don't own InuYasha. And for those who knows of my other works (especially the ones who cares and likes them), I think I will put most of my concentration on this, the three FF8 stories, the World Crosser, and MAYBE the Harry Potter and the Collisions of the Poke/Digi Worlds stories. For those who loves the X-Men, the Teen Titan story, and the FF9 story, I WILL work on them, but at a slower pace (though I know I haven't worked on them for MONTHS...)  
Just a food for thought there, so now let's get to the story!

**Chapter XIV:** Own World and War

3rd Person P.O.V.

"I can't believe you did that to Lady Rose, mi'lord," Kasiya said with much disappointment. "She truly doesn't have the faintest idea of anything of what we know."

"You speak as though you know better than I do," Sesshomaru said without even looking up from his work at the desk.

"I'm sorry, but I must it point out. I know you have reasons, good ones, but you should have at least informed her about what that necklace can do FOR her, instead of telling her afterwards."

"Questioning my motives? If I had told her, then I would have to force it onto her neck. She wouldn't put it on then, if I had told her."

"But being deceitful like that - "

"Let it rest," he orders while finally glancing up at her. "My reasons will stand."

She doesn't say anything while she stands there, Sesshomaru scribbling some more on the papers with the brush.

'_She is just not going to leave until she tells all that is on her mind,'_ Sesshomaru thought with a mental sigh. And because her mind is not that easy to read, he knows he will have to let her speak again. "Go ahead," he said as he finishes off the last paper and sits up fully.

"I know that no matter what I say, I cannot convince you to take the necklace off," Kasiya said with a apologetic bow for her words earlier. "But you should know of Rose's thoughts and feelings. She has told me she knows little, if none, of any of the rituals, courtships, and laws of the demons. Only the humans."

This begins to catch Sesshomaru's interest.

"She was raised by humans?"

"Yes, who were her true family by blood, if not by type of race," Kasiya said. "She said that they were her true family, and she thought she herself was human until she was nine. I imagine that something or someone killed her family and triggered her true self to come out of her. And can you really imagine how tough it must be to be without your loved ones, and with something new and perhaps frightening that happened to you?" she asks. "We were raised to use our powers and instincts to our advantage, she was not. And I don't know any more about what happened, but this much I could tell you on her reaction, most of it anyway."

"She is a demon, yet her entire, true family were of humans...?" Sesshomaru said. It just leads from one mystery to another with the woman, Rose. "Is she sure she wasn't adopted?"

"She is positive. I couldn't get much more out of her afterwards of admitting the current problem with herself, because she changed subjects."

"Hm..." Sesshomaru sits there with a bit of a thoughtful face that only a few gets to see. "...I think I will seek her out and explain in a much more calmer manner. About the current situation with her and the necklace."

"I think that is wise to do," Kasiya said with a small bow. "She should still be outside, because she hasn't moved from that spot on the towers since this morning."

At the moment for Rose though, she has already been moving about, though far off the grounds as she likes and wants. None of the guards try to get her, she isn't destroying the roof... They reached a silent contract order, and that's fine by her. She stays out of sight to the kids, being that she is still in a really bad mood and doesn't want to take it out on them in any way. She already did on her now very abused finger, which endured chewing. It still bleeds slightly, since she didn't bother about licking at it to heal the small fang bites.

'_I just want to get away... For even a day, or two...'_ she thought as she sits down again, overlooking the walls and treetops. She rests her left arm on the left knee that is almost against her chest, the right arm and leg hanging down (of course, the foot and leg dangling off the edge, swinging back and forth). _'But with that threat... As well as he will just know when I leave the castle's grounds, outside the walls.'_ She lets out a loud sound that sounded like "Gah" and "Eeeek" at the same time. She hates Sesshomaru at the moment. She tried again and again to get the collar off of her neck, but apparently, his words were of the truth - there isn't anything she could do to get it off, including slashing at it with claws and trying to cut it off. She tried them as well as other ways, and they all failed. _'I seriously hate that man... At least with THIS damn situation...'_ She sighs while standing again. _'And I am really damn sure... that he was using Astor as an excuse. Using him for a threat to make me stay... Rin would hate him for I think for the rest of her life, and he loves that girl, no matter what he says. He does not want her to hate him, so he would not kill Astor, or harm him in any way.'_

With that in mind, she leaps off the roof and continues as she watches out for guards and others she just doesn't want to bother with. But guess who watches as she bounces to the ground without her knowing at all? As she leaps for the last time to the ground, she doesn't realize that the necklace that holds the ring and bracelet has slipped over her head, because her eyes were most of the time closed while flying through the air. Landing softly on the ground and never noticing the shiny jewelry landing behind her, Rose takes off for the forest at a fast but cautious pace. Sesshomaru leaps over to where Rose was just at and bends down, picking the necklace up with a claw, then his entire hand while holding it in front of his face, looking at the bracelet and ring, as well as a white stone that he hasn't noticed before. It has a golden symbol on it in the middle, trimmed in silver metal that holds it on the chain.

'_Interesting...'_ he thought while pocketing it before silently following Rose. He is going to find out exactly WHERE she goes before anything else, even the explanation about why he had done what he had earlier.

Once on top of the wall, Rose thought that she heard something behind her. She turns her head to look, and not finding anything. She then jumps off the wall and onto the ground with no sound, pretty sure that it was nothing.

'_Besides... If it turned out there was someone there, who would follow me...?'_ she thought while walking into the forest. If only she has good senses to figure out that someone is.

(Heh he, I am just plain weird and cruel sometimes to me character, can't I? #laughs#)

Once far enough in the forest, Rose suddenly halts in a well-known clearing that she seems to disappear in the direction whenever she leaves the castle grounds. Sesshomaru halts as well on a branch, watching silently as she picks up a straight stick.

"It is never the same without the Holy Life rod..." she said to herself while sighing a bit. She is used to having her rod do the work on what she is preparing to do. She pulls up the left sleeve, though, as she puts the stick underneath her arm. Sesshomaru watches as she uses a claw to carve a symbol into the flesh of her arm above the wrist, places the hand onto it, then picks up the stick again with the bloody hand.

'_What is with the symbols and the need to have the blood on them? Or else in her flesh?'_ he thought as she grips the end of the stick and make a slow, large circle in the air. Strangely enough, a line is left in the air as she continues to make the circle. Once the two ends meet is when the circle flashes purple and it fills with the color, before opening to a vortex tunnel. And Rose is panting.

"Strange... Why did the stone not help with this one...?" she said before jumping into the vortex. The vortex immediately starts to close up, making Sesshomaru think fast of his next decision. He jumps through as well. It is the most strangest feeling of falling while going sideways and down at the same time to him.

...And it only lasts for about two minutes. An opening is seen ahead and he flips in time to go through the 'door' feet first and land on the ground with grace. Though nearly on top of Rose, who still hasn't mastered the technique of coming out of the vortex without landing on her face...

"Dammit..." she said as Sesshomaru jumps away, since she still doesn't know he's there, as well. She sits up and stays there, resting. "I should not be tired... The stone always help with the portal..." she said as she reaches a hand to where the two jewelry is at. Except they weren't there now, being that they're now in Sesshomaru's pocket. "Wha...? Oh no, where are they?" she said in a panic when she couldn't find them. She looks around on the ground beside her, her face showing worry.

"So... this is where you disappear to?" Sesshomaru said before she looked behind her. She jumps at the voice and swerves around to face him, though her legs nearly buckles from exhaustion.

"How... the... HELL..."

"You should pay attention to your surroundings, though you will not ever be able to leave without being noticed by me," Sesshomaru said as he narrows his eyes. Rose flinches very slightly, but he notice it. It gives him the impression that she is scared of him hitting her again. "Now, where are we?"

"In a forest..." Rose said, sounding obvious about it yet said this quietly. "In Texas, United States, the year 2006!" she said when he looked like he was going to backhand her again like he did earlier the morning.

"Year... 2006?" Sesshomaru said in some confusion.

"About 500 year difference between MY time and YOUR time," Rose said as she looks in a direction. "Give or take a few years..."

"So I was right about you, not being from my time," Sesshomaru said as he doesn't look surprised at this information, though Rose sort of does. He sniffs the air, finding it not as clean as it is in his time. "What is with this air?"

"It is the future for you..." she said as she starts walking in a direction. Sesshomaru was about to grab her by the arm and stop her from continuing until he has more answers, but what's on her face stopped him from doing so. Even though she continues to infuriate him as he does to her, her face of some sort of pain is enough to have him wait on any punishment or anything he had in mind. "The air is filled with smog and other chemicals, so yes, it will smell different. The forests's air is more purer than the city's."

"The future is this...?"

"..." Rose sighs while she keeps walking, forcing Sesshomaru to follow to ask any more questions if he had any. "...Why did you follow in the first place...?"

"I have told you that the necklace will inform me when you move out of the castle grounds," he said with a growl. Rose replies with a growl of her own, Sesshomaru picking up her scent of anger - which is actually her usual scent of roses, lavenders, and sakkura blossoms with cinnamon mixed in with it.

Rose stays silent throughout the short walk. The trees starts thinning as they approach a clearing. Sesshomaru, who has come to Rose's side to not be 'inferior' by walking behind her, sees an strange-looking hut, or shrine. He couldn't tell, being that its structure is foreign to him. It has more than four walls of it, actually having eight. The back wall is the longest, as the sides breaks back in towards each other, then move forward once more before the ends meet each other. A large screened porch is at the white front, swinging-open door. As well as windows with glass for covering them. The entire building is dark blue, and the roof is like a pyramid, pointing up in the center and the sides slanting down to the sides.

'_Very unusual... What kind of building is it?'_ he wonders as Rose passes by several standing slabs of stone. Sesshomaru pauses at one to look at it, to find writing carved into it.

**Howard G. Yuli  
****1948-1997  
**"_**An uncle that was always  
**__**There..."**_

'_Grave marks? This must be a shrine, at most,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he watches Rose pause as well, at two stones.

"...Home again, mother and father..." she said so softly that Sesshomaru almost didn't catch it. She touches both of the stones before moving on to the building. The Lord of the West goes up to the two graves, looking at the names.

'_Ramy Ellie and Neda Gale L.M... These two must be her parents,'_ he thought while studying them. _'This can explain her lack of courtesy and so-forth. They have been dead since she was nine.'_ Understanding a bit more about Rose, he turns to see her nearing the porch. He quickly catches up as she opens the screen door and almost let it slam on Sesshomaru. He merely catches it and enters himself as she pulls out some metal keys, picking one out and putting it in the lock of the door.

"...I guess welcome to my home," she said while glancing at him, turning the knob as she pull the key back out and putting it into her pocket again.

"This is a housing? Your home?" he said in slight surprise. "This looks more like a shrine than a hut." Rose doesn't answer once more as she goes in, leaving the door open. The air of dust and **human** hits Sesshomaru's nose. _'It is also true about her family being human,'_ he thought while slowly walking in.

Quite a strange sight beholds before the lord. Furniture that he rarely sees (couches and cushioned armchairs, of course) lays about in one room, with a glassed box in a wooden box that holds shelves and slender containers on those. Framed pictures hangs about on the walls as he also spots another, smaller box with glass in it on top of a desk with a lot of small, squared cases. In the other room, he can tell that it is the dining room and kitchen together, with a table and a strange sink.

"Do not follow me," Rose said as she goes up the stairs at a slower pace, going up to some room. Sesshomaru doesn't intend to as he explores the lower level of the house, to rooms that hallways lead to. Two were of guestrooms (or bedrooms to the deceased people, he doesn't know which), and another looked like some game room... He could only stare at the two boxes with glass with strange contraptions that are hooked to them, as well as odd table with objects to them. He returns to the first room and looks at the box in the wooden box closely. There were buttons underneath the screen of glass. He pushes the biggest of them...

"STOP THAT THIEF!" the box suddenly screams as the glass lights up and sound emits from it, making Sesshomaru jump back in complete surprise. His claws glows as he glares at it, waiting for it to attack first. It just stands there as the screen continues showing horseless carts of some sort squeal out of a paved area, the sounds of BANG sounding as the men of the vehicles keeps pointing odd things at the flashing vehicles.

"I see you discovered television..." Rose said as she peers over the railing from the other floor. "Put your claws down, it will not attack... it is just an inanimated object. It cannot move and smack you in the head, I swear..."

"Tilly-vison? Toloviszion...?"

"...You are very close to sounding it out right..." Rose said as she comes back down, wearing different clothing. Instead of purple, her pants were blue and more thicker (jeans) and a simple, colorful shirt with short sleeves (think hippie shirt). She also wears shoes with laces on them (tennis shoes). The only problem is that there weren't slits in the shirt, so the wings were poking out from under the shirt (basically said, the back of the shirt isn't even over the wings, but resting on top of the base of the wings, but the front of the shirt hanging down and not showing anything). She also carries some sort of colorful bandana in her hand while reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"What is this thing?" he said as he continues looking at Rose's clothes, finding them strange and not very suitable.

"Te-le-vis-ion," Rose said, pronouncing the word out slowly for him. "It shows movies and shows that are used for entertainment. There are reality shows about people trying to winning money from some game show or doing something like handling dangerous animals. There are history channels, cartoons for kids, anime shows for the people who are interested in them... And more I do not really want to continue listing," she said as she sighs slightly. "I guess for the time that we are stuck here, you can find them out yourself..."

"What? We are returning once you achieve whatever you came here for," he said, not intending on letting her have the 'few days away,' like she thought of earlier.

"...I cannot make another vortex this soon, because of making one without the use of the stone on my necklace," she said as she sits down in a armchair, leaning her head back against it, looking weary. "Without the stone, I get very exhausted. Too exhausted in energy to make another portal, even with the stone... So... We ARE stuck here, whether you hate me for it or not..."

Sesshomaru searches her thoughts and finds that the words were of complete truth.

"Hmph..." He continues standing while turning back to the television when something catches his attention from it. "Why are there only humans showing in the box?" he said as he notes on how many humans are shown.

"...How to put this in words..." Rose said slowly while opening one eye. "Okay, I shall go with the blunt way... The world is ruled by **_humans_**, Sesshomaru, and there has not been a sight of a demon or ANY mythical creature for hundreds of years, and no 'true' records of them. To the world, they are but a myth now."

**Wowies, what a way for Fluffy to discover about the future, eh? Lol! But anyways...  
****I must point this out to the reviewer that said it was stupid of Rose to stick something on her neck without knowing where it came from. Yeah, I agree, but remember the phrase, "Curiosity kills the cat,"? She's feline, so what makes you think she wasn't CURIOUS on how it looks on her, as well as has real no clue about the Feudal Era (doesn't know about cursed jewelry, and all that crap), and as the necklace might have been from one of the kids? But yeah, I am 100 agreeing with you that it was idiotic to do something like that. Because I wouldn't have done that myself **


	15. Actual Understanding

**DISCLAIMER**

Uhhh... Honestly, should I CONTINUE repeating myself on this...? Don't own InuYasha, and none of the characters. I personally don't want to own the show, but that the people are REAL! XD; Lol.

**Chapter XV:** Actual Understanding

3rd Person P.O.V.

As Sesshomaru stands there in slight shock at Rose's words, she has sit up more and her eyes closed tightly. He snaps out of the only daze that he would probably go into (yeah, RIGHT, only until he meets the future more properly! XD) as her wings were starting to pull into her back and her horn into her forehead. They both disappear and she leans back again, sighing as she folds the colorful bandana in some way before tying it around her head. She then pulls it down to her neck, flips her hair out of it and over, then pulls it back up to her forehead, her hair now hanging over the edge of it in the front.

"Once a hippie, always a hippie... I guess, anyway..." she said while now looking up to Sesshomaru, then at the television. "...Do not look so frickin' shocked, Sesshomaru...-sama," she said while grabbing a small device on the table and pointing it at the television, changing the screen to something else.

"Humans...? The weak mortals, over the youkais?" he demands slightly while he gives her a look that demands all answers to be laid before him.

"You can be surprised what the 'weak mortals' can accomplish," she said while keeping her eyes on the screen as she flips the channels before coming up to a certain show. It shows Rusty Garret gives out his usual reports of what's going on, currently on the sports. "Though they can sometimes be pretty stupid on some things, they are really strong here than they probably did back in your time... You would not be able to face the military, airforce, and the navy with your army, THAT is how strong they are now."

"Hmph, that is a really absurd..." He doesn't believe that one bit, of course.

"Believe what you want..." Rose said as the guy on the television goes on to the world news.

"_**The soldiers that has been at Iraq for months, even years, are still having to remain there, as the suicide bombings continues to threaten civilian's lives. Yesterday, one of the bombers has killed five people. And tomorrow, Saddam Hussein will be sent back to the country for his execution. It has been decided by the government that he is to be publicly shown of his sentence, as it is that the new government asked for this."**_

**(As it is, just go with this, since I RARELY listen to the news . ;;;)**

"What is this about?" Sesshomaru asks as he listens to the man's words, as well as anything more he said. Rose didn't listen to the rest of Rusty said, being that she isn't a 'news' person.

"Eh, this has been sort of like a World War III," she said. "America finally decided to take action when the threat of a nuclear war was too great to ignore. Saddam was the leader of the country, and from what I have seen and know, he is like the second Hitler... Almost, though is not at the same time," she said, knowing that Sesshomaru has NO clue of some of the information she just said. "...Why am I even explaining to someone who decided to put a damn collar on me?" Rose said as some anger returns, being that when she's tired, she thinks. And of course, the main REASON for wanting to escape stands before her, and she can't send him back...

"Woman... Rose, hear me out," Sesshomaru said, managing to control the impulse to backhand her for that outburst. He would never hear the end of it from Kasiya if Rose refuses to hear it if he had done so. "Will you hear my reasons?"

"...fine," she said as she loses the anger in her eyes, a little too weary to keep it up.

Sesshomaru manages to turn the television off himself, being that one button turned it on, so it should turn it off when pressed again. The humans on the glass screen was really disrupting his thoughts with information that he couldn't make sense of.

"As it is..." he begins, "being that you are an powerful being, any male would wish to make you his own. And because once you are mate with one, the bondage isn't reversible except by the death of one partner, or if claimed once more by another." It is Rose's turn to be lost on the information she was given, making Sesshomaru having to explain the terms that she more-than-likely doesn't understand. "Mates, means one's life partner, perhaps by human terms, 'marriage'... So now you understand by the term, 'claimed' now, as well?"

"...Kinda, sorta," she answers. "But what could anyone do with me, if claimed whether willingly or not?" She doesn't get that point.

"The male would gain usage of your powers, in some degree. True soulmates, two who were meant to be together, would gain new traits in both appearance and abilities. It is rare, though, for people to find their 'other selves.'"

"Hm..." Rose said thoughtfully as she thinks on that. _'So basically... I would be some tool for another if I was forced to be 'mates' with someone... Okayies, I feel more better with the collar deal, though how does THAT work?'_

"About the necklace," Sesshomaru said when hearing the thoughts, "is that it prevents one to take you as his own without my consent, and yours."

"...Ah," she said, though still wonders how that really can be done with the pretty-much permanent necklace. "Okay... So how come you just did not tell me of this in the first place...?"

"You would have refused to put it on, being that you would have seen it as it taking away your freedom. Am I not right?"

"...True enough," she said with a audible sigh. She can't deny it, she would think that, and still thinks of it that way, in a degree...

"So, besides wishing to escape my castle, what have you come here for?" Sesshomaru said while regarding her with a cool look.

"Oh, uh... It was for some items I wanted to bring back for the kids," she said. Then looks surprised. "But... how did you know that I wanted to-"

"It would be even my wish to do," he said. "I suppose I should apologize for the whole confusion and pain," he adds as he glances at her still slightly swollen cheek. She gives a shrug, though she thinks, _'I SUPPOSE? Figures...'_

"Eh, it is now in the past, I guess," she said as she stands slowly. "I better get to work on the first thing I usually do whenever I am here..." Rose said as she moves to the kitchen.

"And that is?" He hears some thumps outside, just NOW noticing them. Rose doesn't seem threatened as she pulls out a bag of... something that has large letters saying, "Meow Mix".

"Feeding time for the felines that hangs around here," she said simply as she opens the door in the kitchen that leads outside, about **nine** house cats rushing in. All but one starts hissing at Sesshomaru, who can only growl at them lightly. He dislikes this situation...

"**_DOG! A CANINE in OUR territory!"_** the sleek, black female cat, hisses.

"**_If you recall, Persian, this is MY territory,"_** Rose purrs in their language, all of the felines growling, spitting, and hissing instantly stopping. **_"He shall not harm you, nor steal your food..."_**

"As if I would," Sesshomaru said as he regards the cats with cool exterior. "A great Lord doesn't resort to eating what FELINES does."

"**_Whatever..."_** they said as they dive for the food once Rose pours it out, eating for the fact that they hadn't had anything for some days.

"Since I am rarely here, they have to hunt for themselves," Rose said as she backs away. "There really is not anything to hunt here, though. So I leave a lot of food out for them where only they can get to it and not stray animals."

"Pets...?"

"Kinda, sorta... They were born here, and had relied on my family to feed them. And since I am the last of the family and usually gone, they learned to coop with this plan," she said with a hopeless shrug.

"Hmph..."

"Anyways... I will go to Wal-Mart and get what I needed in the first place," Rose said as she puts the food away.

"You are not leaving without me with you," Sesshomaru said with that FINAL look.

"But you will stand out!" Rose said. "It is uncommon for clothes you wear, as well as your tail, fangs, and facial markings... Okay, maybe not the clothes, hair, and markings, but definitely your tail..." Rose said thoughtfully. "People would probably think of you as some weirdo or punk..."

"I was about to point out that you have markings upon your face, as well," he said, pondering on the words 'weirdo' and 'punk'.

"Gah, I knew I have forgotten something..." She sighs heavily, looking a little worried. "...You will only go on conditions," Rose said as she looks up.

"And they are...?" Sesshomaru said with an amused look.

"Please take them seriously... First thing to know is that you cannot take your swords nor can you be seen in public with your tail," she starts.

"Then I would be weaponless."

"Carrying swords, guns, or ANYTHING that is dangerous would be breaking the laws, and the police would take you as an armed man, trying to rob an store or kill someone... Which brings me to the next rule: No killing allowed."

"What?" Sesshomaru is starting to wonder about how things are run in this time frame.

"Would be breaking the laws, once more, and you would be hunted down by the police and SWAT team... And, if you were not killed, then will be trailed and sentenced to whatever punishment they think would be suitable..."

"Humans are no match for me-"

"I knoooooow, but stay with me and listen," Rose said with, for the first time, a whine, making Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow at her. "Okay... Anyways, another thing is that you cannot use your poison claws, or anything that is above human levels. Otherwise said, do not use your abilities such as jumping high, transforming into the real you, using poison whip, and anything ELSE you can do..."

"You are asking a lot of this Sesshomaru."

"I know... Fine, only exception is that when you are in dangerous situations, how is that for you...?"

"Fair enough."

"Oh yeah, also leave the armor behind, people do not wonder around with armor in this time."

"...To go in public of **humans**, who one cannot trust, without weapons and armor... And I don't have to follow your 'rules', for I am your lord," Sesshomaru said with narrowed eyes.

"Are not, and I am **serious**," Rose said with gritted teeth. She dislikes that comment about humans not able to be trusted. "And as you said, humans are still weak, so you are not entirely without protection... Your claws are enough... I would not be telling you these guidelines if I thought you could get away without them, you know... The people here has extremely powerful weapons, ones that can even take you and I down..."

"...Hmph, fine. I will keep my part on following these rules," Sesshomaru said at last.

"Promise me, please," Rose said.

"You have my word."

Rose sighs in relief. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." She opens the front door and looks to the side, looking at something. "...Very weird, and perhaps silly and stupid, question... But can you ride a bike?" she said as she turns around while closing the door slightly again.

"A what?"

"Oi vey... Put the swords and armor away, hide the tail somehow, and even change into the 'proper' clothes of this place if you wish, and I will show you..."

**Wowies, I am getting this story moving pretty fast! I'm sure it's making some of you people happy. Though the others who are waiting on my OTHER stories are wondering why the HELL I ain't updating the others... #sighs# But anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chappie! Let me know in your reviews, as always!**


	16. Never Known

**DISCLAIMER**

Do not own InuYasha nor any of its copyrighted characters. Just Rose and other made-ups.

**Chapter XVI:** Never Known

3rd Person P.O.V.

Rose finds that Sesshomaru isn't as 'perfect' as he claims, though he is a fast learner... After about six crashes that was always at HER, he got the hang of controlling the bike. So with bruises for Rose and dents in the object, they were both on their way. Rose glances at Sesshomaru as she steers with one hand (oddly the left, odd because she is right handed). He's been forced to wear her father's clothes, and it really isn't that bad. With black jeans that has a chain buckle, Chinease dragon shirt (silver dragon on back, the background a mixture of black and dark red), and black sneakers, he's actually look more youthful than punk. With her looking hippie and him like a young adult that loves dragons or something, they won't stand out TOO much. Rose looks ahead, nearing the highway.

"Up ahead, we have to cross the pavement and ride along the road, not on it," she said. "Oh, and also, do not try to attack the cars..."

"Cars, those are the metal, horseless carriages?"

"Yes. That is it."

"Very well," Sesshomaru said as Rose, being ahead, look both ways then cross. He just follows then gets beside her while looking around. "How come that this isn't as like it is in the box?"

"Because this is just a road. We are heading into the town, which is similar to the city. Just smaller," Rose said.

"Why is it that we have to ride on these strange things, when we can simply run there in quicker time?"

"We would be seen, even if we were to run through the forest. This is hunting season, for deer," she said with a sigh. "They can either stare or shoot at you with shotguns."

"Your timeline is strange."

"Likes yours? Then I agree."

"If you don't understand it, then why did you come to it, thus be in my territory?"

"None of your business..." Sesshomaru finds that he's getting a headache from Rose's attitude. And from all the toxic smells in the air, now that they're not in the forest.

_'How can anyone live with this? This I don't understand, why poisoning the air and yet not care?'_

"There is the town," Rose said after awhile of pedaling. "We can probably beat the lights before they turn red."

Sesshomaru slightly raises an eyebrow at her. Turn red? Lights?

_'Oi vey... I got to teach him about the future... Great...'_ Rose thought with a mental sigh. "Ways to control traffic," she said outloud. Doesn't matter to Sesshomaru, with his abilities to hear her thoughts.

"HEY! ROSE!" they both hear as they just enter the town. Rose turns her head as she stops her bike, facing a girl with black, short hair. With her hair incredibly short (to the ears), ripped-up blue jeans, a top that pretty much reveals all but some of the breast, and tattoos of symbols 'Hate', 'Death', 'Pain', and 'Blood', down from her neck to the right wrist, and dragon ripping up a tiger on her left shoulder, front and back, it's plainly known that she's one who doesn't respect law. "I see you FINALLY came back!" she said with a smirk.

"Rachel, what is up?" Rose said, though Sesshomaru catches that she isn't at all thrilled to see this girl.

"What's up is that Kiley's searching for ya, girl! Whoa, who's the hottie?" the girl demands, pointing to Sesshomaru. "Never thought to see YOU with anyone but Kiley!" With her searching him up and down, he finds that he's annoyed and sees why Rose doesn't really want to see her. And for the plus, he senses that she isn't human.

"Sesshomaru-sama, this is Rachel. She is the leader of the gang, Bloody Snakes," Rose said with a hidden sigh.

"Sama, eh? That's Japanese for 'Lord'," the girl said. "You never call anyone lord, Rosie."

"Rachel-"

"It is just a internet name-game," Sesshomaru said, pulling out the word internet from Rose's thoughts (when she was about to give out the excuse/reason). "My name is Jizira."

"Makes sense," Rachel laughs. "Whatever happened to yer motorcycle, Rosie? Biking isn't cool, man!"

"It is out of gas," Rose said, though Sesshomaru catches from her thoughts that someone took it for a joyride and crashed it. "And biking is better than walking."

"Yeah, I feel ya on that, girl."

"So how come Kiley is wanting to see me?"

"You think I know?"

"Alright, alright, I shall go see her soon for myself," Rose said. "Catch you later."

"You better, homey!"

"So what was that about?" Sesshomaru asks once they were far enough.

"Kiley introduced me to Rachel, and now she never leaves me alone," Rose said with a straight, blank face. "Kiley has strange ways to being friends with someone like her..."

"Who is this Kiley?"

"If you stick around, you shall see... But first, I got to make a visit to the library."

But with Rachel, she stares off in the direction that Rose and Sesshomaru rode off, even though they were both gone from sight.

"I can't believe it... That power...! I haven't felt that power since about five-to-six hundred years ago. The Shikon Jewel, or at least a shard... Who'd knew that she found one, being that the jewel was completed and disappeared after that wish... And the good-lookin' man, Jizira. Or, Lord Sesshomaru." She grins again, showing sharp fangs of a snake. "I think I now know why I reconized her ever since Kiley introduced us... But she doesn't seem to know, at least not yet."

With Sesshomaru and Rose, the lord wonders through the sections of nonfiction while Rose reads through a book of something to help with teaching.

_'The History of World War I and II... President Roosevelt's Successes... There is much about this America, but is there anything of my homeland, Japan?'_

"Do you wish for any help, young man?" an elderly librarian asks as she passes him with a cart full of books, putting them onto shelves.

"Is there anything of Japan?" he said, amused that she calls him a young man as he's much older than her.

"Ah yes, it'll be over there in section j-4," she said as she points to the aisles down to the left.

"Thank you," he said as he goes over to the correct aisle.

"Anything with you, ma'am?" the librarian said to Rose.

"No, thank you. I got it," Rose said as she walks off with three more books on Grade 2 Math and other stuff. _'Gah, school all over again, but this time, **I** am the teacher... If Rin, Astor, and now Shippou did not like me, it would have been living hell...'_

Sesshomaru chuckles from that thought he heard. It's much harder to hear Rose's, with many others going around, but he learnt to reconize Rose by thought alone.

_'Now then... Hm, another book on that World War business, but only on II...'_ he thought as he picks that off the shelf. He starts flipping through the thin book, finding that it has just as many pictures as there is text. The name Pearl Harbor kinda jumps out and he stops to read it. _' 'The only reason that North America joined in the war, was because of the Japanese... Blowing up Pearl Harbor'? Why on Earth did my country attack an country not in the war until they did that?'_ he thought in confusion. He closes the book and put it back, looking at other titles.

"Hey, Sesshy!" Rose said after a deal of time, snapping Sesshomaru out of his thoughts.

"...Sesshy?" he said with a slight eye twitch.

"I have tried your full name, Lord Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru-sama... If Sesshy did not work, it would have been Fluffy or Fluffy-sama next," Rose said with a sigh. "I had to somehow get your attention." He gives her a cold stare. "Gawd... Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru, for calling you by a nickname..."

"That'll do," Sesshomaru said as though he only wanted that. Rose restrains a growl and sigh. "Now what did you want?"

"Merely wanted you to know that I am done here... Now I got to give Kiley a visit."

"How far is she?" If it's further than it was from Rose's old house, he's going to plain refuse and go by foot.

"It can be reached by human foot, it is only a block away," Rose said. "And no, you do not have to ride the bike, you can walk with it by you."

"You do know that you have no command over me, even with the set rules?" he said with a slight growl.

"Gawd, I was trying to make your life easier... No need to snap my head off," Rose said as she walks past him to the glass doors. She was already on the bike when Sesshomaru follows. "Get there however you like, you can even just leave the bike..." Rose said as she starts pedaling. Sesshomaru looks at the bicycle, then back at Rose. He gets onto the bike and easily catches up.

"I'll live with the bike," he said when Rose looks at him with some surprise. She gives a small smile as she nods.

"Kiley is not far, only down this road," Rose said as she looks back ahead. He finds it a little amazing that she can keep her cool on almost any reason. So she must have been doing it for many years, staying calm, just like he. She is like him in some ways, perhaps in more ways than just attitudes.

'Course, he's going to find out a little bit more about her in her timeline.

"Kiley?" Rose said after they arrive, knocking on the door of a slightly run-down but large house.

"Who is it?" a voice calls from inside. Rose sighs.

"Kiley, it is Rose..." she said. _'She must be being chased again...'_

"Prove it! What's my favorite color, and is it obvious?"

"Blue, and yes because your hair is that color..."

"Lucky guess! Alrighty then, what's my favorite song?"

"Ridin'."

"Sing my favorite part of the entire song!"

"You are not serious..."

"Sing it!"

Rose sighs as she rolls her eyes, then look at Sesshomaru, who just looks at her curiously.

"...They see me rollin', the hated

Patrolling and they try to catch me ridin' dirty

Trying to catch me ridin' dirty, trying to catch me ridin' dirty

Trying to catch me ridin' dirty, trying to catch me ridin' dirty

My music's so loud, I'm swingin'

They're hopin' to catch me ridin' dirty

Trying to catch me ridin' dirty, trying to catch me ridin' dirty

Trying to catch me ridin' dirty, trying to catch me ridin' dirty..."

"ROSIE!" The door flies open and Rose gets tackled by a long, blue-haired girl, wearing a rather most outrageous outfit Sesshomaru have seen so far. It looks Amazon (sort of), the clothes light blue and the skirt of the dress has it slitted on both sides all the way to the waist. No sleeves, and the shirt of the dress is REALLY low collared. Her long, pointed ears has three piercings in each of them, wearing small crosses and stars earrings. Dangling at her wrists and ankles are bangles that keeps jingling every time she moves. And with her eyes a brilliant shade of green and being tall, even though she wears stranger things than Rose ever did, she is attractive as well.

"How many guys are chasing you this time...?" Rose said as she pushes Kiley off of her and sits up.

"About eight," Kiley said with a laugh. "Five for the usual reasons, three because they still think I'm into the drug business."

"Every time I turn around, you are in some sort of trouble..." Rose grumbles as she stands and pull Kiley up.

"Oooooooo, who's that?" she said as she looks at Sesshomaru. "He looks like Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII!"

_'Final Fantasy VII? Sephiroth?'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"Rachel knows him as Jizira, but his real name is Sesshomaru," Rose said.

"Ah, she passed on the message for me, then?" Kiley said cheerfully. She walks by Rose and stands in front of Sesshomaru. "Pleasure to meet'cha!" she said. To Sesshomaru, she reminds him of Rin. "Another doggie demon, like me!" she then shrieks as she grins even more.

"Kiley, try to calm down," Rose said, Kiley slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Oppies, almost blew it again," Kiley said as she giggles. "C'mon in, please! I got my usual roomates, but it's safer to talk in there," she said as she skips back into the building. Sesshomaru gives Rose the strangest look.

"She is your friend?"

"Bestest friend," Rose said with a small laugh. "She seems crazy, but I trust her with my life." She walks into the building, Sesshomaru following with slight hesitation. He finds Kiley TOO strange, but otherwise nonaggressive.

"You know your kitty, Mel-Mel? She's been missin' ya, Rosie!" Kiley said as Rose walks right over to the couch, where a grey kitten with some splotches of tan and brown on her coat crouches, mewing at Rose loudly.

"Melody!" Rose said with such happiness that it surprises Sesshomaru, picking up the kitten and rubbing foreheads with it. The cat purrs loudly as she scrambles out of Rose's hands and onto her shoulders, curling around the back of the neck like a fluffy boa. The cat then mews at Sesshomaru, not in a hissy fit but happiness. "She got here from my house again?"

"She knew you were comin' here," Kiley said with a laugh. "Hey, Shawn! Get yer ass out here! And Celicia, where'da hell you went to?" she shouts as she wonders through the large building to the apparent kitchen.

"Well, it's you again," a curly black-haired guy said as he scratches the back of his head, entering the room. His clothes is of somewhat like Sesshomaru's, but black everything and chains on the jeans, and also wearing a black leather jacket. "Hey Rose, been awhile." He goes up to her and gives Rose a side hug with one arm, Rose smiling a bit as she endures the two second hug.

"Hey to you, too, Shawn," Rose said. "Shawn, you best know that this is Sesshomaru, but Jizira around Rachel and her gang. Okay?"

"No prob, I can remember that," Shawn said with a nod. "Hm, so you're a dog youkai, like Kiley?" he said as he looks at Sesshomaru.

"Indeed. And what are you?"

"Kinda half-and-half. I'm half phoenix, half dragon," he said with a shrug. "Phoenix side is water, dragon's lightening."

"Mix breed, then?"

"Heh, old fashion abouT mix breeds and hanyou's?" Shawn said with a half grin. "It's WAY overrated. 'Tis not my fault I'm half of two. Besides, it's cool to have a mixed real form."

"It actually is, and I think it suits him," Rose said. "The color is black and red, if I remember correctly."

"Si, it is, amiga."

A small girl that looks like the age of Rin shows up from behind Shawn, staring up at Sesshomaru with wonder. Her hair's firey red, short to her chin. Her clothes are dyed of white and red, the shirt mostly white and the pants mostly red. She also has a cap on her head, half red and half white.

"Hello, Celicia," Rose said as she kneels down to the girl slowly to keep the cat on her shoulders balanced, smiling. "Been a little while since I have seen you. You have grown another inch!"

"She's growin' like a weed!" Kiley said as she bounces back into the room. "Wearin' that hat, again? C'mon, we're all friends! Well, I'm your sister, but whatever! Let's not get technocal!"

"...okay..." Celicia quietly said as she removes the cap, revealing red dog ears. Sesshomaru blinks as he looks at her.

"Hanyou?"

"Yuppers!" Kiley said with happiness rather than hatred, like Sesshomaru expects from most youkais. "When me mum died while I was, like, 4, Dad kinda went into a breakdown and haven't look at another woman until I was 10. A human woman's kindness eventually brought daddy from a pretty-much death state. And, well, they married!" She giggles. "I just LOVE Celicia's ears - they are sooooo KAWAII!" she laughs as she pats at one on her half-sister's head. She then picks up her sister and places her on her shoulders. Celicia giggles softly as she hugs around Kiley's forehead.

"Sissy! Careful, don't drop me!"

"Nah, what makes you think I would?" Kiley said as she spins around, making Celicia shriek with laughter. "Of course, our dad died when I was 14, Celicia 4, and Celicia's mum, who's my step mum then, committed suicide to be with 'im." She shrugs, bouncing her sister again.

"...Interesting life you have," Sesshomaru manage to say. It's too much HIS life, when he was young... But Kiley takes life in her stride, no matter what it throws at her!

"I know, isn't it?" Kiley said with a laugh. "But hey, Daddy raised me and my sister best he could. And that's all I could ask for!" She goes right over to Rose and draps an arm on one shoulder, grinning at her. "Me 'n Rose met when we were, like, 8. After turning 9, though, she went and did a disappearing act! I know why now, but that still drove me insane," she adds with a face.

Rose rolls her eyes once more. "You wanted to see me to talk about the old days?" she said.

"OPPS! There I'a go again!" Kiley said as she laughs. "Alrighty, now that my mind's back ontrack, let's get'a downith to business!"

**How's that for you? Good? I hope it is! XD I'm getting back to work again! See ya next chappie!**


	17. Strengthening

**DISCLAIMER  
**Uhhhhh... Don't own InuYasha. Only Rose, Astor, Kiley, and others that isn't in the anime show or mangas. I also own the castle, for we never know what it looks like, right? I made it up XD  
On a plus side, I have changed my name. It is now Iapis!

**Chapter XVII:** Strengthening

3rd P.O.V.

"You are not serious... ANOTHER concert?"

"PLEEEEAAAAAZZZZE? I can't find anyone else! Do this for me for this one time!"

"Kiley, that is what you said last time..."

"What is this about?" Sesshomaru said as Kiley continues to beg loudly and Rose is trying to resist accepting.

"Kiley loves ta throw **_big_** parties every week, with alcohol served and entertainment," Shawn explains as the two continue to talk (with "PLEASE!"s and 'No..."s) "Rose usually fills in with the singing and dancing. And with Rose, she doesn't like it when the guys that's either with her on routines or around the bars kept after her. She broke an arm of this one guy who touched her ass."

"Alright! Kiley, stop, I will show up..."

"YEEEEES! Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Fine and everything, but can I BREATH now?" Kiley has wrapped her arms tight around Rose's neck, pulling her down a bit and making it impossible to draw in air.

"OPPS!"

"So this means we shall not return soon?" Sesshomaru said as Kiley let go of Rose.

"Return where?" Kiley said with interest.

"Take a wild guess, Kiley, remember what I can do?"

"Oooooh, to the past of this world?" she automatically said, surprising Sesshomaru a bit from her knowledge. "'Cause I doubt it's in another world, nor it is in the future!"

"Exactly..."

"She knows of your ability."

"Yeah, for she was one of the few here to know of my non-human status." Kiley grins as she let her sister off her shoulders.

"I caught her using her vortex when I made a surprise visit on her first time returning since those years ago, and that visit was about a year since now!"

"Kiley merely told me about it," Shawn said when Sesshomaru look over to him, shrugging. "Haven't seen it for myself yet."

"Besides, Sesshomaru-sama, I cannot open the vortex anytime soon. Without the stone, it will drain me of the rest of my energy, then I will end up as a cheetah rug on the ground for a few days."

"Rose, with humor? It's a miracle!" Kiley said with a giggle, making Rose give half a smile.

"Eh, shut up about it."

"Okay, anyways! Here's some of the ideas I have for the party, so it's time to sit down and listen!"

"We better get out of here before we're dragged into this," Shawn said quietly to Sesshomaru as he walks out of the room. Sesshomaru stares after him, glances at Kiley, then finds that he doesn't want to be dragged into any of _her_ hare-brained schemes. He follows Shawn out of the building at a calmer pace than Shawn did.

--

"Shut up, peoples! Hey, don't make me open a can of whoop-ass on ya, even if you ARE my sister!" The gang of people in ripped and leather clothes eventually quiets down in the old warehouse that serves as the Bloody Snakes hangout. "Yeah, that's better! Rach has somethin' to say to ya! So listen up or else face my wrath!"

"Yo, no need to threaten our team, Brutus," Rachel laughs while jumping off the beam on the ruined staircase. "But thanks for the attention-grabbing. Now then, everyone listen up!" She thunks her yellow scaly tail against the floor of the crumbling stage as she sits on the edge of it. "You know how the Shekon Jewel was completed and disappeared, righ'?"

A chorus of "Yeah" rings in the room.

"So wha'? You tellin' us that it's not gone?"

"Exactly!" Rachel grins, showing her fangs. "Rosie the outside homey has a piece of that jewel!"

"You're kiddin' me! **Her**?" Several shouts begin to rise, but Brutus gives a screech, making them all shut up again.

"Yeah, remember that my griffin boyfriend can rip ya'll up to pieces," Rachel said while waving her tail at Brutus. "But yeah, someone like her has a piece of a long-gone jewel. Sooo what does that equal? Well, problem with that equation is that part of the algebra is an unknown, the X of it." She gets off the stage and walk over to the others, hopping onto the nearest box this time. "I think I know the meaning of X."

"What is it, boss?"

"Yeah, how she get it, Rachel?"

"I think it has to do with the fact that I **_remember_** her from 500 years ago, yet she was born 18 years ago. So can anyone conclude what I did?"

"She can travel back in time!"

"Preccccissssly!"

Rachel goes over to Brutus, smirking as she turns around once more. "With this in mind, and that Lord Sesshomaru-" Instant hisses rages from the gang, "-is in our timeline, when I've personally seen what has happened, there's NO denying it, is it? The little cheetah youkai came from this point of time! I know some of ya remember her! There's da scars of that!" she demands.

"So what're you proposing? Think we can change somethin' about the past?" one said after awhile of some debating.

"Ohhh yeah. How about the change of **humans** taking over the control of the planet, forcing us to hide?"

"YEAH!"

"And how about the fall of our master? That's something that I'm willing to stake my life on to prevent! How about the rest of ya'll?" Many cries of agreement rises into the air, shaking the building of the sound. "Then how about a way to make Rosie's ability to travel ours, or else force her to use it?" The cries were even louder than the last. "Then we better get ready! 'Cause this is happenin' during the big bash at Kiley's place! We're gonna get ahold of the cheetah! And even perhaps get a piece of Sesshomaru in the process! But remember: This Shikon Jewel shard's gonna be mine, as a token of my affection towards the present she gave me!" She refers to the scar across her back, where it nearly cut out her heart and paralized her for many months.

All throughout the pep talk, a giant feather that can't be spotted from the ground because of its ability to take on the colors of the sky nowadays, hovers over the warehouse.

"Hmm... Looks like I'll be able to repay you again after all," the woman onboard said as she fans herself slightly, her red eyes shining of some happiness and serious all at once. The feather lifts itself up, then carries off away on the wind, the messanger carrying important news that could end up preventing a change in time.

--

"So this 'bash' will be happening tomorrow night?" Sesshomaru said as he looks up from the television, when Rose walks into the living room again after many trips around the place to feed cats and other stuff.

"Uh-huh," she mumbles while sitting down. She stretches her wings before leaning back, closing her eyes. "I know that you wish to return to your time, but you will have to have some patiance..." Rose said before Sesshomaru could say anything. "Something just does not suit right with me, being here again... So you are not the only one wanting to return to your castle."

"The ominous feeling hanging over the town, you mean?" he said, not looking away. Rose nods while not opening her eyes. "...You know, I have yet to understand the term 'internet'. What is it?"

"Uh... Hey, wait, how do you know of internet? I even remember you telling Rachel of your name being a internet-game name. Those were my thoughts of what to tell her."

"You have just now discovered why I always seem to know what you are going to say next?"

"...You are kidding me, you read _thoughts_? **_My_** thoughts?"

"Correct. A mere ability a lord should know how to use."

"You make it sound like it is nothing..."

"So you think that it is the invasion of privacy."

"Damn straight..."

"I can understand it to a degree."

_'Yeah... To a degree...'_

"I will have to admit, though, your thoughts are much more clearer to hear, much stronger. I have to concentrate a bit on a person to read their thoughts. But you, there is no need to concentrate on yours. Other thoughts can bounce around, in a sense, and mingle in the waves. I will always hear yours the most, above the others."

"...Is that a bad thing, or just strange?"

"Just strange. It is also strange that you didn't learn of it from an earlier time."

"Come on, I am not that well-known on abilities on anything. I can barely manage to figure out mine."

Sesshomaru thinks on the fact that she isn't raised on any youkai traditions, knows nothing of youkai rituals nor laws, and there wasn't anyone to help her hardness her abilities and strengths. She had to relay on herself to learn some of the basic, simple moves.

"You are correct, I cannot expect you to know this nor much other attacks," he admits. "Hm... Are you willing to learn more about your youkai background?"

"Hm?"

"Do not make me repeat myself twice. Do you want to learn more about your youkai background and hardness your abilities?"

"...I would like that very much," Rose said after awhile. "Yes, if you do not mind teaching me."

"As long as you don't fall behind and not ask what I have just said."

"Of course, Sesshomaru… sama." Rose sits up more while opening her eyes completely now. "...Internet, right. It is easier if you look in the web yourself," she said, switching from one topic to another without really thinking on it. "I will show you the computer."

"...Computer?"

**Mwaha, made another chappie that's making things interesting! Hope you liked it!**


	18. Approaching Party

**DISCLAIMER**

Aaaaaas usual, don't own InuYasha. Happy? XD

**Chapter XVIII: **Approaching Party

For the days that's inbetween 'til the 'bash' party, Sesshomaru continues to ask questions and learning more than Rose has given him credit for to learning quickly. To her, it's somewhat funny that he asks like a little kid. But nowadays, she's been careful about her thoughts, so she's been trying to keep her head clear of thoughts. And being stubborn as she is, she refused to sleep at all, which Sesshomaru can really tell that she's exhausted. There's no rest for one who goes to rehearsals three times a day, doing research of her own reasons (for the kids, as it is), and then disappear to do some 'jobs' to earn some money. Sesshomaru has yet to know what jobs she's doing.

"So you're some kinda lord, eh?" Shawn asks as Sesshomaru stays in Kiley's living room, with Rose and Kiley both being gone. So Shawn has been asking questions, with Sesshomaru answering.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. "Lord of the West of Japan, to be exact."

"Hm. None of my ancestors came from Japan. They're all from Africa and Asia," Shawn said thoughtfully.

"The dragon from Africa and phoenix from Asia, I presume?"

"Yup, that's pretty much it."

"Interesting..."

"Meeeeh, lord life doesn't ever sound so exciting as others would think. It's rather dull and has too many responsibilities that I couldn't handle."

"Because you are not willing to do what needs to be done."

"Hey hey hey, now, I'm not a lazy ass, I just don't think I could handle it." Shawn leans against the counter as he awaits for his ramen noodles to cook in what Sesshomaru finds very convienent - the microwave. "Think ya're comin' to the rave?"

"Yes, for I will not let Rose be there alone with many humans at this 'rave'."

"Hm... If you're a lord and you think everyone's below you, how come you care about Rosie?" the hybrid asks as he starts for the kitchen, the microwave sounding off that it's done.

"She is a powerful being that doesn't need to be under anyone's power for his own uses," Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly as he raises an eyebrow. "What are you implying?"

"Not'in'," Shawn said as he shrugs, mixing the power into the noodles and taking the first bite. "Just'a wonderin'."

"We're BAAAAAAAACK!" they hear as Kiley bounces through the front door, Rose coming in a minute later at a slower pace. "Oh mi gawd, you made ramen WITHOUT MAKING ANY for me?!"

"C'mon, Ki, you're a big girl, make some for yerself..." Shawn said as Kiley now follows him back to the kitchen.

Rose looks over to the watching Sesshomaru. "...So... Enjoyed Shawn's company?"

"You have strange friends," Sesshomaru merely said. "And your voice sounds a bit hoarse."

"Comes from the practice..." she said with a slight scrowl.

"Then perhaps you should take breaks?"

"Since when did you have cared about my health?" Rose asks as she goes past him. He growls lowly, but allows Rose to walk away.

"You know that we have not trained for quite some time."

"I know, but there is no dojo around. How about when we get back to the house?"

Sesshomaru finds it a little surprising that Rose isn't making any of her arguments open. Like she has other things upon her mind.

'_This rave isn't that heavily laid upon her mind, is it?'_ Sesshomaru thought with some confusion. He catches some thoughts here and there, but otherwise, he doesn't know what Rose is thinking about.

"So Lord Fluffiness is comin'??" Kiley's voice drifts from the kitchen. Sesshomaru's eye twitches slightly as Rose give an unexpected, small burst of laughs.

'_Lord Fluffiness, eh...?'_ she thought as she gives him a very slight evil smile - she has been making it a habit to throw thoughts at him. It both annoys and pleases him at the same time. The time they've been in her time line, she has been increasingly playful. But still tired.

Sesshomaru restrains a growl as he gives no response of any kind to her.

"You _**really**_ coming?!?" Kiley shrieks as she bounds out of the kitchen and is in front of Sesshomaru. In this instant, she reminds him of his Rin, with the puppy dog eyes and smile.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said calmly. Kiley squeals as she jumps and hugs Rose, being that Kiley _somehow_ knows that she would be dead if she hugs Sesshomaru.

Rose tries to escape her grasp, being that she can't breath from the death hug of Kiley's.

'_Now this is amusing,'_ Sesshomaru thought, the statement entering Rose's head, making her a bit surprised, but she rolls her eyes as she finally get loose.

'_So now you are going to tell me that we can hear each other without using our vocal cords?'_

'_Apparently so, but only when I wish for you to hear me.'_

Rose gives a slight glare, giving Sesshomaru the satisfaction this time. Rose can't compete sometimes against him. But she has her own tally marks, so it's quite a match. Other females would have been killed for their disobedience.

"Ack, I got to get to a job..." Rose said as she looks up at the time.

"Again??" Kiley said.

"Well, how else am I going to get money until the rave...?"

"Bleep... Well, good luck Rosie," Kiley said as she gives Rose a small hug. "See ya tomorrow, at the rave!"

"Yup." Rose disappears through the door and quickly makes her way down the sidewalk.

"Do you know what jobs of which she takes?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Oh? Hm... She takes many different, and sometimes random, jobs," said Kiley. "She's famous for taking on bar jobs, where she waitresses drinks and such to the people. She hates those jobs because of all the males that goes there only to harass her and the other waitresses, but it's a lot of money in it."

"Harass how?"

"Eh, slap their asses, try to make them do lap dances... _Most_ males here in this time lost their dignity and honor, being gross and such." Kiley gives a shrug. "But yeah, that's why the bar jobs give good money."

'_No wonderment with Rose's distrust toward males_,' Sesshomaru thought. "Why should she take jobs that are that disrespectful to the females?"

"The money?" both Shawn and Kiley said at the same time.

"These times, you have to have money to survive," Shawn said. "Ya can't go live on your own in the woods anymore-"

"Nor can you not get a job and live long," Kiley finishes.

"..."

Sesshomaru swears upon his honor to have Rose severed from the ties on this world so that she doesn't have to put up with the males of such jobs she takes ever again. Or at least for such a long period of time.

- - -

"C'mere, sweethear'! Dun be like that!" a drunken man of the pub said as Rose finally get to get off shift. Several men keep trying to get Rose to 'stick around', but she ignores them all as she makes her way out with the payment in her pocket. She has enough of them and their grabbing hands...

"Hey, girlie! Stop runnin' from me," another yells as he and another follows her. Rose sighs to herself as she looks over her shoulder and glares.

"Go back and enjoy your drinks..." she said with a low growl.

"Now don't push us away like that, or else we'll end up turnin' nasty," the other said with a perverted sneer. Rose's glare grows colder as she continues on her way.

"She done'it now," the second guy said to the first. Rose picks up the sound of running feet and she merely sidesteps them, the two tripping and going past at high speed.

They're quick to jump to their feet and circle her.

'_It is alright. It is only two drunk human men vs. one nondrunk youkai,'_ Rose thought as she watches the both of them. She hears a clink behind her, and she turns her head to see a gun barrel pointed at her face.

"Are ya gonna be a good lil'girl and come wit' us?" he said with a sneer.

'_Okay, make that two drunk human men with a gun vs. a nondrunk, defenseless youkai...'_ She now slightly fear an attempt rape, though she knows she can handle them, then the police would.

_**SWISH**_

_**THUNK**_

_**THUD**_

One guy down as Sesshomaru turns to the other human that doesn't hold a gun, flexing his claws threateningly.

"Do you wish to fight this Sesshomaru?" he growls as Rose stares in surprise.

"Girlie man, comin' 'ere to save our prey... Shit this, I'ma outta here!" the guy said as he drunkenly run for it, tripping so many times.

"...Sessho-"

"You will not do any more of these jobs," Sesshomaru states as he gives her a look that tells her to not argue. "Doing these jobs severely discredits your abilities in yourself. Do you understand me, Rose?"

Rose doesn't answer for a minute or so. She's seriously confused of why he gives a shit. But, as it is, he seems to have a heart, or at least enough to see that Rose is always getting herself in situations that she, nor any sane woman, shouldn't.

"...Alright," she said finally.

"Good." He turns around, Rose now facing his back. "We shall now go back to the house of your family."

"...Yes'sir," Rose said, not really minding that he's ordering her again. She learns that in some cases, it's best to not argue. Especially when you had a gun pointed in your face. Rose follows behind, then comes to the side of Sesshomaru as they head out of town. It is only then did they go the fast way and end up there within forty seconds. And it seems that Sesshomaru has no intention of training, being that he walks inside the house. Perplexed but thankful, Rose goes in as well. Sesshomaru seems to have something to say as he watches her take her shoes off slowly.

"You should rest up," he said as she finally place the objects next to the door. "After all, isn't you that said that you need to regain your strength before you can use your vortex?"

"So this is about getting back to your world...?" Rose said with a slight grumble. She knew it was too good to be true.

"Not entirely. Your health is first priority. I will not have a person mentally and physically exhausted train under my care, nor teach the children."

"Alright, alright... Point is taken..."

Rose is in no mood to argue, and she knows more than well that he's right, as unfortunate as it is. She's dead tired. So, without another word, she gets up the stairs and collapses on the bed, fast asleep within minutes. Sesshomaru, feeling pleased with how Rose is finally obeying what he is saying, sits in a recliner chair. Watching the tv with interest.

**Eh heh he... I FINALLY update on ONE of my stories... Sorries, but as it is, I wasn't feeling good... Had bronchitis, and let me tell you, it feels like I couldn't breath, and that I was dying, or something XD; Hope the chapter was okay!!**


	19. Raving Turns to Disaster

**DISCLAIMER**

STILL don't own InuYasha, nor any of its characters and such. C'mon, when is this ever gonna change...? . ;;

**Chapter XIX:** Raving Turns to Disaster

"Think we'll do well?"

"'Course we will, just like e'ery other times."

Rose listens to the other people that were asked to help out with the rave, the other singers and entertainers. No band members, all the music are gonna blare through the speakers of the warehouse. They were long since there, being that Kiley had bought this place herself **(which explains why she has a crappy place to live at)** and installed the speakers.

Bars are open and serving people already, one bar of food, the other drinks. The 'good' drinks, as Kiley often says. Which means alcohol galore. Vodka, wine, beer, saké... Name off all the drinks, and that's all that's there. There's many combinations, as well, but Rose couldn't think of all Kiley made, being that she loves to make special blends. Like 'Cat's Eye Maroon'...

"Alrighty, time to make this happen, guys!" Kiley said as she pops out of nowhere, wearing different clothes. We all are, me in a purple outfit that is something one sees on a semi-hooker girl... I'll deal with it, though, I always have. At least it's covering what needs to be covered. "Rosie, you're up first with ya Frenchy song!"

"I know," I said. I'm also to use some 'special effects' with this song, so this should be interesting...

Sesshomaru sits at the far end of the bar, the bar closet to the stage. He wishes to move to the very back of the place, but because he wants to keep an eye on Rose and be there just in case, he had to deal with the noise of the speakers. It's emitting a rather strange sound of, what he can tell, music. The humans and youkais are also filling his ears, the scents from the ocean's salt to arousals filling his nose.

'_How can they stand this?'_ he wonders idly.

"What's it gonna be?" Shawn said with a grin.

"Hm?"

"I serve drinks, and your sitting at my bar. So what's your drink?"

"Saké, then."

"Yup yup!" As Shawn works on that drink, as well as all the other orders, Sesshomaru looks back up at the stage. People are walking on them, Rose included. He stares at what she's wearing, both in disgust and very slight arousal. It just doesn't suit her. He can tell that she hates the outfit, being that she kind of stays behind someone. A lot of howls and whistles sounds off as the other women gives their kisses and waves, swaying their hips now and then.

"Rose looks uncomfortable," Shawn comments as he slides Sesshomaru his drink. "Hot, but uncomfortable. The things she let Kiley talk her into, eh?"

"Very much so," said Sesshomaru as he sips his drink, tasting it. He finds that it's good, but still weak. Not at all like the saké in his timeline. It makes even a dragon youkai drunk after three small cups, so one has to be careful. Sesshomaru turns his attention back to the stage, surprisingly finding Rose in front, getting herself ready.

'_She is singing first, I see,'_ he thought.

"Meh he, Kiley loves to make Rose go first. She makes Rose go first on everything," Shawn said as he leans on the counter, looking at Rose. He isn't staring her with lust like most of the other males in the building, just with curiousity.

"If I remember correctly, Rose has said she cannot sing well," Sesshomaru said as he raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, she can most of the times, but when she's too emotional or something, her voice would crack," Shawn said with a smirk. "And because so many times that she was, she really thought she can't singing well. Kiley always have ta make her sing to show her that she _can_."

"Hm..."

"Hear it up for Rose, the only expert here who knows French well enough to sing it!" Kiley said into the 'mic' that is attached to the front of her shirt. The comment brings many chuckles and laughs as Rose takes the stage, the others going to the sides except for some others. She gives a grim smile that almost everyone would take as a happy smile. The sound of a strumming guitar is heard on the speakers as she takes a breath and begin her song, surprising Sesshomaru well enough as her voice fills the room.

"**Ds les premires luers  
Je sombre."**

As this goes, plants around her begins to grow, slowly at first. Flowers beginning to bloom, and vines growing from the pots around the stage. He watches them with slight awe as they surround Rose, but then spreads around the stage. She continues the song as though it's expected, and many of the people around gives a cheer about the plants, flowers, and vines. He catches someone saying, "Great effects! They look almost real!" Music pours out of the speakers fluently as Rose continues on. Nature suddenly turn into a small, actual part of a forest and meadow, looking like summer has hit there. Rose has been temporarily wrapped in the vines, but once they move aside, she wears a greenish dress that have vines wrapping around her arms, and a thorny crown of roses on her head.

**  
"Il me para****î****t bien loin l'****é****t****é****  
Je ne l'ai pas oubli****é**

**  
Mais j'ai perdu la raison  
Et le temps peut bien s'arrter  
Peut bien me confisquer  
Toute notion des saisons."**

'_She has such control over the nature of plant life...'_ Sesshomaru thought as she continues, 'walking' through the small trees. She is smiling at last. _'Probably because she's among plant life,'_ Sesshomaru muses.

"**Ds les premires lueurs d'octobre  
En tout bien tout honneur  
Je sombre."**

Here, the 'season' switches from summer to fall, leaves falling all around Rose as she once again gets surrounded by lighter colored vines. She stands with an orange outfit this time, a giant red orange leaf adorned her head and very skinny vines on her arms and legs. The dress only reaches her knees, just above it, and no sleeves, just like the last dress. As Sesshomaru already compared, the summer dress was longer on the length, being it was at her ankles.

"**Je sens comme un odeur de lys  
Mes muscles se raidissent  
Et j'attends la floraison.  
Mais qu'a-t-il pu bien arriver  
Entre septembre et mai  
j'en ai oubli****é**** mon nom. **

D******s les premi********res lueurs d'octobre  
en tout bien tout honneur  
Je sombre."**

Snow suddenly flies in, making many people jump - a gust of wind hit their exposed skins. Sesshomaru chuckles as Rose's little forest turns white, leaves on the trees dropped and gone, and Rose now wrapped in white, snowy vines. This time, a white dress with a crystal-looking ice tiara, the dress with long sleeves and the length of it reaching between the knees and ankles. Snow patterns were on the dress, coming to be no surpise. But a white-grey rose is on the side, covered in those snowflakes.

"**Oh le temps a tourn****é**** je compte les pousses  
des autres fleurs de saison.  
Je ne sortirai pas encore de la mousse,  
pas plus qu'une autre fleur de saison.  
Il me para****î****t bien loin l'****é****t****é****  
Mes feuilles dess****é****ch****é****es.  
Ne font plus la connexion  
Mais qu'a-t-il pu bien arriver.  
Entre septembre et mai  
Je ne fais plus la distinction. **

D******s les premi********res lueurs d'octobre  
En tout bien tout honneur  
Je sombre."**

It comes to spring, the snow melting and new life springing from the plants around, flowers blooming once again and leaves unfolding. Rose is now in a mixture of blue and red dress, flowres 'blooming' around the waist, and blue flowers already in bloom and all around.

"**Oh le temps a tourn****é**** je compte les pousses  
des autres fleurs de saison.  
Je ne sortirai pas encore de la mousse,  
pas plus qu'une autre fleur de saison."**

And here, all the plants seem to shrink back to where they originally come from, the trees slowly going into the pots. Even some of the vines that has always seem to be attached to Rose slowly retracts into her, the dress fading and leaving her once more with the outfit she had in the first place. Her eyes are closed as her hands are clasped in front of as the last of the plant life disappears.

"**Ds les premires luers  
Je sombre..."**

Applause erupts as Rose opens her eyes and gives a weak smile to the cheering people as she bows slightly and walk off stage. Sesshomaru can only sit there, his saké barely touched.

"She can certainly sing, eh?" Shawn asks as he looks at the lord. "She has the ability to control nature with her voice, as you can see."

"With her voice?" said Sesshomaru as he blinks, thinking this over.

"Yeah. It was by accident that she figured that out, bein' that she was only humming the song she's famous for singing to herself, and the dead flowers in Kiley's garden just popped back alive." Sesshomaru hears Shawn whisper, _"Of course, they died again, being Kiley never watered them..."_

Sesshomaru stands from where he sits, spotting one person he didn't really want to see again.

"What is that woman doing here?" he said as Rachel gives only a small, short clap as Rose disappears off stage.

"Who, Rach?" Shawn said as he looks over. "She usually come to these raves, bein' Kiley invites her and her gang."

'_She is up to some scheme,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he watch her gives some signal to another that seems only deemed to be part of her group.

"Best not to watch her, since she has that boyfriend she claimed a little while ago, Brutus, bein' that is quite the jealous type," Shawn advises Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gives a scrowl - he can handle this 'boyfriend' easily. But he does turn away from Rachel.

"Excuse me," he said as he stands up and moves towards the stage. His instincts are stirring, feeling that something is wrong.

"-and how that part always get the audience, it's great!" he catches as Kiley continues to talk to Rose while the other entertainers are already getting ready to go out again. "But now it's time for yer break, eh?"

"Oh course," Rose said as she watches Kiley walk off, getting on the stage and preparing to work.

"Rose," said Sesshomaru, getting Rose's attention before she can even move. She looks at him in slight surprise.

"What are you-"

"Something's not right," he said before Rose could finish her sentence. "That female, Rachel, is here."

Rose raises an eyebrow.

"That is a normal thing..."

"As well as her gang?" She looks slightly grim at that.

"That is unusual..."

She sneaks a glance out behind the curtains, spotting Rachel talking to someone that she knows is part of her Poisonous Snakes group.

"-and just... with the... Got it?" she and Sesshomaru catches from where they are. Rose pulls back from the curtains.

"Maybe it is nothing," she said with little conviction. She doesn't believe that herself, and he knows that too well.

"I will be keeping an eye on them," Sesshomaru said to Rose, who looks at him with surprise, but nods. "Be on alert."

"I will try," she said.

Not going to get a better promise than that, Sesshomaru gives a curt nod and walks off of the stage. He doesn't hear the faint muffling that happens behind the curtains, reaching the bar first before that happened...

—

"Hey Shawn!" Kiley said as she runs over, panting, as Sesshomaru is idly watching everything going on around him. "Have you seen Rose? It's her turn up!"

"Nah, Kil, haven't seen her since she walked offstage," Shawn said as he shook his head.

"Oh man!" groans Kiley as she looks around wildly. "What a time for her ta disappear like this!!"

"You can't find her?" said Sesshomaru as he narrows his eyes at her, turning his attention on the female inu.

"Didn't I _just_ say that?!" Kiley said in annoyance and worry. "She usually doesn't disappear like this!"

"That's because she isn't here anymore," the three hear behind them. It's a voice that hasn't disappeared from Sesshomaru's memory just yet. He turns to face Kagura. Naraku's spawn.


	20. No Title

**DISCLAIMER**

Sorry for the short wait. But surely, it's better than many MONTHS without an update, neh? And I noticed that I didn't get any reviews for the two chapters I posted up... T.T PLEAZ REVIEW!! I love it when people gives me SOME SORT OF REPLY! Comment, praise, even a flame! **(Of course, I don't like them, but at least I would have had some replies...)** But yeah, please R&R!! The review, I would like very much AFTER the reading!! Thankies!

Um...

Oh yeah!

I don't own InuYasha XD 'Nuff said!

**Chapter XX:**

"Oi! Kagura, what'cha mean- Sess, er, Jizira, stop!" Kiley cries when Sesshomaru grabs the collar of Kagura's shirt.

"Where is Rose?" he said in a low growl.

"My my, the same as always, aren't we?" Kagura said as she raises an eyebrow, her voice very soft. "What are you implying, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Sessho - ACK! Jizira, she's a friend! One of Rose's, even!"

"...You? What exactly did you do to gain Rose's trust?" Sesshomaru lowers Kagura back down to the ground, but he doesn't let go of the cloth.

"That time ago when you ruled the west part of Japan, I met her in the dungeon of Naraku," she said quietly. "I do not know what I did to gain her trust, but she gave back something to me that I came to you for much before her."

"...Your heart."

"Yes." She places the tips of her fingers above where the heart is. "I am still in her debt, no matter what she says. And I've come to tell you where she is. Though unfortantly for all of us, I came much too late to warn, the original reason for my coming."

Sesshomaru finally releases Kagura and steps away, allowing her to breath easier.

"So? Where is she? And what did ya mean 'too late to warn'?" Kiley presses.

"Rachel and her little group took her," the wind demon said. "For purposes of bringing back their old master, one I dispise the most."

"Naraku," the lord states.

"Precisely... They plan to force Rose open her portal to go back to the past, to your current timeline. Bring Naraku here and avoid him being defeated and killed."

"So he does get killed in the near future for me. Tell me, how and who?"

"I'm sorry, but that would meaning changing something of the past, which then changes the future. Or, the present, which is now." Kagura flips her fan closed. "Nothing is to change, and somehow, you were to be brought here."

"That is all I need to know about that. But now tell us where Rose is, no more wasting time."

"Just follow me."

---

"This is not funny anymore, Rach, take off the blind and untie me."

"Aww, but I 'specially made this party for ya!" But as soon as Rose was put into a chair or something, the blind came off. Rose blinks as she looks around at the warehouse, all of the members watching her.

"...What is this about?"

"Nothin' big, girl, just wanna have the jewel shard ya have, then we party!"

"Eh? Jewel shard?" Rose said in complete confusion.

Rachel frowns slightly at that, but then grins.

"Okayies, later then," she said as she signals Brutus to cut the rope off swiftly. "Well, the party thing, we wanna do without the complications and the shit of sorts. We wanted ya to celebrate with us!"

"Celebrate... what, exactly? And why the heck did you _had_ to tie me in the first place...?"

"Hey, you know us, we do shit like this often," someone else said as she pats Rose on the shoulder, grinning a bit sinisterly. "Now, where's da booze?! I'm fucking thirsty!"

"Yeah, spread it out!" Rachel said as she pulls Rose up to her feet. "The party thang is all for the return of a old friend of ours, though he isn't here yet. We're jus' waitin' now."

"Ah..."

Rose feels an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, being that the whole thing is harmless enough but something big is going to happen and screw the whole night up. She attempts a smile for Rachel, who keeps talking with her about strange stuff.

"What'cha want, anyways?" Rachel asks as she points to some different glasses of drinks. "That's beer, here's vodka, and even mixes that Kiley makes."

"Um, you do know that I do not drink?"

"Ah, c'mon, this one frickin' time, don't be such a goodie two-shoes!" She presses a glass to Rose, making her take it into her hands. "Nothing bad ever happens!"

"...Rach-"

"Rose, just drink it, 'kay girl?"

"..." Rose stares at the glass as Rachel watches. And with a shrug, Rose sips it. Then takes a gulp after finding that it burns but tastes strangly good.

"Now that'sa what I'm talkin' about!" the gang leader crows as she grabs a glass of her own and downs it within a minute. "More Tiger's Blood and keep 'em comin'!"

---

"Oh my fucking god, this is high!" Kiley cries as she keeps her face behind her hands, crouched down as far as she could to the cloud beneath her feet.

"Do you want to save your 'best friend' or not?" Sesshomaru said, restraining a growl.

"O'course!! But oh my fucking god, IT'S FAST AND HIGH!!!" She remains hiding her face behind her hands.

At full speed of both the cloud and the feather, Kiley on the cloud and Shawn on the feather, both Sesshomaru and Kagura hopes to make it to wherever Rose is being held at. Kagura unfortunately believes that Rachel may have extracted exactly what she wanted from Rose...

So while the four are hurrying...

"Oi God, I'z can't see straight..." Rose said as she sways slightly. Though in fact she can very well see straight, see now wants to know what the hell Rachel wants...

"Ha (hic) ha, that'z da booty of gettin' dunk," Rachel said with her words slurred to no end. She isn't the only one being drunk, or else damn near being so - Rachel included. She still wishes to be sober enough to do as she wants.

"'Ow long we've had been singin' da same thing?"

They have been singing 'Move Your Body, Girl' and dancing to it. Brutus actually had to make some guys look away from his girl, though he could give less than shit about Rose. Lust and arousal hits Rose's nose and annoyed her to no end.

"An 'our?" Rachel shrugs as she sits on a stool. "A'right, now dat all the fun stuff is tirin' us out..." She takes a swing at a new glass. "Ya get about the shard thin' by now?"

"Nah, not really. What da hell is it?" _'Moment of truth... What was she talking about?'_

"'Tis part of a jewel called the Shikon Jewel. I've had thought dat it waz gone fer a long while. And I had heard that ya had a shard of it."

Rose dimly remembers that Kagome is looking for 'shards'. She mentioned the Shikon Jewel...

'_And that is over five hundred years in the past... There is no way that Rachel could have heard from someone about it, IF I have such a thing!'_ "Rach, I dun have a thing like that on me,"

"LIAR!!" Rachel suddenly screams as she glares at Rose, who stands up quickly out of reaction. "Dun lie to me!"

"I do not get what you are saying! I have not seen a thing like that!"

"Oh?!"

Being surrounded, Rose kind of figures out that she gave an answer they didn't want to hear.

'_What a time to figure out exactly what they want... Though I still do not know what it is...'_

"Rosie, jus' give up da damn shard, I **know** you have it," Rachel said slowly as she stands in front of Rose.

"How can you know...? I still do not know what shard you are talking about..." Rose said quietly.

Rachel grabs as much as she can on the choker on Rose's neck, choking the cheetah as her eyes turns horribly yellow, scales appearing around her eyes.

"Stop shitin' me, Rose... My patience is very thin here, girl, so stop playin' around."

"Rachel, I... do no... know... what sh...ard you... are talking... about..."

"We'll see," the gang leader said before punching her in the guts. Rose doubles over, gritting her teeth as she finally start to take action - she slashes at Rachel's face, scoring about four gashes on her cheek before Rachel finally let go of the choker around Rose's neck. Rose back flips over the people, landing on the railing of the counter. Something smacks her in the back hard, breaking on impact as she falls off the rail. Glass falls around her as she tries to quickly stand up, but someone beat their way to her and lands a kick in her side, sending her to crash into several chairs before landing on a table and breaking it.

'_Oh gawd, my back...'_ Rose thought dimly as her back screams every time she tries to move a little. A foot rolls her over, the wood underneath her making her spine hurt even worse as Rachel crouches over Rose, feet on either side and a mixture of amusement and anger on her face.

"If you haven't been such a dumbass, you'd wouldn't be in pain," she said. "What'cha gonna do now? Hand it over?"

"..."

"Eh. Your choice." Her claws starts to drip yellow poison that hisses when it hits the wood by Rose's head, burning a neat hole through it.

"BOSS, SOMEONE'S - AHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!"

"What da?!" Rachel spins her head around as her hand drifts to being in front of Rose's face, the poison slowed but stilldripping. "Stop whoever's there!!" she screams out.

"HELP!!" someone cries as he's sent across the building, crashing into someone else.

"Fuck!" Rachel stands up as all of her gang members were all sent flying or else were crumpled on the ground, unable to stand.

Rose winces in pain as both the quick movement of the wood below and stray droplets of Rachel's poison hits her face. The scent of pine trees and morning dew, spicy cinnamon, basil, and wet earth and moss reaches her nose. Blurs of white, blue, black and red and white goes everywhere, people in leather flying afterwards.

"...Sesshomaru... Kiley and Shawn...?" she said to herself in confusion. "Who is the last one..?"

All too soon, the people that remains standing is Rachel and Brutus, facing off the group of four.

"Grr..." Rachel takes a step back towards Rose as Sesshomaru stares her down.

"So, do you surrender?" he said icily, flexing his claws threateningly. Rachel growls as she takes another step back.

"I WILL have that shard!" she shouts as she rushes at Rose suddenly, who tries to move, but has no success. Rachel's hand goes right into her stomach, making Rose yelp as Kiley and Kagura rushes at the attacker. She may have been pulled back, but her bloody hand clutches something tightly, making her grin horribly.

"A jewel shard!" Kagura said as her eyes widen. Rachel bites Kiley's arm so deep that Kiley screams out and let go, leaving only to knock Kagura back and away from the others.

"With the shard and the blood, I'll make my own portal to the past, to my own homeland!" she said with a laugh. Sesshomaru rushes at her, but he somehow misses as Rachel lands on the stage, away from the others. Wind suddenly picks up as something start to split behind Rachel, soon a black vortex formed. "HA, sayonara losers! Naraku shall never fall!!" she said as she laughs, jumping towards the portal.

"Poison Whip." Sesshomaru's attack hits the clenched fist without fail, the hand dismembered and flying into the opposite wall, Rachel's scream of agony filling their ears before she went through the dark portal, it closing behind her.

"Rosie..." Kiley kneels down next to Rose as Sesshomaru shifts his attention to his ally. "Fuck, she got ya bad..."

"Eh... Gaping wound... Confused as hell... Pain in all places... I am very peachy..." Rose said in an attempt of failed humor, trying to sit up without wincing so much. "But thanks... for asking..."

"We must return to my time, Kasiya must tend to that," Sesshomaru said tonelessly as she stands with Kiley's help.

"...Kagura?" Rose looks at the last woman more closely, remembering her from the dungeons. "How did you get here?"

"Hmm, I merely lived this long, thanks to you of course," she said with a faint smile. "Though I still haven't been given that orb."

"...Oh yeah."

"You helped her?" Sesshomaru said. In more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, whereupon you couldn't," Kagura said as she raises an eyebrow at the silver-haired Lord.

"...Then here, Kagura, now that we see each other now," Rose said as she manages to pull the little red orb that she kept in her pocket, holding it out to Kagura.

She takes it without hesitation.

"With no Naraku here, I can keep it without fear. And me in the past without pain," she said confidently. "I thank you."

"And thanks to you for helping out..." Rose grimaces as Kiley shifts, which means shifting Rose in some way. "Sesshomaru... How can I be able to open a portal, being that I am without my stone?" she said as she feels his eyes upon her.

"Do you mean this?" he said quietly as he pulls out the necklace that holds the stone. As well as the bracelet and ring.

Rose gasps as her eyes widen a bit out of shock.

"M-mom and dad's jewelry..."

"And the stone," Kiley said with a smile.

"Outta help ya out by loads, right?" Shawn said afterwards. Sesshomaru slips the necklace around Rose's head to her neck, the three items now dangling in their familiar place.

'_So that is why she keeps them and yet doesn't wear them...'_

"Need help with the whole thing?" Kiley said as Rose tries to stand on her own, but no avail.

"...Yeah, for this one time, I will," she said as she smiles lightly.

Her body may be in immense pain, but her heart feels much lighter... Somehow...


	21. Unsaid Truce and Friendship

**DISCLAIMER  
**Dun own InuYasha. Uh... Yeah...

**Chapter XXI:** Unsaid Truce and Friendship

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Rose! Where'd you go-Lady Rose!! Oh Kami, you're bleeding!" Kasiya cries as she spots the two beings, with Kiley, Cecilia and Shawn behind them.

"She was attacked, tend to her, Kasiya," the lord said as he gently hands over Rose. Even with the stone, she turned a bit weaker from the effort.

"Da hell happened?? And who da HELL are they?!" Inuyasha demands as he watches from a tree limb.

"Oh?? Ya didn't tell meh ya had a brother that's a hanyou!" Kiley squeals as Cecilia peers up.

"FEH, what's it to ya if I'm a hanyou or not?!" the half-breed growls as he glares at them.

Cecilia shrinks back a little, but Kiley laughs as she pats her sister's head, even with the cap on the fiery-colored hanyou.

"Cecilia, nothin' to fear, remember? I'm here!" Kiley said reassuringly.

"...O-okay..."

"Koira," Sesshomaru said, the said servant appearing a minute later.

"Lord?"

"These people needs residence within the castle. Please see to it."

"O'course, mi'lord!" She's very worried for her charge, Rose, but because Lord Sesshomaru has that look on his face that says don't question him, she knows best to leave things be until later. The neko youkai rushes off to the castle.

"General Damsei! Have every guard positioned outside the walls. And tell them to be aware for anything, including an snake youkai and a griffin youkai."

"Yes, sir!" the general said as he salutes, then rushes off to his army.

'_I will not be caught unguarded. All that belongs to this castle will be protected.'_

All the while that Lord Sesshomaru were preparing his army to defend, Kasiya tends to Rose carefully. The cheetah youkai winces every time Kasiya applies something to her wound. Soon enough, though, her stomach starts to mend after the poison from Rachel's claws were purified, and her stomach gets wrapped up after Kasiya also checked her back.

"Looks like many of the wounds were reopened from whatever happened," the water phoenix youkai said gently as Rose lays back down; Kasiya refuses her to leave, even to her own room. "But the opened wounds shall mend quickly again."

"...I-"

"Iie, not a word, Lady Rose. When I have some help, you'll be moved to your room. But right now, you are to rest, even sleep if you can."

Accepting defeat, Rose slowly nods her understanding of the situation. She sighs as she tries to relax on the matt that was placed on the table beforehand.

"...Arigatou, Kasiya," she said softly with a small, genuine smile, just as she closes her eyes.

'_Hm... Her aura is much lighter than it has been before...' _Kasiya thought as she watches her injured charge. _'Her clothes are much more... revealing than she wore before. What has she been doing before the attack?' _She shakes her head as she carefully stands, her tail feathers now free of the chair. _'I best get her a new attire.'_

"Kasiya." She turns to find her lord in the doorway, walking in far enough to stand just inside the room.

"Mi'lord?"

"She will heal quickly and regain strength. Don't concern yourself too much."

"I know that, Lord Sesshomaru. But thank you for your words," the phoenix said as she bows. "What **had** happened to her, though? And where have you two been? Please," she adds when his eyes narrowed at her.

"...We have been in her time frame," he replies after slight consideration about revealing that Rose is not of their time line. Kasiya, he can trust with his prideful life.

"So you've finally learned where she disappears to!" she said with a gentle smile that reaches her eyes. "But apparently, it didn't go so well at the end, did it, mi'lord?"

"I'll tell ya it didn't!" Kiley growls as she suddenly comes into the room, going past Sesshomaru. Kasiya raises an eyebrow, but her Lord doesn't make a move to silence the blue inu youkai. "A backstabbing friend! Da bitch!"

"Ya know, Kiley, Rose is kinda, sorta, oh I don't know... _sleeping_?" Shawn said quietly from the doorway.

"The young man makes a very good point, please be quieter," the phoenix youkai said sternly.

"Sorries, but God..."

'_Her mood is much like a storm that keeps changing,' _Sesshomaru thought as Kiley sits in a chair, suddenly looking cheerful again.

"At least she's gonna live, that's what counts at the moment."

"Agreed. Now, what happened, mi'lady?"

"One, I'm Kiley, not 'mi'lady'. Second..."

'_She will never learn to be quiet, will she?'_ Rose thought as she cracks one eye to look at the others while Kiley goes on about telling what happened.

'_I thought you were to be asleep,' _Sesshomaru said in her head. She mentally shrugs.

'_With Kiley around, who could?'_

Sesshomaru couldn't argue with that logic as Rose closes her eye shut again.

"...So that is the reason of the extra guards," Kasiya said to Sesshomaru. He nods as she looks back to Rose. "She had a jewel shard in her..."

"Yeah, though it's all as clear as mud fer me," Kiley said while she pulls out the shard that she retrieved from the dismembered hand. "What's so frickin' great about a broken-up jewel?"

"You don't know of the Shikon Jewel?" Kasiya is thoroughly surprised to hear this.

"Uh, why else am I askin' in the first place?"

"I've only heard of it from my grandfather..." Shawn said, again quietly. "But how did Rose get a shard of the thing in her?"

"Perhaps when the scorpion youkai stabbed her from the first attack, the shard in it, got stuck in her."

"Possible, mi'lord. But then how did the beast then reform its form after dismembered severally?"

"That was one of its abilities, I believe, or else the remaining powers of the shard within him granted the want of being whole again."

"Well, whatever it all was, at least we know why da hell Rachel kept on about it. We're jus' lucky that Rose didn't get in a worse state it could have." Crossing his arms, Shawn looks at the others.

"Very true." Kasiya couldn't agree more with anyone, even if it is a stranger. "Now, let's leave this room so that Rose will have a little bit of peace."

'_Boy, peace... I feel as though I am laying here in __**pieces**__...'_ Rose thought just as Sesshomaru nod and turns to leave. A small smile forms on the lord's lips as he leaves the room with the others.

---

"A-are you okay now, Lady Rose?"

"Yes, Astor, I really am alright now," Rose said with a gentle laugh. She's surprised to always have patience with the kids, especially Rin, Astor and Cecilia. Shippou, she can almost handle, but she rather have Kagome keep him around her, not Rose. She sits in her room with a kimono on instead of the more revealing outfit she had on, so she wasn't going to complain so much about the kimono. "You do not have to keep asking."

"I-I know, b-b-but-"

"Hey, I am sitting here, fine, whole, and not dead! What more is there to being alive?"

"S-sorry. I-I was just r-really scared..."

Rose pulls him into a hug, though she finds that more than one kid wanted to be comforted. She ends up with all three hugging her tightly.

_'Sheesh, I am such a foster mother...'_ she said to herself as she finally have all three let go of her. _'Or is this a babysitting deal...? Meh...'_ "Cecilia, when is Kiley going to come get you?"

Cecilia mumbles out her answer, which Rose didn't even understand. She asks the little hanyou to repeat as she leans closer.

"She said once she was done with exploring the castle..."

"Okay, so now I have a reason to not beat on her?" Rose said jokingly, the little girl giggling softly.

"U-um, your n-name is Cecilia?" Astor said as he comes around to finally talk to the inu hanyou. She nods while clutching onto her cap.

"Cecil, did Kiley not tell you that you do not have to wear your cap here? You are safe, really. If Lord Sesshomaru has no problem with you, no one else will. Or else they face mine and your sister's wrath."

She giggles again as she slowly pull her cap off, Rin exclaiming in delight as Cecillia's red dog ears are now seen.

"They're so cute!" she said with a grin, making the very shy girl smile a little.

"Cecilia, how did you manage to get through the class in school with a cap?" Rose asks as she cocks her head to the side in curiousity.

"Sissy told them that it was a medical reason..."

"Ahh. That works." Rose laughs softly to not upset her wounds, especially the one in the stomach area.

"...U-um, Cecilia, w-w-would y-you like a t-tour of the g-g-g-gardens? The f-flowers are pretty, n-now that they w-were replanted," Astor offers, wanting to be nice.

"Sure," Cecilia said with a very small smile.

"Lady Rose, can you come with us?" Rin asks the winged woman. Rose smiles even more.

"Sure, let us see if I do not kneel over and end up dead while walking along," she replies as she stands up a bit slowly. "Just as long as you all don't run ahead, I will be able to keep up."

"Wait! I got an idea of what to do when we get out there!" Rin said as she runs out of the room. When she returned, it was with a brush and some hair ties and ribbons.

"Uh-oh, does that mean you want to mess with my hair?" Rose asks while chuckling.

"Pleeeeeaaaaaaase??"

'_GAWD, she makes a very good puppy-dog face...'_ "Okay, okay!" She gives in, unable to resist the look.

"Thank you, Lady Rose!" she said as she skips ahead. Astor surprises Rose yet again when he grabs onto one of her hands while waiting her to move forward, like he's her young child. She smiles as Ceclilia grabs her other hand, Rose now having kids seemingly helping her down the hall.

_'Rose... Somehow, you've changed after that attack,'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watches them exit the doors to the gardens. He watches as some soldiers look over their shoulder at her. _'Surprised, I suppose... But I'm not so sure...'_

For the whole day, he watches as she let Rin play with her hair in many styles, and mainly sit around and talk with them, making them happy and joyful. A pang of jealousy shot through his nerves, which makes him blink dispite himself.

_'Why should this Sesshomaru be jealous of what she's suppose to do, and that is to be with the children?'_ he thought with a growl. He will have to think on this as he begins to feel something that is coming to him soon...

**Um... Yeah, I know it's rather short, but I thought to end it here. I'm planning on moving and stuff like that, sooo yeah, it's gonna be a slow process for a few months XD; Hope ya enjoyed the chappie!!**


	22. Twist of Things

**DISCLAIMER**

Yeah. Dun own Inuyasha, characters, or shit. Only the ones that I personally made up. Like the characters that will never make a appearance in the show, and things such as THIS castle. Yeah, so on a so forth XD  
Sorry I haven't been writing much. My creativity kinda took a big plunge, but with some of the stories I've been reading **(like "What Good Would the Moon Be?" XD I love it!)**, I've been getting my inspiration back! Yayies!

**Chapter XXII:** Twists of Things

"Ya know how boring this is?" Kiley said as she leans the chair she's sitting in back. She's in charge of watching Rose - Kasiya caught the winged girl outside with the kids, and now is under 'house arrest' until Kasiya deems that she's well enough.

"Hey, well, not like I wanted to be stuck here with a guard until the phoenix says I am well enough," Rose said with a sigh. She's lying on the bed, her wings spread out and flat on the bed. The bed, as much as she sometimes hate it, likes the fact that the bed is huge to even fit her beast form comfortably on it.

"You know what we should do once you're well? Double dutch!" Kiley said suddenly as she leans back forward, a big grin on her face.

Rose blinks.

"It has... been a long while since we did something like that," she said thoughtfully. "But I think Sesshomaru... -sama will want me back on training me to fight well."

"C'mon, double dutch is another way to train! You get more flexible, as well as react much quicker once you get better!"

"...I suppose we could do that..."

"Yes!"

Even if she argued, Rose figures, Kiley will somehow win, like she almost always will. Nothing but the hard logic that is against whatever she's doing will stop her. It's just easy to give in, anyway.

"Lady Rose!!" Rin cries as she and Astor bursts through the doors and runs over to the bed, Cecilia quietly following behind to get to her sister. Rin eagerly holds up a bundle of flowers, as Astor shyly shows a flower crown. "Look at what we brought for you! We gathered these in hopes that it'll help you get well faster!"

"Y-yeah," Astor said with a small smile. "Rin h-helped me make th-this for you, as w-well."

"Wow. Thank you, both of you," Rose said softly as she takes the two's gifts, smiling at them. She doesn't fully understand why she isn't healed yet, but again, Sesshomaru had pointed out a long while ago that because she isn't eating right, like she should, her body has been becoming less able to heal quickly.

She hates being a carnivore right now.

"I see you got something there yourself, Cecilia. Who's it for?" Kiley asks her sister. Cecilia merely hands it to Kiley without muttering anything. "For me? Oh, thankies, sis!" Kiley hugs her sister tightly, smiling big.

"Will you be able to get out of bed soon, Lady Rose?" Rin asks as Rose sits up a little.

"As soon as Kasiya says I can."

"I h-hope it will be s-soon." Astor crawls onto the bed and hugs Rose, as does Rin.

"Miss Popularity," Kiley says while giggling.

"I know, I seem to be her, don't I?" As she hugs the two kids, Kiley blinks. She never hears Rose say something like 'Don't', being that she always spoke like it's illegal to make her sentences shorter than she put them as. She would have said 'Do I not' or something along those lines.

- - -

"I believe you can now be on your feet, Lady Rose. But I highly suggest that whatever you do, you do it carefully," Kasiya said the next day, after examining Rose's stomach and back. Everything is nearly gone, but still has tight skin, being that it's all new. "So don't rip the skin apart and have to get them wrapped again. I also suggest eating the right food from now on, actual meals of meat, vegetables and such."

"Yes, Kasiya," Rose said while she tugs her shirt back over her body. She finally got her usual clothes back, when Kiley managed to do what Rachel did, but less intense like last time. So her bag and stuff were back with her, Sesshomaru has his yukata and that back, and even Kiley brought along most of her and Shawn's stuff - they don't want to return, they really like the time era that Rose is staying in more than the lifestyle in the present.

But now Rose doesn't have to teach alone. Though Rose and Kiley have been facing an angry InuYasha. He finally finds the shard that Rose had in her body before Rachel kindly removed it for her, and is now steaming that he and Kagome can't have it back just yet. Kiley wants to keep using it until Rose is fully healed to travel through time again. Kagome said she doesn't mind, but InuYasha, as he is, grows impatient that they finally find the shard, yet they can't have it.

Thus remaining in his brother's castle even longer than he would like to.

"Looks like you can go double dutch with me now!" Kiley said as Rose slowly stands, then stretches to test exactly how flexible she is at the moment.

"I guess so," Rose said as she stops and holds a hand on her stomach, then looks up at Kiley. "Though I hope it isn't going to be right now."

'_There is it again! She said 'Isn't'!! What changed her?'_ "Nope! Dun worry about that, I wouldn't push you hard just as you got better!"

"And that is good to hear," said Kasiya as she start to leave the room.

"Kasiya." Kasiya turns to look at Rose, curiosity on her face. "Thank you."

Kasiya smiles the best she can with her beak.

"Thank you for your words of gratitude, Lady Rose," she said as she bows, then turns back around and leaves.

"Thanking people isn't much like you, Rose," Kiley comments with a smirk. "You've been changing before your visit to the present!" She hugs Rose before she could retort back with something witty. "Hey, I've been wondering why you've been staying here in the first place. Did he hire you or something?"

"In a way, yeah..." Rose sighs. "As you know, I am teaching the kids, though now that you are helping, it's not going to be by myself now. But anyway, I have kinda been... forced to at first."

"Forced to? You probably should explain to meh what's been going on since you decided to disappear into the past the last time."

Rose sighs as she slowly start the walk to the dojo - it's the only place that's large enough, and there probably is some ropes or something. "Alright... I will explain all as we also get Shawn..."

---

"Mi'lord?" Damsei watches as Sesshomaru, who was busy with his training, suddenly stop and look over at where the dojo is, even if it is on the other side of the castle.

"General, go check over at the dojo, there is strange noise coming from there," Sesshomaru said with no concern.

"Yes, my lord," Damsei said with a salute, then he takes off to the path that leads to the gardens that surrounds the building. He can hear his lord regaining his stance and start to train once again. _'That is our lord, always ready for a fight,'_ Damsei thought with a chuckle.

As he continues to get closer, he starts to understand why Sesshomaru wants him to investigate the source. Some sort of music is starting to fill the space as he keeps going. Then three voices are singing out with it as thuds and swings are starting to get louder.

"-that this is where my heart is

Now is the time, to finish what I started

Can't worry 'bout what other people might think

It's who I am

Gotta live my, my own way," Rose and Kiley sings as Rose is jumping the ropes, though the swings are slow enough for her. She manages to do some tricks, but she ends up getting out of the ropes to replace Kiley on one end so Kiley can have a turn. Damsei watches the three people sing as they swing the ropes much faster for Kiley.

"Work, work it harder

Gotta take it farther

No holding back

You know we gotta do it right now

Be even better

Work, work together

It's now or never

Show 'em how we shine we gotta

Push it, push it to the limit, limit

'Cause we're in it to win it, in it to win it

Oh yeah!"

Suddenly after a minute later, Rose ends up dropping the end of the ropes, tangling Kiley in them and the blue inu youkai falls with the ropes.

"Rosie!! You shouldn't be dropping the ropes like that!" Kiley laughs. Damsei never seen much of Kiley other than that few times. But each time, he finds her fully cheerful and even fun. She's been causing quite some havoc among the servants, but in a good way. The new girls were really afraid of almost everyone, even frightened to getting near Rin in fear of the lord of the castle. Kiley manages to hang out with the women. After about two days of being with them and everything, the servants had been doing very well with their chores.

Damsei finds Kiley very remarkable.

"Sorry, I am really tired..." Rose said with a sigh, sitting down.

"Opps, I shouldn't have pushed ya, eh?" Kiley sits next to Rose as Shawn kneels onto the ground somewhere around the two of them.

"I think it's more've the line dat Rose is jus' too weak to play double dutch," said Shawn with a smirk.

"Gee, thanks a lot," Rose laughs, though she immediately put a hand on her stomach, grimacing. "Unfortunately, though, I think that is the case here..."

"Aw, poor Rosie." Kiley gives the girl a hug, then grins as she seem to look over in Damsei's direction. "Hey, why dun you join us in double dutch while Rose is resting??"

Damsei blinks.

'_How'd she know I was here? Hm, must have very good senses, I suppose...'_ "Double dutch, Lady Kiley?" he said in reply as he steps into the dojo fully now.

"Yeah! You saw a little of what it is! Think you can join in?"

"U-uh, sure, but I'm not so sure on how this works," said the general as he approaches the group.

"Dun worry, we'll teach!"

---

_'Hm. My general hasn't returned as of yet,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he finishes meditating. Turning to the castle, he wonders about the manner before standing up, sheathing his sword and heads over to the dojo, to figure out what has happened to his general.

"-while you're landing on your right hand, see?" he hears as he nears the building. The lord arrives in time to watch Kiley land on her right hand while holding her legs straight up in the air, going over the ropes that they're apparently jumping over. She then flips over to land on her feet, going over the ropes again. "It's not TOO difficult."

"If you say so, Miss Kiley-"

"I told you one time, I told you a million times to call me Kiley! Not Miss or Lady Kiley! Sheesh!!" Kiley huffs as she crosses her arms.

"Sorry, it's a habit."

"I figured. Anyways, wanna try?"

"I would actually want to know what is going on here," Sesshomaru said as he steps within the building. He finally sees Rose sitting on the ground, panting lightly and holding her stomach as though she worked out.

"Sesshy-sama!" Kiley said with a giggle.

Sesshomaru barely managed to keep his eye from twitching from the name.

"I'm kidding, Sesshomaru-sama, kidding!" Kiley smiles while she puts her hands behind her back, looking like she's innocent, like Rin would. "Anyways, we're double dutching! It's a jump rope game that really is harder than it might look."

"Jump rope…?" He raises an eyebrow.

"It is a sort of training, Lord Sesshomaru," Rose said as she stands up at last. "Kiley wanted me to get back into shape so that I can be able to fight once again."

"Hm." Looking curious, he motions to the three to demonstrate for him, which Kiley eagerly does. Rose and Shawn turns the ropes, and Kiley has Damsei join her in the middle. Once the ropes starts turning, it continues to get faster and faster as Kiley and Damsei does some tricks you wouldn't think you could with only a bunch of ropes. Only when Rose drops the ends of her ropes again did they stop, Kiley half-heartedly scorning Rose about dropping the ropes again.

"Interesting, wouldn't you say so, mi'lord?" Damsei says as he laughs once he caught his breath.

Sesshomaru doesn't say anything while he looks rather thoughtful.

"So this is a way to train?" he asks directly to Rose.

"Y-yes," she said in surprise. She didn't expect him to talk to her about it, but to Kiley. "It sharpens the reflexes and stuff like that, Sesshomaru…… sama."

"At least it will bring you back to training," he merely said as he walks over to the wall, looking at the weapon.

"Would you like to try, Lord Sesshomaru??" Kiley asks with a big smile, making Rose look at her in disbelief.

'_I seriously doubt he wants to jump rope with the likes of you and me, Kyle…'_ she thought, making Sesshomaru smirk as she suddenly remembers he can hear her thoughts. _'Baa Ram Yue...'_

'_Indeed.'_ "I don't believe I need to try it to know I will only make this last for a long while."

"Awww, but it's fun!!"

"I dun think this lord knows what 'Fun' is, Ki," Shawn said with a sigh.

'_Got that right...'_ Rose thought, not caring about the fact that he can hear her anymore.

'_Oh?'_ he replies within her mind, making her blink a bit. _'Is this some challenge you're trying to have me come into this?'_

'_Well, not really, though Kiley will always try to have you do __**something**__ with us... Might as well be for this one time, I dun... do not know...'_

"Hm. I doubt you will be able to have me reduce myself to 'play' as something as this," Sesshomaru said as he turns around and begins to walk away, his hair, still lightly covered with sweat, swaying behind him.

Kiley just sort of stares after him with a curious look.

"...Kiley?" Rose said in some worry.

"You know that he looks like a ultra hottie acting like that?" she said to Rose with a grin that tells all that she's coming up with something.

"Kiley!" Rose scorns this time as she glares a little. But a very slight hint of a blush appears on her cheeks, making Damsei wonder.

'_Hmmmm...'_

**Yayies, I finished AT LAST LOL, hope ya enjoy it! Sorries I haven't been updating (as I've said a few million times already). My abilities really have been slacking / Trying to get back to work more often!!**


	23. Uncertainty and a Song

**DISCLAIMER**

Uh, as usual, dun own InuYasha nor any of its contents. Only Rose, Kiley and other characters, as well as the castle and anything that ISN'T in the shows.

**Chapter XXIII:** Uncertainty and a Song

"Lady Rose, when can we go outside??" Rin said with a bored tone as they finish the work Rose and Kiley gave them.

"When the work is completely finished?" said Rose with a smirk. "Which it looks like?"

"YAY!" Rin and Astor cheers as they leave their seats and rushes out the doors, Cecilia right behind them.

"Ya know? InuYasha is being un-characteristically nicer lately," Kiley comments as she helps Rose pack the papers and stuff into the folders.

"Yes, I know." InuYasha has been playing with the kids a little, shocking Kagome at times. He especially plays with Cecilia. Perhaps because she, too, is an inu hanyou. Kiley and Cecilia likes to hang out with Kagome and InuYasha, so Cecilia has been talking more often than usual, including to InuYasha.

He does a better job than Jaken will ever do, anyway.

"A wonderment of the century, eh??" Kiley laughs while placing the stuff on a shelf they use to store the stuff.

"Very." Rose wonders why Kiley hasn't given him and his friends the shard back, but she supposes Kiley has a reason. No matter how ridiculous it is. "...Have you seen much of Sesshomaru at all lately? He has been missing for quite awhile now."

"I heard he's on his patrol of the lands and shit like that."

"Patrol...?"

"I suppose he'd want to keep an eye on all his lands. Besides, with Rachel on the loose to do havoc, there's more to doing guard duty than usual, I bet."

"That is true..." _'It makes me wonder if I had just paid attention to Rachel and her fellow gang members sneaking up on me...? Or even say no to being in the entertainment at all. Hell, even not returning to the present at that point...'_ Rose sighs as she gathers her papers.

Kiley gets in her face, peering into Rose's as she has that look of concentration.

"...What are you doing?"

"Seeeeeeing intoooo yooooour fuuuuuture..." Kiley said with a big grin/smirk, laughing as Rose puts a finger on Kiley's forehead and pushes her back an arm's length, a small glare on her face.

"You are up to something."

"Wha? Me??" Kiley said innocently as she points at herself. The voice and face doesn't convince Rose one bit, but she let it slip by this time. Being whatever Kiley's planning, it probably isn't anything big.

Kiley grins mischievously as Rose returns to picking up the rest of the papers.

'_Something tells me that I better get to Shawn and Damsei about this. I got a plan!'_ she thought as she waves goodbye and runs off.

—

"Sooooo... the flowers need my help, you say...?" Rose said with a straight face, looking at Damsei.

"Yes, Lady Rose! My, just look at the poor wilted flowers," he said as he slides a hand around a flower that does indeed look wilted. It's almost sunset already, and Damsei came to her with a request.

"I am sure they could get better by themselves-"

"I know, but Lady Rin adores these flowers," said the general as he looks back at her. "She would like to play among these bushes tomorrow, and I didn't want her to become worried over the fact that the flowers are showing as though they're dying."

"...I suppose you are right about that," Rose finally admits. She knows Rin enough to know she'd freak over how the flowers are showing. "How did you know I can help these flowers, anyway...?"

"Shawn suggested you. I'm sorry if I'm causing trouble, but I just thought-"

"I know." Rose smiles a little. "Alright, I can do something for little Rin."

"Oh, thank you, Lady Rose!" Damsei bows low, making Rose fidget a little over how polite he is, as usual. "I'd stay and watch how it goes, but-"

"Duty calls?" Rose suggests.

"Exactly." He bows again before running off, waving goodbye and saying thanks again.

Rose sighs as she looks at the bushes.

"Good thing there is not a lot of flowers to help..." she said to herself while sitting on the nearby bench. The only way she could help is to sing to the plants, and she's rather glad Damsei isn't sticking around to watch her. She looks down at her feet while thinking. Then an idea came to her as she pulls out her CD player and headphones. Smiling at her brilliance of the moment, she checks the CD in the player before pressing play, and softly sings along with the song that came on first, 'Haunted' by Evanescence.

"Long lost words, whisper slowly,  
To me…  
Still can't find what keeps me here…  
When all this time, I've been so hallow,  
Inside…

Watching me,  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you,  
Loving you,  
I won't let you pull me down…"

Coming back from the patrol, Sesshomaru walks slowly while he listens for any attack to come. Rachel, he is personally hoping will show herself and he could take care of the snake once and for all.

'_Hm? What is that?'_ he thought as there were soft sounds coming from his castle grounds. Curious and alert, he continues walking as he is, but keeps all of his senses open for the source.

"Hunting you, I can smell you,  
Alive…  
Your heart pounding in my head"

Sesshomaru finally sees from where he is, of who is singing. Rose is in the middle of Rin's favorite garden, singing softly as the slight wilted flowers start to bloom again.

"Watching me,  
Wanting me,  
I can feel you hold me down  
Saving me,  
Raping me,  
Watching me..."

'_Rose? What are you doing within these gardens…?'_ Sesshomaru thought, but not let it echo in Rose's own mind as he watches with mild curiosity. He knows she normally doesn't sing, let alone do so in the open for anyone to hear. The words of the song reach his ears as he merely listens, now with her pausing her words and humming softly. If she was to use her nose, she would have noticed him, but either she isn't, or he is downwind of her.

But right now, he prefers to listen to her voice. He thinks it's best to leave her while singing, or else she will just stop. He remembers how much she doesn't like singing for anyone else.

"Watching me...  
Wanting me...  
I.  
Can.  
Feel.  
You.  
Pull me down!  
Fearing you...  
Loving you...  
I won't let you pull me down...!"

With a small cough and a sigh, Rose looks over at the flowers, not seeing Sesshomaru at all. She reaches over to one of the bushes and gently touches a now-bloomed flower, smiling a little.

'_If only she can sing in front of people, she would be able to perform for a lord, when she is to one day be released from her duties of raising Rin...'_ Somehow, though, that thought just doesn't settle for this Sesshomaru. The idea of her singing her lovely voice for another lord of some territory makes his inner blood beast within him growl in disapproval. With a casual enough of a blink, he turns around and walks off, his steps, of course, very quiet. Perhaps another time to have Rose sing another song, he told his blood beast silently...

Kiley, Shawn, Damsei and Kasiya watch from one of the tower's windows, all of them grinning.

"Perhaps this will work," Kasiya said as Sesshomaru walks off. "For any other woman, he would have merely kept walking."

"Those two are gonna be some pieces of work, though!" Kiley said with a giggle. "I suppose that gradually getting them together is the best way for right now."

"From this rate, though, Lord Sesshomaru would be head over heels eventually soon, just a little," said the general. When Kiley came to him with the request of having Rose sing as Sesshomaru was approaching the grounds, he at first thought her to be strange. But now he sees how this is going to end up as. "Are you always this devious, Lady Kiley?"

"Please! Kiley's fine, 'member??" Kiley said with a huff while turning on Damsei, her hands on her hips.

"And of course! 'Specially when it comes to Rose - she needs someone that isn't just some small friend! And from the sounds of it, Sesshy-sama needs that as well!"

"Isn't that the truth?" Kasiya laughs lightly. "It'll take some convincing from us to get them to start, as you said before, 'falling for each other'."

"Oh yeah!" Shawn only nods with Kiley with her answer. It's something to do, and he's willing to go through with one of Kiley's schemes this time. He happens to want Rose to be happy with someone she likes, and from the display of what's been happening lately whenever Sesshomaru is mentioned to her, he's the one for her.

"Operation 'Getting-Rose-And-Sesshomaru-To-Fall-For-Each-Other' is officially underway!"

- - -

"Things are starting to get interesting," said a dark voice after he had listened to this Rachel, one of his followers. "Looks like I've lost a very valuable little demon to add to my powers…"

"But she has the purifying light abilities, Master Naraku! Wouldn't it hurt your aura...?"

"Ah, but why absorb her into my own flesh with that risk, when there are other ways to control a being such as she?" Naraku chuckles darkly. "My darling snake follower, go to our ally. I'm sure he could, ah, enlighten me of how to obtain the treasure back."

"Yes, Master," she said with a bow, smirking in satisfaction of getting her master's praises and words once again. She missed him dearly. Even without a hand, she is utterly fierce in battle, no matter against whom so far. She wonders why she hasn't met her past self, but she couldn't remember where she has went to at this point of time. She imagines that's why she hasn't met herself beforehand in her true past.

She would want to change that as soon as she can.

Naraku folds his hands together in thought as Rachel disappears to carry out his task. He can tell by her reaction of seeing him as though for the first time for a long time, that she truly hasn't seen him. For five hundred years, she informed him. She couldn't tell of how this happened, for at that time, she said she was far too injured to witness it.

'_It will be one of the first things I will have her do for me,'_ he thought with a smirk. _'I will see this 'future' Rachel has spoken of...'_ With another chuckle, he looks over to Kana. "You will be of use again, Kana, I promise you that."

"I hope to be of service, Master Naraku..." she said quietly, her eyes, as always, blank.

Kagura sighs as she uses one of her fans to be a light breeze across her face. She still hasn't 'heard' from the woman in the dudgeon... Is she safe from Naraku's grasp to her heart? She doesn't know and she will not figure that out on her own. It's much too painful...

'_It'll be interesting for when it comes to him punishing me, and he finds that he's not causing any pain at all...'_ she thought, her face carefully emotionless of her happiness. She will one day pay Rose back, she knows this well. The cheetah may have said don't bother, but because she has granted Kagura her freedom from Naraku's grasp, unlike Sesshomaru, she is in debt. Until that day where she could do something in return...

- - -

"You're what??"

"I am going to take a walk through the forest. Really, you think I am going to run away...?"

"B-but have you told Lord Sesshomaru this? Perhaps one of us, or some soldiers could accompany you through this walk!"

"General Damsei, I will like to be alone for once." Rose has informed the general that she was going to go for a walk that isn't in the castle grounds. She misses the surroundings of forest. And it isn't like she's never returning!

"...As you wish, mi'lady," the general finally said as he bows. "Just be safe..."

"Of course... Oh, and can you see if my rod is anywhere NEAR done...? I have not heard news of it from you for quite some time..."

"I'll do that soon, I promise, Lady Rose."

"Thank you." She lightly bows to him before heading off, her swallow in hand. She's leaving her bag behind, just so people can tell she's coming back - if she was leaving, she'd have taken that along as well... _'Loooooord Sesshomaru, I am leaving for a little while!'_

She didn't expect to hear silence for about a minute or so.

'_...Why do so without telling this Sesshomaru in person, woman?'_ she hears him growl within her mind.

'_Hey, be happy I actually informed you of anything... Besides, I am coming right back after I enjoy walking through the forest. I really miss the scenery... The castle grounds are nice and all, but it is just not the same as going down a path with trees lining the way of it! And I swear I will be as careful as possible!'_

'_...Very well. But if you are not back by nightfall, I will hunt you down.'_

'_Alrighty, I can deal with that thought. Better than thinking that you are going to eat me once I get back. Or beat the blood out of me when you spot me.'_

She actually gets a mental chuckle from that. She smiles lightly while passing the soldiers at the gates, giving a wave to them.

For nearly two hours, she walks along the main trail that she has once been on to get to the castle at the time Cosmos and Malshano made their appearance there. But with no danger except with the danger of Rachel jumping out of nowhere, she takes in the trees, the scents, the breeze of the wind caressing her face... She really have missed this feeling. But right now, she realizes that she actually misses company.

"Imagine... I have grown attached to being around people," she said amusingly. _'One day, I will probably end up wanting to stay with people much more... It is not so bad anymore, to be around people that is...'_

Stopping in front of a large tree on the side of the road, Rose sits down, sighing in happiness while shifting to a much smaller version of her beast form. She is the most relaxed she ever had since she's been back from her timeline. Sure, she was 'grounded' to stay in her bed, but she was always tense about having to stay there... But now, around nature, she's the most relaxed she can ever be.

And being very relaxed, she lays down against the tree and closes her eyes, keeping her ears open for anything as she just sits there.

Walking along the path towards the Western lands, Kikyou spots something white laying on the ground off the path. She narrows her eyes to make sense of what it is.

'_It's some sort of winged feline youkai, that's all that I can see...'_ she thought while notching an arrow on her bow, but not taking aim until she knows if it's going to attack her. One of the feline's ears twitches as she looks up and around, spotting the miko.

"_**Were you going to just shoot me from behind?"**_ Rose said as she blinks lazily at Kikyou, halting the miko's actions.

"Demon, are you going to attack me if I walk by?" Kikyou demands, raising her bow and arrow right then.

"_**Uh, no... I have no reason unless you release that arrow..."**_

Studying the feline for a minute, she lowers her bow and places the arrow back in the sheath of other arrows.

"If you prove wrong on your words, I won't hesitate to purify you," she said.

"_**Ah ha... Very funny... I have no taste for blood at all, lady. Being vegetarian and all."**_ Stretching her front legs, then her back, she sits up while turning more towards the priestess.

"A carnivore such as you, with no taste for blood? Now that's surprising." With a hint of a smile, she walks forward and stops next to the cat. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"_**Rose Laxzi."**_ Rose tilts her head to the side with curiosity. _'She looks a lot like Kagome... But she smells of earth and bones.'__**"Yours?"**_

"I am Kikyou." She sits a bit of a distance from Rose, her bow and arrows to the side. "So, tell me, what brought you here?"

"_**I merely wanted to take a walk, and I had stopped for some rest."**_

"So you live nearby?"

"_**...More-or-so, yes. But I wonder so often that it will be questioned if I even live in one spot or not."**__'First time to lie about that for me... Sheesh.'_ She doubts Lord Sesshomaru would want another person to know where she lives, for he likes to keep reminding her that Naraku would be after her once he found out where she resides at. _**"What of you? I think you wonder far more than stay in a village, if I can trust my eyes and nose."**_

The priestess laughs a little.

"You can be assured that you can trust your senses. I do travel, but I had once lived in a village, long ago," she said.

From there, it just seemed to just be some silence, then questions about one another (both having to answer a little untruthfully, of course). Kikyou stands up almost as though she read Rose's mind.

"I best be going. I hope to cross paths with you another time, neko-"

"_**Cheetah… I am a cheetah youkai, Lady Kikyou,"**_ Rose said as she watches Kikyou start to move, though she had paused to listen to the cheetah.

"Cheetah youkai. Farewell then, take care." Seemingly, some floating white dragons of some sort crowds around her with a few cluster of light which Rose is having to guess is souls or something very similar. She accepts the lights into her body before moving on, never looking back on Rose afterwards.

'_Bit weird, but 'kays... Aw shit, it is getting late!'_ Growling with impatience, Rose stands quickly and dashes off, using all of her speed to get to the castle grounds before Sesshomaru starts his hunt for her...

Kikyou looks back afterwards, being she is heading a different way than of the youkai.

"From what it looks like, she's heading to the heart of the domain of the Western Lands..." A small smirk and smile appears on her lips. "I suppose if I ever need to really need her help, I know of where she is. Or if I need InuYasha..." She already knew that the traveling group is currently residing at the Western Lands with the Lord of the West. It was only confirmed when Rose have given a bit of a surprised look once she seen Kikyou close-up.

After another minute of staring in the direction, Kikyou turns and walks off once more to her own destination...

**And POOF! Like the Ninja I am, I REAPPEAR! WITH ANOTHER CHAPPIE!! Though, sadly, I haven't gotten any reviews from ANYBODY on my previous chapter... Don't ya love me anymore...?? T-T Please leave a message or something to tell me that you all still are with me!! I'm moving... I may not be writing a lot, but I'm trying! PLEASE R&R!!**


	24. The Blood Beast

**DISCLAIMER  
**I don't own InuYasha nor any of the characters. Nor the plot. I only own Rose, a few other characters that will NEVER make an appearance in the InuYasha episodes (GUARANTEED, I assure you), and as well as THIS plotline, and whatever else that was made up.  
Also to point out, I am currently revising the earlier chapters of this story so that the story itself from the beginning doesn't sound so BAD... Chapter One is almost done, so watch for it!

**STORY POINTS  
**_Story in Flashback mode  
__**Blood beast thoughts.  
**_"**Blood beast speaking."  
**'_**Anyone's normal thoughts.'  
**_"Normal speech for all."

**Chapter XXV:** The Blood Beast

Rose runs as fast as she can, the sound of the great white inu youkai giving chase. He gives a howl, making Rose push her cheetah speed even more. She's already exhausted, though, her sides stitching badly and thus unabling her to go the speed she usually could. She still can't believe how this situation got started...

"_What happened to this place...?" Rose said as she returns to the castle grounds. All round, there's no one, the scents a bit faint. And she was only gone for six hours, tops... And Sesshomaru told her to return or else. "Where is everyone??" _

_She doesn't realize that someone __**is**__ still there..._

_She walks into the castle, finding it pretty much empty as well. With confusion, she makes her way to her room._

'_**Maybe this is a normal thing... I best stay in my room until something does come to pass,'**__ she decides as she places her bag on the chair next to the bed, and lays on the bed. As it is, there isn't anything she can do right now, but wait..._

_The wait isn't to last long._

_His eyes switches from his normal golden honey color to red, then back, continuously changing... The tail twitches unexpectedly... His canine fangs almost twice the length of their usual size..._

_**We should be finding our lifemate!**_

'_**This Sesshomaru will not allow you to take control. I have no intention of finding some woman to relieve my heat cycle.'**__ Indeed, the great Lord Sesshomaru is, in fact, in heat. The true fact is that all males are in heat year-round, but in cases, the heat intensifies greatly that the males, in most cases, goes to find the females. Sesshomaru is denying that to the blood beast within him. While Rose was away, he's been having the increasing need to find something. Fortunately, Kasiya had seen the distress of her poor lord. Everyone has been ordered to leave the castle and stay away until the moon is half gone, which will be within two days. The heat will have then nearly passes, not then strong enough to allow the blood beast to take over._

_Just as long as there is no female around before then._

_**It has been long since pass to find a bitch to call our own.**_

'_**And yet, you rejected every female present when the start of the heat is upon us. It's only when the heat is too great is then you allow a female to grace our presence, but then that is that. I have had enough of this foolish search.'**_

_**She is now available.**_

'_**What is it you mean?'**__ Sesshomaru growls._

_**That feline, the cheetah you confused pup! As much as you manage to keep me locked up, I AM aware of everything of the outside.**_

'_**Rose...? She cannot be the one! And besides, she still distrust us greatly, if you haven't noticed.'**_

_**There are ways to getting around such obstacles such as that. But apparently, you haven't notice the change with her. She doesn't have the urge to glare at us every time we come near, she has conversations with you, when she used to try and disappear, just to avoid us. Yes, young pup, you haven't noticed anything at all. Or is it that you're **_**deliberately**_** overlooking all of this proof?**_

'_**She is nothing more than an ally in need of protection from Naraku. She isn't going to fall into his hands, for her powers would increase his own.'**_

_**You sure that's all she is to you? Would you have given that choker, you own father had given to your mother, to anyone else?**_

'_**...'**_

"_-and I still have to plan for the next lesson... Man, what a pain..." Rose's voice drifts into the room, through the wall and under the door._

_**Well well well... Speak of the devil herself...**__ The blood beast smirks as it forcefully take control, standing from the bed._

'_**Stop this at once!'**_

_**Quiet pup, I'm the one in control now.**_ _Sesshomaru gets pushed into his own mind, the prisoner to his blood beast..._

_Rose continues to lay on her side, talking to herself about what she's going to do next with the kids. Because she kept herself occupied, she doesn't notice the door that connects her and Sesshomaru's rooms opening._

"_...Maybe it is time for the introduction of chemistry...?"_

"_**Indeed."**_

_Rose snaps herself up and looks at Sesshomaru._

"_Sesshomaru! How did you... get..." Rose's voice falters. His scent has changed drastically, but Rose can't tell what any of it means... His eyes are deep red... The strips on his face is severely zig-zagged... __**'Is he angry? What is that scent now mingled with his own??'**__ Rose thought as she feels slightly fearful._

"_**How had I what, my bitch?"**__ Sesshomaru said lowly as he walks toward her. She jumps up and faces him, her instincts screaming at her, making no sense to her at all._

"'_My bitch?' What the hell is with that statement?!" Rose said with some anger, but that evaporates quickly as she finds that she has to start backing away from him. He keeps approaching, and she keeps backing... until her back comes in contact with the double doors. She gasps as she finds herself blocked of any escape, Sesshomaru right in front of her, so very close..._

"_**As exactly what it intends, little cheetah..."**__ he said with a growl, his hands quickly grabbing her by the waist, keeping her locked there as he buries his face into her hair, breathing in her scent of roses, lavenders and sakura blossoms, with the hint of vanilla - fear. It's very intoxicant to the demon as he travels down the side of her face from the hair to the crook of her neck, still breathing her in._

_Rose's heart pounds heavily against her chest as she swallows, her breathing shallow as she tries to process what's going on. Everything nearly came to a halt when she feels sudden warm moisture upon her skin, Sesshomaru licking her skin a little roughly._

'_**Oh my... gawd... What does he think he is doing...?!'**__ she thought as she finds that all of her muscles are locked; she can't move._

"_Se-Sesshomaru... Please stop that..." Rose manages to say as he continues to attack her neck with his tongue. Fear continues to rise in her, as well as some arousal. Something Sesshomaru caught before her fear masked it._

"_**Stop this?"**__ he said huskily as he moves to her ear. __**"Now why don't you want this? Your body's obviously begging for more... You shouldn't be denying yourself of what you need... nor deny it to the male in heat..."**__ He nips her earlobe, earning a stiffled gasp._

'_**The male in heat...? Oh my gawd... Sesshomaru's in heat?!?'**__ Rose screams in her head as she finally regains the use of her body, trying to escape his grasp. He growls in displeasure as he presses himself against her, pinning her against the doors as his hands try to catch her flailing ones. She tries desperately to push him away and off of her, but one hand gets caught, now only one remaining free. She sees Sesshomaru smirk evilly at her, his fangs now more noticeable. He aims to grab her right hand._

_She jerks it out of the way as she moves it down and pushes the object at her side - the door handle now swinging the doors open and sending herself backwards into the hallway. She scrambles up and quickly makes her way down the hall, down the stairs, and out the castle doors._

_A angry howl shatters the silence as Rose stops to catch her breath, leaning against a tree carefully while her wings are tucked against her back. What follows the howl is thudding that shakes the very ground beneath her feet, nearly making Rose fall._

'_**Ohhh shit...'**__ she thought as the cause of it comes quickly enough; a giant white dog running towards her. __**'He is angry now!!'**__ Rose takes of to the woods, Sesshomaru giving chase right behind her._

_On the contrary, Sesshomaru finds the chase accelerating, though he had howled out of frustration when she managed to get away while he was enjoying the scent and taste of her skin immensely_

_Rose debates over the choices she has at this point, which isn't much. Keep running and try to hide herself, or fly. But as she thinks upon the second option, she suddenly imagines the great dog suddenly the human-like form of Sesshomaru and using his ability to become a orb of light, to catch her..._

'_**I rather have a pissed Sesshomaru than a smart one...'**__ She trips several times from all the mud around from the rainfalls and the small earthquakes caused by Sesshomaru. So by the time she got out of eyesight, she's covered enough to be called a mudman. Rose takes a look over her shoulder, and that's how she ends up falling down a hole and down a steep slope, into a carven. Sitting up where she landed while catching her breath, the roof overhead shudders as Sesshomaru bounds by._

'_**I am safe... For now...'**__ She leans back to lay down, but ends up slipping into the underground pond. "Gaah... This is just NOT my day..." Her voice echoes as she stays afloat in the water, not caring anymore about the water. The mud floats off of her, the horn unconsciously purifying the waters until both she and it were clean of mud._

_When Rose finally got out of the water, she finds herself a spot of soft moss, which she lays on and goes to sleep, too exhausted to care about anything now._

_For the next day, Rose has stayed in that carven, every now and then the thudding returning, her hearing the sniffing of Sesshomaru before he thuds off again. The only time she that heard him from far-off was while she was eating some edible mushrooms - he howled several times in enraged anger of not finding her._

'_**He is seriously sexually frustrated,'**__ Rose though with a grim smirk. She can now tell of the scent every time he goes by the entrance. The scent that oddly leaves Rose lightheaded that just has her sit there. But otherwise, Day 1 is uneventful enough._

_Day 2 is certainly not going to let that last long._

_Throughout half of the next day, Rose merely sips water, eat a little, then just sit there as she follows Sesshomaru's progress with her ears. After calming down throughout the first day, she finds this very funny - the Great Lord Sesshomaru, so sexually frustrated that he continues to search for her, someone who would neuter him if he really attempts to have his way with her. She laughs at this. This is something she will never leave alone, when he __**is**__ calmed down and would, more than likely, try to forget this ever happened._

_As the afternoon drawls on, the heat of the sun of which she sits in (the carven is sometimes too cold for her taste...) at the end of the slope is making her drowsy. So, like the feline she is, curls up there, intending to stay awake and enjoy the warmth. She's out like a light within two minutes._

_She awakens with a start, wondering what woke her up in the first place. Opening her eyes, she stares into the carven's depths. The day is almost over, but the looming shadow isn't of a tree being basked in the setting sun's light... With a yip, Rose's claws comes in contact of Sesshomaru's normal face as she jumps away and leaps right over the slope and out the hole._

**And that's the story, leading back to this point...**

Rose trips over a rock, the side of her face making contact with a sharp rock. Ignoring the pain, she ambles back up and keeps going. The thudding stops as Rose takes a corner as she reaches the castle.

It's a dead end, with a stony ceiling and the passage kind of narrow.

'_Shit!!'_ Rose thought as she turns around to get out of the trap.

Sesshomaru, as himself except with red eyes and zagged stripes, stands at the entrance. Watching her.

Rose backs until she is at the end of the tunnel, feeling the blood slide down her face from the side of her temple as Sesshomaru calmly walk towards her. Feeling her body tremble slightly, Rose swallows as he stands in front of her now. Seeing his hand suddenly striking towards her face, Rose shuts her eyes tightly for the impact of the slap.

Sesshomaru gently turns her head as he examines the cut on her face, sniffing it now and then. Rose barely opens an eye, not feeling the pain she expected, as Sesshomaru bends over closer and starts to lick at the blood. She stands there in shock, perfectly stilled as he moves up to the cut itself, lapping the blood of her face and cleaning the cut completely. Satisfied that it's clean and now mending fast, Sesshomaru takes a step back, licking the blood off his lips. Still watching her in silence.

Rose stares as she finally open both of her eyes, her mind reeling and working hard. Slowly, she reaches a hand to her temple, hesitating before touching it, trying to find the cut that isn't there anymore.

'_...He healed if for me?'_ she thought as she presses her palm to the skin, then drops it as she looks back at Sesshomaru. He eyes are still red, as he blinks boredly at her, then turns his head to the side. Showing the three gashes she left on him.

'_Eep...'_ Rose continues to stand there, looking at the side of his face with her claw marks and his blood. _'...Is he expecting me to do the same for him...?'_ she wonders as she slowly figure out what he wants. She takes a hesitated step towards him, watching his eyes as they shift to the corner, watching her again. That alone made her back away again, making him growl.

'_Yes, he is...'_ Rose stands there for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and taking the full step towards him. Awkwardly and hesitantly, she comes up close, placing her left hand on the other side of his face and jaw.

He doesn't move.

Taking this as a very good sign, she comes closer to his face, beginning to gently lick at the blood and the cuts. She can hear _and_ feel Sesshomaru's chest rumble in approval as she cleans up the blood. She oddly finds the purring comforting, while she moves to each cut, the sounds vibrating through her hand she placed on his shoulder to keep herself in place.

Just as soon as she moved away once finished, she finds herself pinned to the ground, Sesshomaru glaring into her eyes fiercely. Rose can see from the corner of her eyes that the cuts are nearly gone now.

'_Saliva healing __**does**__ have a purpose...'_ she thought distantly as she focuses back on Sesshomaru. He growls in her face as he moves closer once more.

"**Submit..."** he growls deeply.

Now at this, Rose's mind goes on overdrive. She knows how dogs submit to other dogs and humans, for she watched, and practiced when she had dogs of her own. Submissive dogs roll onto their backs and expose their neck, while keeping their eyes somewhere else. And same thing with the dog that lost a fight, which is more to her case.

Her feline pride flares at the thought of submitting, but a little voice at the back of her mind was saying, "Just do it..."

Swallowing her pride and fighting down the blood beast within her, Rose raises her face up to expose her throat more to him as she advert her eyes elsewhere.

Sesshomaru lowers his head enough to sniff at her neck, then moves up and nips Rose's nose, growling. Because she is also female, Rose was to give the other submissive move to show that she acknowledges him as the alpha male. Whimpering from the bite, she raises her chin enough to lick his chin. With a growl of approval, he removes his teeth from her and licks where he penetrated the skin.

"**Good bitch,"** he said as he gives a small lick on her chin, then raises his head up from her as his eyes slowly changes to the normal golden yellow color, the stripes on his cheeks shrinking back to normal as well.

"...Are you... normal now?" Rose asks softly as he blinks at her.

"Yes," he said as he stands up from her, standing at her feet as he stares down at her.

"Um... what was that about..?" she said as she slowly start to sit up.

"My blood beast has taken control for this time of heat," he said as though it's the simplest explanation. "And you have managed to calm it."

"Because I submitted...?"

"That, and when you have fell and cut yourself, the blood beast was then more worried for you than its need." He continues to watch her as if in a whole new perspective, making her suddenly self-aware of herself for some reason. "As it is, the blood beast has chosen you. For our lifemate."

The world practically sways in front of Rose on those words, even if she is sitting on the ground.

"...w-what?" she finally said as she regains her voice. "Me??"

"My blood demon has rejected every female presented to us, in and out of heat periods. It only wants the female that is our true lifemate," Sesshomaru explains as Rose starts to stand. He surprises her by taking her by the elbow and helping her up gently. "And as it seems, you are the one."

"Me... your lifemate?" Rose's shock starts to wear off as she brushes herself off to try and stay calm. "...What is it about me that your blood beast accepted me completely? And... how can you figure out the sure way of knowing?"

"There is," Sesshomaru said as he let a small smirk play on his lips. Some reason, he likes that Rose is asking so much about this with curiosity than fear or anger. He's also thankful that she doesn't seem to hold a grudge of what happened against him. "And I am not sure what is the reasons, not at all. But I do know how I can be sure my blood demon is correct..."

Reaching out and moving any hair over her right shoulder that is to his left, he places two fingers gently on the junction of her neck and shoulder. "The way it works is that the partner marks the other, though there are cases that both mark one another at the same time. Mark meaning bite," he adds when Rose looks confused. "Where I hold my fingers is where partners bite. It is usually on the left side of the neck."

"So how does this work?"

"When one marks the other, it shows if they are true lifemates or not while they are mating. Of course, we will not in this case. This mark will disappear within two weeks as long as we don't mate." Rose had looked thunderstruck at the part 'mating'. She visibly relaxes. "If the mark scars the moment the teeth leaves the skin, there would be no more doubt that the partners are true lifemates. But, if the punctured wounds still bled slightly and requires the partner to lick it to heal it, then they are not true lifemates, though they can still be content and, as humans say, 'happy' with each other. That is most cases in this timeline. With it in the warring era, many demons and humans will never meet their intended mates.

"So now that you know how this works, Rose, you can give me permission or not to proceed through this-"

"You are actually letting _**me**_ decide?" she said in shock of his 'asking'. He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Obviously. It is your neck we're discussing about biting," he said amusingly.

Rose's cheeks reddens at her moment of stupidity.

"Uummm... Well, if the mark disappears in two weeks... And then, once it is known, there can be talking... or something..."

At the mention of discussing, Sesshomaru feels pleased. She is taking the news rather well, which surprises the both of them. His blood demon may have seen this in her, besides the fact that she is attractive - ever since they have returned from her own time, even with Rachel weighing heavily on her mind, Rose has carried herself differently. So differently that every soldier turned his head to watch her walk by. Even Damsei did a double-back when she walked off after saying a greeting to him.

"So, is that your permission?" Sesshomaru asks as he presses the tip of his claws lightly on her skin.

"I... Yes," Rose said, sounding slightly distracted. Probably because of his claws passing along her junction and neck before he removes his hand from her completely.

"Very well," said Sesshomaru as he lowers his head enough to reach her neck. He knows that Rose is still uncomfortable from how she fidgets, being that his blood beast had attacked her neck before, even if she was unconsciously enjoying it. He licks lightly at her junction, then sucks on it.

'_What the heck... are you doing? Trying to give me a hickey??'_ Rose thought as she squirms slightly, her face beginning to heat and her throat not able to voice this out.

'_I don't know what a 'hickey' is, but what I am doing is that I'm going to numb your skin a little. I won't lie, it will hurt when I bite. This is the reason partners mark each other at their climax - the pain would be unnoticed, only feeling one another mouth there.'_

His arms circles around her waist as he pulls her closer to him, continuing to suckle her neck gently. Rose's own hands are on his chest, her wings drooped loose and hanging down as she looks like she's having a war going on inside her head. She's enjoying the attention to her neck immensely, but she's refusing every molecule in her body to show it or make a sound. Sesshomaru can hear scattered thoughts that unknowingly crept into her mind, making him smirk lightly against her skin. He's enjoying the taste of her flesh, wanting badly to move to untouched places. But he knows better than to let his urges control him, contenting himself on sucking on her junction that's beginning to numb considerably. Only when he grazes a fang on her skin and she didn't shudder did he felt that she's numb enough to take the pain.

Pulling his lips away, he bares his canines that are still twice the size they usually are, sinking them deep into her skin. Her blood seeps into his mouth as she whimpers loudly, trying to not cry from the bite while her body shudders from the combination of pleasure and pain. The blood hits his tongue, having his eyes widen in surprise: Now that it is HIM tasting, not his blood beast, he can taste that the blood doesn't have the usual copper tinge. It tastes rather sweet...

He laps at the blood as it continues to dribble slowly from the wounds, his teeth still deep in her junction. She tastes so good it's hard to believe that her skin and blood is having this effect on him. Sesshomaru now knows why his blood beast was taking its time on her flesh now, for she's very addicting...

Deciding that it's time to see if his blood beast is correct, he finally releases her neck, seeing that some tears fell from Rose's eyes, but only from the pain. She isn't showing or giving any indications that she's in distress, just curiosity. He glances down at her neck as she reaches up and presses her fingertips against the mark. She winces, but doesn't let a little pain stop her.

"It scarred..." she said quietly as she rubs her skin to try and ease it.

'_So, you were right after all,'_ Sesshomaru thought.

'_**Of course, stupid pup.'**_

Rose looks back up to Sesshomaru's face as her fingers continue to rub her now sensitive junction. Finding the person that Fate itself paired her with is the man she had disliked at first is a pretty hard thing to believe. But what he had just demonstrated with the marking, wishing to numb it for her... He has hidden his true self for a long time under a cold facade, disguised as a merciless Lord of the West, emotionless and cold to all that crossed his path. Sort of like her, but she isn't ashamed of having emotions that had her cold and distant from others...

It was the fear of getting deeply hurt again, losing more people that she cares about, or to be deeply wounded by a person she trusted. Like it had with Cosmos...

She watches him closely, wondering what he's going to say. His eyes flashed red for a few seconds as she keeps staring into his face. He doesn't seem to notice as the color is back to its normal golden yellow color.

"Um..." Rose tries lightly to move away to look at Sesshomaru more squarely.

"There are some details you should be aware," he said, not letting go of her waist. "It is my blood beast that has found you first. You are obligated to choose no actions as of right now, for we never had a relation to one another before this. But you must be careful; if you are to be with another male, even just for conversing, the blood beast could stir enough to take control and take you away, even bite your ear in punishment. Inu's punish their mates this way, so just be aware of this, for inu youkais are loyal to their mates and will never beat them."

"Or slap...?"

"Or by slapping," he said in reassurance. He knows better than to say anything more to this, for she has much of a good reason to hope that he won't slap her anymore...

"Okay..." she said with a nod, being careful of her horn.

"And like I said," he says as she looks back up at him, "you don't have to make any decisions at this moment. It should be better to think this over."

"I know..." But as Rose said this, Sesshomaru's eyes flashes back to its red tinge. And before she had time to fear what this is about, he has already claimed her lips with his.

His blood beast wanted to taste more of her. The urge to taste her lips had become so powerful that the blood beast overcame Sesshomaru's protest and resistance, taking control and claiming Rose's lips swiftly. Her eyes widens greatly as her breathing seems to stop altogether. His tongue darts out and passes along her lower lip roughly, making her gasp, but remain tight-lipped against his demand. Growling, he nips the same lip, making her gasp once more, this time her lips parting. Eagerly he thrusts his tongue into her carven, his chest rumbling with delight - she tastes absolutely wonderful.

Rose's own tongue retreats as far back as it could, like a lion protecting its den. Her mind's yelling protests, but her body is wanting to just give in to him, to kiss back. Sesshomaru's blood demon feels the reluctant resistance, so it thought of how to overcome this obstacle; he sucks at her mouth until her tongue is pulled into his own mouth.

She whimpers from the action, then a moan escapes her as he rubs his tongue against hers. Her face resumes to growing hot as her mind simply gave up its protest against the body, her arms encircling Sesshomaru's neck as she finally accepts the kiss and become willing.

'_**She has never been kissed,'**_ the beast thought, smirking inwardly as it tightens his hold on her.

'_Rose is not to be claimed,'_ Sesshomaru growls.

'_**I know better than to forcefully take her, as it was demonstrated for two days. I want our future mate to be happy with us, not resentful.'**_ As this is said, the beast pulls out of the kiss, leaving Rose breathless.

'_As this is, I will take back my body,'_ said Sesshomaru as he pushes the satisfied blood beast back, eyes switching back to gold as he stares at Rose's flustered face.

He was half-expecting her to blow up at him for that, but all there is that she's shaking slightly as thoughts float through her mind. Amused, Sesshomaru brings up a hand that was previously tightly wrapped around her waist, touching the side of her face. She instantly snaps her attention to him.

"As you just seen, it takes over when it comes to you... Whether it be to taste your flesh and lips, to comfort when you're distressed, to rise up to protect... Yes, my blood beast certainly wants to be the one to be with you."

For a second, a look of slight disappointment flashes in Rose's eyes. And he knows immediately why; she wanted to have _his_ attention, not just his blood beast...

Sesshomaru rubs his thumb lightly against her check, and he watches as she fixes her eyes on him again curiously.

"Of course, though... It does have to fight me down first," he said softly as he kisses her on her other cheek. Rose blinks three times as her face grows a hint of red again. She finds that he's being uncharacteristically gentle, while his blood beast takes whatever it wants demandingly and rough.

She likes both of the two sides of Sesshomaru, surprisingly...

Moving to her chin, he starts to kiss gently, moving very slowly to her lips. He wants her to be willing for anything, even a kiss, unlike his blood beast... He finds that it proves to be very effective, for as son as he touches her lips, her eyes close and allow Sesshomaru to go on. Pleased with this, he presses his tongue against her lips, silently asking for permission. It's almost instantly given, for she parts her lips, inviting him to continue. Deepening the kiss, he continues to kiss her passionately, holding her close to his body once more, not loosening his hold. Not even when they parted, both of them needing air, he kept a tight hold of her against his form.

Releasing his neck to move them down his chest, Rose turns her head to lean against his shoulder and chest, not fighting to get out of his embrace. She's really weary from all the running, and she doesn't want to run any more. As she listens to Sesshomaru's steady breathing and calm heartbeat, she can't help but be lured to sleep...

Looking down after hearing her breathes become slow and steady, he finds that the woman is fast asleep.

'_Interesting way to sleep,'_ he silently muses as he carefully gathers her into his arms. He walks out of the trap of a stony hallway, then leaps up and lands gracefully on the balcony of her own room. His tail opens the door as he walks in, placing her on the bed and pulling the covers over her. He pauses as he looks down at the choker, or what she calls a collar.

'_...It will be her choice to wear it or not,'_ he decides as he reaches behind her head, the clasp appearing before his touch to be removed. Sesshomaru places it on the side table, like he had nearly a month ago, then straightens up again. _'I will let you think on what you want, for if I and my blood beast force our mark and seed on you, it would be a living hell because of your unhappiness... Choose what would make you happy.'_ He walks out of the room to his own, silently hoping that she'll remain with him. Now that he found his destined woman, he doesn't want to let her go. But for her sake, it's her decision.

**Well, at least I've gotten SOMETHING going on XD; Damn, NINE PAGES... Hope you enjoyed it!**


	25. The Morning After

**DISCLAIMER  
**Dun own InuYasha nor any of its characters, original plot, or anything else. I only own what I made up, 'nuff said :P Oh, and the first, second AND third chapters has been remade, so make sure to reread them whenever you feel like it! That's the reason I'm not updating faster, since I'm rewriting the beginning chapters. Plus, I've been busy with one of my RPs on as a way to have a break Sorry guys XD;  
(And to Mikol, I'm glad you read the previous chapter before this one, even if you didn't personally like some of the parts... _**sweatdrops a little**_)

**Chapter XXV:** The Morning After

"Mm..." Slowly waking up, Rose yawns as she pushes back the blankets she doesn't remember pulling over herself, nor of how she got into bed in the first place. As she mulls this over in her mind, one of her hands goes up to touch her lips before she remembered why.

'_Oh my... gawd...'_ she thought as all of the night's memories come back to her in seconds. _'He... I... Did we... kiss...?'_

Her heart races faster and her face heats up instantly. Rose sits up as she lightly rubs her lips, feeling like something's missing. It registers after awhile that the familiar snug choker is gone and sitting on the table, just like it had some weeks ago, looking completely harmless and innocent.

'_Why... why did he take it off?'_ she wonders while picking it up and holding it in her hands. _'...If it is so important for me to be protected from other males, then what is with removing the so-called barrier?'_

Turning her head to the door that leads to the man in question of his sanity, she is very confused of his actions; of everything that happened just some hours ago.

'_Does... he actually care of how I feel about my freedom? Or is it something else...? Is it possible that this is past his heat, that he cares or even... love... me...??'_ All the thinking on the matter, though, is making her head hurt. They have no answers, and she knows that she won't be getting any from the Great Lord of the West himself anytime soon... For a long time, she stares at the choker, not moving while lost in thought.

'_This is about... choice, isn't it?'_ she thought as she then put the choker back upon her neck. _'Then thank you for letting me choose this time, knowing what will happen...'_ The clasp instantly disappears, but she finally accepts that with it on, it's both protection and the declaration that she belongs to the Lord of the West.

With another look over at the door like she's watching for Sesshomaru, she stands up at last and gets on with freshening herself for the day.

- - -

About some hours later, she finds that the castle is being filled with people once again. The kids were excited to see her, and they, as well as Kiley, kept asking her where she went off to. She can only just answer back that when she came back to the castle, she just stayed in her room. Only Kasiya notices something strange about the story, but she remains silent as Kiley and the kids finally just accept the story.

"How about some breakfast? I'm sure some of you are hungry right now," Kasiya said to all that's around her, in which all four kids and Kiley clamors about with their happy agreement about the idea.

"I'll help out!" Kiley said with a grin while Shawn just shrugs and follows the two girls to the kitchen. All the while Rose is dragged outside with Rin, Astor and Cecilia, with Shippou in tow with Kagome. The kids want to play, and they want to play NOW.

"Alright already, you do not have to drag me out there!" Rose laughs as she manages to catch her balance.

"Can we sit by the lily flowers, Lady Rose?" Rin inquires as she looks up at Rose hopefully.

"Of course, it is your decision of where we sit at," laughs Rose. "Though it is beyond me why you insist on calling me Lady Rose instead of Rose."

"Because it's impolite to call you only by your name!" said Rin as her eyes widen.

"Okay, okay, point is taken." Laughing again, Rose sits down on the ground as Rin and Astor heads off for a patch of lilies. Kagome sits next to her.

"You certainly have their highest respect. They've told me that you saved their lives," she said with a smile. Rose nods as she gives her own small smile.

"I had saved them. Rin was captured by Naraku, as was myself, and I had managed to escape with the both of us."

"You were captured by Naraku??"

"Yes. It was by complete and very much an unwanted accident." Rose shrugs a little. "But if I was not there, from what Rin told me, Lord Sesshomaru would have been pulled into a trap, and Rin probably killed off afterwards. As well as saving Astor... I suppose things have a way of working out for the best."

"They sure do." Kagome smiles as Shippou finally runs off after Rin and Astor. "Sometimes, everything has to go through with some path, even if we don't like the choices and paths."

Rose only nods in some agreement as she looks over to the kids, watching them.

"Exactly..."

- - -

Half of the day went by for Rose and she had yet to see the great Lord himself, in which makes her wonder lightly about where Mr. High-and-Mighty went off to. But it was more like the tension of evading an enemy than the want to see him right now.

In which, speaking of tension, her body stiffens slightly from a very familiar presence coming towards her way. Trying to relax, Rose turns to the library doors and open them, entering them before she could even see Sesshomaru coming around the corner. Of course, as soon as she was about seven feet from the door, the doors open behind her and the scent of pine trees and dewdrops fill her nostrils. Stifling the want to groan, Rose walks over to the shelves she usually visits to pick out a book. She listens with her ears as Sesshomaru pauses for a full minute, then walks past the lining of bookcases, sitting down silently behind his desk. Or that's what Rose will just assume.

Rose frowns slightly, but she doesn't make it seem like she's wondering about his thoughts while choosing a book. In which would be why she nearly freaked when Sesshomaru's voice rises up.

"So, do you feel well enough to return to your training, female?" he said, Rose instantly hating the mask he had placed on himself. It surprises her to no end of why she suddenly hates it, but it's not like she could control what she hates and what she loves. Emotions are strange like that.

"Mm, I do... I was hoping to return to real training..." she answers in a sort of flat-tone, sitting down in an chair that keeps her out of his sight. She doesn't want to be bothered too much.

"Good. Because as of tomorrow, you will return to the dojo, but you will be going over the easy courses until your full strength returns and your muscles are adjusted back to fight."

"Oh joy..."

Rose hears him growl softly to himself, in which makes her raise an eyebrow mostly to herself, wondering what the heck is wrong with Sesshomaru for the day. Was it something someone said to him?

"Are we going to try and test my patience?" Rose hears Sesshomaru ask as she stares into the book after opening it.

"I am seriously not trying to get on your nerves, Sesshomaru... Really..." Losing the desire to read now, she only scrowls at the pages. "So... Just do not be bothered by me..."

"I will still be bothered by you, even if you remain silent," he responds as he's suddenly right behind her, in which makes Rose jump from the startling and hit the back of her head against his stomach and chest. She instantly leans forward to give at least _**some**_ space between her and Sesshomaru. She sweatdrops quite a bit before scrowling again, wondering why the hell he snuck up on her like that.

Chuckling under his breath from amusement, he reaches over past her ear and strokes her cheek for a few seconds. He's having his own personal satisfaction of adjusting her attitude in an instant.

"I am grateful and rather surprised to find you wearing the choker, in which had belonged to my mother," he said softly, in which makes her look up at him.

"Your mother's...?"

Sesshomaru nods as he pulls his hand away, glancing down at her neck. She had it neatly hidden, but he knows that the bite mark is still there.

"Correct. My father, when he and my mother had became mates, had given this choker to my mother as both a so-called 'wedding' present, as well as the proof that she was taken and not to be touched."

Rose blinks a few times in surprise. She's wearing something that had belonged to his mother. In which makes her realize that she knows _nothing_ about Sesshomaru other than he's the Lord of the West and an arrogant lord at that. He knows most of her own life, but she knows nada of his.

"Th-then why did you give me this, when it had belonged to your mother??" she said as her hand reaches up to touch the choker almost like it'd break on her.

"It was originally for keeping you in line," Sesshomaru answers as he leans forward slightly, the tips of his claws gingerly touching the two pieces of jewelry of her own, the bracelet and ring. "You've only had to be brought back down from anger once, when I told you to calm yourself and stop yelling. "Though afterwards, there was no real need to use it. But it serves its purpose of telling all that would want to steal any of my property that you're not to be stole away." He listens to Rose sigh in some irritation at those words. "You must remember that it's only to tell others that you're not exactly, as Kiley had put at one time, 'Up for grabbings.'"

From the unexpected wordings, Rose bursts out giggling, in which makes Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I just did not expect you to say anything like that..." she said as she tries to stop her laughing.

"Indeed..." Hooking a claw under the chain and lifting it, Sesshomaru reaches around with his other hand and examines the ring and bracelet curiously, in which had Rose confused of what he's doing. "So your father had owned the ring, correct?"

"Y-yes... And my mother was of the bracelet..." she answers as Sesshomaru flips the ring to look at the stone that's set in the gold ring, seeing some sort of golden bird engraved into it for the first time. "...My father's favorite animal was the golden eagle, as for my mom, she loved white wolves. They believed that they were my parents' spirit animals..."

'_Opening up, little by little.'_ "Spirit animals?" he asks as he takes his eyes to the side of Rose's face.

"Um... Well, part of my family's heritage is some sort of indian, in which we thought was Cherokee. And they believed in the spirits of the animals, trees... basically they believed in nature more-so than the gods, though they did worship them. The indian heritage came from my mother's side."

"Hn." Tilting his head very slightly, he regards Rose. "If so, then what was your spirit animal?"

Blinking a few times, Rose stared straight ahead for a few seconds, a slow smile appearing on her lips. She turns her head and takes the smile to him, though it was a small smile.

"It is the white cheetah... I had believed in the white cheetah animal spirit long before I found out that I _**was**_ the white cheetah demon..."

"Perhaps there's more to this 'animal spirit' than you first thought."

"Heh, probably..."

After another minute of looking at the pieces of jewelry, Sesshomaru finally let them fall away from his hands.

"Rose." He seems to have something on his mind, in which makes Rose turn in her chair to look at him.

"Hm?"

"About the last few days... Do you resent this Sesshomaru of how I was acting?"

"Wha-?" Her eyebrows crease slightly as she looks up at him. It really caught her by surprise that he'd be feeling guilty. Or at least wondering if she was angry with him. "Well... No, not really," she answers finally. "Granted, I did not really enjoy the experience of being an hunted animal... But I do not blame you for most of your actions. You are a inu youkai, after all, and you have very strong instincts as such."

Even though his face doesn't show, his eyes has softened a little from the hardness that was there just a minute ago. Lifting his hand again, he gently touches her cheek with the side of his hand before pulling away from Rose. The tension from earlier is now gone because of her words.

"I'm grateful once again," he said with a very slight hint of a smile before he starts to walk back to the desk.

"You were... worried?" Rose said as she watches him. He pauses in his walking, though he doesn't look back at her.

"I was. Because of this Sesshomaru finding you as my true lifemate, I have been thinking of how I've been towards you."

Rose blinks, then smirks to herself.

"Ah, but you could not really handle my attitude towards you in the first place," she said. She receives some chuckling from Sesshomaru, in which makes her smile more.

"That is true, on all accounts." _'I'm especially grateful that you understand. There really is more to you than it had with your first impression on me.'_ Smiling slightly, Sesshomaru resumes his walk to his desk. "And now you will have to deal with your training with me tomorrow."

Rose laughs lightly. "Something to look forward to, then," she answers.

**GREAT GODDESS. I finally made another chapter... **_**(falls over from the surprise of how long it took me to write this)**_** If you can't guess, I'm having a difficult time keeping up with all my stories... And I'm even falling into the times that I couldn't even load up WordPerfect and type without forcing myself to. Gaah... I'm sorry, everyone, I'm sincerely trying to keep writing til the end... Sorries for the long period of time!! T-T Byies until next time, I think I'll be able to type easier now that this one is out of the way. Byies!!**


	26. Ladyship

**DISCLAIMER  
**I don't own InuYasha or any of its story, plotline, or characters!

**Chapter XXVI:** Ladyship

"Well Lady Rose, I must say that second time and you're still beautiful in this kimono." The time to go to the North territory has come at last, and Rose is once again in the kimono Kasiya had made for her. Rose has yet to see Rin, Astor, Kiley, Shawn, Cecilia or Sesshomaru, who are all going. Kasiya is also going so that the three kids will be watched, and General Damsai to stand guard and protect the ladies that is going.

"I guess so…" Rose said as she looks at herself more. Kasiya is now working on her hair, twisting it here and there, making Rose wonder if it can ever be undone. "Um… Was InuYasha not invited? I am just wondering, since he and his traveling group had taken off this morning at the news."

"Oh, he was. But he never does go, for even though he has his and Sesshomaru's father's blood in him, he is still a hanyou to some of the other lesser lords," Kasiya said with a sigh. Rose sighs with her.

"Things never seem to become easy for some people… especially those that is considered criminal for even living…"

"I believe people will remain to have some sort of difference that separates them all, Lady Rose. There is no guarantee that all walls of difference will be torn down between all people. We can only hope for that time in the far future."

Rose can only agree as Kasiya finishes her hair. The hair is pulled up high like a ponytail, but Kasiya has it held up by two decorative chopsticks, with purple ribbons handing on the ends. The hair is twisted around the chopsticks a little, then hanging down loose, now half the length of when her hair is completely loose. Kasiya braided some strands of hair, so it adds to the effect of elegance. Her front hair that, if they were short, is the bangs that are left out of the rest, so Kasiya has them loose except the ends are winded into the hair (sort of like Kikyou's hair), framing the sides of her face.

"Wow…" Rose said softly. Kaisya is the first person Rose ever let anyone mess with her hair, and she's amazed at how Kasiya did it. "It is really beautiful, Kasiya…"

"I try my best, La… ahem, Rose." Kasiya smiles as Rose stands up from the chair after tying the clothed-shoes onto her feet. Both she and Kasiya can admit that Rose can pass on as a Lady of some sort of important land.

But now that all of Rose's hair has been pulled away, Kasiya finally has seen something that wasn't there before; the mark on the junction of her neck and shoulder.

'_Her scent remains the same, though. But the mark is scarred.'_ Smiling even more, Kasiya merely watches Rose silently as she is examining the kimono and the hair. _'So, Lord Sesshomaru has found his soulmate after all. But the two of them still has quite some progress to go before they can fully open themselves to one another, as well as to others.'_ "Lady Rose, there will be a few issues about this event that you will need to understand."

"Yes Kasiya?" Rose turns her attention to the elder phoenix youkai.

"There will be some males there that will be seeking available females. And not always for lifemates. So you should keep that in mind while we're there, for they could be forceful whether you like it or not."

"Alright..." Rose blinks at Kasiya, making the phoenix wonder if Rose ever bothered to be careful.

"Also, Lindar, the phoenix youkai that is lord of the north territory requires that all of his guests to be known - no one is to be unknown to himself or his soldiers."

"I can understand why he would request that. There will be no problem with me about that." Rose smiles lightly. "Do not worry, Kasiya."

"Ah, but I worry about all my young charges that I wish to take care of." She pats Rose's cheek gently. "It's just part of my nature, little one. Of course, some hide theirs so well that people can't just seem to get past that barrier, but I am an open book. So to speak, of course." Laughing, Kasiya moves away to gather up her brushes and other items, laughing at how Rose's face looks so surprised. Kasiya had hit her and Sesshomaru's mark.

"...Heh." Rose looks back at the mirrior. "That is very true." Rose sees in the mirror a woman with a mask on her face, hiding from all eyes. Sesshomaru wears that same mask. But the nigh and earlier that day, he is the first person to remove that concealment; even if it's replaced every time, she still has seen the true Sesshomaru. The Sesshomaru that she wants to see again.

Rose blushes lightly, since she can't believe that she wants to see the man that has slapped her, threatened her with Astor's life, always demanding for her to be ready to take all orders. But she still wants to see the side that he revealed to her.

Kasiya smiles gently as she turned around and sees in the mirror of Rose's light red face.

'_Perhaps it won't be so difficult after all.'_ "Come Lady Rose, it's time to start for the journey."

"Yes, Kasiya," said Rose as she walks over to her bed and grabs her bag, along with her swallow. She isn't leaving without her stuff and her normal clothes, nor her weapon. But she is going to bug Damsei again about her rod. Rose refuses to be caught by surprise by Rachel, ever.

As soon as they left the room and castle, though, Koira has taken the items from Rose.

"I shall pack these onto Ah-Un," she said with a bow before leaving.

"Uh... Okay..."

"You know ladies dun carry stuff here," she heard Kiley from behind.

"I am not trying to be one of those ladies," Rose said with a laugh while turning around to meet Kiley.

"Her mouth nearly falls open at Kiley's appearance. The kimono is the ocean blue color with a beautiful white butterfly on the right side of it. Following the butterfly that covers almost all of the side is silver stars, covering her in them. She has the more traditional kimono, the sleeves attached to the shoulders. The sash is a mixture of silver and the same blue that her kimono has. Her hair is pulled up high, then split into two bunches and set so that they're loops, tied by a long blue ribbon that hangs loose once the ends of her hair is securely tied to the base of the hair. Her hair that's looped has shorter, silver ribbons in it, wrapping the strands so that they two loops can't mix together.

The long blue tail that Kiley usually hides is finally out, wrapping around the front to her right shoulder and the end of it lightly resting on her other shoulder.

"Wow Rosie, you look so pretty in that!" Kiley sai with a happy grin. Rose blushes as she looks to the side.

"I pale in comparison to you."

"ACK, not this again!" Kiley places her hands on her hips, huffing. "You're as pretty as me, so stop putting yourself down!"

"Lady Rose!!" cries two familiar voices before Rose could retort to Kiley, Rin and Astor hugging her around the waist.

"Hello, you two," Rose said as she looks down at them. Rin wears a pink kimono with a blue jay on the front and back, the sash black. Simple, yet it suits her very well. Astor's yukata is silver and black, with a black with silver sash. His black tail lays on his left shoulder, sort of like Sesshomaru's tail, but on his right shoulder instead.

"Wow, you two look amazing," she said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, Kasiya made them! And you look so pretty in that!" Rin said after grinning at Rose's comment.

"Thanks..."

"R-really, you d-do," Astor said while stepping back, smiling shyly.

"Where is Cecilia?" Rose asks as she looks around.

"...h-here..." Cecilia said from behind Kiley, holding onto the kimono of her sister much like a child would to its mother. Her kimono is fiery red with a orange and purple closed flower on her left side and a silver colt on the back. The sash is silver and red, with a flower pattern on the ends. Her ears twitches as Rose looks over, smiling.

"Looks like something is missing," Rose said, making Cecilia look surprised at that.

"...what is it?"

Rose walks over to a tree of sakura blossoms and picks the reddest she could find, then returns to Cecilia and places it in her hair, in front of her right doggy ear.

"Perfect!"

"Rose knows how to finish things," Kiley said with a happy laugh. "Where's Mister High-And-Mighty, anyways?"

"Are you referring to this Sesshomaru?"

'_Eep.'_ Rose tries to look casual as she turns to watch Kiley get away with calling Sesshomaru something other than his own name. _'Whoa...'_ she thought before she automatically shuts off the thinking part of her brain. She can't believe that she nearly went fan-girl on the guy...

Sesshomaru has the colors of silver and light blue, silver the base color of the entire yukata, and the other at the end of his sleeves. The symbol 'West' resides on his back, and his sash is blue with silver at the ends. His hair is pulled back loosely, in a low ponytail, but it fits just as much as if it was loose. His sleeves barely extends past his fingers, but his claws are still seen. To Rose, it's just... Perfection. The only word that could be described about Sesshomaru.

'_Speechless, pet?'_ he said in her head, his lips barely in a smirk. Rose blushes at the fact that he's right about her being speechless, as well as he apparently gained a nickname for her.

'_That... does not really help...'_ she thought back as she shakes her head a little and looks away, looking casual once again.

"Kasiya, board Ah-Un with Jaken and Rin. Kiley, you will use your _sekiishin_ ability to carry yourself, the general, Shawn and Astor. Rose will accompany me."

"I will be with you soon enough," Rose said to Astor as he hugs her before running over to Kiley. She sighs silently as she walks to stand next to Sesshomaru. "Why am I not surprised I am going to be with you...?"

"Be sure to brace yourself," he merely said as his _sekiishin_ forms beneath his and her feet, raising them into the air. Kiley has learned the same technique from the great Lord himself, so she's doing well enough. Now if she can get over the issues of how high she has to be... Rose can hear her friend shriek out of surprise from the height she went.

'_Amazing how you managed to talk her into using her cloud ability...'_

'_She was thrilled to learn how to use the sekiishin. It wasn't difficult.'_ He looks over to her, examining carefully. Rose wishes that he doesn't stare so intently, for it's making her feel self-conscious of herself. _'The kimono suits you very well.'_

'_T-thank you... Kasiya did a very good job on it...'_

'_She does make excellent designs. But as Kiley has point out, you shouldn't be trying to be less than what you are.'_

'_Hey-'_

'_Rose.'_ He looks into her face once more. His face betrays no emotions, but his eyes tells her all that he's finding how she keeps thinking less of herself, very concerning.

'_...Alright.'_ Rose couldn't argue at all. His eyes always seem to have taht effect on her. And she can't seem to fight it willingly.

Silence falls between the two of them, or at least to Rose it did. Sesshomaru haven't sent any messages to her for a long while.

'_...Sesshomaru?'_ He inclines his head slightly, while looking at her from the corner of his eyes. It's his way of acknowledging. _'Do you... I mean, well... Do you really think-'_

'_That you are more than what you've thought of yourself?'_ He looks at her more fully, his eyes now showing understanding. _'Very much I do. I and my blood beast believe you to be the most attractive, even if you think of your friend much more so than yourself.'_ Sesshomaru smirks lightly as he watches Rose blush slightly. _'Soon, you'll know what you desire.'_

Rose, blushing even further, nods ever so slightly. She doesn't know what she wants. But she does know that she still wants to see this side of the man as much as she could be allowed. Which she wants it to be every day.

Astor watches Rose mournfully, wanting to be with her instead of having to ride with someone else. Kiley looks down at the pup, follows his line of attention, then back at Astor, smiling.

"Astor, I have a question," she said, making him jerk out of his wishful thinking to look up at her. "Is Rose a sort of mom to you?"

"W-what??" Astor is surprised at the question. "U-um... I've n-never thought about it b-before..."

"Well? I'd think it'd be cute if you do think of her as one. Being that she's very protective of you, as well as Rin! She acts like on around the two of you!" When Astor still looks uncertain, Kiley smiles gently. "And I bet she'd love to have someone thinking her as one. It'll do good for her, I think."

"...R-really...?"

Shawn nods as he glances over to Rose.

"Like you, she has lost so much. Her parents, her entire family, for one. But she hasn't accepted anyone else that could have loved her as their own daughter, for the fear that whomever she could have been adopted by would be killed. She grew up without a parents' love from the age of nine." He sighs lightly. "To be a parent, though... it'd be doing her a load of good."

The inu pup looks back over to Rose.

'_She lost her parents, like me...?'_ The thought of that black phoenix youkai comes to mind, as does the lion. _'She had become paralyzed in fear from the sight of that phoenix youkai... Did he kill her family...?'_ All Astor can do is figure this out for himself, as does he think on what Kiley and Shawn has told him. _'A sort of mom...'_

**WHEE, I finished the chapter, even with the demand of people for new chapters for my Jurassic Park story! –; I didn't expect my newest story to grow into such a popular story - HECK, I didn't expect my MOM AND SISTER to demand new chapters... People are even IMing me to make new chapters! -hearts- It doesn't mean that I'm stopping this story, though it halts the stories that haven't received many reviews. Soooo... That means that you better review on this story if you want to see another beautiful chapter anytime soon. BWAHAHAHAHA! XD Toodles!  
****And yes, the plotline will be getting more excitement along the way! Dun worry about it! :P**


	27. The Northern Castle

**DISCLAIMER**

Don't own InuYasha, its characters or plotlines. Blah blah blah… And to the one that reviewed, HOLY CRAP, how'd you figure out the other romance?? O-o I was amazed someone else thought of that! XD But it's a YAYIES for meh!!

**Chapter XXVII: **The Northern Castle

Arriving at the Northen castle after nearly two hours in the air, Rose can see even from afar how large the castle is. The castle is much larger than of Sesshomaru's, but it isn't of Luxisis stones, though she isn't sure if it's normal stones or not. Either way, the people within have no worry of an immediate attack. There are so many guards that it's really impossible to sneak in without being seen.

As soon as Sesshomaru landed first in front of the gates, the soldiers bowed low to him. Kiley and Ah-Un landed somewhere behind him and Rose, making the soldiers look up. This is when they notice Rose, and they gawk at her in surprise. Sure, the others appeared and were the attention for a moment, but she was the only one that got the gawking.

'_Eh...?'_

"I am Lord Sesshomaru, Master of the West. And these are my companions." Sesshomaru-sama turns to look at each. "Lady Kiley. Lord Shawn. General Damsei. My faithful servant and caretaker, Kasiya. My two charges, Rin and Astor. And Lady Rose."

"Lady Rose Laxzi, the descendant of the Lady Warrior of Light??" one said, surprising Rose even further. They give her a deep bow as well, making her fidget more and more. She actually moved a little to semi-hide behind Sesshomaru himself.

'_That is rather unusual and unwanted...'_ she thought, in which she gets a mental chuckle.

'_You best get used to this kind of attention, pet,'_ he said privately to her as the soldiers let them pass. _'There are some who had personally known your ancestor, and others that sees her as a hero or goddess.'_

'_Oh great...'_

When entering the ground, Rose couldn't help but stare a bit at how many people are entering the castle. She didn't feel like someone who walks into a dressed-up people wearing torn-up jeans. There are many beings that have wings and a tail, though very few has a horn on their foreheads. But all-in-all, she feels like she fits in better.

"Looks like many of the lords have found mates," Damsei comments as he watches one known lord named Lancer, who helps control a small portion of Sesshomaru's land, with a lady.

"'Tis a human princess," someone gruffs behind them. Rose turns to see an ancient black lion youkai. He wears a yukata that is deep red with the black symbol 'Pride' on the end of his sleeves. With short, wild hair and yellow eyes, he couldn't be anything else that doesn't say he has seen many wars. A scar over his closed left eye certainly tells of a tough and victorious battle, or at least to Rose it does.

"Lord Delbin," Sesshomaru said simply with a nod of his head.

"I see you're still with the human child, as well as now with the last of the black inu family," Delbin said as Rin and Astor is following Kasiya inside the castle. "I don't recognize these three, though." He eyes Rose, Kiley and Shawn curiously.

"Allow me," Damsei said with a bow. "This is Lady Kiley, Lord Shawn, and Lady-"

"Rose? Oh yes, yes... I recognize her face now," Delbin interrupts. "Descendant?"

"Hai, Lord Delbin," Rose answers with a small bow.

'_At least she is showing respect when the situation needs it,'_ the thought ran through Sesshomaru and Damsei's minds.

"Hmph. I suppose Malshano is still bent on killing you because of your heritage?"

"Y-yes... he is... uh, Lord Delbin," she said in shock.

"Nephew," he explains when Rose still looks shocked.

"You're his uncle?? I thought he had no family!" Kiley said with wide eyes.

"Hey Kyle, keep it down a bit..." Shawn said as he jabs Kiley in the side with his elbow.

"Oppsies, sorry," she said as she sweatdrops a little, but not in a least bit embarrassed from her outburst. Some people walking by give her a strange look. Rose gets a bunch of cold glares, even if she doesn't see them. She can _feel_ them.

'_Urgh... Sesshomaru, you certainly did not tell me that you had females as fangirls of your club...'_ she thought to him, staring hard at a random tree.

'_I thought there was no reason to,'_ Sesshomaru answers with a mental chuckle.

'_Soooo if they decide to gang up on me, I can blame you?'_ she retorts with a smirk.

'_Apparently so.'_

"Lord Delbin approaches Rose, which has her turn her attention back to him.

"Be aware that Malshano will be here. We may be under Lord Lindar's ruling, but he might pull a stunt against you," he growls.

"Kai, Lord Delbin..." she said with another small bow.

"We shall have to sit and talk about many issues," he said with a low laugh, walking off to the castle.

"Who knew that Malshano is the nephew of the Lord of the East..." Kiley comments as she stands next to Rose, who's still next to Sesshomaru. "Heh... Royalty is out to get you in different ways, Rosie."

"What is _**that**_ supposed to mean?" Rose asks suspiciously, but Kiley already runs off, laughing. "Gah, she is impossible to understand..."

"Hmn."

Sesshomaru moves toward the castle, Rose following suit. He still has that stonic, cold face on... Missing his true face again, she doesn't speak as she watches Damsei escort Kiley inside, Shawn following behind. Rose knows he's missing pockets, for he made the gesture to stick his hands in the non-existent pockets. A small laugh escapes through her lips.

'_Something humorous, pet?'_

'_Sorry. I am just noting something of Shawn's nature that I had not bother to notice until now.'_

'_Now, of all times?'_

'_I suppose it is weird. But my mind wondered at the moment.'_

'_Hmn.'_ Rose notices that twitch in his lips, meaning that he's amused again with her. Managing to keep a straight face, she walks through the large door to get inside.

Rose sits at the table that is for Sesshomaru and his companions, though everyone went off for their own reasons. So Rose sits alone. Whispers fall on her ears as people (especially females) keeps asking one another who she is. Rose tries to ignore them the best she could.

'_What is their problem...?'_ she thought in annoyance.

"Excuse me," a sarcastic voice said behind her. Rose turns her head enough to peer at the talker. It's an inu youkai, but a lady. From what it looks like, she's also of royalty. Rose doesn't like the sneer on her face... The short silver hair hides the sneering, the woman's piercing green eyes shining through the strands. "Can you tell me... Why would the Lord of the west have someone like _**you**_ in his party?"

'_Hmph... So it is going to be like this?'_ Rose thought as she turns away, keeping a smirk from showing. She stands up and turns to the woman, her face cold, stone-like. Because of the fact that her face is the same as when Sesshomaru is in silent rage, the lady flinches from the look. She didn't expect to see another Sesshomaru, so-to-speak.

"I am Lady Rose Laxzi, the fifth descendant of the Lady Warrior of the Light, Rose Laxzi the first. I am one of Sesshomaru-sama's allies, as well as the caretaker of his charges' education, Lady Rin. Why am I here is because the taiyoukai of the West himself asked me to come. I certainly **hope** I am not bothering you with my presence," she said, empathizing on the word 'hope' just to annoy the inu youkai.

With shock on her face, she couldn't answer for awhile, backing away a little. She scrunches up her face out of frustration.

"So you really think you're much better than the most of us?" she said while silently seething.

"No. I just happen to not like preps and people such as yourself."

"What!? You dare to lump me with common people?!"

Rose draws her arms into her sleeves together, much like Sesshomaru does often. "You have the general idea."

Striking out with her hand, the woman tries to slap Rose across the face. All she hits is a nearly-invisible barrier; Rose had scratched the symbol 'Barrier' into her skin when she had pulled her arms into her sleeves.

"W-what??"

"You do not have my consent to allow you to even touch me, nor Sesshomaru-sama's." She isn't going to take my slaps from anyone. "Let alone could you hit my face."

"Why you..." With a frustrated growl but then a double-back of whatever she was going to do, she stomps off in a direction away from Rose. She can only wonder what is the change until she turns around to sit.

"Ye handled yeself well, Chee'ah," the ancient dragon lord said.

"Lord Argus is right. It is nice to see one who would not resort to violence, especially when it is Sesshomaru-sama in mind," the young phoenix lord said afterword.

'_Lord Argus of the South, and Lord Lindar of the North,'_ Rose thought as she bows a bit uncertainly. "I merely defend his honor."

"Nye, ye don' need to bow to us, Chee'ah. We are still indebted to ye's ancestor."

"So you name is Rose, as well?"

"It is. But I do not understand how you are indebted to her..."

"Oh, that is a story that we should sit together at a point and talk about," Lindar laughs.

"Aye."

"Already, you sought out my guests," said a certain figure as he stands behind Rose. Rose barely flinches, but she hadn't felt his presence coming up behind her until he spoke up.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Lindar grins. "What, afraid that we would steal away your lady companion?"

"It was more along the lines that you were bothering the girl. But she doesn't look like she is."

'_Girl...?'_ One of Rose's eyes twitches ever-so-slightly.

'_If I recall, you are still about seventeen years old.'_

'_I thought by that age, I was already in my adult years and should have already had a husband here...'_

'_And I thought you had to be eighteen to be legally adult in your time.'_

'_Touché...'_

"Why, we came to her side when on of your admirers sought to pick a fight with the Lady!"

"Aye, but she handled he'self well. We narly had to lift a finger."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru looks to Rose, who merely shrugs. "Ten perhaps it's best you stay with me for now."

"...Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," Rose said with a nod.

"If that is the case, then please sit with us," Lindar said to Sesshomaru with eagerness. "We were with Delbin-sama, and he mentioned of Lady Rose."

"Very well. I was hoping to join you on some matters to discuss in the first place."

"Then this way, please!"

"What tis on ye's mind?"

"I had received some letters about the matters on the hanyou, Naraku..."

Rose starts to tune them all out as she looks around the room, a little interested of how many people showed. She figures that Lindar is either very popular or he just happens to throw enough gatherings that people just comes out of habit. She manages to spot Kiley (surrounded by males) and Shawn (adored by females) among the crowd before she was brought back to the conversation.

"I had wondered how you had acquired your arm," Lindar said as he taps Rose on her horn, which had brought her back to reality in the first place. She nearly growled from the unexpected poke, but she settles to raising an eyebrow at him. "From what Rose looked like, to her descendant, they really only look alike in face and body build."

"Ye's right." Argus gives Rose a long glance. "Did ye know ye's ancestor had a set o' white dragon wings an' ano'er set of white phoenix wings?"

Rose blinks. "No, I had not," she answers.

"Perhaps we can pay a visit to the portrait sometime later tonight," Lindar suggests. "But for now, I am in need of a drink."

"As he said this, two servants appears with bottle for each and five glasses. They quickly pour out the drink for each, bows, then scuttles off. Rose could have only blink and they'd be gone that quickly. All but herself takes a drink from the sake.

"You're not going to drink yours?" Delbin questions after some time. Rose hadn't touched her drink while the others are already on their third cups.

"Um... I normally do not drink... And I had never had sake before, at that..."

"You can just take a sip and decide from there. Not all people like sake."

"True..." Rose takes a small taste and winces slightly. It burns on the way down her throat, but she felt that it warmed her up a little. She even likes the taste, though it isn't liked enough to drink all the time. Rose shrugs a little as she sips some more before lowering her cup down. "It certainly is not bad."

"She learnt to appreciate da good stuff!" Rose finds herself hugged from behind around the neck from the infamous Death Hug attack.

"Kiley!" Rose pulls at Kiley's arms while turning her head enough to glare at the girl, who only grins back at her.

"So this is Lady Kiley," Lindar said with a laugh.

"Yuppers!" Kiley turns her attention on the lords, not letting go of Rose. "Oh, you gotta be Linda-sama-rama!"

"Sama-rama...?"

"Lady Kiley loves to play word games..." Rose said as she gives up on getting the girl to let go of her. "If she can find a word that rhymes with another, she will use it."

"Heh heh! Don't I love to do that?" Kiley giggles.

"Explain's more on ye's personality," Argus laughs lowly. "Ye are full of energy."

"Of course!" Kiley let's go of Rose at last and sits next to her, snatching the cup and taking a sip herself. "Hey, much better than the sake back at home!"

'_The sake in your time is very weak,'_ Sesshomaru said to Rose privately. _'So I am personally glad she is agreeing.'_

'_I can imagine that she can come up with a few drinks with sake now...'_

"What was it you did where you lived?" Lindar asks.

"Manage and supervise gatherings," Kiley said with a grin. "I also made several different mixes of drinks."

'_In simpler terms, throw raves and serves lots of alcohol,'_ Rose thought, making Sesshomaru smirk lightly in acknowledgment.

"Oh??" Lindar looks instantly interested, asking questions to Kiley. Delbin looks mildly interested, but Argus barely listened.

'_Nice to know some people do not completely care about a party.'_

"-so I usually have Rosie here do most of the entertainment!" Rose catches in time.

"So Lady Rose can sing well?"

"Yup!"

Rose nearly groans. "Put in mind, Kiley, that I can only sing when I am not distressed in some sort of negative emotion."

"True, it is." Kiley said while sweatdropping a little. "I forgots that detail."

"And that is a problem?"

"You have'ta catch Rose in a good mood, which had been really rare at times."

'_Was rare,'_ Sesshomaru whispers in Rose's mind with a hidden smirk. She pretends to be interested in the cup of sake.

"Would this **lady** dance with me?" she and them heard behind Rose. Rose instantly narrows her eyes at the voice before taking a cool exterior look as she glances over her shoulder. Malshano gives her a fake cheery smile.

"My nephew, Malshano Bishou," growls Delbin. He suspected as such that Malshano would try to pull something.

"What a _surprise_ to see **you** here," Rose said with a fake smile of her own as she locks eyes with his. Both of them may be smiling, but sparks of distrust and hatred flies. Someone walks inbetween them and actually cringed at the change of atmosphere. "Sesshomaru-sama, may I?"

"I suppose," Sesshomaru said, resisting the urge to kill the insolent lion right then and now. He knows Malshano to have no loyalty to his uncle, and now he knows what lion youkai that had attacked his lands. He doesn't know of the phoenix, other than caused Rose great pain that she froze at the sight of him. He can only watch as Rose is led to the area of which people is dancing.

"Well well well... The dog's right hand man? I didn't think you as someone to get into a point of position with power."

"Psh... Please... I am not you," Rose growls out as they reach the floor.

"Then why are you with Sesshomaru-baka-sama?" he sneers, grabbing her right hand so tightly that she's sure that he's trying to break it, while he places his left hand on her side. She can only be forced to follow his steps.

"It is none of your business, _kuskoi_..."

"Aw, so protective of him, eh? Or what, it's the kids, right?"

"Why are you here?" she counters with her own question. _'He always _**has** _to find a new weakness...'_

'_He is bothering you,'_ she hears Sesshomaru state in her mind. He just knows that Malshano is starting to make her moody.

'_Do not worry, I have always handled this.'_

"I suppose we can't really converse about our motives," said Malshano with a casual shrug. "All we really do well together is fight one another."

"And we would not want that to change, would we?" she said as she narrows her eyes at him.

"Nope." The pressure increases on her hand as he claws her through her kimono, though it wouldn't be noticed considering that his claws are very sharp that it slices without tearing. "You're my sworn enemy, and I will kill you."

"You still have a long way off before you could even get close enough to kill me." She resists yelping as he increases the pressure even further before the music finally ended. He finally lets go of her, bows, and then goes off to steam a little. "Damn, I cannot even move my fingers..." she grumbles as she heads back over to the table at a slow pace, trying to flex her hand but couldn't move it well.

"'Ey. You okay?" She looks up at Shawn and Damsei.

"I am fine," Rose said as she gives a reassuring smile. "Just some scorching comments from Malshano."

"Him again, eh?" Shawn sighs. "So he's what happened to your hand."

"Her hand??" Damsei grabs her wrist and pushes up her sleeve to take a look at it. He couldn't tell much because of her glove, but he sees her wince from him barely touching one of her curled fingers. "How he'd done this?!"

"He had gotten angry throughout the dance and he tried to crush it," she admits after some time that she tried to make it seem that it isn't anything. "Being that he cannot openly attack me, it was his only resort."

Damsei swears quietly as he looks around as though he's trying to find Malshano himself.

"Calm yourself, please," Rose said, attempting to calm him before his temper rises. "This is nothing compared all he had inflicted on me, really. Malshano could have done much worse than this."

"...As you believe, Lady Rose," Damsei said after sometime of studying her face, letting go of her wrist. "But please don't get any more injured by him, or anyone else."

"I plan to make sure of that," she said as she smiles a little awkwardly. "I am going to go back to Sesshomaru-"

"Alright, then we'll come along as well." Damsei's face is very serious, and Rose can see right away that she can't change his mind.

"Sounds like a plan," said Shawn as he shrugs very casual, but she knows that he's rather pissed from how he raises his head higher.

Rose sighs as she nods and starts to lead the way, not going to argue with the two. When they reached the table, Shawn only said his greetings with Kiley, and Damsei bows to Sesshomaru before they went off on their own again, though Kiley follows after them.

"Lady Kiley shares very interesting stories," Lindar said cheerfully as Rose seats herself again properly, though she keeps her right hand in her lap, never moving it. Sesshomaru glances down at her hand as Rose asks what kind of story.

'_I best see to her afterwards and find out how that had happened,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he looks back to the other lords, already planning on scorning Rose when they are alone together.

**...o-o Holy crap, I finally looked to see how much I've done, and I meet TEN pages!! 0o0 Wow, I've made a long chappie! **_grins_** That's a cool achievement!! Tee hee! Anyways, to the next chapter, coming soon (hopefully)!!**


	28. Conflict and Truce

**DISCLAIMER  
**Don't own any concept of InuYasha. Sorry that I never posted an new chapter as of late, btw... I was facing a mid-crisis of my life, and I still am... But I'll try to write once again.

**Chapter XXVIII:** Conflicts and Truce

"It is time for us to retire, this Sesshomaru believes," Sesshomaru said as he stands from his seat. Lord Lindar, Delbin and Argus had already disappeared from the table in favor of dancing with their mates. He wishes no part of the activity.

"Us..?" Rose said in a questioning voice, remaining seated where she is. Something from how he kept a cool gaze throughout the entire conversation since her return from the dance with Malshano tells her that there's more than is let on.

"I imagine you would want a bath first. Or do you wish to remain here, and perhaps be attacked by either Kiley or Malshano?"

"...Good point," Rose sighs as she gives in, standing up at last. As she follows Sesshomaru out of the main central room, that suspicion keeps growing and growing.

As soon as they had reached the second level of the castle and nearing Sesshomaru's room that is for his use within the territory of the Northern Castle, Rose finds that she had been correct of those nagging suspicions. Sesshomaru pins her against the wall, and red has tinged his golden-yellow eyes.

"Care to tell me what happened?" he said with a demanding tone in his voice.

"Nothing happened..."

With a growl, he grasps her right arm and lifts it to eye-level. Rose winces but doesn't utter a sound of pain.

"What happened, then, for your hand to be in this state?" Sesshomaru is not going to let off until he knew who had hurt his intended mate.

"Psh... It was Malshano. But it is not such a big deal..."

"It is not your place to say if it was or not." With a growl, he attempts to rip her glove off to tend to her hand himself. But Rose instantly struggles to save the cloth.

"Stop that, let go..."

"Be still, woman."

"If you do not rip my glove off, I will," she said through gritted teeth, but full of determination. The struggling has hurt her hand more than it had been in pain originally.

Sensing her distress, the red leaves his eyes entirely as he curses himself silently for causing just more pain. His other arm moves to hold her against him as he nuzzles her gently against the mark on her neck. She stiffens for a minute before she relaxes against his gestures, understanding that he's asking for forgiveness.

Licking her chin as inu's would tell their mate that they're sorry, Sesshomaru moves his face away.

"You're bleeding." He looks down at where his hand has been. The blood isn't showing through, but he can smell the tiny amount of blood that had escaped from its wound. The tiny puncture marks from Malshano's claws is _barely_ visible.

"Do not worry about it. Compared to my hand, it is in better shape."

"Hmn." Calming his beast from its enraged thoughts of ripping Malshano to shreds, he thought it's best to stay composed. "Do you wish to bathe?"

"Eh?" Rose is caught by surprise that Sesshomaru instantly switches subjects. "I guess so..."

"Then come," he said as he slides open the door to his room after letting go of Rose's arm.

"Wait a minute, you do not mean for me to use your private bathes-"

"Your hand cannot move without hurting, so how will you take down your hair and undress yourself? And my room, out of my and your own room here within this castle, is the only one with its baths room that is private. And I doubt you would want to bathe with others at the same time at the public baths room for the other guests."

"Erk..." As she remains to be surprised, he gently leads her in, closing the door behind them. Taking a chair and putting it next to the bed, he sat her down in it. Sitting behind her, he proceeds to take down her hair. "Um... Is it not Kasiya's job to do this..?"

"It is," he simply answers while unbraiding any hair that was braided. "But I wish to do this myself."

"...Why?"

With a silent sigh to himself, he pulls out both of the sticks from her hair, watching the hair softly fall into slight waves against her back.

"Must you keep asking, Rose?" he asks as he starts to comb through her hair with his fingers, careful of his claws. "I am doing this in free will. You didn't ask or demand, nor did anyone said for me to. You still are indecisive of your actions to the future, but I wish to be with you. I want to be able to groom you without you asking so much of my actions." The slight tilting of her head tells Sesshomaru that she is thinking of what he said.

"...It is just... different," Rose admits. "I normally could not stand to be with others, especially males... But even though with such distrust between us from our first meeting, you have been different to me."

"It could have been because we've been destined for one another," he answers in some thought. "But that is only one theory to the confusion."

Rose nods a little as he pulls his hand away.

"Thank you..." she said as she reaches up to sweep back her hair behind her ear.

"It was no trouble." A soft smirk graces on his lips. "Now it is time for your bath, correct?"

"Hey, I can manage without you personally overseeing me," Rose said as her face turns a light shade of red.

"I know," Sesshomaru merely said as his smirk widens more. He enjoys watching her squirm. "But you still need help."

"I do no - Kyii!" she yelps in surprise as Sesshomaru suddenly picks her up in his arms easily. She wraps her arms around his neck to feel reassured that she won't be dropped, no matter how much he would have said that he wouldn't drop her. "You are full of unexpected surprises..."

"As you are with information, woman." He walks over to the other doorway and steps through, closing the sliding door behind him with his tail. The room is very dark, but they could hear the soft splashes and ripples of a source of water. The room is also pretty humid, but pleasant.

Rose is set down on her feet before Sesshomaru went off. She just adjusted to the darkness when light came on across the room, making her blink several times.

"Lord Lindar uses a type of crystal called yulix for lightings," he said while Rose looks up at the glowing crystals above.

"More convenient than candles..."

"Now then." Placing a hand on her shoulder, Sesshomaru starts to pull the bow of the obi to make it come undone.

"Really, I could do that myself..." Rose said, fidgeting a little.

"Perhaps so, but I had said I wanted to help you undo your hair and help you undress. You can relax, for I am not going to do anything to you without your consent," he chuckles while pulling the obi away, the kimono opening in the front. Tugging at the ties at the base of the wings, he then pulls the first layer off completely, now revealing the simple white clothing underneath.

"I still do not like having to wear more than one layer of this outfit..."

"It is traditional for ladies to be dressed in such a manner. Makes the females appear either thinner or fuller so that all don't appear so different from one another, at the time." Laying the covering on the closest dry rock, he returns to pull away the last of the kimono off, Rose now only in her undergarments.

"Alright, I can do the rest myself," Rose said as she moves away from Sesshomaru, covering herself well with her wings.

"I expected that much" As much as he wanted to see more, he respects her need for privacy. He still sees it so much like a mortal, but she has already proved to him that she still thinks as a mortal would.

Aw well, when she accepts him, he can teach her more to the ways of the youkais.

Once she has completely undressed and enters the waters, she instantly relaxes. Even her hand starts to feel better. It's not like the day was stressful, but it hadn't been the greatest of days because of some people's appearances. Nor was it great because of _someone's_ attitude at her at first. Aw well...

"May this Sesshomaru join you?" Rose hears from the Western Lord. She turns her head to look at him in confusion and embarrassment. But whatever the reason he wants to be in the hotsprings at the same time as her, she doesn't think it's anything bad.

"Uh... sure..." She keeps her eyes trained ahead as Sesshomaru undresses himself, then slides into the waters himself.

Purring silently to himself, Sesshomaru walks close to Rose, but keeps a small distance between them. Her ways of the mortals, he knows enough about that she would like to be unseen and not touched unless she allows it.

"Tell me, do you prefer using hotsprings or those contraptions back in your old timeline?"

"You mean the showers and bathtubs, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asks as she looks to Sesshomaru.

"Indeed."

"Well... I do love the hotsprings far more, though the showers are more convenient to rising soap off..." Rose gives a smile.

"Could you find a hotspring back in your time?"

"No. The closest thing you could find where I had lived was jacuzzis. It's a sort of small, heated pool that jets water out to massage the muscles out."

"Hmn." More terms and more explanations like he's a pup. But at least she's considerate to keep it simple enough so that it's an easy way for him to figure it out himself.

It always makes him so curious to see some of which she talks about, though.

"It would be nice to find such a thing here," Rose then said with a laugh.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru returns his attention on the female next to him. "There are alternate ways to get the same results," he hints playfully as he hides a smirk.

"Orly?" Rose said as she grins like she can see that hidden smirk. He raises an eyebrow at the word sounded and how it rolled off her tongue. She smiles again at his look. "Normally, the other person with the response would say 'Yarly!', but it's an internet sort of joke that you're not familiar with."

Such a strange female that she is. Sesshomaru can only shake his head mentally.

"Well, all the same, would you know what I speak of?"

"I believe I do. Is it something along the lines of getting massaged while being in the heated waters?"

"Much to the point, as always." Sesshomaru chuckles. Rose moves away to duck under the surface to wet down her hair, then pops back up, wiping water away from her face. "For a feline, you certainly don't hate water."

"Psh. That is for typical felines to fear the water. I'm not a typical feline, am I?"

"You most certainly are not." This, he couldn't resist walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, nudging against the side of her head. She stiffens up at first, then gives a soft sigh while relaxing her muscles into his embrace. It's still a foreign feeling to her to feel safe, and she sometimes wonders why she can't seem to just give into the feeling of security.

Nuzzling against her neck, Sesshomaru then releases her and walks to the shelves along the spring. Rose turns her head and looks curious of the bottles.

"Soaps?" she guesses.

"Correct. They aren't like those sweet-smelling soap that you're used to, but they're still good-quality and scented." He returns to her, pouring the liquid onto his hand. She looks confused of why he's not handing the container to her in the first place, but as she started to raise her right hand to ask him to hand the bottle to her, she suddenly remembers why. She winces at the short shot of pain that went through her hand and up her arm.

"Stupid _kuskio_..." she sighs while closing her eyes.

"It'll feel better soon," Sesshomaru promises as he steps behind Rose again and gently eases the soap into her hair. Rose instantly relaxes as he works a lather into her hair. He glances down at her back to see that all those wounds from when he first met her have nearly disappeared all traces. All there is left are a few white lines here and there. He smiles to himself as he pours more soap onto her skin and washes her back, much like the first time they had shared a bath together.

He had to hold back a chuckle as he hears purrs emitting from Rose's throat.

"I believe I am finished," he said after more minutes of washing her back, shoulders and arms. Rose sighs in slight disappointment, then nods as she turns her head to Sesshomaru. She smiles in gratitude before she lowers herself into the water and starts to rinse off the soap.

"Does anyone get that type of treat from you, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rose asks as she works to get the soap out of her hair.

"No." She smiles at the answer. She actually likes that she's the only one that had gotten this kind of attention from him. "May I see your hand?"

"Huh?" In spite of her trying to not turn around fully even though she covered herself with her wings, she did turn to look at him. He offers a hand to her, and after a minute, she did extend the hurting hand. He gently lifts her hand for him to examine it more closely, then grooms it very gently with his tongue. Rose raises an eyebrow in more surprise than anything, but she did feel the pain ease out of her hand.

Smirking lightly at Rose, Sesshomaru lowers her hand until it was back at her side, then leans forward enough to be close to her ear.

"I did promise that your hand will feel better," he said softly, giving her a lick on the cheek, then pulled away. She looks so dumbfounded that he chuckles his amusement while he turns around and ducks under the water himself. Rose shakes her head.

'_You really can get away with almost anything, and not just because you're a Lord,'_ she thought mostly to herself, but it was also directed at Sesshomaru. He raises back on top of the surface, pushing strands of hair in his face back behind his ear as he merely smiles in acknowledgment. She knows that he knows what she's talking about. He has way too much fun using his charms, especially when the other doesn't know when he is about to use them until it's too late.

After Sesshomaru finally rinses the soap out of his hair and declares that he's ready to leave the springs, Rose remains in the water as he leaves the water and stood on the ground. Rose blushes as she turns her head away, damning the fact that even she had to admit that Sesshomaru is perfect in shape and form. She hears Sesshomaru chuckling while he dresses himself once again, but into different clothes. Rose sighs to herself, remaining in the water.

"What is the matter?" Sesshomaru said when he notices that she isn't making a move to get out to dress herself.

"Meh... I prefer my own clothes instead of having to dress myself again in the kimono..."

"Hmn." Sesshomaru looks at Rose for a minute, then to the kimono that she wore. "You wouldn't have to dress yourself entirely if you just wish to wear the simple under kimono."

"Hm?" She turns around as he picks up the light layer. Smiling slightly in spite of the awkwardness of the situation, Rose nods in agreement as she finally climbs out of the water. She expected Sesshomaru to hand the kimono to her, but instead he gestures her to turn around. With another small sigh, she did as she was bid, and Sesshomaru slips the kimono on her shoulders after closing the holes around the base of her wings.

"Thank you," she said as she closes the front tightly and ties it up.

"You are welcome, Rose," Sesshomaru said as he reaches over and gently strokes her cheek. Pulling his hand away, he then proceeds to the sliding doors, though he doesn't get the chance to open it.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!" a familiar and annoying voice thunders as the doors to his room bursts open. Sesshomaru pauses in his attempt to open the doors as he raises an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he said in his usual flat-tone, making Jaken gulp as Sesshomaru leaves the baths room.

"S-sorry, Mi'lord, but I've been entrusted with this letter and was told to hand it to Lady Rose," Jaken said as he bows down so low, it's a wonder Jaken didn't loose his balance and end up kissing the floor. "I don't know where she is to give it to her."

"Hmn." Rose listens to the conversation as Sesshomaru seem to consider where Rose could EVER be... "Leave it on the table. I will see that she'll have this letter. Who is it from?"

"I-I don't know the original writer, b-but Lord Malshano-" Rose had to keep her hiss to herself and not be heard, "-told me to find her and give this to her..."

"Very well. Go as soon as you place the letter down," Sesshomaru orders.

"Y-Yes, Mi'lord!!" Jaken said. He quickly did as Sesshomaru bid him and was on his way out. He tripped over his robe, so he hastily picked himself up and ran out of the room, closing the doors behind him.

"I sometimes forget how scary you can sound," Rose said with a small smile, leaving the baths at last while carrying the rest of her kimono on her shoulder, though careful to keep it from wrinkling.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru couldn't resist a small smile to that remark. He then turns his attention to the letter on the table, picking it up.

"It's also a good plus that Jaken doesn't have a great sense of smell," she then said as she walks over to him and peers at the letter, as though it contains all of the world's evils in it. "What does Malshano wanted me to know, I wonder..."

"Apparently, it would be from one of his 'friends,' trying to get a message to you."

"Psh. I doubt that the message would be good news..." She gives a sigh of sudden weariness. "And what is to bet that it would be in Cosmos's handwriting...?"

Sesshomaru looks to Rose with understanding.

"Leave the letter for tomorrow," he said softly as he lays the letter back on the table. "I'll see that the letter stays here until you're ready to read it."

Nodding slightly, Rose sighs silently. "Alright." She feels Sesshomaru wrap his arms around her as he gently nuzzles against the side of her face with his own face, purring. It's his way of reassuring and calming her. Smiling softly, Rose purrs back as a way to say she'll be alright, while she hugs him.

Blinking mentally, Sesshomaru stops his nuzzling as he felt her arms around his own waist. It isn't something he expected, but it's not like he doesn't welcome it, either. Noticing that Rose tilted her head a little in confusion, he only tightens his arms around her, then loosens them. He isn't smiling, as normal, but his eyes still give Rose the answers, such as he is happy at the moment.

"Sleep well," he then said as he nuzzles for the last time, then drops his arms from her waist.

Smirking slightly, Rose drops her arms as well. But she quickly gives a kiss on his chin before she steps away and starts to head for the doorway that connects her room with his.

"To you, as well," she said as she smiles back at him. She sees the results of him giving an actual few blinks of surprise while looking at her. Finally, she gave him a surprise. "Goodnight, Sesshomaru-sama." Opening the door and stepping through, she almost completely closed the door when she heard him say, "Goodnight, Rose-koishii." Rose smiles and blushes slightly, then after a minute, she closes the door completely.

After some time, Sesshomaru regards the letter for a minute, lightly wondering what it contains for Rose to read. But it'll have to wait. The night of rest is in order, especially with all that had happened.

**I'm not meaning to lie to you guys about writing more often... I've just ran into a big crisis, and I'm sure all of you faced it yourself, or are about to. Truth be told, I have had this all written down a long WHILE ago on paper. APD was boring, as well as frustrating... Yeah, that one thing the school does when you get into 'big trouble.'** _Rolls eyes_ **All I did was that I brought someone out of school on school property, then they accused me of bringing a terrorist... I'm so damn glad I'm out of school... But anywho, I've lost all of those papers while I was in the process of copying it on here to post up, so I had to drudge up ancient memories to bring this to light. Hope it's good! See ya next time!**


	29. The Calm Before the Storm

**DISCLAIMER  
**I don't own InuYasha nor any of its contents.  
This chapter contains detailed deaths of a sort, and lots of blood. You have been warned.  
XD

**Story Points  
**_Italic _equals flashbacks.  
_**Italic bold **_equals talking in flashbacks.  
_**Italic bold while underlined **_equals quiet thoughts in flashbacks.  
And flashbacks are in past tense, while present time is in present tense. Makes sense to me, lol.

**Chapter XXIX:** The Calm Before the Storm

Bouncing into the room, Kiley literally jumps onto Rose's bed before the cheetah youkai had a chance to wake up.

"Kiiiiileeeeey... It's too early..." Rose grumbles as she rolls onto her other side. Kiley blinks, then starts laughing.

"Oh wow. If I didn't know any better, you actually had _**slept**_ for more than an hour!" Kiley said with glee. She pulls the covers from Rose and makes Rose sit up. "C'mon, rise and shine, and all that frilly stuff! There's the thing called breakfast, and you're gonna miss out on actual eating!"

"Not hun-"

"You're hungry, and you're gonna love the food that the good people here made for all of us guests!" She grins big. "So you can't say 'not hungry' and not expect insulting them!!"

Rose blinks the sleepiness out of eyes slowly, registering her friend's words. She never thought of it that way...

"What time is it, anyway..."

"Around eight, if I guessed right."

"Or if you looked at your watch..."

"DOH! You caught meh!" Kiley laughs before she just nods. She had checked her watch for the time. "But anyway, get ready, get dressed! We got a day ahead of us!"

"What I would kill just to be able to sleep in like in the good days..." Rose yawns and stretches herself out like a cat before she finally swing her legs over the side of the bed.

"Where's the kimono you were so cute in??"

"Over there, so that it wouldn't get wrinkled," Rose simply said as she points to the rest of the kimono on the back of a chair, neatly folded right to prevent any wrinkles. "Where is my bag...?"

Kiley quickly snatches it off the floor and shoves it onto Rose's lap.

"C'mon, let's go, let's go!!" Kiley said as she rushes Rose to pull out her clothes, dress her, and wash her face as well as brush out her hair. So all-to-soon, Rose and Kiley make their appearance downstairs. Kiley is dressed in another kimono, but Rose is done with one-pieced-with-many-layers kimonos. Shawn makes his appearance before they made it all the way to the stairs. He, like the other males, is dressed in a yukata. Rose sighs to herself. Looks like she'll be the only one sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Where is Cecilia? And Rin and Astor?" Rose asks.

"Down there already with Kasiya, o'course," Kiley said with a laugh. "Kasiya takes great care for them."

"I know." Rose smiles for once since she was rudely woken up this morning.

Reaching the ground floor to face a sudden change of the room, with four large and long tables, people seated along all of them. All Rose can guess of why it's in four different sections is because each table is for the different territories. All four Lords are sitting at the head of each table, watching the servants lay down the dishes and drinks for all of the people there to eat. She can already see that any humans that are seated with their mate are uncomfortable because of the occasional glares from the mistrustful youkais that feels threatened by the mortals.

She can also already see many females look in her general direction, and are taken aback by Rose's dressing. Rose resists the strong impulse to roll her eyes as she looks to Sesshomaru.

'_Unless you rather have me make a fool out of myself more than I already have, where would we be sitting?'_

'_Kiley and Shawn already know where they sit. You sit beside me, as you always had since we had met.'_

At that, Rose sighs out a relief as she mentally nods to herself. Bidding her friends a good breakfast, she walks towards the Western table and seats herself as she had before. Feeling the many hole-digging glares produced by the other females, she tries to ignore them as she helps herself to a drink and a little bit of food that isn't meat. But she doesn't eat right away, just looking around as the others do the same thing, then set their dishes in front of them. Apparently, it's a formal thing when it's a large gathering.

Lord Lindar stands up when everyone settled, pulling his hands into his sleeves.

"My guests, my people, and the grateful Lords and Ladies. Like many gatherings before this one, I humbly invite you to dine, dance, and share my home. But this gathering is during the while the Great Conference of the Youkais will be taking place soon, which is at the center of the four Territories."

'_Great Conference of the Youkais...?'_

"When the moon reaches its full phase and shines down brightly upon the night, all of the great youkais will be there. But here! All youkais and beings are under a truce while within my walls, and expected to have fun while being away from normal formalities. Now, with that out of the way, please eat as you may and be energized for a full day ahead of us!"

He finally sits down, and that's the signal for all of the guests to begin eating. Rose smiles slightly, then looks down onto her plate as she uses the chopsticks to pick up a bit of food and chew thoughtfully.

"My Lord, what is the Great Conference of the Youkais?" Rose finally asks quietly after a bit of eating. Sesshomaru glances at Rose, then turns his head to talk more directly.

"It is a gathering of the strongest and respectable youkais of each territory, coming together and expressing their strengths. In one way, it's for those that wishes to own territory within one of our own to battle those already with territory. Another way is that it's for those without mates and have wishes of those that are already taken may battle over the female in question, and the victor claims the female as their own."

Rose frowns. "So it's just a way for large-ego males to take claims if they think they will win?"

Sesshomaru smirks. "It holds true for the most respectable and mighty alpha females. But in a way, yes. But after all contests and battles are over, there is a meeting. It has varied over what the meeting is about, but I believe it to be about the territories and the threats, like Naraku."

"Please tell me he isn't going to be there..."

"No. He is a hanyou, and they have no rights to be within the great crater that holds the Conference. And at that, Naraku has no rights to being with the great youkais, or else he would have a death wish." He can see Rose breath out a sigh of relief, then she tilts her head to the side.

"Besides yourself and the lords, and the lesser lords, what else will be there?"

Sesshomaru smiles with his eyes as his face remains stonic. "If you wish it, you may be there. It might be a good advantage for yourself if you present yourself there."

Blinking in surprise, she looks curious. "You mean that I may choose to be there?"

"Not all youkais wish to be there. And since your nature isn't as a 'normal youkai' would be, you don't have to witness the true essence of what youkais may do for their struggle for power and desires. Though I reassure you that if you do go, I will personally see that you'll remain safe. Unless your youkai nature pushes you into a battle," he adds with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny..." Rose said, though in good humor. "I believe I'll be attending this event. I still wish to be more like what I am, than what I was raised as. Though it does not mean I will be a good little youkai female the way you wanted me to be when we first met," she then laughs.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Would Kiley and Shawn be attending?"

"It will be on their own judgement. If they believe that they can hold themselves up against any trouble, they may come."

"Alright."

"And do not worry about the children. They will be remaining with Kasiya, back at our own territory." Rose looks confused at the statement, and Sesshomaru only smiles with his eyes.

'_You say 'our' because I live there, not for the other reason that's still in question?'_

'_Correct.'_ Rose doesn't look confused anymore, as she nods.

"I was hoping they will stay and not be where they may be in real danger." She looks down at her plate, which is empty of food. She has a suspicion now about that letter, now that she knows a bit more about this gathering and what's going to happen. "Is Lord Lindar's gatherings for simple truces for those that would normally battle over territory and prey?"

"Correct. Lord Lindar has more faith in these people than they do in themselves. Sometimes, warring youkais would leave Lord Lindar's castle in better terms than when they first arrived. But it's just a way for Lord Lindar to find fun, a break for a Lord's work."

"Cannot really blame him, can we?"

"No." Sesshomaru smiles with his eyes once more, then drains the rest of his drink. "You may do what you want for the day. Tonight, we will train in Lord Lindar's dojo. There are techniques I wish to employ onto you."

"Something to look forward to, Sesshomaru-sama," Rose said as Sesshomaru leaves the table, along with the other Lords. Apparent official Lord meeting is going in commission.

Kiley approaches Rose as she finishes her drink.

"Since you have the day off, you wanna do some fun stuff like we usually would? Be a good way to entertain the kids. I thought that Kasiya can take a break from babysitting."

Rose smiles at her friend's suggestion. 'Fun stuff' involves crazy shit, like rapping, fighting, contests and other stuff that would pop into her and Shawn's minds.

"Sure, why not? Might be better than sticking around in here and get either glares or longing looks." She spies some males glancing in their direction, and Kiley giggles.

"The time periods may be different, but the way people think never really changed, has it?" Kiley said as Rose stands up.

"Not really, no."

Gathering the kids and Shawn, they track themselves out of the giant castle and onto the grounds, finding a pretty nice spot under trees. Rin and Astor jabber happily to Rose about their night, and Cecilia twitches her ears as she holds onto her sister's hand, smiling shyly whenever Astor and Rin talk to her. Rose spots a couple of very familiar and very futuristic items when Shawn sets down the bag on his back and opens it.

"A boombox?" Rose said as she raises an eyebrow as a small boombox appears on the grass. "You know that people around here may take it as sorcery and will try to destroy it, right?"

"Nah, I'd never let someone hurt my baby here!" Kiley said with a grin, patting the thing when she sat next to it. "Besides, what else did ya expected? Us pullin' out instruments and playin' the good songs horribly?"

"Good point. My ears already faced tortures."

"'Ey!!"

"Cool it, Kay," Shawn said with a grin. He pulls out a cd and places it into the cd player. "One of the many mixes, with favorites from all three of us, o'course." First sound to pop out of those speakers is Drowning Pool's 'Bodies Hit the Floor.'

"Jesus, you're going to really scare the hell out of anybody coming through the gardens," Rose said with a laugh. Astor and Rin has already went wide-eyed at the noise-maker. "Do not worry, it just makes music," she said when they looked doubtful. She touches the machine as it continues to make music. "See? It does no harm."

They only became convinced that it's harmless when Cecilia started to dance to the music, making them surprised, but they quickly adjusted to the music and improvised with the strange sounds. Some songs, Kiley and Shawn put themselves up for singing, while Rose stayed quiet.

Kiley dogpiles ontop of Rose after six songs went by, surprising her into shock as she and Kiley land on the ground in a jumble.

"C'mon Rosie, ya got to sing, as well!"

"Get off of me, will ya?!"

"Not until you say you're gonna at least join in on the fun!"

"Okay, okay! I will! You happy now??"

"Yup!!" Kiley finally gets off of Rose more gracefully than Rose thought she would, considering Kiley's in her kimono. Rose sits back up, though she finds herself being clung on by Rin and Astor.

"We want to hear you sing, Lady Rose!" Rin said while smiling happily. "Please?"

"I, uh..."

"Please sing, Lady Rose," Astor adds in as he looks up at her. Rose sighs as she breaks the small resolve in the back of her mind.

"Alrighty..." she said with a weak smile.

"What's the song?" Shawn asks with a grin. He loves watching Rose break under pressure from kids and Kiley.

"Give me 'Sound of the Wind'..." she said with a small sigh, then laughs as she stands up, already feeling like a fool. But again, she's among friends that ARE fools. And enjoy being fools every second.

"Got'cha."

Soon that the music starts, Rose moves lightly with the music, then starts to sing along as she does more with the movements. The biggest shock to Rin and Astor is when plants starts to grow all around them, though it doesn't bother them after a few seconds. They're having fun watching Rose dancing and singing.

"Prancing about like a couple of rabbits?" said a familiar Inu female when the song ended and Rose was just about to sit down. She groans inwardly before turning around to look at the female from last night.

"'Ey, private party!" Kiley said as she stands up and places her hands on her hips, glaring at the female.

"Oh dear, and I was _so_ hoping to dance along like a fool," the Inu female retorts with a smirk. She looks down at the flowers that had grown out fully, then scoffs. "Nice trick with the grass. I hope that wasn't what impressed Lord Sesshomaru."

Rose raises an eyebrow. "The only thing that would impress my Lord is if one is a great fighter, and my fighting skills are what caught his attention."

"Psh, don't give me that. Your fighting skills had got to be just as bad as that mortal girl with you, or that _**hanyou**_." She looks disgusted at saying the last word, making Cecilia shrink back and hide behind Astor. Rin glares up defying at the Inu female as she takes her own stand.

"Who da hell do you think _**you**_ are??" Kiley said with a scrowl, crossing her arms.

The female gives a horrible impression of a 'surprise smile.' "Why, I'm Lady Isa, from the Eastern territory." Isa flips her hair behind her shoulders, though the hair is short, so it settles back to where it was in the first place. "One of the top potential mates for Lord Sesshomaru."

Kiley looks at Rose, then Shawn. "Ever heard of her?"

"Nope," Rose said as she smirks a little and shakes her head.

"Nada." Shawn had to contain a laugh. The look on Isa's face is priceless. She looks downright pissed, but she manages to pass off a fake laugh.

"Of course not. You're mere lesser youkais."

Rose raises an eyebrow, but doesn't look like she's going to speak up against that. "So what are you here for?"

"I'm here to tell you to stop doing... whatever it is you're doing. _Some_ of us are trying to have a nice day."

Kiley looks around at the others that had spread throughout the gardens and grounds. Many of them look just fine to her. In fact, some are patiently waiting for more entertainment by them (unknown to Rose, of course).

"No one else seems to have a complaint," Rose comments as she looks around as well. "Looks like it is only you that has a problem." She then yawns, lifting her head up a little to stretch out her neck.

Isa looks dumbfounded as she stares at Rose's neck. Kiley had to wonder if she was going to attack or stare as though fantasying.

"What is that on your neck??"

"Hm?" Rose feels on her neck as though Isa spotted a bug or something. All she can feel is the choker. "What are you talking about?"

"That necklace!" Isa growls fiercely as she glares. "That is Lord Sesshomaru's present to the one he chooses for his mate! What are you doing with that on your neck?!"

'_Aha, so it's pissing her off to no end to the 'possibility' that she isn't on that top list anymore.'_ "Let us just say that Lord Sesshomaru insures my safety from unwanted males, as well as a way to calm me when I am on the verge of killing," she merely said, with truth. In which she knows Isa won't believe.

"Bah! You stole it, didn't you?!"

"If I stole it, Lord Sesshomaru would have taken it off my neck and punished me. But he hasn't done so, for it was he that put it on my neck." Rose looks back at Kiley and Shawn. "Well, we got one person who doesn't like our singing. What ever should we do to correct this problem?" she asks as she raises an eyebrow inquiringly. Kiley catches on and grins.

"Well, we can stop singin'. But I'm not quite done with my fun there, so jus' keep singin' until she goes away!"

"What?!" Isa's face shows that she doesn't like how this is going. "I said to stop singing! You have to obey what I say!!"

"Says who?" all three answers with a grin. She's outnumbered and outmaneuvered. Shawn pushes play on the cd player when he changed the cd's around. Instantly, 'Jibbs' sounds from the speakers, and all three takes up to singing the song that came up ('What'cha Gonna Do'), horrifying Isa from all the words that's spewing from their mouths to the point of making her running. Cheers went up from those around as Rose, Shawn and Kiley high fives each other.

What's to say? When it comes to freaking others out to get them out of their faces, the three of them can do it. They do it all the time, especially since they've been labeled as freaks or outcasts in most places.

About evening time, Rose leaves the group and heads for her room, as Kiley and Shawn are having a grand time talking with those that can't help but gather around the two of them. Even though Shawn had received the most glares than a hanyou would from other males, since he's half-and-half, females are drawn to him like bees to honey. Rose shakes her head at that thought.

Reaching the doors to her room, she pauses as she looks to the neighboring doors that belongs to Sesshomaru's room. With a mental nod, she enters her own room, closes the doors behind her, then goes straight to the door that connects to Sesshomaru's room.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she said as she knocks, since she has no idea if he's in there.

"Yes?" an answer calls out through the door, and she gives a slight smile. She opens the door and walks through with a few steps.

"I didn't know if the meeting you were having was over or not, so I thought that it would be better if you were here when I came for the letter," she said as she closes the door.

Sesshomaru nods in agreement as he lays down the paper he had in his hands on the table. Rose tilts her head to the side a little, then can only shrug it off. He sounds a little preoccupied, but he's welcoming the change.

Lifting his head up to look at her, he gives a small smile.

"I've heard and seen that you have had a good time," he said, in which makes her blush slightly in embarrassment.

"Yes, I had..." she answers with a small smile.

"I've also heard about Isa's encounter with you."

"Well..." She rubs the back of her head a little. "Yes... She likes to try to come up with ways of accusing me of something."

"Such as..?" Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow, silently asking her to go on.

"About the necklace... She tried to make it sound like I stole it from you. Though there are major gaps in that claim." Sesshomaru nods his head, wanting her to continue. "For one, if I had stole it, you would have taken it off my neck and punished me... Then I had given her the explanation that you have had given me for the first time I wore this choker." She smirks. "She doesn't wish to believe me."

"Indeed, most females that believes themselves to be the right mate for me wouldn't wish that to happen." He stands up from table, amused now that Rose told him of Isa's humiliation at her accusation being stomped into the ground. He half-considered finding the female himself and set her straight, but Rose and her friends has already done that themselves.

Picking up the letter from the table, he turns to Rose as she steps forward. She takes the letter and slowly opens it as Sesshomaru stands next to her. Reading the letter, her face grows grim.

"Stupid _kuskoi_..." she said with a small growl.

"_At the Conference of the Youkais, I will prove once and for all_

_that you're nothing but a whimpering kitten. Consider this an_

_official challenge against your strength and even your ancestor's_

_reputation for her 'great' bloodline and powers. I will see you_

_in the battlegrounds, and I will hold nothing back in this fight._

_Expect my Master to be there to witness your defeat, Cheetah."_

_**Malshano**_

The last part is what worries Rose the most than the challenge itself. She doesn't care about her or her ancestor's reputation, and she never had. But the 'Master' part... She shudders in slight fear. She knows what he's referring to - Cosmos.

Reading the letter and then hear Rose's thoughts as she shudders, Sesshomaru growls silently. He should have killed that insolent lion when he have had the chance.

"Will you be facing Malshano in this challenge, Rose?" he asks as he looks at her. "You're still in need to build yourself up after all that had happened with Rachel. The Conference will be in a week, when the moon is full."

"Oh, I know I will be ready by then," Rose said with a small sigh. "I have had faced worse situations with Malshano before. It's Cosmos that I worry about..."

"Cosmos..." Sesshomaru's face looks neutral as it normally would, but he's concerned with Rose's fear of this individual. "Rose. Will you tell me more about this Cosmos?" He looks over to Rose, seeing that her eyes widen at the request.

"U-um..." Fidgeting a little, Rose looks down as she gives off the sense of reluctance of talking more about Cosmos.

Taking a hand into one of his own, he has her looking back at him. His face is more readable, showing the concern he is feeling.

"I wish to know more and understand your situation, and help you."

"..." Rose swallows a little as she nods. "Alright..." She sits on his bed when he led her and motioned for her to sit herself. He remains standing, waiting for Rose to begin. Sighing, Rose closes her eyes, wondering how to begin. "...Cosmos was an family friend, when I was young. Nobody knew of his intentions, or even where he came from. But when my father was in some sort of trouble, Cosmos have had helped him, and this was before I was born. Cosmos just stayed around ever since then...

"Cosmos had paid a lot of attention to me when I was born and growing up. Actually, he paid attention to any newborns, but he kept an careful eye on me." Rose looks down at her right wrist, at the glove. "When I was born, I have had an actual mark on my wrist, but it had faded as I was growing. My mother, one time, mentioned that the marking was the exact shape for the jewel to be ritually placed, but she would hush whenever Cosmos came by. I was a mere child, and naive of dangers, so I didn't know why my mom was so cautious around him."

Sesshomaru glimpses a memory of a woman that looks like the older version of Rose, but with thick glasses, and a black-haired man with a scar on his cheek, the woman yelling at the other as he had remained silent. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Sesshomaru doesn't say anything., but from that glimpse, he can identify the youkai now.

Falling silent, she stops talking, in which Sesshomaru looks back to Rose. There's still a little bit more, but she doesn't want to talk more about it. But she won't have to talk any further.

"Rose, calm yourself," he said softly as she looks up at him. He places a hand on the side of her face, in which makes Rose slightly confused. "Allow me to see what he is capable of, through what you know and have seen."

"To see...?"

"Close your eyes, and remember what you know about him."

Still confused and slightly hesitate, she bids what he wanted her to do. Closing her eyes, she tries to remain calm as she thinks back to when Cosmos had completely annihilated her family...

"_**Come and catch me, Lara!"**__ a small six-year-old Rose without wings, horn and tail yelled out as she ran around a tree, a younger girl running after Rose._

"_**No fair, Aunty!!"**__ Lara said as she stopped and panted as she leaned against her knees. __**"You're always gonna be faster than me!"**_

_Rose smiled mischievously as she ran from the tree around the side of the house to the front yard. All around are adults and kids, with dogs everywhere, barking and chasing another in fun sport. It was apparent it was a family reunion, and all of them were mortals._

'_**So it is true that her family was all mortals,'**__ Sesshomaru thought as he watched from the rooftop, nothing more than an image that no one would see._

"_**Rose, dear, slow down and watch your nieces,"**__ said a woman that Sesshomaru had seen earlier, and he knew that this woman was Rose's mother._

"_**Mooooooom..."**__ Rose said with a small whine in her voice._

"_**It's alright, Mom, I got them now,"**__ said another, who was older than Rose, but younger than the mother. This would have to be Rose's sister. Her hair was curly and light in color, except for the roots of her hair, which was a dark brown._

"_**Yes!"**__ Rose was on her way to run some more before her mother could say a word to her. Sesshomaru could admit that Rose was very carefree back then. Rose sat behind a wall of blocks that was made of cement._

_Some minutes passed with nothing to be known of what was to happen. Then suddenly, the sky started to darken._

"_**The weatherman didn't predict rain..."**_

"_**Bah, th' weatherman could shove his predictions up his-"**_

"_**We know your opinions."**_

"_**Maybe it's a tornado?"**_

"_**I doubt it."**_

_A screeching cry rang through the air, making everyone pause in their activity and look around, in fear and confusion. Then another called out afterwards. Looking ahead down the dirt road, Sesshomaru could see a dark aura encircling the area in front of the large yard and house, and the figure approached slowly, with a satisfied smirk on his face as the blood dripped off of his swords and face. It was the figure Sesshomaru had seen arguing with the woman in an earlier memory. But the black, flaming wings on his back shined darkly as the blood-red robe he wore seemed to ravish being in blood again._

"_**What the hell?!"**__ A man ran out of the house as people started to scream while they were being killed on the spot, and not just because of Cosmos's swords. Two other figures appeared and started to slash the people until their life left them. One was shadowy, for Rose hadn't got the chance to see this person. But the other was a dragon youkai, a black dragon leg in place of the normal right leg. The leather vest on his bare back showed off the muscles that most dragon youkais would have, and the bottoms were ripped and torn blue jeans. His hair shined yellow like the sun's rays, but it doesn't match his love for blood and death, as he grinned while stabbing into a mortal's chest. He yanked out his lance and watch the human fall, laughing._

"_**Why, if it isn't Dane,"**__ Cosmos said as he finally made his way to the man that had ran out of the house. Dane narrowed his eyes as he stood in front of his wife, Rose's mother. Rose coward behind the wall, crying._

"_**What the fuck are you doing, Cosmos?!"**__ Cosmos's swords glittered dangerously as he raised one up._

"_**Why, I'll tell you, Dane."**__ Darting forward before Dane could prepare himself, Cosmos went around him and stabbed through his wife's stomach. The woman cried out for a short while, but life left her as well. Cosmos used his other sword to go through Dane's shoulder when he cried out in rage, as Cosmos slid his other sword out of the woman, who fell to the ground and laid there, dead. __**"I've hated your family before you were even born, Danny. I've hated your ancestors' ancestors. Do you know why?"**__ Twisting his sword into Dane's shoulder as he raised the human off the ground, making the mortal cry out in agonizing pain. __**"Because the Warrior Guardian was to be born into this family, like it had seven hundred years ago. And she is going to pay, no matter that she doesn't know why."**_

"_**You... Damn... Traitor..."**_

"_**I would be, if I was really your friend in the beginning. But now, join your woman."**__ His other sword slashed through Dane's neck, blooding spewing out and covering Cosmos as he let the dead mortal slide off of his other sword. The body crippled next to his wife's dead body. __**"Oh, and nothing personal with **__**you**__**. But there is one that I do have a score to settle..."**_

_The scene changed to after Cosmos disappeared. But he could see that the wall of blocks had fallen on top of Rose, who in which was just barely alive. Sesshomaru had to resist trying to jump down to see what he could do, for it was just a memory, and he didn't exist in this memory._

_The blocks suddenly got tossed off by something invisible. Rose laid there in the circle of blocks, and a faint barrier disappeared as she had sat up. She was crying still, but there was blood on her face, where Sesshomaru can only guess was from Cosmos's swords. He had somehow thought Rose was dead, or else there was another reason..._

_Something triggered in Rose as she stared across the yard at all of her dead family members. Her eyes glowed purple before closing her eyes, bowing her head as her shoulders shook with rage, trying to contain it. But she threw her head back and screamed like Sesshomaru had never heard from anyone. Her aura, that was a bleak color of gray like most mortals are like, suddenly shattered as her true aura revealed itself. Wings bursted from her back as her cheetah tail pushed its way out of her tail-bone. Then a horn pushed through to show onto her forehead. All new parts of herself were the size as they should for her age, but they still would be throwing off her balance for a long while._

_She didn't seem to register that she was then something different, as she punched the ground in building anger and fear. Looking up to someone that then killed everyone and attempted to kill her would forever change her outlook to other people, not to trust another person for years..._

_The scene changed again, as Sesshomaru now watched an older version of Rose, fighting the dragon youkai for herself in this memory. But what was different was that there were animal-guardians with her, fighting along side her. A multi-brown dog, a white-with-black cat, another younger cat with gray-with-black-stripes, then the last cat orange-with-darker-orange stripes. In the air, there were two birds, one that was green with a black beak, and another that is gray, with yellow head-feathers, though the both of them, which would normally be a little bigger than a human's hand straight-out and upright, they were twice their normal size. And the land animals had wings that matches their fur colors._

"_**We should just get out of here, Rose!"**__ the orange cat yelled out as he dodged the dragon youkais' attack._

"_**Not a chance, Allen! He is not going near that village!"**__ Rose declared as she snarled at the dragon youkai, clashing her rod against the dragon's lance. __**"I'm surprised you are not just going dragon and try to even out your odds for a victory, Zikomo,"**__ she growled._

_The dragon, Zikomo, smirked as he pushed against her while their weapons were still in locked-position. __**"Master Cosmos doesn't wish me to do that any time soon, Cheetah."**_

_Flinching visibly, Rose then shoved Zikomo away and launched a Heaven's Strike onto him, making the dragon cry out in surprise and pain. They had fought for a long while before Sesshomaru had come to this scene, so it wasn't surprising that Zikomo was close to collapsing. But his will and pride wouldn't allow him to drop on his knees._

"_**Just give up, Zikomo. You and I are equal, and I would never let you near the village."**_

"_**Your sympathy and kindness to those weaker and helpless than you sickens me,"**__ Zikomo spat out as he snarled. __**"A true youkai would never show such weakness and mercy!"**_

"_**Oh? Then explain to me why I am able to hold you back from killing the more-or-less innocent?"**_

"_**Because you're the Warrior Guardian, that's why,"**__ said a voice as the skies darkened. Rose froze up as Cosmos shot out of the sky in black flames and landed in between Zikomo and Rose. He grinned evilly as Rose took a step back. Her animal guardians jumped in front of her, growling and hissing. __**"For the Warrior Guardian, you keep with you weaklings."**_

"_**We'll show you weaklings!"**__ Misty yelled out as she shot out a blast of air when she jumped into the air. Cosmos merely waved his hand and the air was deflected._

_More-or-less, the animal guardians took up the fight with Cosmos as Rose was paralyzed in fear. Sesshomaru could tell that Cosmos was playing, dodging and deflecting any and all attacks. The animals were slowly exhausting themselves, and in half an hour, they were panting as they stood back in front of Rose. They were close to collapsing._

"_**That was entertaining,"**__ Cosmos said as he cracked his neck with the expression of boredom on his face, making the animals furious. __**"Now to finish this fun off."**__ Raising into the air, his wings glowed with black flames, in which made Rose flinch out of her state and started to run forward._

"_**DON'T! RUN, ALL OF YOU!"**__ she cried out, but she was late to move. The flames rained down on the animals, and they tried to resist the power of the flames. But in a short minute, they all cried out in pain, their fur being burned off as their skin grew darker and darker. When the flames faded, they all lay on the ground, unable to move. Some were missing limbs, due to being burned off. Rose dropped onto her knees when she finally moved again, kneeling next to her animals and trying to heal them. But her horn was doing nothing to their wounds._

"_**Pitiful guardians they turned out to be,"**__ Cosmos said with a laugh. With a cry, Rose launched from the ground and attempted to strike Cosmos in the neck. But he merely dodged and stood to the side of Zikomo, the two of them laughing. __**"You should have remembered to stay away from others as much as possible, for this would happen to all of those you hang with."**__ Chuckling, Cosmos and Zikomo disappeared into a swirl of flames, leaving Rose to herself and her dying animal guardians and companions. She was trying to not cry, but the tears spilt from her eyes as she walked back to her animals, trying to comfort them the best she could..._

Something strange happens to the memories. They warped to a black chaos world, surrounded by nothing but blackness. Sesshomaru blinks as he notices that Rose is also confused, standing near him.

"W-what is this...??" she whispers softly to him. It surprises him that she can see him now.

"This isn't a memory?"

"No... This is starting to look like my nightmare, but it isn't at the same time..."

Chuckling sounds through the room, putting the both of them on edge. They recognize the voice at the same time as Cosmos walks apparently out of nowhere, standing in front of the both of them.

"You can't have enough looking into this nightmare, do you?" he laughs. "And the mighty Lord Sesshomaru wanted to know more of your memories. I bet he finds you pitiful now." Smirking, he summons his swords.

"This isn't real. You can't do anything to harm us here," Sesshomaru said with a blank face, narrowing his eyes at Cosmos.

"Oh no?" Cosmos raises an eyebrow, still smirking at some knowledge that only he seems to know. "Then how's this for being real?" Before Rose or Sesshomaru can even blink, Cosmos runs straight at Rose, making her step back and crying out in fear. His swords move fluidly, both raised in the air before slashing down in an X slash right on her face. She screams out as blood flies. The blackness snaps out of their minds as Sesshomaru and Rose find themselves back in his room, his hand covered in Rose's blood. Rose is shaking as she finds that she's in pain, her face bleeding from the x gash on her face. The blood hits the floor in two seconds since they have snapped back into reality. She tries to press against the slashes, but the red liquid runs over her hands slowly as she continues to bleed.

"We have to get you to a healer," Sesshomaru said with urgency, picking Rose up and pushing through the doors, Rose still trying to stop the bleeding with her hands. The blood stains both of their clothes as he carries her through the halls to the infirmary of the castle...

**Da history of Rose's past is now more known. DUN DUNDUN!! XD I outdid myself this time, lol. Makes more sense of why she was the way she was when Sesshomaru and Rose met the first time, eh? Poor Rosie. .;**


	30. Keys to a Silent Heart

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own InuYasha and its characters, nor any story to it. I only own Rose and so on that doesn't exist in the shows/manga.  
Sorry that I haven't written in so long... I lost my thumbdrive entirely with the chapter I was going to put up, as well as with my life being chaotic like my sister's death, I didn't feel like writing. Until now :3

**Chapter XXX:** Keys to a Silent Heart

"She will be fine now, Lord Sesshomaru. But I'm afraid that the wound will scar..."

Rose had fainted while Sesshomaru was carrying her to the infirmary that Lord Lindar had for situations with his soldiers. The healer did everything she could and had stopped the bleeding, but for better or for worse, she knows that the girl will be carrying the scar on her face for probably the rest of her long life. It had to have been a magical attack to leave such a wound.

The healer had also noticed the way that Lord Sesshomaru watched her doing her work closely, like she was going to bring harm on the female. But it's to be expected from a lord when one of his guests have been injured. The healer is wise enough, though, to not question how the girl had received such a wound if the lord doesn't want to answer.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, mi'lord." The healer thought it was such a pity that the girl's face is scarred, she's a beautiful lady.

"Will she have to remain here?"

"No, she's perfectly fine. You may wish to hold off difficult training until the skin is replaced with new tissue, but she can do whatever she may."

"Hmn."

Taking this as a way of being dismissed, the healer returns to her office with the medical items. Sesshomaru stands next to the bed that Rose is laying on, waiting for her to stir. It has been an hour since she was attacked through the 'dream world,' in which Sesshomaru is going to investigate as soon as he could. In the meantime, though, he is going to train Rose harder than ever, to have her use her mind in the ways that he can with his own.

"Mm..." Rose's eyes tightens as she turns her head slightly. She opens one eye, then both as she looks up at Sesshomaru.

"You've awakened."

"Yeah..." she said rather sleepily as she slowly rose up to a sitting position. She looks around the room. "Where are we at?"

"The infirmary where the healer had stopped your wound from bleeding even more."

"The infir-oh." She blinks in surprise as she remembers what happened. Cosmos appearing in her mind with Sesshomaru within hers, and the attack. Rose's body shivers slightly, but not from being cold. "I don't understand how he could have done this in just a dream..."

"Be calm," he said before she could go in a mood of panic. With a deep breath, she did calm down. "While this will remain a mystery, you will be taking it easy until your wound fully heals."

"It hadn't healed completely?"

"No. The healer fears that it will leave a mark." She reaches up and hesitantly touches her face. She can feel tape along the wound to stop it from bleeding. With a shake her head, she sighs.

"At least I would not be bleeding to death," she said with an small smile. As far as she's concerned, scars are nothing to worry about. When does she care, she never worried about how she looked in the presence of others. "When will I resume training?" Rose asks suddenly as she looks up at Sesshomaru. He is not surprised in the least.

"We will resume training perhaps tonight, if you think that your wound wouldn't interfere."

Nodding, she swings her legs over the edge of the bed and slowly stands up. "That would be best." She follows Sesshomaru out of the infirmary to the hall where their rooms are. Their clothes is still covered with blood, so they had to change before going to the dining halls for the last meal of the day.

Many people stared at Rose as she sits down next to Sesshomaru. She can image what's going through their minds. With a grin at Kiley and Shawn, who looked like they were going to pounce on her and get details of what happened, she begins to eat. There isn't any speech from Lindar this time around, so everyone was already eating when they finally came around.

"What happened to you, Lady Rose??" Rin asks at last, when not so many were staring.

Rose gives her and Astor a soft smile. "It's alright, it was just an accident."

'_An accident?'_ Sesshomaru directs at Rose. She mentally shrugs.

'_I do not want them to worry about __him__ being able to do that. Push comes to shove, I think he can effect only me that way.'_ She can see out of the corner of her eyes that he gives a slight nod. Not a happy nod, but at least he understands her reasons.

"W-what kind of accident?" Astor asks softly.

"Well, I was training with Sesshomaru when it happened. I tripped in the middle of my attack and ended up slashing my face open by accident," Rose said, quickly thinking up the reason. Sesshomaru is mildly impressed by the improvised story. She usually cannot tell a lie convincingly enough to fool even the children. "The healer checked me and had it fixed up. It'll leave a mark, but it isn't going to endanger my life."

"A scar?"

"Yeah. But remember; the scars doesn't define the person as ugly. Just experienced in fights." Rose grins as Rin and Astor laugh.

The meal went by fast and the entertainment resumes while the tables were moved to the sides of the room and that left a large amount of space for the guests to gather together. This time around, there is music with people singing.

"Lady Rose, what has happened to your beautiful face??" Lord Lindar cries out as he finally approaches Sesshomaru and Rose, tagging along with him the other two lords.

"Indeed, you look like you have been slashed by my nephew," Lord Delbin adds in as he eyes the bandaging on Rose's face. Looking at Sesshomaru, she gets a slight nod, in which then she turns back to the lords and explained about the real attack.

"This is never heard of..." Lindar said, most perplexed at the idea of attacking another through their dreams and actually harming them.

"'Tis something of the Dark Arts, me believe," Lord Argus said while he shook his head. "Attacking ye through your mind tis something to be concerned greatly."

"Not only to be concerned, but also a need to find a way to counteract if and when this happens again." Delbin closes his eyes. He stays out of his nephew's way for the fact that the male had his own life to deal with. But to ally himself with such a person as Cosmos is something that Delbin didn't find at all appealing.

"I have always known that he could somehow effect my dreams so that I have a nightmare which would have me paralyzed when I wake up," Rose said a little slowly. "This is the first time for him to attack me through a dream, though." She shakes her head. "If it only just happened and not because he never bothered to do something like this, I can only think that he is getting stronger..."

"Ya seriously think so?" Kiley said as she jumps into the conversation, Shawn following close behind. They must have been just listening until now.

"And I'll bet that he could be hatching a big plan," Shawn said while crossing his arms.

"Ye's ancestor could never figure out exactly it is that he is planning," the dragon lord said. "Thy believes that his plan will be going through the process of being revealed soon."

"Hopefully, we'll bring him down before then," Kiley said, with a look of determination.

"Him and Naraku..." Rose said with a silent sigh.

"He is working with that vile hanyou?" Lindar said in surprise. Rose nearly laughs in bitterness in that feeling of fear and dread.

"That he is," Sesshomaru said with that stonic face of his.

The discussion continues to get serious, so at one point, Rose just leaves the group for their session. She's slightly surprised that Sesshomaru had not brought it up with the lords in their meeting earlier that day. But then again, Cosmos didn't seem much of a threat until a little over two hours ago...

"I can't believe you'd do something so stupid as messing up and giving yourself a scar to be embarrassed of," said a certain Inu as she was snickering. But Rose is laughing silently. Oh, how Isa is always putting herself in a position to be made a fool of.

"Ahhhh, but if one doesn't make mistakes, then thee would never learn," Rose said in a mystic sort of voice while she was turning to the woman. Isa's snickering died instantly at the lack of anger or any other negative feeling from Rose. In fact, Rose is feeling rather perky, even with Cosmos's attack. "Seriously, like I care what I look like. Looks can't that important to ya," she then said with a smile.

Isa looks blankly at Rose. "How can you stand there and not care about your own image?" she asks rather stupidly. Rose shakes her head at the girl, since it seems she had stumped her at last.

"There is more to living than about your own looks," she said with a shrug. "I learnt that I hate dresses and kimonos at an early age. I learned from there that I can't make myself in the image of someone else. Then it dawned onto me that it doesn't matter if you're ugly or beautiful in another's eyes - it's about how you look in your own eyes."

Leaving the lady with a look of wonderment, Rose seeks out Rin and Astor. But she hadn't found them when Lindar seemingly appear out of nowhere.

"Lady Rose, remember when I heard from Kiley yesterday that you are an talented singer?"

'_Oh dear, here it comes...'_ "Yes, Lord Lindar?" she said instead.

"We've ran out of entertainers for the moment, since they are taking a rest. I haven't been able to find as many this time around like I had the other times. Would you honor us with a song or two?"

'_How did I know this was going to come sooner or later...?'_

'_When you came to know the phoenix more,'_ she heard in her mind. Sesshomaru already knew that the request would be coming. Lindar must have said something along those lines before he left to find her.

With a slight smile and the shake of her head of disbelief, she then looks to Lindar and gives a nod reluctantly. She learnt from Damsei and Sesshomaru to never really to tell a lord no, especially when they're asking instead of telling you to do something. It's rather an honor to be asked instead.

"It will be my pleasure to do for you, Lord Lindar," she said with a slight smile.

"Great! Be on stage whenever you feel ready," Lindar said with a grin before walking off. Shaking her head again at her luck, she turns around to see Kiley and Shawn.

"Lindar-sama-rama didn't waste his time," Kiley said with a grin.

"Kiley, when does a lord waste his time?" Rose just had to ask.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm..."

"What kinda song you'll be doin'?" Shawn asks. Rose gives a shrug.

"Need te box, Rosie?"

"Probably, yes," Rose said with a small laugh. "And probably you and Shawn, as well."

"Oooohhh, we get into the act with the great Rose!" Kiley grabs Rose in a hug that would suffocate others into not breathing. Rose is getting the same way.

"Kiley, let her breath." Shawn grins while he eases Kiley off of Rose.

"Not killing your friend, are you Lady Kiley?" said a certain general as Damsei approaches them with a smile.

"Nah. Just good ol' humorous hugs all around," Kiley said while she grins then gives him a hug just to make a point. Damsei blinks from the sudden hug and Rose thought she had seen a small blush on his cheeks.

Rose, thinking of her new assignment that she hopefully won't screw up, suddenly gets an idea for what song to use. In fact, two, since they are always her favorites. "Hey Shawn, you willing to man the box when we're up there?"

"O'course, anything that doesn't involve me havin' to sing in front of perhaps a hundred people," he laughs.

"So you and Lady Rose is singing?" Damsei asks Kiley as she finally lets go of him. Rose learnt earlier that day that Kiley has a crush on the general, but she was sworn to never tell him that or else feel the Inu's wrath.

"Yup! Lord Lindar asked Rose, and Rose asked me to help out," she said with a grin. She turns to Rose. "You finally ready? Or do I have to push ya?"

"Nope, I got it." Rose grins slightly. Again, she's going to feel like a fool, but she'll at least have fun.

With Shawn armed with the cd player and the songs that Rose decided upon to do, the three silently gets on the stage. Not many people were bothering to check to see if anyone was on stage, so they were ignored.

"So it's going to be the weirdest entertainment we ever give," Rose said to Kiley as she rolls her eyes. "If no one attacks the cd player, then we're going to be in good shape."

"And if someone totally destroys it, they'll be nothing but guts, yet we wouldn't be able to do much entertainment," Kiley adds with a grin. "I know how you think."

"You just think you know how I think."

"Nooo, I think that you think that I think... Wait, where was I again?" Rose laughs softly at Kiley's pondering on what she _was_ going to say. "Anyways, let's get this thing going."

Some of the guests that is near the stage looks to Rose and Kiley as they stood up and Shawn pushed play. When the music started, people looked around in confusion of where the instruments playing the sounds are at. Rose surprises them as she starts the song, since she and Kiley agreed with who will sing what verses.

"Lalalala la la lalala,  
La lalala la lalala.  
Lalalala la la la lalala,  
La lalala la lalala."

With the people's perplexing of what kind of song this is, Rose and Kiley both start to sing together with hand movements as though painting a picture with their words in unison.

"In the land of Twilight, under the moon,  
We dance for the spirits.  
Ring around the roses, jump to the moon,  
We sing with the castanets."

Kiley takes the lead this time and Rose is the background singer, but at the same time. Rose, who was looking down mostly at the ground, finally takes her eyes back up and get into the song more.

"I will sing for crescent moon," "In the land of Twilight, under the moon,"  
"Dancing with the castanets." "We dance for the spirits."  
"As the end will come so soon," "Ring around the roses, jump to the moon,"  
"In the land of Twilight." "We sing with the castanets."

Switching leads, Rose smiles slightly. She can see that the people around were watching, those interested anyway. The four lords are watching, oddly enough.

"I will sing for crescent moon,"  
Dancing with the castanets."  
"As the end will come so soon," "Ring around the roses, jump to the moon,"  
"In the land of Twilight." "We sing with the castanets."

In the break of lyrics, Kiley takes to the tempo of the music to dance to it, since it will last for a little bit. The lyrics came back and she and Rose sings together again. Rose keeps glancing at Sesshomaru whenever her eyes happen to look over the audience. He seems to be enjoying himself, the best she can tell with his eyes, with his face as blank as ever.

"I will sing for crescent moon,  
Dancing with the castanets.  
As the end will come so soon,  
In the land of Twilight."

Rose closes her eyes to the next thing of lyrics, since she always had done it that way. She and Kiley have different lyrics to sing at the same time again.

"High and loud," "Now you are watching us,"  
"The sound of your bell," "Outside the circle,"  
"Of the Twilight..." "Wanna be the,"  
"Ringing..." "Company boy."  
"For all alone," "But you are lonely,"  
"It rings and echoes," "Dance with nobody."  
"Of the Twilight," "Run away child,"  
"To your hiding place." "To your hiding place."

Rose drawls out the word 'place' as Kiley started her next verse of vocalizing. It ends as Kiley reaches the second part, a verse before Rose starts again. Kiley repeats her verses two more times along with Rose's.

"La la la lalala,  
La lalalala la la la la la,  
La la la la la..."

"Lalalala la la la lalala," "La la la lalala,"  
"La lalala la lalala," "La lalalala la la la la la,"  
"Lalalala la la la lalala." "La la la la la."  
"La lalala la lalala," "La la la lalala,"  
"Lalalala la la la lalala," "La lalalala la la la la la,"  
"La lalala la la," "La la la lalala,"

Rose continues her vocalizing, since she has no other verses. But Kiley does.

"I will sing for crescent moon," "Lalalala la la lalala,"  
"Dancing with the castanets." "La lalala la lalala,"  
"As the end will come so soon." "Lalalala la la la lalala,"  
"In the land of Twilight..." "La lalala la lalala,"

The song finally ends with the last bit of vocalizing. Rose opens her eyes rather slowly like she's going to have to duck for flying objects, but she's rather surprised to see many of the guests clapping, wanting more. Many of them are from earlier, watching the three of them having fun in the garden and entertaining the three kids.

"That went over better than I thought," Rose said quietly to Kiley, who giggles.

"You always expect the worst, Rosie-dear," she said before walking toward Shawn. The last song has only one singer. Rose mentally sticks her tongue out at her friend. But she's wondering idly what Sesshomaru thought about her singing. She shrugs it off while nodding to Shawn for the next and last song, and he gives her the thumbs up before getting to the track. With a silent release of air, Rose turns back to the audience and sings when the song began.

"Life can be a challenge.  
Life can seem impossible.  
It's never easy, when so much is on the line...

"But you can make a difference.  
With courage, you can set things right.  
The gift to dream and make dreams real,  
Is yours and mine..."

With the change of how different the two songs are, Rose smiles at their slight confusion. They're not hating this song, but it must seem weird to hear about dreams being made real.

"The Power of One...  
Begins with believing.  
It starts in the heart,  
Then flows through the soul,  
And changes the world.

"Imagine how life can be,  
When we stand in unity.  
Each of us holds the key,  
To the Power of One..."

Many of the lesser lords looked at each other as though wondering what unity has to do with changing the world.

"Each of us is chosen,  
There's a mission just for you.  
Just look inside,  
You'll be surprised what you can do...

"The Power of One...  
Begins with believing.  
It starts in the heart,  
Then flows through the soul,  
And changes the world.

"Imagine how life can be,  
When we stand in unity.  
Each of us holds the key,  
To the Power of One...

"Then one by one...  
We can make the world,  
A much better place...

"The Power of One......  
Begins with believing.  
It starts in the heart,  
Then flows through the soul,  
And changes the world.

"Imagine how life would be,  
When we stand in unity.  
Each of us holds the key,  
It's inside of you and me...

"Each of us holds the key,  
To the Power of One...  
The Power of One..."

There's slight hesitant in their clapping, but many of them looked like they enjoyed the song. With a small bow, Rose quickly gets off the stage, laughing as she meets with Shawn and Kiley.

"I think I confused the hell out of them," she said lightly as they can hear entertainment finally going again. Apparently, their break is over now.

"Yeah. I wonder if it'll start a riot because of the talk of unity and changing the world with a key that's inside of each and every one of them?" Kiley snickers.

"They'll certainly have something to talk about," they hear behind them and it turns out to be Lindar again. "That song is exactly what I've been saying to all those lords, especially the lords that war against others." He grabs Rose's hand and kisses it. "Thank you for singing, even though you would have preferred to be silent." Lindar smiles at the blinking Rose, then he does the same thing with Kiley, thanking her and kissing her hand, before smiling and walking off to find his mate.

"Wow, Lindar is thanking us for one specific song??" Kiley said with a grin.

"I have a feeling there is more to it than that. But you two did good out there," Shawn said with a nod.

"Next time we're asked to sing, I'm making you do the songs you're best at," Rose said as she smirks at Shawn. He runs a hand through his hair as though in embarrassment.

"Aw, c'mon..."

Going back into the crowd, even Kiley is amazed as almost everyone that sees them give them an praise or a thank you. Not all, but still.

Rose spots Isa with a group of people that are the 'royalty' fangirl club of Sesshomaru. Isa also spots Rose, but instead of going over to insult, she just jerks her head to one side slightly, then reluctantly gives Rose a nod of approval. That nod must hurt her ego so much, since she then turns away like she was holding back an urge to vomit.

"Isa learnt her lesson for today," Kiley crows quietly as she grins big-time.

"Well, I dun know about you two, but I'm heading off for quiet..." Shawn said as he gives the two girls a smile before walking off silently.

"Perhaps the Lady Kiley would give a lowly general her time and presence?" Damsei asks as he comes from behind Kiley, surprising the girl.

"Aww, well, I _suppose_ I could," she said mockingly, but she went with a grin. So it leaves Rose to walk around and eventually find the way outside. She doubts she could find the kids or even Sesshomaru in the large crowd, so she isn't going to go get lost within the waves of guests.

Sesshomaru, meanwhile, is watching the lesser lords and ladies rather idly, his inner mind watching the girls sing the songs that would have many baffled at the meaning. He is not baffled at the meaning, but at the reason Rose would go and choose those songs in the first place. Mentally shaking his head with a small smirk, he silently gives a praise to the girls while he looks around with more alertness. He spots Rose just as she left for the outside. After a minute, he then follows, people not noticing. Or at least none that would follow his movements out of lust and wants.

Outside, where there is hardly another soul, he looks across the garden to see Rose sitting on a rock and staring up at the moon and stars. Sesshomaru finds this slightly odd as he approaches her. He hears very soft humming when he got close enough to have reached out and touch a wing if he wanted to.

"In the moonlight I felt your heart,  
Quiver like a bow-string's pulse.  
In the moon's pale light,  
You looked at me.  
Nobody knows your heart...

"When the sun has gone I see you,  
Beautiful and haunting, but cold.  
Like the blade of a knife,  
So sharp, so sweet.  
Nobody knows your heart...

"All of your sorrow, grief and pain,  
Locked away in the forests of the night.  
Your secret heart belongs to the world,  
Of the things that sigh in the dark,  
Of the things that cry in the dark..."

"And this Sesshomaru thought that you were finished singing," Sesshomaru said quietly, jerking Rose out of her state of mind and looking up at him out of surprise.

"Um, well..." Rose couldn't come up with a comeback. She shrugs as she gives a slight smile while standing up to face him. "There was no one around..."

"Except for me." With a soft but true smile, he reaches out his hand to cup a finger under her chin, silently asking for a kiss. Rose didn't protest as he leans forward and presses his lips against hers, the both of them enjoying the silent moment. After parting, they look at each other. "You have a beautiful voice. Even the plants of nature enjoys your singing." The blades of grass had rose up along with stems of flowers that had been long-since wilted blossom with new petals, just around where she was at.

"They always seem to like it," Rose said as she glances to the side in slight embarrassment. Sesshomaru's being uncharacteristically gentle again, but she enjoys the moments that he is. In the presence of others, he wouldn't be showing such emotions. "How come you are out here..?" she asks curiously.

"I merely followed you out into the gardens," he answers. He watches her smile softly. "This is better than the noise inside. I prefer your company."

"If that isn't a surprise," she kids lightly as she smiles more out of mirth. "Are we still going to the dojo? I think I can handle training."

"Around midnight." His face look blank again, but his eyes shows that he's enjoying the attention. "In the meanwhile, we should be attending Lindar's gathering."

"Yeah... Who knows what kind of mischief Kiley would get herself into with this crowd?" With a soft giggle, she looks back up at Sesshomaru. He couldn't resist another kiss from the female, deepening the kiss for a brief moment before pulling away. Rose has started to purr without realizing it, so when Sesshomaru chuckles softly, Rose stopped as soon as she noticed.

"So, um..." she said rather hesitantly, still watching Sesshomaru's face. He calms her nerves with a simple touch to her cheek.

"Do not worry. This doesn't determine your answer in any way. Other than you do have feelings for me." With a soft smile at Rose's surprise, he silently indicates that they should return to the gathering. Rose nods lightly as she follows Sesshomaru back inside. As much as it is lovely to be outside, Sesshomaru knows better than to leave Rose alone where he isn't present. With Malshano's intention to attack her at any time, Rachel's plan to bring Rose to Naraku, and now with the threat of Cosmos, Sesshomaru is not going to allow Rose to be alone without him or his trusted allies.

Back inside, the two were pulled into a discussion with the lords as well as Rose's two friends. Damsei is also attending, but in most part, he rarely spoke unless he has some input.

"You know, this will be the perfect time to talk about your ancestor," Lindar said after awhile, grinning at Rose, who blinks in return.

"Aye, ye must be wonderin' what kind of debt we lords have to her," Argus adds in with a low chuckle.

"Well, it never really crossed my mind as of today," Rose said, though as she silently adds in the reason. The lords can guess of why. "But... I have never met anyone who had personally known her. All I ever heard of her is mild tidbits that my family only knew of. And I doubt they are real information."

"As well as what you hear from Malshano," Kiley throws in with a grin. Rose nods to Kiley, since Malshano is usually spewing out curses about her ancestor. For what reason, Rose may never know. Maybe she could ask Lord Delbin whenever she felt like she could ask the lion lord without worrying about him giving her a silent glare.

"I'm sure that you'll hear better praise from us," Lindar said with a nod. He leads her and everyone to an hallway that Rose knows is rarely used. She knows why, since it wasn't a hallway, but a room that only Lindar could open, full of artifacts and heirlooms. On a lone wall, there is a painting of a person that looks so much like Rose, and yet not at the same time. She had two pairs of wings, one set of a white phoenix, the other set a white dragon. She has no horn, and her tail is of phoenix feathers. Rose, who had went by the name Rine, really looks happy in this painting, leaving Rose to wonder exactly how she was so cheerful back then.

"When this painting was made, this was after a long war with an army over the seas," Lindar said to Rose as he approaches the wall. "Shortly before her disappearance, obviously. She had been on good terms with Sesshomaru's father, as well as the other lords and I. When she first arrived within this country, she was looked down upon because of her difference by many lesser youkais. By chance, she had met and became an ally to the previous Lord of the West, Dastriel, your lord's father. She had encountered him in a battle at the coast of the west, with the army from over the water. I think they have called themselves the Persian. Strange as it was, it was composed of humans and youkais alike. A strange yet compatible alliance, for they were able to take on Dastriel's army with such force that he had to call upon us for our armies as well. For he feared that if otherwise, the Persian army could have overcame his and slowly overtake the lands of all of Japan.

"Under those circumstances, things could have turned out bad between the two great youkais. But because of her insistence to aid the lord and proving that she isn't a threat to them but to the Persian army, they allied one another." Lindar nods to Delbin. "By this time, all of our young ones were just reaching an age of being able to fight or they were just too young. Malshano had a promising strength as he had just passed his coming of age ritual, which is at the age of twenty in human years. Meeting Rine in the Council of the Youkais, he fought and was found defeated by her, to his and everyone's surprise."

"Around that time, Malshano had been infatuated with her afterwards," Delbin said with a slight smile. Rose blinks again in ultra surprise. Malshano had a crush on her ancestor?? "He had even courted with her. But to one reason or another, something had happened between the two. His attitude towards you is out of anger at your ancestor."

"......Isn't that peachy," Rose finally said as she shakes her head slightly. What exactly happened between Malshano and Rine for him to have such hatred, though..? Rose thought to herself.

"I believe around that time, he joined with your personal enemy," Lindar said with a nod. "His appearance altered from what it was before."

"So out of random anger, he joins with Cosmos and continues to assault someone that only looks like his lover?" Shawn said with a look of blank disbelief. He gives Rose a serious look as though considering this thought he had in his head. "If I didn't know any better..."

"Are you gonna suggest that Rose is Rine and Malshano's great-great-great-great granddaughter?" Kiley said as she raises an eyebrow.

"'Ey, it's just a thought..."

"I rather not even had that thought in my head..." Rose said as she places a hand on her face. If she's really related to Malshano, then it's going to be hellish... And does Malshano ever had that thought cross his mind as he attacks her at random points? The possibility is that he hadn't...

"Ya know that whenever it came to who was the father of your great-great-great grandmother, no one even knew... The name was never mentioned..." Kiley said thoughtfully.

"Then this really sucks," Rose said simply as she lowers her hand down. But then her lips twitches at a corner. "This means I have a psychopath for a relative." She stiffles a laugh that she was trying to not let out. The situation, which at first seemed grim, is suddenly turning funny for her.

"If that is the case, then you'd be related to Lord Delbin, Lady Rose," Lindar said with a smile.

Rose looks to Delbin, who looks back at her. Then Rose shakes her head a little. "This is all just theory, anyway... I am _not_ royalty." She said this plain and simple. Like it'll be by her will that she isn't related to Malshano and thus Lord Delbin. Which in turn would make her royalty, destroying the concept that she's a normal youkai. If she was ever normal.

"A simple way of knowing is if you have been born with a marking upon your wrist," Delbin said as he raises his right hand. On his wrist is a marking similar to Rose's, but it isn't embedded jewels. Just a simple yet eloquent marking with the colors of blue and black.

Rose, Kiley and Shawn stare at Delbin. Then the two look at Rose as she looks down at her right wrist, even though it's covered with her glove. They know what it looks like. And it looks a hell of a lot like Delbin's marking.

"...No," Rose said in that tone that said she isn't going to take a word of this into possibility. "Just no."

"Rose-"

"AH, no, not a word from you, Kiley."

"But Rooose-"

"I said no." She walks off and her two friends follows, both in which starts to talk at her, all the while Rose covers both of her ears and saying no over and over again.

The four lords look at one another in silence. Such strange things occur when it comes to Rose. Now there is more mystery to solve with the female in question.

**MWAHA- .:Gets smacked in the head with a phonebook:. OW... I guess I needed that... Dang, such more mystery to think about. Is Rose really Malshano's great-great-great-great granddaughter? Can she really be a descended royalty of the black lion lord? Why is she a pure, white cheetah youkai, if that's the case? And why does Malshano have such deep hatred towards Rine for him to end up where he is today?? Ahhh, so many questions, and yet so little chapters to answer them. :D The conclusion of this story is coming to an end, in which means a sequel will then have to come forward! May I actually make it the end as you continue reading on! Thanks again for reading!**


	31. The Conclusion of the Final Day

**Disclaimer**

I don't own anything of Inuyasha, none of the characters or any of the concept. I am merely borrowing. The only characters that I do own are the ones that have been made-up with my imagination. Also, the new rewrite of Chapter Four is up, if anyone's interested XD

**Chapter XXXI:** Conclusion of the Final Day

"Is she still in denial?"

"Lady Kiley, we would never be certain if it is a denial of true facts or not." Damsei has to continuously remind the female Inu about the situation with Rose and possibly being blood-related with the East Lord. Not to mention the fact that there would be complicated issues if she really is related to Delbin.

"C'MON, Damsei-san, at least drop the title to my naaaaame..." Kiley whines. It's a new day, though things are becoming more complicated by the minute at times. Kiley knows that, Shawn acknowledges it, and the great Lords and the general knows it for a fact. She isn't sure if Rose knows that or not, though, for whenever the subject occurs, she tunes them out entirely. "I should stab Rose, get blood, and then see if I could plead with Delbin-sama for some blood as well."

Damsei blinks in confusion. "You'd stab your best friend, but you'll beg with the Eastern Lord? And what would that accomplish with acquiring their blood samples?"

"I ain't going to try to fight with Lord Delbin, for he would kick my ass," Kiley states with a grin. "Rose, I can handle. I'd probably have to run _**really**_ fast afterwards, though, for either she tries to kill me, or Sesshy-sama would." She isn't afraid for her life for using a 'forbidden' name to refer to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Yes, good reason. But still, what would be the point with their blood, Kiley-chan?"

"Better! No more 'Lady' title! Alrighty, the point would be that when I get to my original time with the blood samples (may I live long enough to get either), I could have someone compare the two samples and see if they're close enough to say that the two people are, in fact, relatives." Kiley giggles at Damsei's confused face. "We have the technology in the future for such a thing as that."

"Ah..." He isn't sure whether to put his trust with something as that, but all he can go by is the female's words, and he trusts her. Though the lynx youkai is getting rather attached to the girl. "I take it you still have with you the shard."

"Yush. And with her blood, it'd be noooo trouble getting there and back," Kiley said with a confident wink. "Ya know, I'm surprised Rach and her so-called powerful master hadn't tried to make their appearance here," she then comments as she looks around.

"I doubt they would know how to find Lord Lindar's castle, Lady Kiley," he answers with a grin. Her reaction to the name made her roll her eyes. "His ancestor, as well as the other lords' ancestors, have completed their refuge and then made it impossible to find it. For the shield that surrounds the large area of their property makes it impossible to be seen by the naked, untrained eye."

"Aaaand it's a secret only the lord and their generals know?" Kiley teases as she leans against the lynx general, making him blush from such a casual yet intimate contact. He quickly looked away when Kiley looks at his face and giggles even more. "Oooh, Rose-chan!" Kiley bounces to the female as she finally made her appearance downstairs. Instead of her usual clothes, she had changed into such a odd outfit for the time-period that the three friends are in. She wears a purple top (no surprise) with random black splotches that ties around the neck and at her mid-back, leaving her back, stomach and her arms bare. The bottoms turns out to be normal blue-jeans, low-cut that it hugs at her hips, and flaring out at the ends of the legs. She's still wearing her black boots, though. Her hair is pulled back in a high ponytail, with loose strands to frame her face.

"Why am I not surprised to be attacked by ya?" Rose asks as Kiley hugs her around the neck fiercely.

"Comin' out of your shell at last?" Kiley retorts as she eyes Rose's outfit. It's not usually something to see Rose wearing something different from her usual. "What's the occasion?"

"I still have to wash blood out of my normal clothes, and I surely am not going to wear my kimono again," Rose merely said with a shrug. "It's too hot..."

"I'm sure some guys would agree, but not about the weather," her friend said with a laugh. Many males were staring at Rose. She merely rolls her eyes at Kiley as she adjusts her wings against her back. It's not like she's completely exposed, after all.

"You know better than I do that I wouldn't let any of them think about it, if I catch them." Rose shakes her head slightly. "Is the lords having another meeting?"

"Yup," Shawn said as he approached the two girls, giving a usual smirk of knowing something they didn't. He is just about the only guy in the room that isn't watching Kiley and Rose with longing. "And Kasiya had taken the kids back to the castle of Sesshomaru."

"So soon?" Rose said in surprise.

"Considering that they were to stay for a few days before returning, yes," Damsei said as he stands by Kiley. "Many of the lesser lords were becoming edgy about their presence."

"Poo to them," Kiley retorts, making Damsei look at her again. Rose and Shawn laugh as the two look at each other, one with mirth and the other with confusion.

"I see the bandages have been taken off," Shawn said to Rose. She grins as she nods. The wound had left a mark, quite a x-scar in the middle of her face. But somehow, it fits with her personality much more than the small scar had. Which is oddly connected with the large scar, so it only looks like one big x.

"It looks cool on you!" Kiley said with a nod. "Makes me want to go-"

"You will not purposely go get into a fight for a similar scar, Kiley-chan," Damsei automatically said sternly. But Kiley giggles.

"I was going to say that I would want to go to a tattoo parlor to get a tattoo similar, without the mess," she said with a grin. Even though he doesn't know what a 'tattoo' is, he gets that it wouldn't have what he thought it would be. He looks to the side with his eyes, a hint of red in his cheeks.

"Quite an outfit," someone comments, Rose looking over to see Isa once more. But she doesn't seem hostile like she had been over the last few days.

"Why, thank you, Isa-chan," Rose answers with a light smile. "I suppose I stand out like a sore-thumb like this, though."

"Eh?" Kiley looks between Isa and Rose in confusion. "Since when did you two suddenly been on good terms?"

"Since my pride had allowed me to see something I should have before," Isa said as she shakes her head. "I was... wrong, to have treated you three as lesser youkais. Especially since you are not lesser, as an Inu, a powerful feline, and a hybrid of two great youkais, dragon and phoenix." She gives a small nod as she looks to the side for a few seconds.

"Eh, it's all good," Kiley said as she shrugs, smiling. Isa looks at her with surprise. "We've been used to that kind of treatment back at our old home, so it's not like you're without reason. But you surprise the hell out of me for apologizing. So you're good in my books," she said with a grin. Isa looks to Shawn, who nods, and then to Rose, who smiles a little more.

"We only push when we're shoved," Rose said simply with a soft laugh.

"I can imagine why."

Things remain at ease as Isa comes to learn more about Rose and her two 'abnormal' friends. Rose isn't certain of how it came to be this way, but she's rather happy that it changed for the better. Soon enough, though, she was pulled away from the group by a certain and familiar mental call. Finding Sesshomaru in the dojo, she isn't surprised to see him preparing to get ready for training. Though ever since her view of him changed, she can't help but stare at the bare muscles of his chest, back and shoulders, since he isn't wearing a shirt of any kind. Mentally shaking her head (and perhaps a few mental slaps to go with it), she approaches Sesshomaru while he's going through battle stances.

"We're to train?" she asks as he finally stands in a relaxed stance.

"Indeed," he answers while he turns around to face Rose. His face didn't betray that he was surprised by how she is dressed, now that he is looking at her fully. It's rather appealing to him. "We haven't had the chance to train last night, due to an unexpected delay." He's referring to when Rose walked off with hands over her ears and telling Kiley and Shawn 'no' over and over again. Though he doesn't really blame her for being that way.

"You have managed to get the dojo to ourselves for the day?" she said rather in surprise.

"I had. Lord Lindar is gracious enough to accept this Sesshomaru's request." He lightly picks up two swords from the walls and tosses one to Rose. She expertly and reflexively caught it with one hand. "We'll work with your sword-handling skills for awhile. While your weapon have been a double-sided sword, you may come across a situation where you'll have to use only a single blade in battle."

"I can honestly see that it would do good for me." Rose tries a few different stances to see which way the blade would feel natural, so she eventually found the stance to holding the blade backwards in her right hand, and holding it behind her while her left weaponless hand is in front. It counters the balance, making it easy to hold the stance.

"Interesting way to hold your weapon," Sesshomaru said as she tries a few slashes by herself. "It's rather an ancient handle of a blade."

"I know. But it feels much more natural this way," she answers while looking at him and relaxing her stance.

"Always best to find what is natural." Without a warning, he dashes forward and slashes downward at her. Rather than surprised, she reacts by blocking his sword with hers, using her other hand to push on the other side of her own weapon. She kept both of her elbows bent instead of straight-out. If he had been using all of his force in that swing, it could have done massive damage to the joints. "Excellent." He leaps back and swings from a different angle, in which she dodges and swings upward.

The parrying and clashes starts to become like a dance, but it's all for the benefit of the female's training. Through the next two hours, she have landed just about the same number of hits as Sesshomaru had. She had been improving. But can she make improvement in a different kind of fight?

"Enough," he said at last. Rose is panting, though she isn't sweating like she would have been if this was her first training session. "You need a few minutes to yourself before we move on to a new session of training."

"A new session? You mean something different from what we were doing?" Rose said in slight confusion as she returns the blade to the wall.

"Yes." He walks toward her, stopping almost in the middle of the dojo and sitting down gracefully. Taking it as a hint, Rose approaches and sits down almost as poise as he did. But she wasn't raised in the way that he was, so she could never really compete. "Your mind is vulnerable to attacks from within. In the case of it happening in the middle of a battle, it's very possible. There are those with the powers to manipulate one, or use your mind to their advantage. It wouldn't do you any good if that demon could see what you were going to do next, almost like they were seeing into the future." Rose blinks, but then nods. Cosmos's appearance didn't do good, and this would help her all-around to fighting his powers back. "I will help you train your mind to repel such forces. The fact that you can receive thoughts from me and send back means the capability of your mind being powerful."

"Makes sense to me..." Rose looks unsure, though.

"The first exercise will be simple enough, but effective. As you would push a sword away, you will do a similar effect with the force of mental will against my attack."

"Oh joy..."

- - -

"Lord Cosmos, it seems that you've been light on your attack."

"Now now. It was just the first warning. I want it to be a challenge." A smirk forms on a black-haired man's face, a smirk of apparent mirth. "Of course, if your little serpent-servant from the future causes any trouble, you may just loose her."

"Was that a threat, my friend?" Cloaked in the white baboon pelt, as he usually would outside his castle, Naraku chuckled darkly.

"Not at all, Master Naraku." Cosmos's red eyes glinted as he turns to Naraku. He may call Naraku master, but it is only for a matter of time to him. He knows that Naraku knew that, but it was still up to him to play his own part in the grand scheme of things. "I merely meant that she could just succumb to the wrath of either the girl or that Lord Sesshomaru." Now, he may have fought off the inu youkai when he was in youkai form, but he had little worry about him. It's the girl, Rose, that he worries about just a little bit more.

"That it would be true." Naraku has no care as to if Rachel will live long to survive and serve him after his absorption of the girl and possibly Lord Sesshomaru. Both are very powerful, and he could make great use to their powers once they are his. "Now, one of your warriors may want to do a little job for me. Perhaps the one that just recently joined up with you again."

"I hope that it isn't to the capture of that mortal girl again, Master Naraku. It didn't quite work as well as we hoped."

"Oh no. I just need him to do an inside job for me. I believe that it'll be effective."

"Very well, Master Naraku. After all, what's mine is yours as well."

"So noble of you, Lord Cosmos." Departing after a nod of farewell, Naraku disappears in a swarm of his flying insects. Cosmos turns back to the cliff of which he is standing on, facing the north territory. He may not be able to see it even without its protective cloak, but he smirks again, knowing full-well where Rose was at. A long-ago ambition that he had, and the girl still doesn't have an idea of what it is about her, nor why he and his warriors are determined to have her killed or captured.

'_You may be safe with your little lord, Rosie, but very soon, my plan will fall into place, as well as you. It wouldn't matter if your great Inu is there or not, you will fall, along with your close friends.'_ The blood-red robe of a similar design of a monk flows with the blowing wind, the two swords at his hips glinting in the sun's light like fresh blood, for the color of the blades are red. He chuckles again but lowly, his face showing a small glimpse of insanity. Brilliance and insanity are never a good mix. For others.

- - -

"Damn. You look like you've been ran over by a truck."

"How about a small group of trucks and a herd of horses...?" Shawn had to comment, and Rose answered. She had returned from the dojo of three hours of training, and she looked (and felt) exhausted. Training one's mind took more work than she previously thought. But she did pass the exercises, even with the difficulty. Of course, though, Sesshomaru expected nothing less of her. And now she had a band-aid on her shoulder, for the fact that Kiley had to huggify her to death, and caused the one cut that Rose got from training to pop back open. Kiley did apologize over and over after cleaning up the blood and putting the bandage on, but she oddly looked satisfied as she ran off after a little while later. Rose can only imagine exactly what Kiley is up to...

"Ya know, you probably should get some sleep or somethin', since dinner isn't for another hour."

"Who, me? Sleep?" Rose said in mocking surprise. "Never." But a yawn betrayed her trying to seem alright. "Anyhow... I can't believe that the conference is only five days away... Are you and Kiley going, Shawn?" she asks curiously. She never heard either of them talking about it.

"Meh. I think we'll go. After all, if we're not with ya, where's the excitement, ya know?" Shawn smirks as Rose laughs and shakes her head.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you two could survive without me or die out of boredom, from how this is sounding."

"Now wait a minute-"

"Now now, calm your jets," Rose laughs. "Alrighty, I won't go take a nap, but I can do with a bath. I'll see ya in a bit, 'kay?"

"Meh, whatever." Shawn shrugs as Rose walks off once again. As she disappears from his sight, he turns to see Kiley coming over. "Ya seem like a girl on a mission."

"I am!" Kiley sticks her tongue out as she tucks away two clothes in plastic bags in her side-bag. "I got what I need, and I have'ta go to our good ol' time." She grins.

"Uh-oh. You actually had Lord Delbin to agree with this?"

"Yeah, actually, I did! He's just as curious about this as we are!" Kiley smirks at Shawn's disbelief. "Well, I'm gonna go and be back in less than thirty minutes, hopefully." With a wink, she runs off, leaving Shawn to sigh and wonder to himself if this is going to just bring more trouble than relief for their Rose.

"With friends like Kiley, Rose shouldn't need to worry about enemies..." he murmurs to himself as he shakes his head slightly.

For Rose, she slipped into Sesshomaru's baths, taking her time to actually swim; the hot springs is big enough to dive into it without hurting yourself. She'll wonder how this was made, since it is on the top floor of the castle, but engineering isn't that hard. Especially for a lord and enough gold to hire the right people for the job.

"Enjoying yourself, Rose?" she hears behind her, and she turns to smile at Sesshomaru.

"Don't I usually in a hot springs?" she answers him. She did remember to cover herself before facing him. "Sorry, but I really wanted a bath."

"It is understandable," he merely said. "I was about to do the same." For once, he didn't seem to want to intrude on her privacy. That's a change.

"Then why don't you join me?" she asks, in which he blinks just once in surprise. She's in good spirits, but it also helps that she isn't anywhere near as timid about being in the same waters as another person like she had from the other times. "I wouldn't mind if you did, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Indeed?" His eyes show a bit of mirth as she nods and turns back the other way, in the process of washing her hair.

Slipping into the waters after undressing, Sesshomaru moves past Rose to the soaps, selecting one to wash his skin. "Kiley seems to be in high spirits this morning."

"I know," Rose said with an exaggerated sigh. "And she gets that way when she's up to something."

"To know someone as long as one would with a friend tends to keep you on alert," he said while he began to wash his skin.

"Since childhood." Rose laughs. "Some of the shit we got into was because of her, and she had always made me go first."

"Such as?" he had to ask. She never spoke about her childhood except when it came to her enemy.

"Heh. Like when we were five, she had us both climb to the roof and jump off with an umbrella. And it really didn't slow me down, but I guess I didn't get hurt like I should have. Because I went right back up to the roof to do it again." She dunks under the surface to wash out the soap as Sesshomaru chuckles. He isn't surprised about her friend doing strange things like that, and making Rose tag along with her crazy schemes.

"You're also in good spirits," she heard as soon as she came back up and pushed strands of hair out of her face. She looks at Sesshomaru, but then smiles a little as she nods.

"And I don't know why, but I just am." Not like either of them is going to complain. "...I really appreciate you training me, Sesshomaru..." she said quietly, in which the lord looks to her more closely. She said it serenely. "Because otherwise, I would eventually fall in defeat..."

"Doubtful," he answers, making her look at him in surprise. "You've survived on your own for quite a large portion of your life before meeting this Sesshomaru." A small smile graces his lips, in which Rose responds with one of her own. "While you're now improving your fighting techniques under my training, you were even then a true fighter."

"Thank you. I think," she adds, a mirthful smile on her face. Before Sesshomaru could give her any sort of look, she dunked under the water. Shaking his head mentally, he watches her swim a minute before coming back up over the surface. For whatever reason, she's been getting much more playful. Well, at least around Sesshomaru, she is becoming less and less timid, cautious and rebellious.

With a smirk playing on his lips, his tail that had been motionless in the water since he had gotten in wraps around the female's waist. She stops moving and looks over at him, then his tail as though trying to figure out what he's planning. Pulling her to him with a swift tug, he winds his tail even more around her as he then encases her in his arms. He's still grateful for the restoration of his left arm, even though she had done it by accident. In this way, he can hold her much closer than he could have with just one arm.

"But now that I think on it, there are some techniques you will need to improve," he said a little huskily into her right ear. He hears her breath catch in her throat, then hisses an intake of air when he nipped her earlobe. Chuckling as he notices her obvious pleasure of the attention to her ear, he then licks around the outer ear. She shivers lightly, her eyes closing when he doesn't stop there, moving to her neck after a minute of attention with her ear.

"What kind of techniques..?" she asks while she opens her eyes a little when he moved back to watch her face. She watches him smirk even more, his eyes dancing with enjoyment.

"Like this kind," he replies softly, pressing his lips against hers. In that instant, she closes her eyes fully, letting go a little of the need to be self-conscious. She feels him lick her lips, but when she parted her lips for him, he didn't take the invitation. It seems like he's waiting on her. Gaining enough courage, she moves her tongue to lightly touch his lips. As soon as he slightly parted his lips, she softly touches a fang of his. While she has long sharp fangs, his seems to be more impressive. With a little more boldness, she explores along his lower lip, on the tips of his fangs, and finally within his mouth. Touching his tongue with hers, she didn't expect him to react as he growls softly and nip her tongue before sucking at her mouth. He had drew blood from one of his fangs, though she isn't sure if it was by accident or on purpose. But nonetheless, he enjoyed healing it for her. Her hands moves around his neck as they kissed, her actually fighting for dominance of the kiss.

With an inward smirk at her finally becoming bold in her actions, he decides to cheat for dominance by scratching along the ridge of one wing with a hand, careful of his claws. She gasps from the new yet pleasant attention, and he plunges his tongue into her mouth without any more resistance, knowing he had won the battle. Playing along her teeth and fangs, he touches spots that causes her to lightly shiver. With one last rub against her tongue, he knew that he needed to pull back to allow her to breath - their kiss had sucked most of the air out of her lungs. With her panting softly, he finds that he had lost a little of his own air, having to take a deep breath. He then chuckles lowly as Rose leans back and playfully glares at him.

"Cheater," she said softly, still a little breathless.

"That is the first of many lessons," he said in return. "When I'm finished with you, you'll hardly believe what kind of things you could do. Though you've been doing well for someone so inexperienced."

"Oh really..?" She couldn't tell if it was supposed to be an compliment or a jab. "How can you tell?"

She suddenly felt something when he moved just slightly, and it was against her wings below the water. Blushing deeply, she shifts away from him, though she couldn't escape his arms. She didn't want to, she just didn't want to have the strange contact. And it's not like she could escape him if she had, since his tail has her as well. "Like that," he said with a deep laugh. Oh, how he loves watching her squirm at any little thing. She couldn't even look him in the face, since she had turned her head to look in a direction, any direction. Still chuckling, he leans forward to nuzzle against the side of her face, helping her to relax from her embarrassment and slight tension. She purrs softly after a minute, her eyes closed comfortably. Though when he moved away and she did face him, she stuck her tongue out at him. "You best be careful when you do that," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"My lord, when had I ever been careful enough to not get any attention?" she retorts, a smile on her lips. Which disappears when he clashes their lips again. He couldn't help himself when she called him her lord. It didn't matter that he heard it a million times from everyone. To hear it from her, it was something rare and pleasant. One of his hands moves to the back of her head and grips at her hair, in which she growls softly in response. After the kiss, he pulls her head back gently to expose her neck, attacking her throat with kisses and licks before nipping at where she's wearing his mark. When she shivered from the nip, he then bit directly on the junction, with her baring her teeth in a loud growl. He chuckles deeply from her reactions, enjoying himself. It's rare of him to have any sort of fun that doesn't involve him in the battlefield.

"I did tell you to be careful." Slowly, he releases her hair as he continues to give attention to the junction, sliding his hand to her shoulder. Rose opens her eyes enough to look at him, blinking to rid the haziness.

"You're one to talk..." she said with a exaggerated sigh, in which he stopped his actions to look at her. Probably wondering what she meant by that. And oddly, her thoughts are not betraying her of those words. Maybe that hour of training her mind had her finally learning the correct way of blocking her own thoughts... "Curious?" she asks, seeing the slight confusion in Sesshomaru's eyes, though it didn't show on his face. He raises an eyebrow in response. With a smirk of her own, her hands lightly scratches along his shoulders towards the front, in which causes an unexpected growl of pleasure from him. It surprised him more than it did for Rose. She giggles when he looked at her much-more closely, as though daring her to do more. Blushing but not willing to be outdone by the tai youkai, she moves her hands from his shoulders to the chest, tracing along his muscles with the tips of her fingers. She begins to pay more attention to her actions than to his reactions, watching her fingers glide across the smooth skin. She's amazed at how flawless he seems to be, with no scars of any sort. "I see you're not unaffected like one would think," she said in a casual way when Sesshomaru started to growl a sort of purr a dog could give.

"Girl..." This is one of the few times he would call her that, or one of the other names. She must be affecting him pretty good. Though she's not going to push him over whatever line there is. At least she hopes not. Shaking her head a little as she starts to massage his shoulders, she looks back up at him.

"It's mostly your own fault," she sasses, laughing when he actually glared at her. His tail tightens around her as in warning her. "Well, it is." Lowering her hands to the tail around her, she softly pets the wet yet soft fur. The tension of the tail loosens from her touch, which she was thankful for, since it's wrapped not just around her waist, but her wings that is her covering. And her wings are fairly delicate. "You started this 'fun,' so why couldn't I do the same?"

The long look he gave her from her question made her suddenly self-conscious and flustered. "Because your fun could get you into a situation you might not be ready for yet," he said seriously. He has better control over himself than most other males of this era. But he couldn't say the same for his blood beast.

"...All you really had to do was say so," she said after clearing her throat, looking away like she had done something wrong. What she didn't expect was for Sesshomaru to lean in and nuzzle her face in comfort, giving that growly-purr again. He had wrapped his arms around her in the process, in which she relaxes and gives a sigh of content.

"Don't be afraid of enjoying yourself. You just have to be careful about how far you go." His words had Rose to look back up at him, though shyly because of the fact that she _had_ been taking a delight in his reactions.

"I'm sorry..." is all she could really say as she gives a small and awkward smile. "I... don't know what has been getting into me to act like this."

"Becoming yourself, little by little," Sesshomaru replies with a smile that doesn't show on his face. Something he had wanted to happen, that she finally becomes herself because of him, not for any other.

"I guess..." Rose said softly. With how awkward the situation is, she clears her throat again while she moves away as far as Sesshomaru would allow her. "So, uh, how about finishing your bath?" she said with conviction, deciding to try to change the atmosphere. Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow at the sudden shift of conversation. But he allows it as his tail finally loosens and unwraps from his female's waist, letting her move away at her comfortable distance. He watches her reach for the soap he was using before returning back to him, pouring the liquid in her hands and start to wash where he had stopped, which was the shoulders.

"This Sesshomaru could wash himself without help," he said amusingly. Rose lightly giggles, the awkwardness now wearing off.

"I know, but I am repaying the favor," she said in response, smiling. "You've done this for me last time."

"Hmn." He couldn't argue with that. He gives a small growl as she moves to his back after moving his hair over a shoulder, washing his skin thoroughly before then massaging his muscles.

Rose smiles lightly, feeling him relax his muscles fully. She knows that being able to relax is very rare, especially for him. Considering the fact that he's a lord of a very large territory, many others would try to challenge for his lands. Probably the main reason that she never bothered to remain in one place for too long, since some might take her as a challenger for their territory.

"Do I have permission to wash your hair as well?" she asks as she rinses off the soap. Surprisingly, he shakes his head lightly.

"Another time. We best be finished before dinner starts."

"I suppose." Well, she didn't mind that they had to finish up, though she kind of wished that there isn't any hurry. At least she got to repay the favor, she's a stickler that way. All the same, they quickly finished and got dressed. Though Rose had to change into a kimono at Sesshomaru's request, since he thought it was inappropriate to wear the outfit she had been wearing earlier. At least it's a light kimono and not too uncomfortable. The color scheme is silver and light purple, a purple crescent moon on the front and smaller versions at the ends of her sleeves. Kind of the same crescent that resides on the tai youkai's forehead. Somehow, she knows that this kimono had been slipped into her stuff at a certain lord's request. But she doesn't mind, considering the fact that she _is_ his guest, as well as it's quite beautiful.

Back down the stairs as all of Lindar's guests started to sit themselves, Rose and Sesshomaru make their appearance. But something is different here, as Rose spots Delbin and Malshano, at the same table. It was odd because all of the times meals are served, Malshano was never around. Rose actually recalls seeing Malshano only at the first night being at the Northern Castle.

It's also odd to see Kiley talking with Delbin, apparently excited about something. It seems Malshano isn't in the conversation, considering that he's actually sitting far away from his father and his mother as best as he could.

"Kiley sure is excited about something..." Rose comments softly, frowning a little. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes slightly, watching his ally's reactions; slight surprise and then gratitude of the news.

"Push the concern to the back of your mind until after the meal," he tells her lightly before they neared the tables, seating themselves at the head of the table.

'_Yes, Sesshomaru,'_ she said in thought.

Lindar merely welcomes his guests back at the tables, telling to enjoy the meal before them and to enjoy the last night at his castle. Then he sits back down, signaling the people to collect their plates. Rose does so as well just as Kiley sits in the chair near Rose. While she looks like she's bursting with news, she's apparently holding it back as she quickly grabs food. Luckily, Shawn is sitting between Rose and Kiley, so maybe that's why she's withholding her excitement.

"Sooo what's up?" Shawn asks Rose as she takes a drink for herself. She raises an eyebrow while smiling at the fact that Shawn is just bored.

"Meh, not like much happened in an hour," she replies, being that she thinks talking about her bath with Sesshomaru would be rather too open. "I swam laps, if that's any news," she then said with a light laugh.

"Swimming is good." He grins before taking his first bite. "Kiley, you look ready to pop a lid off," he throws at his blue-haired friend, her just digging in at the food. Sometimes, her stomach comes first a lot of the times.

"Aww, can't I be excited for somethin'??"

"Not when you're you," Rose and Shawn said at the same time. Kiley makes a face at them both.

"Laterz, a'right?" she finally says with a wicked smirk. Rose looks at Shawn with a worried look, while he's throwing a face that says 'We're doomed.' "Hey!" Apparently, Kiley didn't like that they're throwing looks at each other as though she's planning to throw bombs at them.

The meal finally ends, in which signals the last 'party' as Kiley calls them to begin. The tables have been quickly removed to be replace with smaller ones to allow guests to sit with those of their choice. Rose merely takes a seat at one that the lords have claimed as their own. They usually do that. Though no one is there, since the three lords took their mates to dance. She turns to watch them, being that she never did get a chance to see their wives. Though she couldn't see them well, considering the amount of people doing the same thing. At least they're all quite graceful.

"Seems Kiley is having fun," Shawn said as he watches Kiley dancing with a certain baffled general. Rose looks to see and gives a small giggle.

"I think Damsei is confused of how he got dragged onto the floor." She looks over at Shawn, since she knows that he usually would get into the thick of things. And she wonders why he isn't right now. Though a thought occurred to her, since the fact that Kasiya left with the children, Shawn seemed a little less excitable. "I hope Kasiya and the kids have made it back to the castle without incident," she said as she turns to look back at the guests again.

"...I'm sure they did," Shawn answers after a few seconds, shaking his head. "Meh, I think I'll go see if there's any drinks bein' passed out at this moment," he said as he ruffles Rose's hair before walking off. Sighing, she pats at her hair, being that she never likes it when it's ruffled. Shawn likes treating her like his younger sister, and she's pretty happy about it. It's like having a bigger brother you never had.

A hand is laid on her shoulder, making her look up to the Western Lord. Now that's a surprise. He normally doesn't give any physical contact in the same room of other guests.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she said curiously. He merely moves his hand off her shoulder to extend it down to her. His face doesn't show anything, which is something Rose isn't surprised about. With no other answer to think of, she takes his hand and stands up with a little help. He leads her to the floor, in which shocks her quite a bit. _'What are we doing??'_ She's starting to panic.

'_Dancing,'_ he merely replied as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

'_Dancing?? But I thought that-'_

'_This is the last night here, Rose. Lindar had been requesting me to participate in these activities.'_ Placing a hand on her hip and taking one into his other hand like Malshano had, Sesshomaru begins to lead her through the steps to that the other lords and ladies were going through. Being really nervous in the first place, Rose is trying to follow his lead and stay calm at the same time. _'Be calm. You are with me.'_ It seems to have an effect he wanted, since she finally relaxes enough to follow the steps and enjoy herself.

As the dance neared the end, Rose has seen quite a bit of people either staring or glaring. Of both genders. She shakes her head lightly just as the dance ended. Smiling softly, she gives Sesshomaru a respectful bow for once in her life.

"Thank you for the dance, Lord Sesshomaru." With a nod from him and then a graceful one-armed bow as a lord would give one, he begins to walk to the three lords when they had taken to the table. This time, though, their mates have also taken their places at their husband's sides. _'I somehow predict that this will be just slightly uncomfortable.'_

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Rose! Please, sit," Lindar said excitedly, gesturing them to the remaining empty seats. "Excellent dance, wouldn't you say? It was my mate's favorite music," he adds fondly as he looks to his wife. While Lindar has light-green hair, his mate's shoulder-length hair was bright yellow with many swirls of rich-red and a few streaks of green, the same green of Lindar's. Her yellow eyes shows her expressions fully, not guarding her obvious excitement of seeing Rose with Sesshomaru.

"Unfortunately, I hear it too often," she said with a grin. Then she turns her attention to the two sitting at the table. "Lady Rose, I'm Lady Maltriz and I'm glad to have met you at last."

"The same for me, ma'am," Rose said with a light smile.

"Allow me to introduce my mate," Delbin said with a surprising smile. "This is Lady Tellaxia, mother of Lord Malshano." Rose blinks in surprise as the lioness smiled very lightly. Delbin has scars on his face, though it isn't surprising that his mate doesn't, her dark-blue eyes watching Rose with expectations. Her long black hair sways freely, and Rose realizes why Malshano had never been with short hair, since he inherited such a lovely trait from his mother. "And Lady Yuna, Lord Argus's mate."

"Lord Argus's better side," Yuna said with a dragonish-smile, glancing at her mate. She looks about the same age as the dragon lord, but apparently she's the beautiful version as the mate of the lord. With deep-flowing red hair that is pulled into many twists of braids, her wise golden-red eyes danced while she examined Rose closely. "Of course, though, I suppose we're all the better side of our mighty Lords."

"Now see here Lady Yuna," Lindar said with a laugh. "Not all us lords are gruffed like our fathers had been in their years."

"That may be Lord Lindar, but I beg to see the differ when you're having one of those days," his mate teases, getting another laugh in response. Rose is surprised by how these lords can take the day and make it their own without force. Quite carefree, unlike Lord Sesshomaru. But he's slowly getting there.

"Tell me Lady Rose, have you ever attended an Conference before?" Tellaxia asks as she looked to Rose.

"I'm afraid I haven't, Lady Tellaxia, that had been my ancestor's pleasure. The one approaching will be my first," Rose answers.

"Perhaps we'll get to see a greater difference of power between yourself and Rine," the lioness being said with a smile. Rose knows that she remembers when Rine and Malshano had battled against one another in one of these great gatherings of youkais. And she doesn't know if she is stronger than her ancestor, or weaker. She had a lifetime to train, and Rose hadn't.

"Who knows, Lady Tellaxia. We will see soon enough."

"Yo!" Rose hears behind her at one point throughout the conversation, knowing by her presence that it's Kiley that approached them. Who else would tightly grip Rose around the neck and hug her? She keeps her dignity somehow, and without suffocating, patting Kiley on one arm. The inu girl smiles as she let go and sits next to Rose. "Soooo I got some news, and it was about that one thing from last night, if those present recalls."

In that instant, Rose knew why Kiley was so excited and yet secretive. She groans to herself as Kiley whips out some papers from her pocket.

"Please say you didn't..."

"Technology is a _wonderful_ thing, dun'cha think Rosie?" Kiley said, obviously ignoring the poor girl's disbelief.

"Lady Kiley, what do you have there?" Lindar asks as Kiley unfolds the paper, flattening them as best she could.

"Why, this will tell us exactly if Rosie is related to Lord Delbin, of course," Kiley said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lindar blinks in slight confusion.

"...And you agreed with this crazy girl's plan?" Rose just had to say to Delbin. He merely smiles sympathetically at her. Trust a lord to have his curiosity get the best of him...

Sesshomaru merely looks to the paper that Kiley laid down, taking a hold of it to examine it more closely. He may not know what any of it says, since it was apparently in some code, bars of 'chromosomes' displayed in particular ways. The top half said it was the first donor, while the other half was that of Rose's.

"What are these strange marks?"

"Well, it's all very technical and science-y to the point that I just don't even bother keeping up. But it comes right down to comparing blood between two people and determining if they're related by spotting similarities between the two blood blueprints, as best I can say." She drew to herself blank looks. "Like I said, too science-y to really explain it right." She took the paper back once it was passed back, and she turns it around, pointing to the similarities. "See that many of these markings look alike with both patterns of blueprint? By determining them, you have the percentage of 97 out of a 100 that Rose is really related to Delbin."

Now the eyes went to Rose, who took her gaze to stare at Kiley. She was really related to the lion lord? But it couldn't be right... It shouldn't be right. She's not something big in any way, and she shouldn't be related to a lord. Of a large portion of Japan, nonetheless.

"............So what? It's not like it matters," Rose said quickly as she looked away. "I'm distantly related."

"......WELL......"

Rose does not like it when Kiley starts a sentence with the word 'well.' It meant bigger news.

"Well what, Lady Kiley?" Lindar asks, gesturing her to continue. "Please don't leave us hanging."

Kiley gives Rose a small smile, and then to Delbin before she turned to look at Lindar. "Well, according to this, she's a direct granddaughter of Delbin. Making Malshano and Rine her... actual parents."

**Holy cow, I actually finished this chapter? O-o This had been long and hard to write, since I had been stuck a LOT through it all. BUT! I did finish it, and this is the conclusion of 'My Stolen Past.' I like to thank all my fans who had read this through all the years I've been working on this particular story. And dun worry - the sequel will come soon! And in the meantime, I'm working on rewriting the earlier chapters of this story for future readers to enjoy.**

**Thanks again!**

–**Iapis of FanFiction**


End file.
